2014
by Patricia03
Summary: End!Verse. Tout ça c'était la faute de Zacharie ! Ce connard d'emplumé l'avait envoyé cinq ans dans le futur... Bon, ok, jusque là, on connait l'histoire. Mais que se serait il passé si Dean était resté beaucoup plus longtemps que trois jours en 2014? Beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps...
1. Chapter 1: The End

**Hé, bonjour ! ;)  
**

 **Quel plaisir de vous retrouver.**

 **Voici ma petite version de ce merveilleux épisode qu'on connait tous par coeur, le 504 de Supernatural: The End.**

 **Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui aurait pu se passer si Dean était resté plus longtemps en 2014 que ces fameux trois jours. Vraiment plus longtemps...**.

 **Cette histoire comprendra 14 chapitres** **, et aura une parution hebdomadaire** **.**

 **Le premier chapitre reprend l'épisode 504 de Carver Edlund. Donc si vous préférez vous pouvez sauter directement au deuxième où l'histoire commence vraiment si vous n'avez pas envie de lire l'épisode.**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui voudront bien suivre cette petite histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture. ;)  
**

.

.

Chapitre 1 : The End.

.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Zacharie !

Ce connard d'emplumé l'avait expédié cinq ans plus tard dans le futur.

Dean s'était réveillé quelques heures auparavant dans ce motel miteux de Kansas City où il s'était endormi la veille. Sauf que plus rien n'était comme la veille, justement.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées. Tout lui revint, dans le désordre, sa conversation avec Castiel qui voulait venir le rejoindre sur le champ, celle avec Sam qui lui avait avoué être le vaisseau de Lucifer.

Sam qui voulait revenir...et Dean qui avait refusé.

 _"On est pas plus fort ensemble, c'est même l'inverse, on est chacun la faiblesse de l'autre. On est comme le feu et l'huile de l'apocalypse. Et rien que pour ça, on devrait se cantonner chacun à un hémisphère. On peut continuer à se battre, mais pas ensemble… Adieu Sam..."_

.

Et il s'était retrouvé là ce matin, dans cette même chambre d'hôtel, mais les murs noirs de crasse, les carreaux cassés, ce sommier métallique grinçant sur lequel il était allongé, le silence de la ville, tout lui faisait comprendre que quelque chose était diffèrent.

Et lorsqu'il était sorti, il avait vu l'état des rues, comme si une guerre avait éclaté dans la nuit et qu'une bombe avait explosé, ravageant la ville. Les habitants étaient transformés, sauvages, agressifs. Ils avaient bien manqué l'avoir. Puis tout s'était éclairé dans son esprit, lorsqu'il avait vu ce simple mot sur un mur:

 _CROATOAN._

Dean n'avait pas pu comprendre tout ce que ça impliquait et comment il en était arrivé là, mais il en savait assez pour le moment. C'était ce virus qui avait décimé la ville, le pays, le monde peut être.

\- Putain de merde, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

.

Et Zacharie lui avait donné la réponse quelques heures plus tard, en apparaissant dans l'impala, pendant qu'il conduisait. Ce connard l'avait envoyé 5 ans plus tard dans le futur, pour lui donner une leçon, pour lui faire comprendre ce qui arriverait s'il s'obstinait à dire non à Saint Michel.

\- On va te laisser mariner un peu. Tu vas rester 3 jours, pour voir où va te mener le chemin que tu as emprunté. Jette un coup d'œil dans les environs.

Et il avait disparu comme ça, laissant Dean passablement énervé et complètement perdu.

.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir foutre dans ce monde ravagé, en attendant que ce connard se décide à le renvoyer dans sa propre époque ? Une seule réponse à cette question : retrouver les autres, Sam, Bobby, Cass.

Il prit son téléphone. Evidemment pas de réseau.

Il décida donc d'aller chez Bobby. Il saurait sûrement où était Sam.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la vieille maison, Dean comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bobby n'était pas là. La maison ouverte, en ruine, et le fauteuil roulant renversé avec ce trou dans le dossier ne laissait rien présager de bon. _Bobby_ !

Mais Dean ne pouvait pas laisser ses craintes le submerger. Il refusa de comprendre ce que ça impliquait. Il devait se concentrer sur ses objectifs: retrouver les siens.

.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant des indices de la présence de son frère, ou en tout cas du lieu où il pourrait commencer à le chercher. Une photo retint son attention. On y voyait Bobby et Castiel avec d'autres hommes, posant fusils à la main. Et à côté d'eux, un panneau de bois: Camp Chitaqua.

Ok, c'est par là qu'il allait commencer.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha du camp, prudemment, la première chose que Dean aperçu fut Baby, son bébé, sale, dévastée, les fenêtres cassées, la carrosserie défoncée.

\- Oh ma belle, c'est pas vrai! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Dean s'était approché rapidement de sa pauvre voiture, oubliant toute prudence, et le regretta amèrement lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur exploser à l'arrière de son crâne. Il perdit connaissance.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était assis par terre dans une cabane en bois, menotté par la main droite aux barreaux d'une échelle. Mais sa situation le stupéfia moins que la personne qui se trouvait devant lui: lui ! Il se voyait lui-même.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Lui avait répondu son double. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu me donnes une bonne raison de ne pas te coller tout de suite une balle dans la tête.

\- Ben, parce que faire ça, ça reviendrait à te suicider. Répliqua Dean, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le comique de la situation, malgré sa position.

C'était quand même un truc bizarre de discuter avec soi-même ! Et en plus de se rendre compte que son double était un vrai trouduc qui n'avait pas hésité à le laisser attacher à cette échelle, avant de partir pour une soi-disant mission importante.

Mais avant ça, son double lui avait confirmé que c'est bien le virus Croatoan qui avait ravagé le monde.

Le Croatoan, l'arme secrète de Lucifer, redoutable, efficace, parfaitement incurable, qui transforme les gens en monstres, s'était rependue à travers le monde comme une traînée de poudre.

Dean avait encaissé la nouvelle sans broncher. Il avait déjà compris tout ça de toute façon. Son double ne faisait que le lui confirmer. Il posa enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis son réveil.

\- Où est passé Sam ?

Le visage de son vis à vis se ferma et il lui répondit d'une voix glaciale.

\- Il y a eu un duel au sommet à Detroit. Si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit, Sam ne s'en est pas sorti.

\- Comment ça ? Tu n'étais pas avec lui ?

\- Sam et moi, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis environ cinq ans.

.

Dean reçu cette fois la nouvelle comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. Sam était mort !

Il se raccrocha à l'idée que ce n'était pas encore arrivé, que tout ça se passerait dans le futur, s'il prenait les mêmes décisions. Rien n'était encore arrivé, et Dean veillerait à ce que ça n'arrive pas. Jamais !

.

En attendant son connard de double venait de partir en le laissant menotté à cette foutue échelle. Dean s'était presque arraché le bout des doigts mais avec beaucoup d'efforts, il avait réussi à récupérer un clou dans le plancher et à se libérer de ses entraves.

.

Le jour était levé lorsque Dean sortit de la cabane. Le camp était installé en pleine forêt, dans une clairière. Il y avait quelques cabanes, des tentes, du matériel déposé un peu partout en tas plus ou moins hétéroclites. Ça lui faisait un peu penser à la décharge du garage de Bobby.

 _Bobby_ ... Est ce qu'il était là lui aussi ? Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

\- Dean, t'as une seconde ?

C'était Chuck qui venait de l'interpeller, arrivant derrière lui et le faisant sursauter. L'ancien prophète, une liste à la main, voulait avoir des directives sur la façon de gérer une pénurie de matériel d'hygiène dans le camp. Et Dean ne savait foutrement pas quoi lui répondre !

\- Ben, on devrait peut-être partager. Un peu comme dans les kibboutz ...

De toute évidence le Dean du futur dirigeait le camp, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Dean ne s'était jamais senti l'âme d'un meneur. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, si des gens voulaient le suivre ok, mais de là à diriger un camp, non, c'était définitivement pas son truc.

Dean se sentait de plus en plus éloigné de son double. Il avait dû s'en passer des choses en cinq ans!

.

Mais il fut de nouveau interrompu dans ses pensées par une femme visiblement furieuse qui se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas décidé. Elle tenta de le gifler.

\- Hé, doucement ma jolie… !

\- Risa. Lui précisa Chuck derrière lequel il s'était réfugié pour parer l'attaque.

\- T'as passé la nuit dans la cabane de Jane, c'est ça ?!

Visiblement il se faisait engueuler pour des trucs qu'il n'avait pas encore faits...mais qu'il aurait parfaitement pu faire, si il voulait être honnête. Il n'était peut-être pas si différent que ça de son double finalement.

La furie s'éloigna en lui lançant un " va te faire foutre! " bien senti.

Il vit Chuck hausser les épaules, visiblement habitué à ce genre de petite scène.

\- Dis-moi Chuck, Castiel est toujours là ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne pense pas qu'il va aller où que ce soit.

.

L'ange était là, Chuck le lui avait confirmé au grand soulagement de Dean. Tout allait enfin pouvoir s'arranger.

Mais lorsque le chasseur approcha de la cabane de Castiel, il fut étonné d'entendre une musique étrangement ésotérique en sortir. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et fut cette fois vraiment stupéfait devant spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue: Castiel, habillé d'un pantalon beige ample et d'une tunique bleue ciel était assis en tailleur sur le sol, entouré de quatre femmes qui l'écoutaient discourir sur les mystères transcendantaux de l'univers. Elles semblaient fascinées, buvant ses paroles comme celles d'un gourou.

Castiel s'interrompit en voyant Dean entrer et lui sourit.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser mesdames, je dois m'entretenir avec mon valeureux meneur. Profitez-en pour aller vous laver avant l'orgie.

 _Hein_ ? Dean ouvrit des yeux sidérés.

Castiel se leva en s'étirant.

\- T'es devenu hippie ? Demanda Dean ébahi.

\- Je croyais que tu avais abandonné l'idée de me cataloguer. Lui répondit Castiel en s'étirant.

Puis celui-ci se retourna et comprit immédiatement que Dean n'était pas Dean. En tout cas pas le Dean de cette époque. Et que c'était, Zacharie le responsable de la situation.

\- Bon allez. S'impatienta Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'enfiler tes p'tites ailes et de me réexpédier à ma page du calendrier ?

Castiel se retourna en souriant largement, visiblement très amusé par ce que Dean venait de dire.

\- Je voudrais que ce soit aussi facile que ça. Qu'il me suffise d'enfiler mes p'tites ailes. Mais c'est pas possible désolé. Répondit Castiel en rigolant devant un Dean dubitatif.

.

Un bruit de 4x4 entrant dans le camp les interrompit, le Dean du futur rentrait de mission.

Dean eut juste le temps de le voir descendre de la Jeep, lancer une bière à un des hommes qui l'accompagnait, le saluer, prendre une gorgée de boisson puis de lui exploser le crane d'un coup de revolver.

Le chasseur resta figé. Son double venait d'abattre un de ses hommes de sang-froid, juste devant lui et devant tous les autres hommes également présents. Et personne ne semblait y prêter attention.

Il se rendit alors compte que tout le monde le fixait, lui, et non son double ou même le cadavre allongé au sol dans une mare de sang. C'est bien lui que tout le monde dévisageait, y compris son double visiblement furieux.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Commença le Dean du futur d'une voix forte et assurée. C'est vrai qu'entre moi et ce type, la situation est un peu compliquée. Mais faites-moi confiance. Quand vous aurez besoin d'en savoir plus, je vous expliquerai tout.

Et cela suffit pour que chacun retourne à ses occupations, lui obéissant visiblement sans poser la moindre question.

Il l'entraîna dans la cabane.

\- Tu viens d'abattre un homme de sang froid ! Lui cria Dean qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- On était dans une zone de quarantaine et on a été attaqué par des Croats. Des Croatoans. Expliqua t'il. Yager a été contaminé. J'ai repéré les premiers symptômes il y a une demi-heure. J'ai pas vu l'intérêt de gâcher la fin de sa vie avec une mauvaise nouvelle!

\- Gâcher la fin de sa vie ?! S'exclama Dean stupéfait. Tu viens de lui exploser la cervelle devant tous tes hommes!

\- Ecoute moi bien, on est pas dans ton époque, on est dans la mienne! C'est pas toi qui prends les décisions ici, c'est moi !

Dean ne répliqua pas, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui et prendre les décisions adaptées. Il capitula.

\- Je suis désolé. Je t'assure que je n'avais pas l'intention de te prendre...enfin, de _nous_ prendre la tête! Alors c'était quoi cette fameuse mission ?

Et le Dean du futur sortit un colt de son sac, _le_ colt, celui qui avait le pouvoir de tuer toute créature sur cette terre. Il l'examina un moment avant de reporter son regard sur son vis à vis.

\- Ce soir, je vais aller tuer le Diable !

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la cabane de Dean qui venait de leur expliquer les grandes lignes de son plan. Castiel était assis devant lui les pieds posés sur la table, détendu souriant, visiblement amusé par tout ce qui se disait.

\- Et quand un démon te dit où trouver Lucifer tu le crois sur parole ? Demanda Risa à Dean avec hargne

\- Je pense que notre valeureux meneur n'est que trop versé dans l'art de faire cracher la vérité à ceux qu'il interroge. Répondit Castiel.

\- Quoi la torture ? S'exclama Dean 2009. Alors ça veut dire qu'on a recommencé à torturer ? C'est génial. La très grande classe !

Castiel ricana.

\- Quoi ? Dit Castiel tout sourire au Dean du futur qui le regardait agacé. J'aime ton Moi passé !

.

Et le Dean de 2014 leur expliqua son plan. Il savait exactement où se trouverait Lucifer, en plein milieu d'une zone de Croats. Ils allaient entrer, foncer dans le tas et il tuerait le Diable avec le colt.

C'etait une véritable mission suicide, imprudente, irrationnelle comme l'avait souligné Castiel. Et même si chacun dans la pièce en était parfaitement conscient, ils acceptaient malgré ça de suivre les ordres, sans discuter.

La conversation se termina rapidement. Ils se séparèrent pour aller mettre les troupes en ordre de marche, laissant les deux Dean seuls à seuls.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? Demanda Dean à son double de 2014

\- D'accord. Tu viens avec nous parce que je veux que tu vois quelque chose. Je veux que tu vois notre frère. Sam n'est pas mort à Detroit. Il a dit oui ! Il sert de smoking à Lucifer pour le bal de promo.

\- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Demanda Dean incrédule.

Mais l'évidence le frappa à la seconde suivante avec la délicatesse d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse. Son frère avait accepté à cause de lui. Parce qu'il l'avait rejeté. Tout était de sa faute.

\- Lucifer est en lui et ne ressortira jamais. Alors on va devoir le tuer. Continua calmement le Dean du futur en montrant le colt. Et il faut que tu vois ça. Que tu sois témoin de tout, pour que tu fasses les choses différemment quand Zacharie te ramènera à ton époque. Je veux que tu dises oui, à Saint Michel.

\- T'es fou ou quoi ? Lui répliqua Dean ulcéré. Si je le laisse me posséder, Saint Michel va combattre le Diable et la bataille va cramer la moitié de la planète !

\- Mais une moitié de planète c'est mieux que pas de planète du tout comme aujourd'hui! Répondit son double sur le même ton. Regarde autour de toi ! Si je pouvais tout recommencer je lui dirais oui, sans hésiter. J'ai essayé. J'ai hurlé oui, jusqu'à en être à bout de souffle. Mais c'était trop tard, les anges ne m'ont pas écouté. Ils ont quitté le navire ! Il est trop tard pour moi, mais pas pour toi. Dean, j'ai eu tort. Et toi tu peux changer ça. Il faut que tu dises oui. ...

Le Dean du futur dévisagea son double.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas. Reprit il désabusé. Parce que je l'ai pas fait. Parce que ce n'est pas notre genre de céder.

Le sort du monde était de nouveau scellé. _Rien ne changera_. Pensa t'il amèrement.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La nuit était tombée sur le camp. Les hommes et le matériel étaient prêts. Il était temps d'y aller.

\- Alors tu viens vraiment de 2009? Demanda Chuck incrédule. Ecoute si j'ai un conseil à te donner quand tu repartiras dans ton époque, stock le papier toilette comme si c'était de l'or. Vraiment! Tu me remercieras ! Dit-il en regardant Dean monter dans un camion.

\- Ok Chuck, j'y penserai.

.

Castiel conduisait le camion de queue dans lequel Dean avait pris place. Sans quitter la route des yeux, il sortit un petit flacon et avala un comprimé. A sa demande, il le passa à Dean.

\- Sers toi si tu en veux.

\- Des amphétamines ? Cass, je vais pas te mentir, je suis content que tu te sois enfin retiré le balais que t'avais dans l'cul, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Castiel éclata d'un rire nerveux.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer ?

\- Je ne suis plus un ange, Dean. Les anges sont partis et mes pouvoirs se sont fait la malle avec eux. Je suis humain maintenant, complètement inutile. L'année dernière, je me suis cassé le pied. Immobilisé pendant deux mois.

\- Alors t'es humain ? Et bien Bienvenu au club !

\- Merci. Mais c'est qu'avant j'appartenais à un bien meilleur club. Mais oui, je suis humain. Et puisque le monde est sur le point de sombrer, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter et de vivre le peu de temps qui me reste à fond, dans le stupre et la décadence. Déclara Castiel avec un grand sourire en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Dean dévisagea l'ancien ange, stupéfait. Ce Castiel là n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait connu à son époque. Il n'avait plus rien de l'être majestueux, si fort et sûr de lui, qui l'avait tiré des enfers. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il tombe aussi bas?

.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, mettant fin aux cogitations du chasseur .

Le jour s'était levé leur permettant de voir que les alentours étaient déserts. Toute la zone autour de la grande bâtisse qui était leur destination, était parfaitement dégagée.

C'était trop facile. Ça sentait le traquenard à des kilomètres.

Et pourtant tous les hommes présents préparaient leurs armes et s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la maison par la grande porte, comme leur chef le leur avait ordonné.

Quelque chose clochait autant dans la situation que dans le comportement de son double d'ailleurs.

\- Hé ?... Moi!... je peux te parler une minute ? Lui demanda Dean en le prenant à part.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ? Je te connais, tu leur racontes des bobards et à moi aussi.

Et son double lui confirma ses craintes. Il savait que c'était un piège, mais malgré cela, il allait envoyer ses amis à une mort certaine, pour créer une diversion qui lui permettrait de passer par l'arrière de la maison, pour surprendre le Diable et l'abattre.

\- Tu es prêt à envoyer tous tes amis à l'abattoir? Castiel aussi ?! T'as perdu les pédales ma parole ! Tu prends des décisions que je ne prendrais jamais !

\- Non, c'est vrai, tu ne ferais jamais ça. Lui répondit son double sombrement. Moi, je suis prêt à faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour tuer le Diable. C'est ça qu'ils attendent tous de moi. Que je tue le Diable et que je sauve le monde !

\- Pas comme ça, je te laisserai pas faire...

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Répliqua Le Dean du futur en lui envoyant un crochet du droit qui l'envoya directement au tapis.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, il entendit les coups de feu dans la maison. Le combat faisait rage.

Il se précipita, mais il ne pouvait entrer par la porte principale sans se faire abattre sur le champ. Il contourna donc la maison, arriva dans un petit jardin en friches et se figea. Sam était là, dans un magnifique costume blanc immaculé.

Il était debout et son pied se trouvait sur la gorge de son double vaincu, allongé sur le sol. Ses os craquèrent, lorsque d'un simple mouvement du pied, son frère lui brisa la nuque, le tuant sur le coup.

.

Sam se retourna et eut un petit haussement de sourcils étonné.

\- Oh, salut Dean !

C'était Sam et pourtant ce n'était pas lui. Cet air hautain, moqueur, le mal qui se dégageait de toute sa personne, c'était bien l'enveloppe charnelle de son frère, mais Dean savait que c'était Lucifer et non son frère qui se tenait devant lui.

Il sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge.

\- En voilà une surprise. S'amusa l'homme en blanc. Tu es venu de très loin pour assister au spectacle.

La douleur se transforma vite en colère.

\- Vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Cracha Dean. Tue moi !

Lucifer regarda le cadavre au sol puis reporta son regard moqueur sur son vis à vis.

\- Te tuer ? Tu ne crois pas que ce serait ... redondant. Je suis navré, c'est sûrement très difficile pour toi d'être face à moi alors que je suis ... sous cette forme.

Mais l'empathie feinte de son interlocuteur ne fit qu'augmenter la rage du chasseur. Tout en lui lui inspirait la haine et le dégoût

\- Je vais te tuer espèce d'enflure ! Je sais ce que tu es, une merde qui mériterait qu'on lui fasse la peau. Tu es comme tous ces cafards que j'ai passé toute ma vie à écraser. La seule différence entre toi et les autres, c'est la taille de ton égo!

\- Je t'aime bien Dean. Répondit Lucifer ironique. Je sais que tu voudrais me tuer, mais je sais aussi que tu ne diras pas oui à Michel et que tu ne tueras pas Sam. Quelques soient les décisions que tu prendras ou les détails que tu pourras changer, sois certain que ton chemin te conduira forcément ici. J'ai gagné donc je gagnerai.

\- Tu as tort. Répliqua Dean qui ne put retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue.

\- Rendez-vous dans cinq ans Dean. Termina Lucifer avant de disparaître dans un éclair.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

 **Voila les amis, c'est ici que ma petite histoire va démarrer.**

 **Je poste trés vite le 2ème chapitre puisque celui ci n'en était pas vraiment un. Juste le temps de le relire et le corriger.  
**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, voila la suite, comme promis.**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu ce premier chapitre et merci de vos si gentils retours.**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture... :)**

.

.

 **Chapitre 2:**

.

Lucifer venait de disparaitre, laissant Dean seul dans le jardin. Les bruits de la bataille s'étaient brusquement tus.

Le chasseur se précipita.

Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches de la grande bâtisse et entra en trombe dans le bâtiment. Ses compagnons avaient livré une bataille acharnée. Dean vit le cadavre ensanglanté de Risa au sol, les yeux encore ouverts, la gorge tranchée. Il parcouru des yeux la pièce maintenant silencieuse, ne voyant que du sang et des morts partout.

Pas un son, pas un gémissement. Après le vacarme du combat, ce calme avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

Dean parcouru rapidement toutes les pièces du rez de chaussé. Dans chacune c'était le même spectacle morbide. Il monta le grand escalier et c'est là qu'il le vit: Castiel, immobile, recroquevillé au sol, dans une mare de sang. Il se jeta à genoux aux côtés de son ami.

\- Cass !

Pas de réponse. Du sang s'écoulait d'une large blessure au niveau de son flanc droit, et il avait pris une balle dans la poitrine, sous sa clavicule gauche. Dean approcha deux doigts de son cou et souffla de soulagement en sentant son pouls battre faiblement mais régulièrement.

\- Putain, t'es vivant! Accroche toi !

Leur camp était à plusieurs heures de routes, Dean savait que son ami n'y arriverait pas vivant si il n'arrêtait pas l'hémorragie.

Il finit d'abord rapidement l'inspection de la maison afin d'être sûr de ne pas se laisser surprendre, mais il n'y avait plus personne, pas de démon et pas le moindre survivant.

\- Fils de pute ! Grogna t'il entre ses dents à l'intention de son double. Tu les as tous envoyés se faire massacrer. Si tu étais toujours en vie, je te buterais moi même !

Il revint aux côtés de Castiel toujours inconscient.

\- Accroche toi, Cass. Je suis là.

La chemise de l'ancien ange était à présent couverte de sang. Dean l'ouvrit et en déchira la manche pour examiner les blessures. La large entaille de son côté méritait des points de suture mais pouvait attendre. Elle n'était pas trop profonde. Mais la plaie de sa poitrine était plus inquiétante, saignant énormément. Il fallait extraire la balle.

Dean avait souvent joué les infirmiers de fortune tant pour lui-même que pour Sam, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient été blessés au cours de leurs chasses par le passé.

\- Merde Sam, comment est-ce que tu as pu dire oui ?! Ne put il s'empêcher de murmurer.

Mais la culpabilité lui dévorait le cœur. Il savait très bien pourquoi Sam avait cédé. Tout était de sa faute ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu rejeter son frère de cette façon? Merde !

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment. Cass se vidait de son sang. Tous les autres étaient morts, mais pas lui. Pas question. Il ne le permettrait pas.

.

Il allongea Castiel au sol, sur le dos, le plus doucement possible, sortit son couteau et son briquet, stérilisa la lame sommairement en la passant dans la flamme et entreprit de retirer la balle. Le projectile s'était logé profondément dans sa poitrine, et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Castiel toujours inconscient gémissait et Dean espéra vraiment qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Enfin, il sentit la balle au bout de sa lame et la fit remonter. Ça y était, il la tenait !

Le saignement augmenta d'un seul coup, rouge vif, en jets fins. Une artère avait dû être touchée pendant l'extraction.

\- Merde ! Non ! Cass !

Dean savait qu'il devait cautériser la plaie, sinon son ami allait se vider de son sang et mourir sous ses yeux. Il appuya fortement la chemise déchirée de Castiel sur la blessure avec sa main gauche qui tenait également son couteau. De sa main droite, il approcha son briquet de la lame et la chauffa de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse cette fois. Lorsque le métal fut incandescent, il retira le tissu imbibé de sang puis appliqua la lame sur la plaie. La peau grésilla, dégageant une forte odeur de chair brûlée

Castiel hurla. Son corps se convulsa sous l'effet de l'intense douleur. Puis il retomba au sol, inerte.

\- CASS !

Dean chercha le pouls de son ami, mais ne le trouva pas.

\- Cass ! Non non non ! Me fais pas ça, mec!

Il posa son oreille sur son torse. Rien.

\- Cass ! Pas question, je vais pas te laisser mourir !

Il se positionna à genoux à côté de Castiel, posa les mains sur son sternum, bras tendus et commença un massage cardiaque.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Allez Cass, merde ! Reviens !

Pas de pouls.

Il bascula la tête de Castiel en arrière, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes ouvertes et souffla deux fois puis reprit le massage.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Putain Cass, reviens !

Deux nouvelles insufflations. Toujours pas de pouls.

Dean savait exactement ce qui était entrain de se passer, il était entrain de le perdre. Cette idée le terrifia et la colère l'envahit.

\- Putain Cass, je te l'interdis. Merde!

Il lui assena un violent coup de son poing fermé sur la poitrine à l'emplacement du cœur. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième.

\- CASS ! ...Je t'en prie ... me laisse pas toi aussi... La douleur prenant le pas sur la colère.

Il chercha de nouveau le pouls au cou de son ami et cru sentir une pulsation. Dean posa son oreille sur le torse de Castiel et il entendit un battement presque inaudible mais bien présent. La poitrine de Castiel se souleva faiblement. Il respirait. Il était revenu.

Toujours à genoux aux côtés de Castiel, Dean baissa la tête et souffla longuement. Puis, il s'assit auprès de lui, dos au mur, la tête renversée en arrière, reprenant son souffle. C'était moins une, il n'y croyait plus.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements qui le secouaient tout entier. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la respiration maintenant régulière de son ami toujours inconscient.

\- Putain Cass, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, mec !

.

Soudain, la réalité de sa situation frappa Dean comme une gifle. Il était coincé en 2014, dans un monde dévasté, envahi de Croats. Castiel était grièvement blessé, et tous les autres étaient morts.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ?

Sa première idée fut d'appeler Sam ou Bobby. Mais Sam était possédé par le Diable, et Bobby...

Non, il était seul. Vraiment seul. Et il avait besoin d'aide.

Il se redressa.

\- Zacharie ! C'est toi qui m'as mis dans ce pétrin. Ramène ton cul et viens le guérir !

Mais l'ange ne répondit pas à sa prière.

\- Zacharie ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ta putain de leçon. Ramène toi maintenant !

De nouveau ce fut le silence. Dean ne comprenait pas. L'ange aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion. Il avait un bon moyen de pression pour le faire céder. Et pourtant il ne se montrait pas.

Est ce qu'il ne le croyait pas sincère? Dean ne savait d'ailleurs pas lui-même si il l'était, mais il voulait sauver Castiel.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Zacharie ne viendrait pas. A quoi est ce qu'il pouvait bien s'attendre de la part d'un de ces foutus emplumés de toute façon ? Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul, comme d'habitude.

Il se releva, jeta un coup d'œil à son ami toujours inconscient. Il était si pale. Mais sa blessure à la poitrine avait cessé de saigner. Celle de son flanc coagulait doucement, mais il allait devoir la suturer si il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'infecte.

Dean souleva Castiel. Il descendit l'escalier avec difficultés, son fardeau toujours inerte dans les bras.

Il évita de regarder les cadavres allongés au sol. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux.

Il aurait au moins voulu leur donner une sépulture décente, mais il n'avait pas le temps de les enterrer. Tant pis pour les morts, il devait penser aux vivants. Son regard se posa un instant malgré lui sur Risa qui semblait le fixer de ses yeux morts, figés dans un reproche muet.

Dean savait que ce n'était pas lui qui les avait envoyés à la mort. Mais c'était celui qu'il deviendrait dans le futur. Comment avait il pu en arriver là ?

Il déglutit avec difficulté, releva la tête et dirigea son regard droit devant lui, puis avança vers la sortie.

.

Le soleil à l'extérieur lui fit mal aux yeux. Il faisait doux, et ce beau temps semblait presque une insulte supplémentaire faite à ceux qui venaient de donner leur vie.

Quelle ironie ! Comment le monde pouvait il sembler si normal, et l'être aussi peu ?

Dean allongea Castiel à l'arrière du camion, aussi confortablement qu'il le put. L'ancien ange tremblait. Le choc, sûrement. Il le recouvrit de sa veste, puis se mit au volant et prit le chemin du camp.

.

Il arriva à la nuit tombante. Chuck l'attendait, anxieux. Son visage se ferma lorsqu'il ne vit qu'un seul camion revenir alors que trois étaient partis la veille.

Il ne posa pas de question, il avait compris.

Il regarda Dean un instant, semblant se demander quelle version de son chef était revenue du champ de bataille. Celle de 2009 ou celle de 2014 ?

\- Tu n'es pas lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les explications.

\- Non, Chuck. Je suis désolé. Il est mort, ils sont tous morts. Et Cass est blessé. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Va me chercher de quoi nettoyer ses blessures et du fil pour suturer.

Chuck acquiesça et partit de suite.

Dean reprit Castiel dans ses bras, et le porta dans la cabane de son double, la sienne maintenant supposa t'il.

Il allongea l'ancien ange sur le lit. Son corps tremblait toujours et pourtant il ne semblait pas fiévreux. Puis Dean comprit: Castiel n'avait rien pris depuis la veille au soir, dans le camion, lorsqu'il lui avait montré le tube d'amphétamines. Il tremblait sûrement à cause du choc, mais probablement aussi parce qu'il était en manque !

Dean regarda l'ancien ange inconscient sur ce lit. Encore une fois, il se demanda comment le soldat de Dieu majestueux qu'il avait connu avait pu se transformer en l'être brisé, drogué, misérable, qu'il avait sous les yeux. Si il ignorait comment son ami avait pu en arriver là, quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait probablement aussi sa part de responsabilité dans cette déchéance. Castiel n'était plus un ange. C'était un être humain, et il avait tout perdu. Comment son double avait-il pu le laisser tomber aussi bas ?

 _Ton double c'est toi,_ lui murmura sa conscience. _Il l'a utilisé à chaque fois qu'il en a eu besoin et l'a ensuite laissé tomber comme un moins que rien. Ca te rappelle quelque chose ?_

\- Cass...

Il chassa cette pensée d'un revers de la main. Pas le temps pour les remords, Chuck venait d'arriver avec le nécessaire de soin.

Dean ouvrit la petite trousse, sortit les compresses, le désinfectant, du fil et de l'adhésif.

Avec des gestes rendus sûrs par une longue pratique, il nettoya la blessure, rapprocha les berges de la plaie et commença à la recoudre. Il repensa à la dernière fois où il avait dû faire des points. C'était sur Sam qui avait pris un coup de couteau dans le bras, une chasse au vampire qui avait failli mal tourner.

Sam...

L'image de Lucifer dans son costume blanc vint s'imposer à son esprit. Dean serra les dents.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il se jura de tout faire pour récupérer son frère, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter ! Il allait faire la peau au Diable et récupérer son frère, quitte à y passer sa vie ou à mourir en essayant.

.

Castiel gémit. Il ouvrit les yeux et porta par reflexe la main à son côté que Dean était toujours entrain de suturer.

\- Ne bouge pas Cass. Tu as été blessé. Oui, je sais, ça fait mal. J'ai presque fini.

Castiel s'immobilisa. Dean vit dans ses yeux qu'il le reconnaissait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le Dean de son époque et pourtant, gardant son regard intensément fixé sur lui sans dire un mot, il le laissa faire et reposa sa main sur le lit.

Dean termina rapidement les points de suture, puis appliqua un pansement sur la plaie, mal à l'aise, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

\- C'est fini.

Il inspecta la plaie de sa poitrine, le saignement n'avait pas repris. Les chairs brûlées laisseraient une vilaine cicatrice, mais au moins, il était vivant.

\- Repose toi maintenant. Je vais aller te chercher de l'eau. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu dois boire pour compenser. Dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte, quasiment soulagé de se soustraire enfin à ces yeux trop expressifs.

.

Lorsque Dean sortit de la chambre, Chuck l'attendait, mais il n'était pas seul. La pièce était pleine et la porte ouverte laissait deviner que tout le camp était là. Dean parcouru les visages les plus proches qui le fixaient. La plupart lui étaient inconnus, mais il en reconnu tout de même quelques-uns, Jo et Ellen, Rufus, Pamela. Il chercha Bobby avec espoir, mais ne le vit nulle part.

Dans un coin, il eut la surprise de reconnaître les visages de ces deux abrutis qui se prenaient pour des chasseurs de fantômes. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de leurs noms. Ils avaient bien failli se faire tuer et les faire tuer aussi en même temps en interférant dans leur enquête. Putain d'amateurs ! Ils avaient changé, semblaient plus matures. L'un d'eux, le brun, portait une large cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, traversant son front, épargnant son œil mais reprenant ensuite le long de sa joue.

.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, mais personne ne disait rien. Dean ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir leur expliquer la situation, qu'il n'était pas le Dean de leur époque. Et aussi tout ce qui s'était passé, l'attaque, la mort de tous leurs amis, celle de leur chef.

Les gens qu'il voyait lui étaient, pour certains, familiers, mais ils appartenaient tous à un futur qu'il n'aurait pas dû connaître et dont il ne savait rien. Il ne les connaissait plus.

Ce fut Chuck qui le premier rompit le silence.

\- Je leur ai expliqué l'essentiel, Dean. Ils savent qui tu es.

Certains acquiescèrent et Chuck reprit la parole.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

.

Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt et les dévisagea à son tour, stupéfait. Ils savaient tous qu'il n'était pas leur meneur et pourtant ils le regardaient comme si ils attendaient une réponse de sa part, comme si il pouvait leur fournir la solution à ce merdier dans lequel ils étaient tous enfoncés jusqu'au cou.

Dean se demanda si ils étaient conscients qu'il était sûrement au moins aussi paumé qu'eux, si ce n'était bien plus. C'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide pour retourner dans son époque et empêcher tout ça d'arriver si il le pouvait.

Et pourtant tous ces gens le scrutaient anxieusement, attendant les directives de leur chef tombé au combat. Et apparemment maintenant ses directives à lui.

Son regard se posa sur Chuck qui le fixait comme les autres. Le prophète lui fit un petit signe de tête. Silencieux encouragement.

Dean acquiesça comprenant le message implicite. Il prit une grande inspiration puis commença.

\- Ok, les gars, voilà ce qu'on va faire...

.

Tous les regards convergeaient vers lui et pourtant Dean n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait ensuite sortir de sa bouche.

\- Bon... Reprit il en se raclant la gorge. La bataille ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu, ça je crois que vous l'avez tous compris. Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de vous dire ça, alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Chuck vous a expliqué qui je suis. Je viens de l'année 2009. Votre Dean est mort, et ceux qui l'accompagnaient aussi. Castiel est le seul survivant. C'était un piège. Lucifer nous attendait.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'il a su ? Demanda une voix masculine dans l'assistance.

\- Ça, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, et c'est un point qu'il va nous falloir éclaircir. En attendant, que chacun reprenne son poste. Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. Sécurisez le camp. Je ne pense pas que Lucifer lance une attaque cette nuit. Si il avait voulu nous tuer, il aurait très facilement pu finir le boulot là-bas, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que le camp soit attaqué.

Cette fois c'est Ellen qui prit la parole.

\- Tu veux dire que Lucifer t'a laissé partir...juste comme ça ?

\- Exactement. Je veux dire qu'il était tellement sûr de gagner, qu'il n'a même pas jugé utile de me faire la peau. Mais il a eu tort et j'ai bien l'intention de le lui prouver dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.

\- Non, il a raison. Reprit elle. Il sait que tu ne le feras pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tuer ton frère. Il sait que tu ne pourras pas tuer Sam. C'est pour ça qu'il est sûr d'avoir déjà gagné. Le Dean qui vivait avec nous, celui qui a vu tout ce qui s'est passé, l'épidémie, tous ces massacres, lui, il aurait pu. Mais pas toi. C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas tué. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Dean devait bien reconnaître qu'Ellen disait vrai. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à tuer son frère. Même lorsque son père lui avait dit, il y avait plusieurs années, que si il n'arrivait pas à sauver Sam, il devrait le tuer, jamais Dean n'avait pensé une seule seconde qu'il en arriverait là un jour.

\- Tu as raison Ellen. Je ne tuerai pas Sam. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de récupérer mon frère et de faire la peau au Diable !

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

Dean soupira.

\- Franchement ? … J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais j'y arriverai. Dit-il simplement mais fermement.

.

A sa grande surprise, les gens semblèrent accepter ses paroles et commencèrent à sortir de la cabane, les uns après les autres. Chuck dit un petit mot à chacun, désigna les sentinelles pour la nuit. Rapidement il ne resta plus que Dean et lui dans la petite pièce.

\- Merci Chuck. Lui dit Dean, reconnaissant du soutien que le prophète lui avait apporté.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, se dirigea vers la porte à son tour, puis se retourna, la main sur la poignée.

\- On a besoin de toi tu sais.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne vois pas bien comment je pourrais aider qui que ce soit. Répliqua Dean, amer. Je ne suis même pas de cette époque.

\- Peu importe. On a tous besoin de toi. Et lui probablement encore plus. Dit-il en faisant un petit signe de tête vers la porte de la chambre où se reposait Castiel.

Puis il sortit sans ajouter un mot.

Dean se passa une main sur la nuque en soupirant. Il se sentait complètement perdu, totalement impuissant. Il n'était pas chez lui, même pas dans son époque et ne savait pas combien de temps ce connard de Zacharie allait encore le laisser moisir ici. Et tous ces gens attendaient qu'il les guide alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire lui-même. C'était absurde. Il ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité. Et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider, eux.

Mais lui, il pouvait l'aider. Il le lui devait. Il alla jusqu'au lavabo, saisit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau et se dirigea vers la chambre presque avec appréhension.

.

Lorsqu'il entra, Castiel le regarda approcher sans un mot. Dean posa le verre sur la petite table et l'aida à se redresser. Castiel grimaça de douleur, mais ne laissa pas echapper un son. Dean vérifia rapidement les bandages. Pas de saignement.

Castiel frissonnait de tout son corps. Il savait que Dean n'était pas dupe, qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas uniquement la douleur qui provoquait ces tremblements. Il ne dit rien, mais tendit sa main, face à lui, doigts écartés en regardant le chasseur droit dans les yeux.

Il n'avait plus rien de l'ex ange hilare presque fier de se vautrer dans la luxure, qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Dean pouvait lire la douleur dans son regard, mais pas seulement physique, celle de toutes les souffrances endurées précédemment et qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux la honte de se montrer ainsi devant son ancien protégé, faible, déchu, drogué. Et pourtant malgré ça, Castiel ne tentait pas de se dissimuler, espérant sans vraiment y croire que le Dean de son passé pourrait le comprendre et l'aider.

Dean fixait cette main tremblante tendue devant lui.

\- Dean... je ...

\- Où est ce qu'elles sont ?

Castiel resta silencieux ne sachant pas de quoi Dean parlait.

\- ...Tes pilules. Précisa t'il devant le regard interrogateur de Castiel. Tu en as besoin. Tu es presque mort aujourd'hui, ton corps ne supportera pas le manque. Alors tu vas en prendre, mais crois moi, ça sera la dernière fois. Dès que tu iras mieux, c'est fini. Tu m'entends ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu tombes aussi bas, mais c'est terminé! T'es un ange, mec. Ressaisis toi ! Cracha Dean avec colère.

\- Je n'ai plus rien d'un ange Dean. Répondit Castiel tout bas en baissant les yeux.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir si tu es toujours un putain d'ange ou pas! Rien à foutre que tes pouvoir se soient fait la malle en même temps que ces connards d'emplumés! Je te l'ai déjà dit, là-bas, je vais pas te laisser crever. Je sais pas du tout comment je vais m'y prendre, mais je vais retrouver Sam, sortir Lucifer de son corps et lui faire la peau. Et j'ai besoin de toi. Alors tu vas te secouer un peu, guérir et m'aider, tu m'entends ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Souffla Castiel d'une voix presque inaudible. Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je ne suis plus rien.

Dean s'approcha du lit, furieux. Il saisit Castiel par les épaules, et relacha sa prise en le voyant grimacer de douleur.

\- Arrête de t'apitoyer sur son sort ! T'es pas rien. T'es juste humain. Comme chacun d'entre nous. On est tous humains ici, et on fait le boulot quand même. On ne se cache pas sous notre lit sous prétexte qu'on n'a pas de supers pouvoirs. Alors oui, c'est dur, ça fait mal, et parfois on en crève, mais on le fait quand même !

\- Je ne sais pas comment.

Castiel releva les yeux et les fixa dans ceux de son vis à vis. Ce que Dean y lu fit instantanément retomber sa colère. Son ami semblait si vulnérable, il lui demandait son aide, il était perdu lui aussi. Pas de la même façon que lui, pas pour les même raisons, mais tout aussi perdu. Dean soupira.

\- Je vais t'aider Cass. On va s'aider mutuellement d'accord.

L'ancien ange était épuisé, il retomba sur le lit en gémissant. Dean lui releva la tête pour l'aider à boire son verre d'eau.

\- Alors elles sont où, tes putain de pilules ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Voila mes amis. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu.**

 **L'histoire n'a pas énormément avancé mais il fallait bien que nos deux amis se retrouvent et se redecouvrent.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine si vous le voulez bien. Passez une bonne semaine. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, ;)**

 **Trés heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette petite aventure de Dean dans le futur.**

 **Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me lisent, et mille mercis à ceux qui me laissent un petit message, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez. Savoir que parfois je vous fais ressentir un peu d'émotions me fait vraiment très plaisir! Merci Beaucoup !**

.

 **Donc, on avait laissé un Dean complétement paumé, perdu dans une époque qui n'est plus la sienne, entouré de gens qu'il connaissait mais qui ont vécu plein de trucs dont il ne sait rien. Castiel apparemment encore plus que les autres. Il n'est plus vraiment celui qu'il a connu.**

 **Et un Dean paumé c'est souvent un Dean qui se fout en rogne, n'est ce pas ?**

.

 **Bonne lecture... ;)**

.

.

 **Chapitre 3:**

.

Dean entra dans la cabane de Castiel et l'odeur de Marijuana qui imprégnait les murs le fit grimacer.

Non pas qu'il désapprouve forcement l'idée, après tout chacun faisait bien ce qu'il voulait et il aurait été mal venu de faire la moral à quiconque, alors que lui-même noyait régulièrement ses problèmes dans l'alcool et le sexe.

Mais là c'était Castiel, alors c'était diffèrent. C'était un ange, bordel. Bon, Ok, un ex ange. Et alors ?!

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ça était indigne de lui, que son ami valait mieux que ça.

Lorsqu'il trouva les comprimés, il sentit de nouveau la colère l'envahir. La même colère que tout à l'heure dans la cabane, devant Castiel.

\- Putain Cass, merde ! Dit il à la pièce vide.

Mais à vrai dire il se sentait au moins aussi furieux contre lui-même que contre l'ancien ange. Il serra les poings pour tenter de se maîtriser, peine perdue. Toute la frustration de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours pulsait littéralement dans ses veines. Toute sa peur de se retrouver coincé dans un monde dévasté, inconnu, Bobby, ...Sam... L'effort qu'il faisait pour se maitriser était tel que le sang battait littéralement à ses oreilles.

Des images s'imposèrent successivement dans son esprit: son double abattant un de ses hommes de sang froid, celle d'un Castiel hilare, drogué, puis celle des cadavres de tous ses compagnons massacrés, et finalement celle d'un Sam démoniaque dans son costume blanc. Et il lâcha prise. A quoi bon dans tout ce bordel? Il laissa la colère l'envahir, chassant tout le reste sur son passage.

Et l'ouragan se déchaîna. Brusquement il saisit la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur. La lampe suivit très vite la même trajectoire. Il balaya d'un revers du bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, un verre se brisa en mille morceaux rependant son contenu sur le sol. Il souleva la table, qu'il renversa également. Tout ce qui lui passa sous la main fut pulverisé. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta enfin. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait hurlé.

Reprenant son souffle, il regarda autour de lui et contempla son œuvre. On aurait dit qu'une bombe avait explosé dans la pièce et finalement c'était bien le cas, mais c'était celle de sa rage et de sa frustration trop longtemps contenues.

Mais cela lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait d'un seul coup plus calme. Les idées plus claires. Il souffla, prenant le temps de finir d'apaiser sa colère à présent bien retombée.

Parcourant la pièce dévastée des yeux, il repéra dans ce capharnaüm ce qu'il était venu chercher et qui avait été projeté au sol comme tout ce que contenaient les lieus. Il récupéra les deux flacons de médicaments et sortit de la pièce sans un autre regard en arrière.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la cabane, il vit accourir, armes aux poings, les sentinelles qui avaient entendu le vacarme. Il les rassura et les renvoya à leur poste et comme à chaque fois, fut stupéfait de voir que chacun lui obéissait sans la moindre discussion.

Il retourna jusqu'à sa cabane et se dirigea directement vers la chambre. Castiel se réveilla à son entrée. Il regarda les flacons de médicaments dans la main de Dean et détourna les yeux. Le chasseur les lui tendit sans un mot ainsi que le verre d'eau encore à moitié plein. Puis il sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul pour prendre les comprimés.

Adossé à la porte, le chasseur se sentait épuisé. Il ferma les yeux et souffla longuement. Demain, ils auraient une discussion, ils élaboreraient un plan. Demain.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. L'image de son double que le miroir lui renvoya le fit grimacer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, moi, ici. Je ne suis pas toi, bordel !

Il quitta la pièce, retourna dans la chambre où Castiel s'était déjà rendormi. Il s'allongea sur le lit, tout habillé au-dessus des couvertures, à côté de son ami, trop crevé pour envisager de dormir sur une chaise ou sur le sol et s'endormit aussitôt.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean était couché sur le lit de la chambre d'un de ces minables hôtels où Sam et lui descendaient à chaque chasse. Il jeta un regard sur la télévision en marche et reconnu un épisode de son feuilleton préféré, la clinique des cœurs brisés. Il l'avait déjà vu celui-là, mais il ne s'en lassait pas.  
Sam, assis à la table de la petite cuisine pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. La routine quoi.

Brusquement l'image se figea sur l'écran.

\- Non merde! Pas juste au moment où le Docteur Sexy va enfin se taper la p'tite infirmière. Rala t'il.

Il se releva, saisit la télécommande et appuya furieusement sur les boutons dans l'espoir de régler le problème, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus non plus le petit bruit des touches du portable sur lequel Sam travaillait.

Il tourna le visage vers son frère. Sam était figé lui aussi, parfaitement immobile, le regard fixé sur son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Sam ?

Dean se leva brusquement, rejoignit son frère en deux enjambées, sans oser le toucher. Il passa une main devant ses yeux, sans obtenir la moindre réaction. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ici, bordel ?

\- Salut Dean !

Le chasseur sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de souffler d'exaspération, les poings serrés.

\- Zacharie ! Putain où est ce que t'étais passé?

\- Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, mon garçon. Cracha t'il. C'est moi qui décide de quand la leçon se termine. _Je_ fixe les regles du jeu. Et puis je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à te localiser.

Il sourit, ironique.

\- Alors est ce que ce futur te plait ?

\- Je suis toujours dans la cabane, c'est ça ? Je suis en train de rêver. Demanda Dean suspicieux, en jetant un regard à son frère toujours figé.

\- Exactement, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour te parler. Le camp tout entier est protégé contre les anges. Une précaution bien inutile d'ailleurs vu qu'il n'en reste plus sur cette terre. Mais bon, tu as toujours été tellement parano. Enfin bref, trêve de bavardages. Alors, prêt à rentrer chez toi ? Ça y est, tu as enfin compris le message ? Tu es enfin prêt à dire oui à Saint Michel ?

Dean se renfrogna presque par réflexe.

Bien sur, il se rappelait de tout ce que son double lui avait dit. Qu'il devait dire oui. Qu'une moitié de planète, c'était toujours mieux que pas de planète du tout. Mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Tout son être se révulsait à l'idée d'obéir aux anges, de se conformer comme un pantin à ce que d'autres avaient décidé pour lui des millénaires avant sa naissance. Il pensa à ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il avait perdus, sa mère, son père, Bobby maintenant. Ils n'auraient pas voulu ça, il en était sûr. Il pensa à Sam. Si il se laissait posséder par Michel, il devrait assister au combat aux premières loges, impuissant, et voir Michel massacrer Sam en combattant Lucifer. Sam et la moitié de l'humanité. Il y avait forcément un autre moyen.

\- Décide toi Dean, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Comment ça non ? Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

La colère déformait maintenant les traits de l'ange.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas grave. Je vais te l'apprendre encore et encore cette leçon. Jusqu'à ce que ça finisse par rentrer dans ton crane de primate. A coups de poings si il le faut.

Zacharie empoigna Dean par le col de sa chemise et l'expédia à travers la pièce comme si il ne pesait rien. Il alla heurter le mur de l'autre côté de la table, entraînant avec lui l'ordinateur de Sam toujours immobile. Il tenta de se relever mais Zacharie était déjà sur lui, levant le poing. Le coup l'atteignit en plein visage. Dean sentit sa pommette gauche exploser et du sang commencer à couler le long de sa joue.

\- C'est toujours NON ! Dit-il à nouveau avec conviction.

Zacharie le souleva par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, une main serrant sa gorge. Dean tentait de se débattre, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, ses poumons le brûlaient, à court d'oxygène. Devant ses yeux un voile noir était en train de s'étendre. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre connaissance.

\- Non. Parvint il encore à gémir dans un souffle.

Zacharie hurla de rage, réalisant qu'il se laisserait tuer plutôt que de céder et l'expédia de nouveau au travers de la pièce. Dean sentit ses côtes se fracturer, du sang remonta dans sa gorge et une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le crane lorsqu'il heurta le mur. A moitié assommé, il resta affalé contre le sol, le souffle coupé.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il ouvrit les yeux malgré son envie de céder à l'inconscience qui l'appelait et vit son sac contenant ses armes qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa main. Il lutta de toutes ses forces contre le brouillard qui envahissait son cerveau. La douleur était tellement vive qu'elle menaçait de lui faire perdre connaissance à tout moment. Il tendit la main, parvint à saisir la bride de son sac et il le tira à lui. Sans réfléchir, il saisit la poignée de l'épée angélique qu'il contenait et se retourna alors que Zacharie se précipitait sur lui pour le frapper de nouveau. L'ange ouvrit deux grands yeux stupéfaits lorsque l'arme céleste lui transperça la poitrine. Une intense lumière immaculée commença à illuminer ses yeux, et à sortir de sa bouche avant d'exploser forçant Dean à fermer fortement les siens pour éviter d'être aveuglé. Lorsqu'il put les ouvrir, il vit à côté de lui le cadavre de Zacharie, le visage figé sur une expression d'intense surprise, deux ombres gigantesques en forme d'ailes déployées autour de lui.

Dean essaya de se redresser, mais la douleur de ses côtes fracturées lui transperça la poitrine. Il toussa, crachant du sang et s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de bouger.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre.

Dean sursauta et se releva du lit sur lequel il était allongé, une main sur ses côtes fracturées, mais curieusement il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il passa la main sur son visage, et ne trouva aucune blessure, pas de sang.

Putain, c'était juste un rêve!

Mais alors, est ce que c'était vraiment arrivé ? Est ce qu'il avait vraiment tué Zacharie ?

Dean espérait presque avoir réellement fait la peau à cet enfoiré d'emplumé. Mais le problème, c'est que si c'était bien le cas, alors il avait également anéanti tous ses espoirs de retourner à son époque.

Il regarda autour de lui, ne voyant plus la chambre de motel, mais bien celle de la cabane de son double de 2014. Il chercha un indice qui lui permettrait de comprendre, mais ne vit rien, sauf Castiel allongé à côté de lui et qui dormait toujours.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte, le tirant de ses réflexions.

\- Dean, tu es là ?

C'était la voix de Chuck. Dean se leva, sortit de la chambre et alla lui ouvrir.

Le prophète entra, une tasse de café à la main.

\- Désolé de te réveiller, mais on a un problème.

\- Sans blague ! Ironisa Dean encore mal remis de son cauchemar.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Chuck entra et lui donna le café fumant qui était vraiment bienvenu.

\- Comment va Castiel ?

\- Ça va, il dort. Alors c'est quoi ce problème ?

\- C'est Harry. C'est lui qui nous a vendus.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Harry. Harry Spengler. Tu le connaissais déjà à ton époque et tu l'as vu hier soir avec Ed. Je crois qu'à ton époque, ils se faisaient appeler les Ghostfacers.

Dean se rappela immédiatement les deux abrutis qu'il avait aperçus la veille,

\- Les sentinelles l'ont repéré cette nuit alors qu'il essayait de quitter le camp. Ils l'ont choppé, mais le démon s'est envolé en fumée. Harry est toujours en vie mais à peine. Ellen essaie de le soigner, mais...

Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre:

\- Le démon a sûrement rejoint Lucifer. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On quitte le camp ?

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_ Encore et toujours cette même question. Mais Dean n'en savait foutrement rien.

\- Ok Chuck, emmène-moi jusqu'à lui.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean était assis sur les marches en bois de sa cabane, la tête posée sur ses mains jointes, réfléchissant aux quelques jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

Harry n'avait pas pu leur apprendre grand-chose avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Il leur avait tout de même avoué avoir été possédé depuis plusieurs mois, à la stupéfaction de toute l'assemblée qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Dean avait vu Ed, son meilleur ami, se fermer en entendant ses paroles. Lui non plus n'avait rien vu. La culpabilité se lisait clairement sur son visage balafré.

Agonisant, Harry avait imploré le pardon de Dean, celui de Ed et de toutes les personnes présentes. Prisonnier de son propre corps, il n'avait pas pu empêcher le démon d'informer Lucifer de leurs plans et considérait que c'était de sa faute si ses compagnons étaient morts.

Ed s'était approché de lui doucement, avait posé une main sur son épaule, et lui avait murmuré d'une voix grave:

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Personne ne t'en veut ici. Pars en paix mon ami.

Le visage de Harry s'était alors détendu, ses yeux exprimant toute la reconnaissance qu'il ne pouvait plus verbaliser, puis son regard s'était figé. Il était parti.

Passant deux doigts sur son visage, Ed lui avait fermé les paupières, puis était sorti de la pièce sans un mot.

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Harry était mort. Trois jours que le démon avait rejoint son maître et lui avait fait son rapport. Plus de quatre jours que Lucifer avait gagné son combat et avait tué le Dean de cette époque et il ne s'était encore rien passé. Pas d'attaque de démons, ni de Croats. Pas de rivière de sang, de pluie de sauterelles, ni aucun signe avant-coureur de la fin du monde. Bien sûr, leurs moyens de communication étaient réduits à leur strict minimum maintenant que ni la télévision, ni la radio et encore moins le téléphone ne fonctionnaient. Mais ils avaient pu contacter d'autres groupes de survivants aux moyens d'une vieille radio VHF datant probablement de la dernière guerre. Et c'était partout pareil. Rien. Le calme plat.

Et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Harry n'avait rien pu leur apprendre sur les plans du Diable. Le démon qui le possédait n'était qu'un informateur. Sa seule mission consistait à les espionner et tout rapporter à son maître.

Dean commençait à croire que c'était là le but ultime de Lucifer: tuer le Dean de cette époque et ce faisant tuer le vaisseau de Michel, afin d'empêcher leur combat et de gagner finalement presque par défaut. Peut-être était-il sincère quand il avait tenté d'expliquer à Dean qu'il ne voulait pas détruire le monde?

Dean sourit amèrement. Le Diable, sincère? Depuis quand? Putain, il devait vraiment être fatigué pour penser des conneries pareilles !

Comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette journée, sa gorge se serra ainsi que ses poings.

 _Tiens bon Sammy. Je vais te retrouver._

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda Ellen qui n'attendit pas la réponse pour prendre place à ses aux côtés. Alors Dean, tu rumines dans ton coin ?

\- Je rumine pas, je réfléchis.

\- Et à quoi ?

\- A tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ces quelques jours. Je ne sais même pas comment repartir à mon époque. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé foutre ici ?

\- J'imagine que ça doit pas être facile à encaisser. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu veux.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Ellen ? Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là? Raconte-moi.

\- Ça a commencé il y a deux ans environ. Avec les premières épidémies de Croatoan qui ont débuté dans les grandes villes. New York, Paris, Londres, Washington, Shangai, Moscou...Et ça s'est rependu à toute allure. Il suffit d'être mordu, ou même griffé. C'est très contagieux. Et efficace à 100%. Dès qu'on entre en contact avec leur sang ou de la salive, on est foutu. Au début les autorités ont essayé de réagir, ils ont envoyé l'armée, décrété l'état d'urgence, un couvre-feu. On se serait cru en temps de guerre. Et finalement c'était bien ça. Mais c'était tellement insuffisant. En moins de six mois, le virus avait fait le tour de la planète, touchant tous les pays. Et le système s'est effondré de lui-même. Plus personne pour travailler dans les usines, ou dans les centrales électriques, donc plus d'électricité, plus d'informatique, plus de système bancaire, plus de nourriture. Plus d'eau potable non plus. Plus rien quoi. Et par contre toujours plus de morts. Partout. Dès qu'on sortait pour chercher du ravitaillement, on tombait sur des bandes de Croats qui nous pourchassaient. Alors les gens se sont regroupés. Souvent avec un chasseur à leur tête. Ici, ça a été toi. Il y a des petits groupes comme le nôtre partout. On est une centaine dans ce campement, il y a des familles, des enfants, et on a même une femme enceinte qui va bientôt accoucher. Mais on est tous séparés et surtout on ne fait que survivre en attendant la prochaine attaque.

\- Pourquoi moi, Ellen ? Je n'ai rien d'un meneur.

\- Tu te trompes Dean. Tout le monde t'écoute ici, tout le monde t'obéit. Tu as sauvé de nombreuses vies. En fait, on serait probablement tous déjà morts si on ne t'avait pas suivi.

\- Bobby ?

Le regard d'Ellen se voila et son visage s'emplit de tristesse.

\- Bobby est mort il y a un peu plus d'un an. Il refusait de quitter sa maison. Tu le connais cette fichue tête de mule! Lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose, c'était impossible de le faire changer d'avis. C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Je l'ai supplié de venir au camp avec Joe et moi quand les bandes de Croats se sont rapprochés de chez lui. J'étais sure que ça se terminerait mal, mais il ne voulait pas se sentir dépendant. Et dans un camp...avec son fauteuil roulant. Un jour je suis allée jusqu'à chez lui, et je l'ai retrouvé dans son salon, une balle dans la poitrine. Le pire c'est de se dire qu'il a probablement été tué par des pillards. Les Croats, les démons, il savait les recevoir. Mais si c'était des humains, il se sera moins méfié. Peut-être même qu'il aura voulu les aider et ces salopards l'ont tué. On ne sait même pas qui a fait ça. Les gens deviennent pires que des animaux lorsqu'il s'agit de survivre. Ils tueraient leur voisin pour quelques boites de conserves. Ici au moins on s'entraide. On s'est organisé. Chacun a son petit rôle à jouer. Moi, je m'occupe de l'infirmerie et aussi du bar bien sûr.

\- Il y a un bar ? Demanda Dean surpris, avec pour la première fois un petit sourire. Sans blague ?

\- Plus ou moins. Disons qu'on essaye de se détendre comme on peut de temps en temps.

\- Et tu t'occupes de l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui, avec Joe. On avait un médecin, mais il a été tué il y a quelques mois. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Avec toutes les attaques il y avait beaucoup de blessés à soigner et même souvent à opérer. C'était plutôt de la médecine de guerre. Mais lorsqu'il y a dix victimes pour un seul médecin soit tu apprends vite, soit tu regardes les gens mourir. Alors j'ai appris. Sans compter qu'au Road House, avec tous les chasseurs qui passaient, j'étais déjà une pro des pansements et des points de suture.

\- Je dois t'appeler Doc, alors ? Sourit Dean.

\- Ellen, ça suffira.

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit.

\- Et pour Cass, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le regard d'Ellen se troubla plus encore quand elle reprit son récit.

\- Lorsque l'apocalypse a été annulée, les anges ont commencé à repartir vers le paradis. Et Castiel est resté là, exclu parce qu'il nous avait aidé.

Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer. _Nous_ , ça voulait dire _lui_. C'est lui que Castiel avait aidé. C'est à cause de lui qu'il avait tout perdu. Il essaya de se sortir de ses pensées et de se reconcentrer sur le récit d'Ellen. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de reproche dans sa voix. Juste une froide énoncée de faits. Un récit implacable d'évènements qui s'étaient déjà produits pour eux, et de son futur à lui.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais ils ont dû refermer la porte derrière eux, parce qu'il n'y a plus eu aucun contact avec les anges depuis. Comme si le paradis avait disparu avec tous ses occupants. Castiel a commencé à perdre ses pouvoirs les uns après les autres. Je ne le connaissais pas encore bien à cette époque. C'est toi, enfin ton double, qui l'a amené au Road House un soir. Et le lendemain, tu étais parti. Tu l'as abandonné, comme un chien devenu encombrant, sans un mot, sans une explication. Tu n'étais plus le même. Tu n'avais plus reparlé à Sam depuis plus d'un an. Il n'y avait plus que la chasse qui comptait. Tuer des démons, tuer Lucifer. Ça t'obsédait littéralement. On aurait dit ton père. Et tu n'avais pas le temps pour un ex ange de plus en plus humain qui avait tout à apprendre. Il est resté avec nous un moment, il t'attendait, je crois. Et puis un jour, lorsqu'il a compris que tu ne reviendrais pas, il a disparu à son tour.

Elle soupira, puis reprit:

\- J'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles pendant des mois. Un soir, le road House a été attaqué par une bande de Croats. Joe a été blessée mais heureusement pas contaminée. Il a fallu l'emmener au dispensaire et c'est là que je l'ai retrouvé. Il essayait de soigner les gens, sans plus aucun pouvoir, juste de faire de son mieux pour soulager les souffrances. Et puis tu es revenu. La ville était complètement ravagée, les attaques incessantes, il fallait partir où on serait tous morts. Et on t'a tous suivi. Castiel aussi t'a suivi. Mais pour lui...on va dire que ça a été plus dur.

Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil.

\- Tu as organisé ce camp. Il a espéré pouvoir t'aider, mais il n'était plus un ange. Il n'avait plus rien à offrir que sa bonne volonté et ses deux bras. Il faut croire que ça ne suffisait pas. Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment il a commencé à se droguer. Mais c'est vite devenu de pire en pire. Au début tu as essayé de l'en empêcher... Au début seulement.

Dean écoutait, tète droite, regard fixe devant lui. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du récit d'Ellen. Les faits parlaient d'eux même. Il avait laissé tomber son ami, celui qu'il l'avait tiré de l'enfer, qui lui avait sauvé la peau un nombre incalculable de fois, qui avait tout perdu pour lui.

Qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire pour sa défense ?

 _Je suis désolé, j'avais perdu mon frère, je voulais tuer des démons ?_

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Au moins il n'aurait pas cette lâcheté-là.

\- C'est pas encore trop tard, Dean. Continua Ellen, comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées. Il n'est pas mort et tu n'es pas encore cet homme-là. Il a autant besoin de ton aide que toi de la sienne, crois-moi. Et nous aussi. J'imagine que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais puisque tu es coincé ici avec nous, je crois qu'on pourrait tous s'entraider. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ellen se leva et s'éloigna, sans attendre de réponse. Dean n'aurait de toute façon pas su quoi lui dire. Il se sentait minable, coupable de choses qu'il n'avait pas encore faites mais dont il se savait parfaitement capable.

Il n'en voulait pas à Ellen de lui avoir balancé tout ça. A vrai dire, il lui était même reconnaissant. Elle était la seule qui aurait pu lui parler ainsi, avec cette implacable franchise. Et il en avait besoin. Il avait même de la chance en fait. La chance de savoir ce qui allait se produire, pour tenter de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Et pourtant pour eux ça s'était déjà produit. Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir changer quelque chose qui était déjà arrivé ? Merde, il commençait à avoir mal au crane!

Il se leva, subitement furieux contre tout, contre ce connard de Zacharie qui l'avait envoyé dans ce merdier, contre les démons, contre Sam qui avait dit oui, contre Cass, contre Dieu lui-même qui avait laissé tout ça arriver. Et contre lui-même surtout.

Il ne pouvait même pas monter dans son impala et tracer la route. Son pauvre bébé était dans état lamentable. Oh, il aurait pu la réparer sans problème, il l'avait déjà fait alors qu'elle ien pire état. Mais il n'y avait plus d'essence. Et plus de route non plus de toute façon. Non, comme l'avait dit Ellen, il était coincé.

Il devrait bien se faire une raison.

Si son Castiel, celui de 2009 avait pu le ramener à son époque, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Dean commençait à penser qu'il allait devoir passer le reste de sa vie dans ce monde ravagé. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage ou même l'envie de le faire. Un monde envahi par les Croats, par le désespoir, déserté par les anges et à la merci du mal. Mais aussi un monde sans Bobby et surtout sans Sam !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait comme choix ? Le suicide ? Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une option. Il pouvait prendre parfois de mauvaises décisions, mais Dean Winchester n'était pas un lâche. Et si il n'avait visiblement pas compris la leçon que Zacharie avait voulu lui apprendre, il en avait quand même retenue une autre. Plus jamais il ne laisserait tomber sa famille.

Il lui restait Cass. Cass était maintenant sa famille, avec Ellen, Joe et tous les autres hommes et femmes de ce camp. Et bien sûr Sam qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais.

C'est pour eux qu'il allait survivre et se battre à présent.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **C'est un beau bazar dans sa tête, pauvre Dean...**

 **J'aime bien Ellen, dans la série. Il n'y a qu'elle qui aurait pu lui dire tout ça. Il en avait besoin.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à vous qui prenez le temps de me lire. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos préparatifs de Noël se passent bien. :)  
**

 **Bonne lecture et merci d'être là. ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

.

Dean avait toujours détesté le camping.

Bon ok, la vie dans un camp de survivants au milieu d'un monde ravagé et post apocalyptique n'était pas exactement du camping de loisir. C'était difficilement comparable. Mais malgré tout, il fallait gérer les mêmes petits inconvénients, la promiscuité, le manque de confort et les problèmes de ravitaillement. Toutes ces petites choses du quotidien apparemment insignifiantes mais qui pouvaient vite prendre d'énormes proportions lorsqu'on vivait en collectivité. Et pour tout ça chacun venait naturellement et simplement s'adresser à lui comme si il détenait les solutions à tous leurs problèmes.

Assis sur les marches de sa cabane, Dean soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage. Ce matin, Chuck était venu le trouver pour ce petit problème de produits d'hygiène dont il lui avait déjà parlé il y a quelques jours. Ce mec faisait une véritable fixation sur le papier toilette. Sérieusement ?! Si il y avait encore eu des psy, il lui aurait probablement conseillé d'en consulter un. Quoique...après tout...chacun ses p'tits plaisirs.

Un peu plus tard, c'est Joe qui lui avait exposé son impérieux besoin d'avoir sa propre cabane rapidement sinon, elle ne saurait répondre du probable matricide qu'elle allait très prochainement commettre.

Et à ce moment précis, c'est Ellen qui se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, lui rappelant pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes que malgré toute sa bonne volonté elle ne faisait pas de miracles et qu'elle avait besoin de médicaments et de matériel pour soigner ses patients et accessoirement de bière pour le bar.

Bref, ils commençaient à manquer de tout. Dean poussa un autre profond soupir exaspéré. Bon sang qu'il regrettait ses chasses en solitaire, lorsqu'il n'avait qu'à se préoccuper de lui et de Sam.

 _Sam_...

\- Ok, ok ! Dit-il en se redressant, les mains levées devant lui pour la faire taire. J'ai compris. Il faut qu'on aille se ravitailler. Réunion dans ma cabane dans une heure. Préviens Chuck et tous ceux qui peuvent être utiles. Il faut que vous me fassiez un topo de la situation, des zones de Croats et de celles que vous avez déjà explorées.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans le regard d'Ellen. Il lui fallait toujours une seconde pour se rappeler que le Dean auquel elle s'adressait n'était pas celui de son époque. Mais elle se ressaisit imédiatement.

\- Ok, chez toi, dans une heure.

.

Dean remonta les marches, entra dans sa cabane et se dirigea directement vers la chambre. Castiel se redressa lorsqu'il le vit entrer.

\- J'ai entendu que tu prépares une expédition ? J'en suis !

\- Pas question Cass. Tes blessures cicatrisent bien, mais tu es encore trop faible. On va juste aller chercher ce qui nous manque. Ça ne sera pas long, ni bien dangereux.

\- Tu ne connais rien de cette époque Dean. Tout est dangereux ici.

\- Je sais. Les autres vont me faire un résumé de la situation. Ça va aller.

\- Je peux aider. Dit Castiel d'un ton ferme en tentant de s'asseoir, grimaçant sous la douleur.

\- Et tu vas aider. Dès que tu iras un peu mieux. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

\- Ça va. La douleur est moins intense.

\- Et ...pour le reste ?

Castiel détourna le regard une seconde avant de le relever droit dans celui de Dean.

\- Ça va mieux également. Je n'ai rien pris depuis hier et ça va. A peu prés. Dit-il en tendant une main presque assurée devant lui. Dean, je ...

\- Ne dis rien.

\- Mais il va bien falloir qu'on en parle pourtant.

\- Pas besoin. Je sais pourquoi.

Cette fois, c'est Dean qui détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler depuis qu'Ellen lui avait tout raconté. Il s'était contenté de soigner ses blessures, de surveiller ses addictions, mais avec moins de colère, remplacée par la culpabilité cuisante qu'il ressentait. Castiel n'avait rien dit non plus, acceptant ses soins avec reconnaissance. Fichue perception d'ex-emplumé ou tout simplement parce qu'il le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même sûrement, mais il savait. Et Dean savait qu'il savait.

\- Je...Je suis désolé. Reprit le chasseur.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, Dean.

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté. Et malgré sa pâleur, les bandages recouvrant son torse et sa barbe de trois jours, ce simple petit mouvement si familier et cet air si sérieux rappelèrent au chasseur l'ange que son ami n'était plus.

\- Non c'est vrai. Pas encore. Mais lui et moi, c'est pareil, pas vrai ?

\- Pas encore. Répondit Castiel reprenant ses mots.

Dean hésita.

\- Tu vas m'aider à faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas ? Demanda t'il en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Dean releva son regard dans celui de l'ex ange resté silencieux. L'espoir et la confiance qu'il y vit lui serrèrent le cœur. Il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment digne. Et il n'avait pas le droit de merder cette fois ci. Pourtant, c'était sa spécialité.

\- Je ne vais pas rester, Cass. Dit il soudainement.

Il vit le visage de l'ancien ange se décomposer.

\- Tu vas partir ? Quand ?

\- J'en ai encore parlé à personne, mais oui, lorsque je serai sûr que tout ira bien ici, je partirai. Je dois aller chercher Sam, sortir Lucifer de son corps et récupérer mon frère.

Castiel baissa la tête.

\- Je comprends Dean. Sam doit être ta priorité. Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

Le visage de Castiel se releva instantanément, un éclair de douleur passant dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs Dean. Je ne suis plus un ange. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider et te protéger comme je le faisais avant.

\- Tu es un combattant, un guerrier, que tu ais des pouvoirs ou pas, et ça me serait très utile. Mais tu es aussi mon ami, Cass. Et crois moi sur parole, se retrouver projeté dans une autre époque, voir le monde complètement cramé... et savoir que Sam...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais reprit finalement en secouant la tête comme s'il avait perdu un instant le cours de ses pensées.

\- On va dire que ça redonne le sens des priorités. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un con. Enfin, lui, mais c'est pareil. Et puis moi aussi de toute façon. Ajouta t'il confusément une main sur la nuque. Enfin bref. Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Pas parce que tu pourrais m'être utile, mais parce que tu es de la famille... Toi et Sam, vous êtes ma famille, tu comprends ?

Il releva les yeux, les joues rouges de l'effort qu'un tel aveux lui avait couté et vit dans le regard de l'ex ange le combat que se livraient ses propres émotions contradictoires, la joie de se sentir de nouveau utile, apprécié et la peur d'être de nouveau rejeté et déçu. Un léger sourire presque imperceptible étira finalement les lèvres de son vis à vis.

\- Je serai ravi de t'accompagner, Dean. Dit Castiel du ton solennel que Dean lui connaissait tellement.

Le chasseur sourit également. Oh putain que ça faisait du bien de retrouver le Castiel qu'il connaissait, celui qui prenait tout au premier degré, qui s'exprimait comme un dictionnaire de ce ton inimitable! Et même si il serait mort sous la torture plutôt que de l'avouer, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été projeté dans ce futur cauchemardesque, Dean se sentait soulagé. Enfin, il n'était plus seul !

\- Ok, Cass, donc tu restes au chaud. Tu guéris. Et on en reparlera, d'accord ? Pour le moment c'est tout ce que tu as à faire, ok ?

\- Sois prudent Dean.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table sur laquelle une carte des environs était étalée.

\- Ici, ici et ici. Commença Ash en pointant son doigt sur différents endroits de la carte. Ce sont des zones de quarantaine, infestées de Croats. Lorsque l'épidémie s'est étendue, des quartiers entiers ont été contaminés en quelques jours. Le gouvernement a essayé de les grillager, pour les contenir. Ces zones sont hyper dangereuses, plus personne n'y va jamais ou alors il faut être lourdement armé. Ou suicidaire.

\- Et pour le ravitaillement. Comment vous faites ? J'imagine que beaucoup de supermarchés ont été dévalisés et sont vides maintenant.

\- Oui, pas mal, mais pas autant que tu le penses. En fait on est plus bien nombreux à devoir encore manger. Enfin à manger ce genre de nourriture, rectifia Ash qui faisait référence aux Croats qui se dévoraient parfois entre eux ou dévoraient les malheureux qui leur tombaient sous la main. En deux ans, on a vidé tous les supermarchés les plus proches et tout ce qui était facile d'accès. Tout, sauf dans les zones de quarantaines. Dean...euh, l'autre Dean refusait qu'on aille plus loin. Mais là, on ne va plus avoir le choix. Il va falloir s'éloigner un peu. Mais comme on est à priori le seul groupe à 300km à la ronde, on a encore de la marge. On pourrait aller visiter cet entrepôt. Continua-t-il en montrant un nouveau point sur la carte. C'était une plate-forme de stockage, d'un grand consortium alimentaire. Enceinte électrifiée par un système auto alimenté à l'énergie solaire. Portes blindées. Codes d'accès. Faudrait vérifier pour être sûr, mais c'est largement hors de portée des Croats et même du pillard lambda. Certaines denrées seront sûrement périmées, mais ils faisaient surtout dans la conserve et les produits longue conservation. Il y a tout à parier qu'il soit encore plein et que presque tout soit encore consommable. C'est pas très loin, 150 km. Mais vu le peu d'essence qu'on a, on y arrivera pas à moins d'en trouver. Mais de toute façon, on a plus bien le choix.

\- Et ben dis donc, tu y as déjà bien réfléchi. Et comment est-ce que tu en sais aussi long sur cet entrepôt.

\- Tu oublies à qui tu parles, Dean. Répondit Ash en levant avec humour un sourcil faussement offensé.

\- Désolé, mec. C'est vrai, j'oubliais, t'es un génie. Rit-il. Et comment vous avez fait jusqu'ici pour la viande et les produits frais ?

\- On chasse et on cultive aussi. Les animaux sauvages sont de plus en plus attirés dans les villes maintenant qu'il n'y a presque plus personne. On cultive un peu dans les serres d'à côté. Il y avait un grand fleuriste, alors maintenant on utilise les serres pour y fait pousser des légumes, ça fait un petit complément appréciable. Les quelques notions que j'ai gardées de mon doctorat en agronomie appliquées ont été enfin utiles à quelque chose.

\- Des chasseurs et des agriculteurs ? Vraiment ? Demanda Dean, ironique.

\- Faut bien survivre, mec. Maintenant on ne peut plus décrocher son téléphone et se commander une pizza comme avant.

\- Oh punaise, c'était le bon temps ! Je rêve d'un dîner au resto ! Se plaignit Joe.

\- Donc si je résume. Reprit Dean. On a deux options, soit aller visiter les supermarchés des zones de quarantaines ou cet entrepôt à 150 km.

\- C'est ça. Confirma Ash retrouvant son sérieux. La moins risquée des deux, c'est l'entrepôt. Mais il faut trouver de l'essence pour les camions.

\- J'imagine que vous avez déjà siphonné toutes les voitures que j'ai vues stationnées un peu partout.

\- Effectivement et jusqu'ici ça nous a suffi, mais maintenant elles sont vides. Il reste les stations essence, dont les réservoirs sont pleins. Mais sans électricité, impossible de faire fonctionner les pompes.

\- Ash, tu es un génie, ou pas ? Je suis sûr que tu vas nous trouver une solution. Affirma Dean.

Ash le regarda, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Un défi pour Dr Badass? Ok les gars, laissez-moi quelques heures.

\- Bien, lorsqu'on se sera procuré de l'essence, un petit groupe de trois ou quatre ira visiter cet entrepôt. Pas besoin d'être plus nombreux. Deux camions. Pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des démons et des Croats. Quelles sont les protections du camp ?

\- On a des gardes, des armes. Les protections anti démons n'ont apparemment pas suffi à empêcher celui qui possédait Harry de pénétrer dans le camp.

\- Ouais, va falloir les vérifier. Et contre les Croats, comment est-ce que vous vous défendez ?

\- Avec ça. Répondit Ellen en montrant son fusil. En pleine tête. Y a que ça qui marche.

\- C'est tout ? Y a rien d'autre ? Pas de protection, de sortilège ? Rien qui puisse empêcher une invasion si ils décidaient de venir jusqu'ici ?

\- Ils craignent le feu. Mais en fait, ils ne se sont jamais aventurés aussi loin des villes. Pour une raison qu'on ignore, ils y restent entassés, comme des rats. C'est rare d'en voir un dans la campagne, ou alors, c'est juste un égaré. Et dans ce cas, c'est pas trop dur de l'abattre. C'est pour ça que tu...enfin, que l'autre Dean a établi le camp ici, à l'extérieur de la ville. Depuis plus de trois ans qu'on y est, il n'y a jamais eu une seule attaque de Croats.

\- Ok, Pamela et moi, on va vérifier les pièges à démons et essayer de comprendre comment l'un d'entre eux a pu rentrer dans le camp. Rufus et Ash, vous vous occupez de l'essence pour les camions. Jo, tu t'occupes de réunir tout ce dont on aura besoin pour le voyage, les vivres et surtout les armes. Chuck, c'est toi qui dirigeras le camp en mon absence.

\- Hein ? Mais non, je peux pas...

\- Si Chuck, tu peux. Affirma Dean. D'ailleurs c'est ce que tu fais déjà. Regarde, c'est déjà toi qui fait tout fonctionner ici.

\- Mais non, j'organise les choses, c'est tout. Mais je ne peux pas diriger. C'est toi qui...

\- Ellen t'aidera.

\- Pas question, je viens avec vous.

\- Non Ellen, il faut que tu restes au camp. C'est toi le médecin ici. Ils ont besoin de toi.

\- Et si vous êtes blessés ? C'est vous qui aurez besoin d'un médecin.

\- Tout ira bien. On partira dès qu'on aura l'essence. Ed, tu en es ?

Il hocha la tête. Le petit groupe était constitué, Jo, Ed, Rufus et Dean.

\- Dean. Insista Ellen.

\- On fait comme j'ai dit Ok ?

Chacun hocha la tête, sauf Ellen.

\- Ellen ?

\- Ok, ok! Capitula t'elle. Mais si il lui arrive quelque chose, je t'arrache les bijoux de famille. Compris?

\- Maman ! cria Jo exaspérée. Arrête de me traiter comme une enfant. Je sais parfaitement me défendre.

Sans se soucier des protestations de sa fille, Ellen continuait de fixer Dean d'un air menaçant.

\- Entendu Ellen. Je veillerai sur elle. Répondit Dean en se disant qu'elle était largement plus effrayante que la plupart des monstres qu'il avait combattu dans sa longue carrière de chasseur.

Joe lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, furieuse.

\- Hé, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi toi. J'ai déjà une mère, ça me suffit, d'accord ?

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le lendemain, Ash frappa à la porte de la cabane de Dean.

\- Laisse entrer le génie. Dit-il modestement en franchissant le seuil.

Dean rit, le regardant s'assoir à califourchon sur le chaise retournée. Il s'installa lui même devant la table de la cuisine et leur servit à tous deux un café.

\- J'en déduis que tu as trouvé un moyen de faire fonctionner les pompes à essence ?

\- Évidement. Est-ce que tu en aurais douté ? Le seul hic, c'est que ça va utiliser les derniers litres d'essence qu'on a et qu'on gardait pour fuir en cas d'urgence. Rufus a récupéré un vieux générateur. On a passé la nuit à le réparer avec les moyens du bord. Mais si j'arrive à le brancher sur les circuits de la station et à détourner les protocoles de sécurité plutôt basiques de ce genre d'installation, on pourra se servir des pompes.

\- Si ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air sûr de ton coup, là, Ash ? C'est pas très rassurant.

\- Je le serais si j'avais accès aux schémas des circuits de la station-service. Mais pas d'électricité, pas d'internet, et donc pas de plans. Si un jour tu retournes à ton époque, vieux, pense à tout archiver sur papier. Les ordinateurs, sans électricité c'est juste des gros presse papier. Sans blague, quand je pense à quel point on était dépendant de toutes ces machines, et maintenant sans elles, on est revenu à l'âge de pierre. C'est lamentable !

\- Je crois pas que je reverrai mon époque un jour, Ash. Répondit Dean amer. Mais si ça arrive, j'te promets d'y penser. A ça et au PQ. Demande pas. Ajouta t'il avec un sourire, en voyant le regard perplexe de Ash. Tu penses que tu vas réussir, avec ce générateur ?

\- Ouais, je crois.

\- Alors on y va ce soir.

.

.

La nuit allait tomber dans un peu plus d'une heure. C'était en général à ce moment-là que les Croats étaient les moins actifs. La journée, ils se baladaient en groupes, mais la nuit, ils s'effondraient dans un coin, là où le sommeil les prenait, et restaient immobiles, comme des pantins aux batteries déchargés, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Mais la nuit n'était pas pour autant dépourvue de danger, c'était l'heure où les démons, vampires et autres créatures démoniaques prenaient le relais, investissant les rues, comme si même eux ne voulaient pas se retrouver en face de ces abominations que leur virus avait créé.

Dean s'était demandé si les démons pouvaient aussi contracter ce virus, si c'était pour ça qu'ils se tenaient eux aussi éloignés des contaminés. Et si c'était possible, comment et en quoi est ce qu'ils se transformaient ? Putain, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir !

En tout cas, c'était un étrange partage du temps entre ces deux factions, qui ne laissait que bien peu de temps de répit aux pauvres humains comme eux. L'aube et le crépuscule les deux périodes intermédiaires, étaient le meilleur moment pour tenter d'entrer dans la ville.

Il leur restait en tout et pour tout un bidon de cinq litres d'essence. Trois furent mis dans le réservoir presque vide de la petite camionnette dans laquelle ils chargèrent le vieux générateur. Les deux derniers litres serviraient à l'alimenter, en espérant que cela suffise. Heureusement la station-service était juste à l'entrée de la ville, à quelques kilomètres de leur camp et ce modeste plein devrait suffire à les y emmener. Mais pas à les ramener. C'était quitte ou double. Ils devraient réussir à se procurer de l'essence où ils ne reviendraient pas.

Ash n'était pas un lâche, mais ce n'était pas non plus un combattant. Dean sentait sa nervosité sous son attitude décontractée habituelle. Rufus avait proposé de les accompagner mais Dean avait refusé. Si ils réussissaient, il serait déjà du voyage vers l'entrepôt. Pas la peine de risquer plus de vies que nécessaire.

Dean conduisait la petite camionnette, tous feux éteints sans difficultés car il faisait encore suffisamment jour pour se diriger à vue. Le plus difficile était d'éviter les voitures abandonnées, les gravats et les cadavres en décomposition qui jonchaient la chaussée.

Dean en avait vu des horreurs dans sa vie de chasseur, mais ça ! Il avait déjà eu un aperçu de l'état de la ville, le matin où il s'était réveillé dans ce motel en ruine. Mais, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Tout était détruit. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un épisode de "the walking dead" !

Brusquement un homme surgit devant eux, sur la route. Instinctivement Dean leva le pied pour l'éviter mais il se ravisa. A son allure et son attitude pas de doute, c'était un Croat. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, si il y en avait un, il pouvait y en avoir d'autres malgré l'heure tardive. La route était étroite, encombrée sur la voie à sa gauche. Il ne pouvait pas se faire prendre dans une embuscade. Il appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, espérant que l'homme se pousse, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Le bruit mat que fit son corps en s'écrasant contre le pare-brise fut tout simplement écœurant. Son crane explosa, son sang et probablement un peu de matière grise se rependit sur la vitre. Mais Dean avait eu raison de ne pas s'arrêter, d'autres Croats, probablement attirés par l'odeur du sang sortaient de partout.

\- Verrouille la portière ! cria-t-il à Ash, en faisant de même de son côté.

La voiture toujours en mouvement fut vite encerclée. Ils tapaient sur les vitres, tentaient d'ouvrir les portières, s'agrippaient aux rétroviseurs, se laissant traîner sur plusieurs mètres avant de lâcher prise. L'un d'eux réussit à monter sur le capot et commença à frapper le pare-brise de ses poings nus. Dean freina brusquement et l'homme fut projeté sur la route. Il repassa la première et la voiture fit un bond lorsque le corps passa sous les roues.

Dean écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. Il devait se débarrasser de ses poursuivants encore agglutinés sur les côtés avant d'arriver à la station essence, sinon tout ça n'aurait servi à rien. Ils ne pourraient pas sortir de la camionnette et se feraient tuer avant même d'avoir eu une chance d'atteindre leur but. Le véhicule prit de la vitesse. Dean accéléra encore, autant que le vieux moteur le lui permettait. Il entendait leurs assaillants hurler de rage et de frustration au fur et à mesure qu'il lâchaient prise. La camionnette prit de la distance.

Enfin, la station-service fut en vue, à deux cent mètres environ lorsque brusquement, le véhicule se mit à tousser, cahoter et le moteur finit pas caler. Leur petit rodéo avait consommé plus d'essence que le trajet n'aurait dû le nécessiter. Panne sèche..

Dean jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro. Plus de Croats, c'était déjà un bon point. Le ciel était de plus en plus sombre, bientôt ils ne seraient plus un problème. Dean se sentait presque soulagé. Il connaissait les créatures qui prendraient le relais une fois la nuit tombée. Il savait les combattre et les tuer. Il se retrouvait en terrain connu.

Il se précipita à l'arrière du véhicule suivi de Ash. Tous deux empoignèrent un côté du lourd générateur et se dirigèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent vers la station essence.

La porte était grande ouverte, comme une invitation à entrer. Ou plutôt à venir y mourir, comme en témoignait la forte odeur de décomposition indiquant qu'un corps se trouvait non loin de là. Ash se figea en contournant le comptoir. Effectivement, le corps ne se trouvait pas loin et la mort ne devait remonter qu'à quelques jours vu son aspect. C'était un homme, jeune, qui avait dû espérer trouver ici quelques vivres, peut être un peu d'essence, tout comme eux. Ses yeux étaient figés sur une expression de surprise et de douleur intense. Son extrême pâleur et les marques de morsures sur son cou ne laissaient guère de doutes sur les circonstances de sa mort.

\- Hé ! Ash, réagis ! On peut plus rien pour lui, ok ?

Ash sembla sortir de sa torpeur, il passa derrière le comptoir, prenant soin de ne pas toucher le cadavre, et commença à inspecter l'installation.

Très vite il repéra les commandes électriques de mise en route des pompes. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Il ne devait pas faire d'erreur. Si il grillait le système, c'était mort et eux aussi. Littéralement.

Ash était couché sous le comptoir, au milieu des fils électriques qu'il avait fait sortir de leur gaines, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

\- Dean, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu tiennes ces câbles, là. Ils ne doivent pas entrer en contact avec les autres pendant que je relie ces deux-là sinon ça va créer un court jus.

\- Je ne suis pas Dean, mon chou. Répondit la voix aigre d'une femelle vampire qui le regardait avec envie, les crocs déjà sortis. Mais je suis ravie de savoir que vous êtes deux. Maigrichon comme tu es, j'avais peur de rester sur ma faim.

Ash se redressa vivement. La vampire s'approcha de lui, dévoilant encore plus ses crocs acérés. Elle réalisa trop tard que les yeux de sa proie ne la fixaient pas elle, mais quelqu'un derrière elle. Son corps commençait à se retourner lorsque sa tête proprement tranchée d'un coup de machette tomba sur le sol.

\- Une amie à toi ? Demanda Dean ironique.

\- Merde mec, j'ai cru que c'était toi. Ça a été moins une !

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu as fait pour vivre dans un bar rempli de chasseur, sans apprendre à les voir venir ? Demanda Dean exaspéré.

\- Hé ! On peut pas tout savoir faire. La bringue et les problèmes conceptuels, ce sont mes domaines d'expertises. Je te laisse le sang et les têtes tranchées.

\- Ok, l'intello. Remets toi au boulot.

.

Rapidement, les branchements furent effectués. Le générateur ronronnait. Ash appuya sur le bouton de mise en route du système informatique de commande des pompes. Tous deux retinrent leur souffle, s'attendant à tout moment à voir la gerbe d'étincelles fatidique indiquant que le circuit avait grillé, et leurs chances de survie avec lui. Mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Ok, à moi, maintenant. Dit Ash, entrelaçant ses doigts et les retournant comme un pianiste qui veut assouplir ses articulations avant le début d'un concert. Regarde et admire !

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour déverrouiller les systèmes de sécurité, craquer les codes et mettre en route les pompes de la station.

\- Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Ash ! Répondit Dean d'une voix menaçante, les bras croisés, sa machette ensanglantée toujours à la main.

\- Aucun humour. Répondit son compagnon en levant les yeux au ciel. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tout à l'air de fonctionner et qu'on va pouvoir mettre les pompes en route. La mauvaise c'est qu'il y faut un temps de préchauffage d'environ trente minutes pour qu'elles soient fonctionnelles. Et selon mes calculs, avec l'essence qui reste dans ce générateur, il ne tiendra pas plus de quinze.

\- Donc il faut qu'on trouve de l'essence, pour pouvoir accéder à l'essence, c'est bien ça. Demanda Dean goûtant l'humour de la situation.

\- Exactement !

\- Ok, je m'en charge. Continue ici. Je reviens. Et sers toi de ça si nécessaire, entendu ? Dit Dean en lui fourrant d'autorité la machette ensanglantée dans la main.

Ash allait protester, mais Dean avait déjà franchi les portes. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. la nuit était presque tombée. Au moins les Croats ne devraient plus être un problème. Ash serra la machette dans son poing tout en regardant la lame souillée avec dégoût. Mais il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur !

.

Dix minutes plus tard, Dean revint, un bidon plein à la main. Son visage était marqué, sa lèvre fendue. Ash le regarda, interdit.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Lui affirma Dean.

Ash secoua la tête, prit rapidement le bidon et remplit le réservoir du générateur qui commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse, mais qui se remit à ronronner régulièrement.

\- Ok, plus que vingt minutes et ça sera bon.

\- En allant chercher l'essence, j'ai repéré un petit camion-citerne derrière la station. Si on peut le remplir et le ramener au camp, ça nous mettra à l'abri du besoin pendant un bon bout de temps. J'irai le chercher dès que tu seras prêt.

.

Et quelques minutes plus tard tout était prêt.

\- C'est bon, Dean. Les moteurs sont chauds. Ça fonctionne.

\- J'y vais.

Ash vit de nouveau Dean se couler dans l'ombre grandissante de la nuit, silencieusement, comme le chasseur qu'il était. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la machette posée à quelques centimètres de sa main et s'en saisit, la serrant contre sa poitrine.

.

A l'extérieur, tout était calme. Pas un bruit, même pas un animal cherchant sa nourriture. Ce silence était quasi surnaturel et de toute façon, foutrement flippant.

Mais Dean n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Bidon vide en main, il se rapprocha des pompes, saisit un des pistolets distributeur. Il souffla de soulagement lorsque le carburant commença à s'écouler dans le récipient.

\- Bravo Ash !

Rapidement, le bidon fut rempli. Il se dirigea alors sans un bruit, tous ses sens aux aguets, vers le camion-citerne, remplit le réservoir, puis monta rapidement à la place du conducteur. Il passa une main sous le volant, arracha des fils, puis en mit deux en contact. Le moteur toussa et se mit en route, beaucoup trop bruyamment dans le silence pesant qui les entourait. Merde ! Si une créature se trouvait dans les environs, c'était sûr, elle avait dû l'entendre.

Dean gara le camion devant les pompes. Pour gagner du temps, il brancha le tuyau de chargement pour remplir le plus rapidement possible la grande cuve et utilisa simultanément un des pistolets distributeur pour faire le plein du réservoir du camion. Le niveau du carburant dans la citerne montait beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Il faudrait au moins une heure pour que la cuve soit entièrement pleine.

Le réservoir du camion était rempli lui, mais Dean gardait en main le pistolet à essence, prêt à asperger et faire cramer toute créature qui oserait s'approcher. Puis il réalisa la stupidité de ses intentions. Avec toute cette essence, la moindre étincelle et tout allait exploser. Quel con, c'était pas du tout le bon endroit pour faire un méchoui de vampire ou de goule! Il raccrocha le pistolet distributeur et sortit son couteau.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir Ash, surveiller l'écran de l'ordinateur devant lui tout en farfouillant sous le comptoir. Il se rappela le jeune homme qu'il était avant, à son époque à lui. Pour eux ça faisait cinq ans, mais pour lui seulement quelques jours. Il avait peu changé, juste un peu vieilli, mais c'était toujours le même, la même coupe de cheveux, la même attitude décontractée, même si il sentait sous cette apparence, un peu plus de maturité, de sérieux. Ellen semblait être restée quasiment la même, Joe aussi, Rufus un peu plus amer peut-être, mais il le reconnaissait encore. Finalement, ces cinq ans ne semblaient pas avoir eu autant d'impact sur eux qu'ils n'en avaient eu sur son double, sur lui en fait. Il ne s'était pas reconnu lui-même. Le Dean de cette époque était froid, sans aucune considération pour la vie de ses proches, prêt à les sacrifier sans hésiter pour atteindre son but: tuer le Diable, en tuant Sam au passage. Dean sentit une froide colère l'envahir. Il ne ferait jamais ça. Il ne tuerait pas Sam et il ne sacrifierait jamais ses amis. Jamais !

Et pourtant, son double, c'était lui. Donc il l'avait fait. Merde ! Il se secoua. C'était vraiment pas le moment de se prendre la tête avec ces conneries. il ne pouvait plus rien changer à ce qui avait été fait, ou serait fait, ou pas encore... Putain ! C'était trop compliqué pour lui.

Il pouvait par contre se concentrer sur ce qui se passait en ce moment.

Son instinct de chasseur se mit en alerte. Il vit clairement un mouvement à une vingtaine de mètres sur sa gauche, entre les deux bâtiments qui faisaient face à la petite station essence. Il jeta un regard sur Ash qui ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien et qui ne le regardait pas, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de la station service.

Un coup d'œil à la jauge, lui apprit que le réservoir était plein aux trois quart. Encore quelques minutes et il serait vraiment plein. Ils pourraient partir. Ils devaient tenir jusque-là.

La créature était habile pour se cacher. Pour le moment Dean n'avait pu que l'entre apercevoir, et n'avait pas encore réussi à identifier son espèce.

D'un seul coup, il se retourna, sentant une présence dans son dos.

C'était un homme, un Djinn, facilement reconnaissable aux tatouages bleutés qui apparaissaient à ce moment même sur ses bras et sur son visage aux yeux bleus étincelants. Il avança vers Dean, la main en avant. Un seul contact et il était foutu, il le savait, le poison le priverait de tout contrôle, il ne pourrait plus se battre. Il mourrait, sans même s'en apercevoir, perdu dans les méandres d'un rêve mortel.

Un instant, juste une seconde, l'idée se fit séduisante. Se laisser aller, mourir sans souffrance ou presque, sans s'en apercevoir. Mais s'il se ressaisit sur le champ.

 _Putain Winchester, secoue toi !_

Ils se fixaient, se tournaient autour, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse la bêtise d'attaquer en premier, se mettant en position de faiblesse. La main du Djinn se rapprocha, Dean tenta de lui envoyer un coup de couteau qu'il esquiva sans difficultés. Il était agile !

Ils reprirent cette étrange danse silencieuse, face à face, attendant que l'autre ne fasse la première erreur.

Un coup de feu retentit. Le Djinn s'effondra, une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Putain Ash, mais t'es malade ? Un coup de feu au milieu de toute cette essence ! Tu veux nous faire cramer ? Si t'avais loupé ton coup, tout aurait pu exploser. Et puis où t'as trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton le revolver que Ash tenait toujours à la main.

\- Sous le comptoir, j'imagine qu'ils le gardaient là pour un éventuel hold up. Le bon vieux temps ! Et puis, j'ai pas loupé. Je sais peut-être pas me battre comme toi, mais j'ai appris quelques petites choses en cinq ans... Lui fit-il avec un petit clin d'œil entendu. Viens voir, j'ai trouvé une réserve avec un peu de matériel et de nourriture. Principalement des chips et autres sucreries pas encore trop périmées. Mais puisqu'on est là, ça serait quand même idiot de laisser tout ça se gâcher.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre étendu au sol, puis à la jauge du réservoir. Il leur restait encore quelques minutes, autant les occuper. Il suivit Ash dans la boutique et commença à remplir des paniers. En passant au fond d'un rayon, Dean aperçu des magazines érotiques, Asian Beauty...il haussa un sourcil et s'en saisit avec un petit sourire. Après tout, c'est Ash qui l'avait dit, ça serait idiot de laisser tout ça se gâcher.

Ils vidèrent les rayons, la réserve, chargèrent la camionnette de tout ce qu'elle pouvait contenir, vidant littéralement la petite supérette de la station-service.

Dean était sur ses gardes, persuadé que le bruit du coup de feu allait attirer sur eux toutes les créatures des alentours, mais il n'en fut rien.

Dix minutes plus tard, la cuve remplie, il prit place dans la cabine, et démarra la citerne. Ash devant lui se mit au volant de la camionnette.

Le retour se fit dans une nuit noire, aussi vite que le leur permettait le faible éclairage de la lune. Ils ne voulaient pas utiliser leurs phares, de peur d'attirer trop l'attention.

Il était plus de minuit, lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin en vue du camp.

Chuck les attendait comme toujours. Dean le vit sourire, soulagé en les voyant rentrer sains et sauf. Pour une fois la chance avait été avec eux.

\- Une citerne bien remplie et quelques petits trucs en bonus. Tu devrais apprécier. Dit Dean, en lui montrant les rouleaux de papier toilette qu'ils avaient récupérés dans la réserve de la station-service.

Chuck les regarda, les caressant du bout des doigts avec admiration, comme si il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux au monde.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Lui dit-il sur un ton extatique.

Dean sourit en secouant la tête. Si il n'y avait que ça qu'il ne comprenait pas dans ce putain de monde de dingues !

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

 **Voila voila, j'espere que ce petit chapitre plus centré sur les petits soucis de la vie au camp et le ravitaillement vous a plu. Il faut bien survivre dans ce monde et comme le dit Ash, ils ne peuvent plus vraiment passer un coup de fil pour commander une pizza.**

 **Dean et Castiel prennent leur marques. Mais tout est loin d'être reglé entre eux. Pour le moment notre ex ange est encore affaiblit mais il va vite reprendre du poils de la bete. Que Dean se le tienne pour dit !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine si vous le voulez bien et Joyeux Noël un peu en avance !**

 **;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noel et que vous avez reçu tous les beaux joujoux que vous voyez en rêves. Non rassurez vous je ne vais pas me mettre à chanter " petit papa Noel". Sauf si vraiment vous insistez.**

 **Non ? Ok, ça vaut mieux.**

 **Bonne lecture . :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

.

Avec le carburant qu'ils avaient ramené, la vie dans le camps s'améliora sensiblement. Ils purent de nouveau remplir leurs générateurs, leur permettant de se procurer l'éléctricité qui leur avait tant manqué depuis la pénurie d'essence, et luxe suprême, un frigo !

Leur style de vie restait spartiate, mais ces petits plus rendirent le sourire à chacun.

Chuck veilla à ce que leur maigre butin fut distribué équitablement. Il avait vraiment l'âme d'un dirigeant, même si il s'en défendait farouchement. Et personne ne contestait sa répartition.

Dean rigola intérieurement lorsqu'il le vit remettre à chacun son petit colis, avec bien en évidence un rouleau de papier toilette sur le dessus, comme s'il s'agissait de la cerise sur le gâteau.

.

Dean se dirigea vers la cabane de Pamela. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de croiser la médium et ne savait pas si elle avait conservé ses dons de perception, ou si, comme les pouvoirs de Cass, ils s'étaient envolés avec la disparition des anges.

\- Entre Dean. Lui cria-t-elle à travers le bois de la porte fermée alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, répondant du même coup à sa question. T'inquiète pas, joli cœur, j'ai rien perdu de mes aptitudes. Répondit elle à la question qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de formuler.

\- J'ai même l'impression que tes perceptions se sont encore développées, je me trompe ? Demanda t'il en pénétrant dans la cabane.

\- Non, c'est juste.

Elle souleva les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait toujours, dévoilant ses yeux de plastique blanc.

\- Perdre un sens, développe toujours les autres. Mon sens du toucher est bien meilleur lui aussi par exemple. Affirma t'elle en se venant se coller à lui pour passer une main sur ses fesses.

\- Hé !

\- Désolée. Rit-elle en s'écartant. J'oublie toujours que tu n'es pas lui. Alors Dean, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Dean tiqua. Comment ça elle oubliait qu'il n'était pas son double? Ça voulait dire que... Elle et lui ? _Putain, le veinard!_

\- J'espérais bien que tes perceptions soient toujours intactes. J'aimerai que tu viennes inspecter les protections du camp avec moi et que tu essaies de sentir pourquoi elles n'ont pas fonctionné.

\- Après toi. Répondit elle, le prenant par le bras et sortant de sa cabane.

.

Ils marchèrent en silence tout le long de l'enceinte du camp, s'accroupissant devant chaque marque, chaque symbole gravé aux endroits stratégiques, formant le dessin d'un pentacle gigantesque qui englobait toute la surface du camp.

Pamela passa ses doigts sur le tronc de l'arbre portant la marque devant eux.

\- C'est par ici qu'il est entré. Touche cet arbre, il est mort, desséché, et ça n'a rien de naturel. Une force maléfique puissante l'a touché, peut être Lucifer en personne. Le symbole a été altéré. C'est notre faille.

\- Et pour les autres symboles de l'enceinte ?

\- Tout est normal.

\- Ok, on va regraver celui-là. Sur de la pierre cette fois. Comme ça on sera tranquille.

Ils poursuivirent leur inspection, passèrent devant chaque cabane, chaque tente. Retraçant les symboles protecteurs à chaque fois que cela s'avéra nécessaire. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été altérés à l'intérieur du camp, permettant au démon d'y circuler librement. Et personne n'avait rien remarqué.

 _Cass aurait dû le voir._ Songea Dean.

\- Oui, il aurait dû. Mais dans son état...

\- Tu lis dans les pensées, maintenant ?

\- En partie oui. J'arrive assez facilement à percevoir ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens, effectivement. Mais avec toi, c'est à peine nécessaire. Tu te balades avec tes pensées inscrites au néon au dessus de ta tête. Tout en toi hurle la culpabilité.

\- Il y a de quoi non ?

\- Il a fait ce qu'il a pu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il a fait des choix, sauvé énormément de vies. Il a organisé ce camp. Ça ne lui était pas du tout naturel, tu sais. Et c'est plutôt prenant, comme job.

\- Ouais, je m'en suis aperçu.

\- Au début, il a essayé d'être là pour lui. Mais sans Sam, il n'était plus le même. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte Dean ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que ton frère est ton équilibre. C'est vrai, vous êtes chacun le point faible de l'autre, mais vous êtes aussi votre plus grande force. Vous vous empêchez mutuellement de sombrer.

Dean déglutit avec difficultés en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sam, la nuit juste avant que cette enflure de Zacharie ne l'expédie dans le futur. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Sa gorge se serra.

\- Tu vois, on peut tous faire de mauvais choix. En le fixant de ses yeux absents derrière ses lunettes noires.

\- Tu le défends parce que lui et toi... ?

\- Sûrement pas, crois-moi. Rit elle. C'est pas parce qu'on baisait ensemble que ça m'a empêché de lui dire ses quatre vérités à chaque fois qu'il en a eu besoin.

\- Donc, j'avais raison, lui et toi... Reprit Dean, à la fois surpris et admiratif pour son double.

\- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, mon chou. Et puis on a pas beaucoup d'occasion de s'amuser ici, tu sais. Répondit elle en se penchant pour toucher un autre symbole, exposant ses formes généreuses et laissant entre-apercevoir le tatouage au bas de son dos, dépassant de son jean.

\- Arrête de mater mon cul et regarde ce symbole. Il faut le refaire également.

Dean détourna avec difficulté son regard de la chute de rein de Pamela, se racla la gorge et retraça la marque altérée avec sa bombe de peinture.

 _Quel veinard, putain !_

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Les protections étaient de nouveau en place. Le camp était aussi protégé qu'il pouvait l'être des démons, et même des anges. Juste au cas où. C'est pas parce que ces fichus emplumés ne se manifestaient plus qu'il ne pouvait pas en rester quelques-uns sur terre.

Mais Dean trouvait ça nettement insuffisant. Il restait encore les Croats, comme menace sérieuse. Même si jusqu'ici il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque.

\- Ils craignent le feu, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit. Exposa-t-il à ses amis rassemblés. On pourrait creuser une tranchée tout autour du camps, la remplir d'essence et l'enflammer si ils venaient à attaquer. Ça ferait une barrière infranchissable pour eux.

\- Et aussi pour nous. Contra Ellen. On serait également pris au piège.

\- C'est juste. Mais seulement jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Après on pourrait déguerpir.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Commenta Rufus. Mais ça prendrait une grosse partie de notre réserve d'essence, il faudrait sans arrêt remplir la tranchée. L'essence ça s'évapore.

\- Pas si on l'enferme dans une canalisation hermétique. Répondit Ash. C'est une bonne idée. Je vais essayer de la perfectionner un peu.

\- Je veux que le camp soit aussi protégé que possible avant notre départ. Affirma Dean qui pensait également à son départ à lui, lorsqu'ils seraient revenus de leur expédition de ravitaillement.

Il vit Pamela le fixer de son regard aveugle. Elle savait, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais elle ne dit pas un mot.

\- Ok, chacun sait exactement ce qu'il a à faire. On se revoit demain.

Ils quittèrent tous la petite pièce. Pamela s'approcha de lui.

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Répondit-il. Quand on aura plus besoin de moi ici.

\- Alors c'est pas demain la veille ! Ironisa-t-elle.

\- Il faut que je le fasse, Pam. C'est mon frère.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle en passant une main sur sa joue. Tu vois, je te le disais, tout le monde peut faire de mauvais choix.

Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle précise sa pensée, mais elle quittait déjà la cabane.

Quel mauvais choix ? Celui de rester jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus besoin de lui ? Celui de partir quand même ? Celui de retrouver Sam ? Les trois peut être. Bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire ?!

Mais il ne la rattrapa pas et ne lui posa pas la question. A quoi bon savoir? Il devait retrouver Sam. Et si c'était un mauvais choix et bien il l'assumerait. Ce ne serait de toute façon pas son premier.

.

Le lendemain tout le groupe était réuni dans le petit bar d'Ellen. C'était plus une cabane aménagée qu'un véritable bar, en fait, avec son comptoir plutôt rustique, simple planche de bois large posée sur des palettes assemblées. Les quelques tables avaient vu des jours meilleurs et les chaises grinçaient dangereusement lorsqu'on s'asseyait dessus. Le seul vrai luxe de l'endroit était un billard au fond de la salle. Il occupait une bonne partie de l'espace et détonnait presque par sa présence, même si les taches sur le tapis vert prouvaient que l'objet servait plus souvent de table ou de bureau de réunion, qu'à ce jeu très apprécié. Seul manquait pour vraiment compléter l'illusion, le jukebox, que l'absence d'électricité aurait de toute façon rendu complètement inutile jusqu'à très récemment. Mais l'endroit était convivial, simple et chaleureux et on prenait plaisir à s'y retrouver pour discuter et oublier le temps d'un verre ou deux que le monde était en train de crever.

Derrière le bar, Ellen essuyait des verres, puis les rangeait sur les étagères derrière elle, au dessus des quelques bouteilles d'alcool à moitié vides. Elle se retourna et lustra machinalement le comptoir avec son torchon, dans ce geste éternel qui renvoya Dean pendant une seconde dans le véritable Road House. Autre temps, autre univers presque.

Castiel s'était joint à eux. Ses blessures étaient en bonne voie de cicatrisation. La plaie de son épaule le faisait encore souffrir, mais il pouvait bouger, marcher, et personne, pas même Dean n'aurait pu l'empêcher plus longtemps de se lever.

\- Cent cinquante kilomètres, c'est faisable en trois ou quatre heures. Dit Joe. Guère moins vu l'état des routes et ce qu'on risque d'y trouver. La question, c'est est ce qu'il vaut mieux y aller de jour et affronter les Croats ou de nuit et se coltiner les démons et autres saloperies infernales.

Tous se tournèrent vers Dean, lorsque Joe termina sa phrase. Ils attendaient son avis comme d'habitude. Il ne s'y ferait jamais !

\- L'entrepôt est en zone industrielle, en dehors de la ville. Et d'après ce que vous m'avez expliqué, les Croats se regroupent principalement dans les villes, même si on ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. On devrait pas en croiser beaucoup. Donc de jour. On aura moins de chance de se faire attaquer, non ?

Chacun acquiesça.

\- On a plus que la camionnette pour ramener le chargement. C'est pas assez. Commença Rufus. Mais avec un peu de chance, il y aura bien un ou plusieurs camions aux alentours de l'entrepôt. Et avec beaucoup de chance ils auront peut être encore du carburant dans les réservoirs. Mais ça on ne le saura que sur place. Il vaudrait mieux prévoir et emmener de l'essence, au cas où.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- La chance ? Ouais, je compterais pas trop dessus, si j'étais toi. On est déjà pas sûr de ce qu'on trouvera là-bas et si on fait comme tu dis, on va devoir faire suivre la citerne pour faire le plein des camions si on en trouve, et il n'en est pas question. Trop de "si". Et la citerne reste au camp. Donc à moins que quelqu'un sache où trouver d'autres camions, on va devoir aller chercher ceux qui sont restés sur les lieux de l'attaque de Lucifer. J'y vais. Aller-retour express en moto. On chargera les motos dans les camions pour revenir donc une seule autre personne suffit. J'ai besoin d'un volontaire.

Les regards se firent fuyants. Personne n'osait le regarder, ni regarder son voisin. Chuck prit une gorgée de son verre puis fixa le fond d'alcool encore présent. Ellen s'approcha, torchon sur l'épaule, et mit une main sur l'épaule de Joe. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils allaient voir là-bas. Les corps laissés sur place devaient avoir commencé à pourrir. Personne n'y était retourné pour donner une sépulture décente à ceux qui avaient pourtant été leurs amis, leurs voisins, leur chef. En 2014, on avait pas le loisir de ce genre de sentimentalisme. Trop risqué, juste pour des morts. Et pourtant les regards de chacun en disaient longs sur ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Quelle époque de merde !

\- Je viens avec toi. Affirma Castiel.

Dean se retourna vers son ami assis à côté de lui et lui sourit.

\- Merci Cass, mais non, ce ne sera pas toi.

\- Dean, je...

\- Non, Cass. Déjà le trajet en moto... Mais en plus j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à les enterrer si on a le temps. Tu n'en es pas capable.

Castiel baissa la tête et Dean réalisa son manque de tact, mais il devait comprendre. Il posa la main sur son épaule blessée et immédiatement l'ancien ange grimaça.

\- Tu ne peux pas encore, à cause de tes blessures.

\- J'irai.

Dean se retourna vers la voix masculine qui venait de se faire entendre depuis le comptoir où Ed Spengler était accoudé. L'homme leur fit face, attendant de savoir si sa proposition allait être acceptée. Après quelques secondes Dean hocha la tête.

\- Ok, départ demain matin à huit heures. Il nous faudra la matinée pour nous y rendre, l'après-midi pour les enterrer et la nuit pour revenir.

Il regarda Chuck.

\- Si on est pas revenu après demain matin, il vous faudra trouver un autre plan.

L'ancien prophète acquiesça. Dean se retourna et vit Castiel se lever et quitter le bar d'un pas raide.

Lorsque le groupe se sépara, une fois les derniers détails de la mission mis au point, Dean retourna à sa cabane et y trouva Castiel entrain de rassembler ses affaires.

\- Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ecoute mec, je voulais pas...

Castiel interrompit son geste sans pour autant se retourner.

\- Je sais Dean. Dit-il d'une voix calme mais froide, lui tournant toujours le dos. Et tu avais raison. Mais je vais mieux maintenant. Je peux retourner vivre dans ma cabane. Ajouta t'il en recommençant à faire son sac avec des gestes brusques qui contrastaient avec le ton de sa voix.

\- Cass, arrête ! S'écria Dean en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour le faire se retourner vers lui. Tu te comportes comme…

Castiel fit volte face, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Comme quoi, Dean? Comme un enfant ? J'ai vécu des milliards d'années, et j'aimerais que tu t'en souviennes de temps en temps ! Explosa l'ancien ange furieux. Je ne suis pas fragile Dean ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ou que tu décides à ma place. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau dont tu te sens obligé de prendre soin parce que tu culpabilises de l'état dans lequel tu m'as trouvé!

Dean détourna le regard devant celui soudainement glacé de son vis à vis.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai compris. Continua Castiel avec colère. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses. J'ai vécu avec ton double plus longtemps qu'avec toi, mais vous fonctionnez de la même façon. Lui aussi il a voulu me protéger au début, lorsque je suis devenu humain. Parce qu'il culpabilisait pour ça comme pour tout le reste. Mais allez-vous faire foutre tous les deux avec votre culpabilité ! Vous n'êtes pas responsables de moi, ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est ma vie, ce sont mes choix, mes erreurs aussi. Je n'ai besoin ni de votre protection, ni de votre pitié. Je ne suis plus un ange, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis plus non plus celui que j'étais il y a cinq ans, Dean ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse me traiter comme il l'a fait. Et tant que j'y suis, c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée d'aller là-bas en moto, en plein jour. Les Croats n'auront aucun mal à vous arrêter si ils se mettent en travers de vos roues. La jeep serait une bien meilleure option. Je ne peux peut-être pas creuser, mais je peux au moins conduire. A moins que ça non plus, tu ne m'en penses pas capable !

Dean était complètement abasourdi par la soudaine explosion de colère de l'ancien ange. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça.

\- Ok, Cass. je suis désolé, mec. Dit-il en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Calme toi, d'accord.

Castiel releva son regard dans celui de Dean et ce dernier vit autant de douleur que de colère dans ses yeux bleus. Il fallait crever l'abcès. Maintenant était un aussi mauvais moment qu'un autre, alors pourquoi pas?

\- Viens, on va s'asseoir. Proposa le chasseur. On va parler d'accord ?

Castiel le regarda, méfiant. Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine en laissant la porte de la chambre ouverte, il sortit deux bières du frigo, les deux dernières qui lui restaient après leur petite expédition à la supérette de la station-service. Il s'assit à la table et tendit l'autre à Castiel après l'avoir décapsulée, l'invitant ainsi à le rejoindre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, celui-ci se décida.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration, faisant manifestement un effort intense pour apaiser sa colère.

\- Je suis désolé Dean. Dit il en s'asseyant. J'ai parfois encore du mal à maîtriser... mes émotions. Même après tout ce temps. Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais totalement.

\- A quoi ? A être humain ?

\- Oui, c'est si difficile. Tout ce qu'on ressent. C'est si intense, si violent. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites.

\- Et bien, parfois on explose aussi. Et ça fait du bien. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça. Je suis désolé pour le bordel que tu vas trouver dans ta cabane quand tu y retourneras. Je crois que j'ai eu du mal à maîtriser mes émotions moi aussi ce jour-là. Répondit Dean, un peu gêné au souvenir des dégâts qu'il avait occasionnés.

Castiel sourit. Le silence s'installa quelques instants.

\- Tu me racontes ? Demanda finalement Dean en prenant une gorgée de bière, plus pour se donner une contenance que par soif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Dean ?

\- Tout. Ellen m'a raconté les grandes lignes. Mais je voudrais que toi, tu me dises ce qui s'est passé. Comment tu ...

\- Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Avec un rictus amer.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur la bouteille qu'il n'avait pas encore touchée. Par où commencer ? Ce n'était pas si vieux, mais ça lui paraissait une éternité. Et il se sentait si différent de celui qu'il était à cette époque. Tout était si différent.

Il commença son récit, comme il aurait pu le faire si il se préparait à décrire à des spectateurs attentifs la naissance de l'humanité. De sa voix chaude, lente, sans s'arrêter, ni hésiter, sans rien transformer, et sans échappatoire. Il lui raconta tout, le départ des anges, lui devenant humain, sa descente aux enfers, les semaines et les mois à attendre sans même savoir quoi, peut être qu'on le guide comme lorsqu'il était encore un ange, que quelqu'un lui dise quoi faire de cette vie humaine si déroutante, si fragile, si insuffisante après tout ce qu'il avait connu et qui l'effrayait plus que tous les combats qu'il avait mené au sein des armées célestes. Et la solitude aussi. Il lui raconta sa déchéance volontaire et l'oubli bienheureux qu'il avait trouvé dans les drogues et autres excès. Sans animosité aucune, il lui parla du Dean de cette époque, qui n'avait pas su l'aider, mais que lui non plus n'avait pas su sauver de ce qu'il devenait. Il lui parla de Bobby, de Sam aussi, que son double n'avait pas cessé de chercher, d'abord pour le sauver puis ensuite pour le tuer lorsqu'il avait compris que c'était sans espoir.

Lorsque la conversation se termina, les bières étaient bues depuis longtemps, la nuit tombée depuis des heures. Les gorges étaient sèches d'avoir tant parlé, les yeux peut être un peu humides aussi même si aucun des deux n'aurait voulu le reconnaître, et les cœurs serrés.

\- Je ne suis pas lui, Cass. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Dean, douloureusement conscient du nombre de fois où il avait déjà prononcé cette phrase et toujours aussi peu persuadé de son exactitude. Et, je n'arrêterai jamais de vouloir sauver mon frère.

\- Lui aussi, au début. Répliqua Castiel tristement.

\- Ouais, mais la différence, c'est que je sais pourquoi Sam a fait ça. Je dois...Il faut que je le sauve, tu comprends ?

\- Parce que tu crois que lui l'ignorait ? Tu n'es pas devenu comme ça par choix, Dean, mais à force de culpabilité et de remords. Ça t'a torturé encore plus efficacement que l'enfer. Et ça t'a transformé encore plus sûrement.

Il baissa les yeux sur la bouteille vide qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Et cette fois, je n'étais plus un ange pour te sauver.

Dean eut un petit rire amer, s'attirant un regard presque offensé de son vis à vis.

\- Putain regarde nous Cass. On est vraiment des cons. Les rois de la culpabilité ! Mais tu sais ce qui sera différent cette fois ci ?

Castiel le regarda sans répondre.

\- Cette fois ci ce sera diffèrent parce qu'on le fera ensemble. Enfin...si tu veux. Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de te demander ça. Je sais que j'ai pas été là pour toi et je comprendrais que tu me dises d'aller me faire foutre. Mais j'ai... j'ai besoin de ton aide, mec.

 _Et peut être que toi aussi._ Pensa t'il sans le formuler.

Dean détourna le regard. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour demander à quelqu'un de l'aider. Putain de fierté des Winchester! Mais il avait compris encore une autre leçon et ce n'était toujours pas celle que Zacharie avait voulu lui enseigner. Pamela lui avait dit que Sam était son équilibre. Et bien apparemment Castiel était sa force. Et il espérait un peu être la sienne aussi. Cette fois.

Castiel déglutit, toute trace de colère définitivement envolée. Il acquiesça et reprit de ce ton assuré qui rappelait tellement à Dean l'ange de son époque.

\- Je ne suis plus un ange, Dean. Mais même si je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir, j'ai encore toutes mes connaissances, toute ma mémoire. Je peux t'aider.

Il continua en le fixant d'un air très sérieux, sans sourciller.

\- Et pour demain aussi.

Dean sourit. Il ne perdait pas le nord. Ca, c'était l'ange qu'il connaissait. Il acquiesça, immensément soulagé de sentir la tension le quitter, alors que le sujet de conversation bifurquait.

\- D'accord, Cass, on prendra la jeep. Tous les trois.

Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage littéralement épuisé par la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Heureux que les choses aient été dites. Et plus heureux encore que ce soit terminé.

\- Bon, allez, va falloir qu'on aille pioncer un peu quand même. Et vu le bordel que j'ai foutu dans ta cabane, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu y retournes ce soir. Mais c'est comme tu veux. J'ai compris la leçon: ne jamais mettre un ancien ange en rogne. Rit Dean quand même encore un peu mal à l'aise.

\- D'accord, je déménagerai plus tard, mais pour cette nuit, c'est toi qui prend le lit et moi le lit de camp. C'est toi qui fera le plus dur demain. Et c'est non négociable ! S'exclama Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Dean ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Ok, Cass. Me foudroie pas sur place.

\- Tu ferais moins le malin si j'avais encore mes pouvoirs. Ironisa l'ancien ange.

Dean rit cette fois franchement, puis se dirigea vers la chambre. C'était quand même très étrange de discuter ainsi avec Castiel. Il n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu, il était humain, réagissait comme un humain, avec ses colères, ses douleurs et même parfois le sens de l'humour, ce qui était largement le plus flippant. Et pourtant c'était lui quand même. Mais il pouvait lui parler comme il ne l'aurait jamais fait avant, comme il l'aurait fait avec un pote, ou avec Sam, pensa t'il en sentant de nouveau son cœur se serrer.

C'était vraiment étrange. Vraiment de putain d'étrange ! Et perturbant. Et pas si désagréable en fait.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, Dean alla retrouver Ed qui était déjà entrain de préparer les motos pour leur petite expédition, sanglant solidement sur les deux engins les pelles et les pioches dont ils auraient besoin.

\- Changement de plan, Ed. On prend la jeep. Castiel la conduira pour le retour.

L'homme hocha la tête sans dire un mot, ni demander la moindre explication, et commença à défaire les sangles. Dean soupira sentant l'agacement monter en lui. Mais bordel qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui obéir aveuglement et sans discuter comme ça ? Castiel avait raison, c'était un mauvais plan les motos. Et personne, sauf l'ancien ange, n'avait eu les couilles de le contredire. Tout comme personne n'avait contredit son double quand il les avait envoyés à la mort ce jour-là en voulant tuer Lucifer.

Qu'est-ce que son alter égo avait bien pu faire pour obtenir une telle obéissance aveugle ? Ou est ce qu'ils étaient tous tout simplement des putains de moutons qu'on pouvait emmener à l'abattoir sans même qu'ils ne se rebellent ? Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, proclamé contre sa volonté chef d'une bande de survivants de l'apocalypse à préparer une expédition de ravitaillement, au lieu de chercher un moyen de retourner à son époque. Depuis quand avait-il accepter d'être coincé ici ? Depuis quand est ce qu'il avait renoncé à repartir ?

 _Depuis qu'il n'avait plus aucun plan pour y arriver, sans Zacharie, sans les pouvoirs de Castiel, sans Bobby. Et sans Sam._ Murmura encore la voix dans sa tête _._ Depuis qu'en fait il était vraiment coincé ici, sans espoir de retour, que ça lui plaise ou non.

 _Chier !_

Castiel les rejoignit, prêt à partir, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Bon, on verra comment ça se passera là-bas. Dit-il aux deux hommes. Si on peut on les enterre, mais la priorité c'est de ramener les camions, ok ?

.

Le chemin se fit en silence. Dean voyait bien Castiel grimacer de temps en temps lorsqu'ils passaient dans un trou et que la jeep avait un sursaut, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ed restait quant à lui complètement silencieux, sombre, ne manifestant aucune intention d'engager une conversation, répondant par monosyllabes lorsque Dean ou Castiel lui adressaient la parole. La mort d'Harry devait être pour quelque chose dans l'humeur taciturne de leur compagnon, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, se dit Dean. On voyait que cet homme, puisque s'en était un à présent, n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce gamin puéril et quasi ridicule qu'il avait croisé par le passé. La vie était passé par là, et ces cinq années lui avaient visiblement apporté son lot de souffrances y compris physique, à considérer la grande cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage épargnant miraculeusement son œil. Dean n'était pas du genre curieux, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander comment il s'était fait ça. Un combat contre un Croat ou un monstre probablement. Ils avaient tous les leurs, certaines plus visibles que d'autres mais toutes douloureuses.

Au détour d'un virage, la jeep stoppa net. Un barrage avait été érigé en plein milieu de la route. L'empilement de métal, de bois, et de vieilles carcasses de véhicules en tout genre était trop régulier, trop solide pour qu'il soit le fruit du hasard. Ça avait été fait intentionnellement.

Dean laissa le moteur en marche et sorti de la jeep. Immédiatement, sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander, Ed prit sa place au volant, pour être prêt en cas de départ précipité.

Dean s'approcha de la barricade lentement, sur ses gardes mais il n'entendit aucun bruit, ni ne vit aucun mouvement. Il fit le tour du monticule, cherchant un angle de passage pour la jeep. Sur la gauche, entre l'enchevêtrement et le mur d'une maison, il y avait juste le passage d'une voiture, la jeep un peu plus large peinerait sûrement à passer, mais ça devrait aller.

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un mouvement derrière la vitre de la maison. Immédiatement, il sortit son revolver, prêt à exploser le crane du premier Croat qui aurait eu l'imprudence de s'approcher, mais personne ne vint. De nouveau, il aperçut un mouvement furtif, cette fois par la porte d'entrée restée entre ouverte. C'était si rapide que ça ne pouvait pas être un Croat. Ils étaient plutôt lents et nettement moins bien coordonnés que celui qui les surveillait présentement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû retourner à la jeep. Il avait trouvé le passage qu'il cherchait. Si quelqu'un avait voulu l'attaquer, il était plus facile de le faire alors qu'il était seul à découvert plutôt que lorsqu'il serait remonté dans le véhicule. Donc si il n'avait rien tenté jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il avait sûrement l'intention de les laisser partir. Mais la silhouette lui avait semblé si mince, si petite. En fait il avait cru voir un enfant.

L'arme à la main, il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée en longeant le mur. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte et se retrouva effectivement face à un gamin blond de trois ou quatre ans, pas plus, sale, le visage barbouillé de crasse et de larmes séchées.

Dean s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit, terrorisé, qui s'enfuit brusquement dans la maison.

 _En tout cas c'est pas un Croat. S_ ongea t'il en se souvenant de la petite fille qu'il avait rencontré le matin de son premier jour et qui l'avait attaqué.

\- Petit, attends ! Je n'te veux aucun mal. Reviens !

Il rangea son arme dans son dos, dans la ceinture de son pantalon et entra. La pièce était sombre, mais il aperçut l'enfant recroquevillé derrière ce qui avait dû être un canapé et qui n'était plus maintenant qu'une masse informe de mousse, de tissus et de ressorts métalliques.

Il s'approcha doucement, en levant les mains devant lui pour montrer qu'il était inoffensif.

\- Tu es tout seul ici ? Où sont tes parents ?

Le regard de l'enfant se dirigea au-delà de lui, dans son dos et Dean compris dans la seconde que quelqu'un s'était approché par derrière, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique qu'un fusil qu'on arme.

\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et ça m'est complètement égal. Commença-t-il sans se retourner. Je ne voulais lui faire aucun mal, d'accord ? J'ai cru que cet enfant était tout seul.

Il se retourna lentement les mains toujours levées, pour faire face cette fois à une autre enfant, blonde comme celui qui devait être son frère au vu de la ressemblance, âgée d'une petite dizaine d'années à tout casser. Elle semblait tout aussi effrayée que le petit, mais tenait fermement le fusil pointé vers lui, le doigt de plus en plus crispé sur la détente. Dean s'immobilisa, il savait que le coup pouvait partir à tout instant si il faisait le moindre geste.

\- Doucement, doucement, d'accord. Ne tire pas. Baisse ce fusil. Tu n'en as pas besoin, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ok ? Vous êtes seuls ici ? Où sont vos parents ?

La petite jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers une porte fermée qui se trouvait à la droite de Dean puis braqua de nouveau son regard sur lui.

\- Tes parents sont là ? Dans cette pièce ? Ils sont blessés ? Je peux les aider si tu veux. Il te suffit de baisser ce fusil et je vais aller les aider. Tu veux que je les aide, n'est ce pas ? Alors baisse ce fusil, d'accord ?

L'enfant hésitait, elle commença à baisser le canon de l'arme. Dean aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte Castiel qui l'avait rejoint et les observait sans faire de bruit. Il lui fit discrètement signe de la tête de ne pas intervenir.

\- C'est bien. N'ai pas peur. Dit-il à l'enfant apeurée. Je vais vous aider. Comment tu t'appelles ?

La petite fille ne répondit rien. Son doigts se crispait de plus en plus sur la gâchette, sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Le coup était prêt à partir. Dean bondit, saisit le canon de l'arme et le détourna. Le coup de feu alla se figer dans le plafond la seconde suivante. C'était moins une !

Lâchant le fusil, la petite fille se précipita vers son frère qu'elle enlaça pour le protéger. Elle cria lorsqu'elle se retourna et aperçut la silhouette de Castiel à contre-jour dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tout va bien, c'est un ami. Je m'appelle Dean. Dit-il en déchargeant l'arme et la posant sur le côté. N'ayez pas peur. On ne va pas vous faire de mal.

Tenant toujours son frère fermement contre elle, elle regarda avec appréhension Castiel s'approcher silencieusement. Il se mit à genoux devant eux, les fixa un moment droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire, ni rien faire, puis leva lentement ses mains ouvertes, qu'il posa doucement sur la joue de chacun des enfants. Étrangement, ils le laissèrent faire et semblèrent même se détendre.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il à la fillette de sa voix douce et chaude.

\- Rebecca. Répondit l'enfant à voix basse pour lui seul.

\- Enchanté Rebecca. Moi c'est Castiel.

La petite sourit.

\- Comme l'ange ?

\- Oui, comme l'ange. Qui te l'a dit ? Demanda Castiel qui lui sourit à son tour.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de l'enfant.

\- C'est ma maman. Elle est morte il y a longtemps. Elle m'avait dit que les anges veilleraient sur moi et sur Tom si elle n'était plus là. Tu es un ange ? Tu es venu veiller sur nous ? Demanda t'elle avec espoir.

\- Non ma chérie, je ne suis pas un ange. Mais je vais quand même veiller sur vous, si tu es d'accord. Tom, c'est ton petit frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça

\- Il a cinq ans. Mais il ne parle pas. Il ne parle plus depuis que maman est partie au ciel. Dit-elle tristement.

\- Et où est ton papa, Rebecca.

L'enfant regarda de nouveau la même porte.

\- Papa était très fatigué. Il est allé se coucher il y a plusieurs jours. Il m'avait dit de ne pas le déranger, mais ça fait si longtemps qu'il dort. J'ai essayé de m'occuper de Tom comme papa me l'avait demandé. Papa a dit que je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de lui maintenant. J'ai neuf ans !

Castiel fit signe à Dean qui avança vers la porte. Dès qu'il l'ouvrit, l'odeur de putréfaction intense qui le frappa au visage lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus temps de porter secours à l'homme étendu sur le lit. Il ressortit de la chambre, referma la porte derrière lui et fit un signe négatif de la tête à Castiel qui comprit instantanément le message.

\- Rebecca, ton papa est mort également. Dit-il doucement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite le dévisagea intensément, les larmes commencèrent à rouler silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, puis brusquement se rua dans les bras de l'ancien ange, entraînant son frère qui la serrait toujours, et éclata en sanglots, laissant libre court à son chagrin. Castiel referma ses bras sur les deux enfants, caressa leurs cheveux, attendant patiemment que la petite fille se calme. Elle releva finalement vers lui son visage.

\- Qu'est ce qui va nous arriver maintenant ?

\- Vous allez venir avec nous. Répondit-il sans prendre la peine de consulter Dean. On va s'occuper de vous.

La petite posa sa tête sur son épaule et son frère se blotti contre l'ancien ange. Dean les regardait sans rien dire, sans oser bouger, de peur d'effrayer de nouveau les enfants et d'interrompre ce moment.

Instinctivement ces deux petits avaient compris qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance à Castiel, sans même le connaître. Il n'était peut-être plus véritablement un ange, mais bon sang, à ce moment-là, il était probablement ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus sur cette foutue planète.

Lentement Castiel se releva en grimaçant, portant le petit garçon sur son bras droit, laissant son bras gauche autour de la petite fille qui le resserra contre elle lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de Dean.

\- Dean est un ami, Rebecca. C'est mon ami, je lui fais confiance. Tu peux lui faire confiance aussi.

L'enfant le regarda sérieusement, hésitante, puis hocha la tête et sourit au chasseur. Un petit sourire triste de petite fille épuisée. Mais son ange lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. Alors elle sourit à cet inconnu.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la maison. Le soleil les éblouit un instant et ils durent plisser les yeux. Castiel ouvrit la porte arrière de la jeep et fit monter les enfants, puis ouvrit la portière conducteur s'adressant à Ed.

\- Je crois que vous avez une première tombe à creuser.

Ed sortit, alla rejoindre Dean qui récupérait déjà les pelles à l'arrière du véhicule.

Lorsqu'ils firent le tour de la maison, ils trouvèrent une tombe avec une croix en bois et l'inscription suivante gravée à la main: A ma Femme adorée, Sahra Miller (1973- 2012).

Ils allongèrent l'homme dans une tombe qu'ils creusèrent juste à côté de la première. Pas de croix ou d'inscription pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas le temps et ne connaissaient même pas son nom. Ils les avaient réunis dans la mort, c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Plus qu'ils n'auraient dû d'ailleurs.

En repassant dans la maison, Dean vit un portait de famille posé sur la cheminée, les deux parents souriants, la femme tenant un bébé, et la petite fille entre eux. Reflet d'un autre temps où ils étaient encore heureux. Il y avait une éternité. Il attrapa le cadre cassé et en sortit la photo, repensant à la celle de sa mère qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. La seule qu'il avait d'elle. C'était important pour lui. Ça le serait sûrement pour eux aussi.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignent la voiture, les deux enfants s'étaient endormis. Castiel leur avait donné à manger les quelques provisions qu'ils avaient emporté, puis les avait installés aussi confortablement que possible, et recouverts d'une couverture. Puis il s'était remis au volant.

\- En route. On a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps. Il faut qu'on arrive avant la nuit. Dit Dean.

Castiel tiqua en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dean, on doit les ramener au camp. Ce sont des enfants. C'est trop dangereux.

\- On est à moins d'une demi-heure. On ne va pas retourner maintenant. Une fois sur place, on vérifie que les camions sont en état de marche et toi tu repartiras tout de suite avec les enfants vers le camps. Ça te va ?

L'ancien ange acquiesça à contre cœur.

\- Il ne faut pas se séparer.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement lorsque Ed parla. Il était tellement silencieux depuis le début de leur expédition qu'ils sursautèrent ayant presque oublié sa présence.

\- Si Castiel se fait attaquer, avec les enfants, il ne pourra pas se défendre.

Il avait raison. Ils remontèrent dans la jeep et poursuivirent leur trajet.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la bâtisse était en vue. Les enfants étaient toujours profondément endormis sur la banquette arrière.

\- Je reste avec eux. Décréta l'ange.

Dean hocha la tête et sortit de la jeep, suivit de Ed. Les deux hommes inspectèrent rapidement les alentours. Personne.

Les deux camions étaient toujours stationnés là où ils les avaient laissés ce jour-là. Visiblement personne n'y avait touché. Dean commença à inspecter les véhicules, ouvrit les capots, vérifia rapidement les réservoirs, les pneus. Pas question de se retrouver en panne ou avec un pneu crevé en chemin. Ici au moins, ils étaient tranquilles, enfin apparemment. Prendre ces quelques minutes était une sage précaution.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de vingt minutes qu'il s'aperçut que Ed n'était plus visible. Il avait terminé l'inspection des camions, tout était en ordre. Il partit donc à sa recherche.

Il le trouva, à l'arrière du bâtiment, tirant le corps de Risa pour l'amener au milieu de cette maudite cours où Dean avait vu son frère tuer son double. _Non pas Sam, Lucifer,_ se corrigea-t-il lui-même en serrant les poings.

Ed avait rassemblé les corps de tous les combattants. Ils étaient tous allongés, les uns à côté des autres, alignés.

\- Je sais qu'on a pas le temps de les enterrer, mais il y a du bois sec, à côté. Dit-il en désignant un petit tas de branches à proximité. On improvise un bûcher, avec un peu d'essence. C'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais on devrait le faire. Pour eux.

Dean acquiesça et se mit au travail évitant autant qu'il le pouvait de regarder Risa. Il aurait eu du mal à l'expliquer, mais c'était elle qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise. Bien plus que le corps de son double qui reposait à ses côtés.

Ils eurent tôt fait de monter un bûcher de fortune, entassèrent les corps dessus, aussi rapidement que possible. Le temps pressait, ils n'auraient pas dû rester ici aussi longtemps.

Ils retournèrent à la jeep récupérer un des deux jerricans d'essence, en expliquant à Castiel ce qu'ils avaient entrepris.

\- C'est bien. Fut le seul commentaire de l'ancien ange. Ils le méritaient.

Les deux hommes repartirent, arrosèrent les corps et leur bûcher de fortune et mirent le feu.

Il n'y eut pas d'éloge funèbre, pas de prière, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Sitôt les flammes hautes, ils regagnèrent chacun un véhicule et quittèrent les lieux. Castiel ouvrait la voix dans la jeep, suivit de Dean et Ed chacun au volant d'un camion.

Les flammes étaient nettement visibles et pouvaient avoir attiré des ennemis. Ils devaient dégager de là, sans perdre une minute. Ils déjà avaient été assez imprudents comme ça.

.

Le retour se fit sans encombre et sans que les enfants épuisés ne se réveillent. Ils purent tracer la route sans s'arrêter.

A leur arrivée, au milieu de la nuit, le camp dormait profondément. Seul Chuck attendait, anxieux comme toujours, assis sur le porche de sa cabane, le retour de l'expédition.

Castiel dirigea la jeep directement vers l'infirmerie. Helen en sortit, suivie de Joe à moitié endormie. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras, Ellen fit de même pour le garçonnet et les conduisit à l'intérieur de la cabane qui faisait office de petit hôpital. Les deux petits avaient besoin d'être pris en charge rapidement, même si ils semblaient aller plutôt bien, en tout cas physiquement.

.

Lorsque Castiel rejoignit la cabane de Dean une heure plus tard, il s'effondra sur le lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ils vont bien? Demanda le chasseur en se retournant sur le lit de camp pour lui faire face.

\- Difficile à dire. Ellen va s'occuper d'eux. Ça devrait aller.

\- Tu as été vraiment super avec eux, Cass.

\- Ils avaient juste besoin d'être rassurés, c'est tout.

\- Ouais, comme nous tous. Dit-il en se retournant vers le mur et se replongeant dans le sommeil.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

 **Voila pour cette semaine.  
Notre Castiel reprend du poil de la bête, et perso j'adore ça quand il tient tête à Dean !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, ça me fera plaisir, quelqu'elles soient.**

 **A la semaine prochaine, si vous le voulez bien.**

 **;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne et heureuse année 2017 à vous et à ceux que vous aimez !**

 **Qu'elle vous apporte joie, bonheur, santé et aussi ...un peu de sous. Parce qu'on a beau dire, l'argent ne fait peut être pas le bonheur, mais il y contribue largement quand même.**

.

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **On se retrouve en bas, si vous le voulez bien... ;)**

.

.

 **Chapitre 6:**

Lorsque Dean se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sur ses gardes comme toujours, encore peu habitué aux bruits du camp, le jour s'était levé. Castiel dormait encore. Ça aussi c'était une des choses auxquelles le chasseur avait du mal à s'habituer. Castiel qui dormait. Comme un humain. C'était vraiment flippant.

 _Mais il EST humain, imbécile !_

Ouais, ben peut-être, mais il avait quand même du mal à s'y faire !

Dean se leva en silence, quitta la chambre et alla se faire un café. Quelques minutes plus tard on frappa à la porte.

 _Putain à peine sept heures! On ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix deux minutes, merde !_

Il alla ouvrir la porte et Chuck entra en s'excusant pour l'heure matinale.

\- Désolé Dean, je sais que c'est un peu tôt, surtout vu l'heure à laquelle vous êtes rentrés cette nuit, mais Ash a réussi à capter une transmission sur la vieille VHF. La plupart du temps on n'entend que des grésillements, mais là, ça parlait. Enfin plutôt ça appelait au secours. On a juste pu comprendre qu'un groupe de survivants avait été attaqué et que c'était les démons de Lucifer. Je sais pas si le grand cornu était sur place. Mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais le savoir.

\- Et c'était où, cette attaque ?

\- Aucune idée. On a juste capté des cris et des appels à l'aide.

\- Alors ça pourrait être n'importe où aux États Unis. Ça nous aide pas vraiment.

\- Non, Ash dit que d'après la transmission et la portée de la radio c'est dans un rayon de 350 ou 400 km autour de notre position. Il penche pour Saint Louis. Mais sans aucune certitude.

\- Merci Chuck. Essayez de capter tous les renseignements que vous pouvez, ce qui se passe et si Lucifer est là-bas. Et surtout la localisation précise.

\- Et si il est là-bas ? Demanda Chuck, mal à l'aise. Tu vas partir ?

\- C'est Sam, Chuck. C'est mon frère ! Dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout. Qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

\- Et même si il est là-bas. Dit la voix ferme de Castiel dans son dos. Tu feras quoi une fois sur place ? Lucifer t'a déjà tué une fois. Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit. Si tu meurs tu ne pourras plus rien faire pour ton frère.

Malgré la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui dès que quelqu'un osait lui parler de Sam, malgré son envie de lui hurler de se mêler de ses affaires, que c'était son frère et qu'il allait partir sur le champs qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, Dean dut bien reconnaître que l'ancien ange avait raison. S'il se présentait devant Lucifer sans arme, sans plan, c'était fini pour lui. Encore. Et donc c'était fini pour Sam.

Il serra les poings, tentant de faire refluer sa colère, souffla, puis se retourna lorsqu'il se sentit suffisamment calmé.

\- Tu as raison Cass, je sais. Mais c'est Sam. Plaida t-il maintenant presque avec désespoir, espérant que l'ancien ange comprenne ses raisons.

\- Je sais, Dean. Répondit-il plus doucement. Et on va le récupérer. Mais quand on sera prêt. Quand on saura comment faire. Ensemble, tu te souviens ?

Bien sûr que Dean se souvenait de leur conversation. De la promesse qu'il avait faite, à l'ange, à son frère absent et surtout à lui-même de ne pas encore reproduire les même erreurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Un sort de localisation. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, mais j'ai encore toutes mes connaissances. Avec les bons ingrédients, je peux localiser Lucifer. Pour être précis, pas Lucifer en personne, parce que pour ça il me faudrait quelque chose qui lui appartienne, une plume ou un peu de sa grâce. Mais je peux lancer un sort de localisation angélique. Lucifer ne doit pas s'attendre à ce qu'on le recherche, avec un peu de chance il ne s'est pas dissimulé. Et comme il est le seul ange qui reste encore sur cette terre. Ça devrait le designer sûrement, si il est suffisamment proche.

\- Et une fois qu'on l'aura localisé ?

\- Après, je ne sais pas encore. Le meilleur moyen, ce serait que Sam l'expulse de son corps. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Lucifer est bien un ange, et donc en théorie il a besoin de l'autorisation de son hôte pour le posséder et demeurer en lui. Mais c'est un archange, et il est tellement puissant. Et si Sam avait pu l'expulser, il l'aurait déjà fait bien avant. Si voir Lucifer tuer ton double ne l'a pas fait réagir, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le faire. Répondit Castiel en baissant la tête.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il n'a rien vu. Suggéra Dean qui semblait réfléchir intensément aux paroles de l'ancien ange. Si Lucifer le maintient inconscient, ou a enfermé son esprit quelque part, peut être que Sam ne s'aperçoit de rien. Si j'arrivais à lui parler... Sam est fort. Il peut combattre Lucifer, j'en suis sûr. Il le ferait si il savait, Cass. C'est certain. Il faut réussir à l'atteindre. Sam croit que je l'ai abandonné. Je dois lui dire… Je sais qu'il se battrait.

Castiel acquiesça.

\- Je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour lancer le sort. Mais peut être que je pourrais les trouver chez Bobby ?

\- Et nous ? Vous partez et vous nous laissez tomber ? Demanda Chuck que les deux hommes avaient presque oublié. Qu'est ce qu'on devient dans tout ça, nous? Oui, je sais, c'est ton frère. Et tu n'as pas demandé que tout ça te tombe dessus. Tu n'as pas demandé à être proclamé chef de notre petite bande de survivants. Mais c'est comme ça que tu le veuilles ou non. Tout le monde compte sur toi ici. Si tu les abandonnes ils vont se faire tuer.

\- Vous avez Rufus, Ellen, et tous les autres. Je ne suis pas le seul chasseur du groupe. Pourquoi est-ce que leur vie devrait dépendre de moi ? Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. Je commence à en avoir marre de répéter que je ne suis pas lui bordel! Dit-il, en hurlant presque la dernière phrase.

\- Non, tu n'es pas lui. Répéta Chuck avec amertume. Mais finalement tu ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux que lui. Ajouta t'il en sortant et claquant la porte.

Dean et Castiel restèrent à s'observer un long moment en silence. Castiel savait qu'un seul mot de sa part raviverait la colère du chasseur. Et peut-être même que Dean n'attendait que ça. Un prétexte pour laisser exploser sa colère, pouvoir lui aussi claquer la porte, partir en les laissant tous derrière lui et aller chercher Sam. Probablement se faire tuer en le faisant. Mais en tout cas de ne plus avoir la responsabilité de leur vie sur ses épaules.

Mais Castiel le connaissait trop bien et ne dit pas un mot, soutenant juste son regard. Et ce fut le chasseur qui détourna le sien le premier.

\- Il a raison, c'est ça ? Demanda Dean avec colère et amertume, mettant presque l'ancien ange au défi de lui répondre. Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui ?

\- Tu es ce que tu veux être, Dean. Et je sais qu'il s'agit de Sam, et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Dean baissa la tête. Castiel reprit la parole prudemment.

\- On pourrait d'abord faire cette expédition de ravitaillement. Ça ne prendra que quelques jours et j'en profiterai pour finir de guérir et surtout réunir tous les ingrédients pour le sort. Et après on y va. Quand ils seront tous en sécurité.

Quelques jours. Ça ne prendrait que quelques jours. Ça faisait cinq ans que le Sam de cette époque était possédé. Juste quelques jours de plus… Mais putain que c'était dur.

\- Ok, Cass. On fait comme tu as dit. Capitula finalement Dean.

\- Bien. Au travail alors.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean savait qu'il aurait dû conduire. Bon sang qu'il était con !

Parce que même si c'était un putain de camion au lieu de son bébé adoré, conduire l'avait toujours détendu et avait au moins le mérite de lui occuper la cervelle.

Mais comme il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil ces derniers jours, entre ses préoccupations pour son frère et les préparatifs de l'expédition, il avait accepté lorsque Rufus lui avait proposé de prendre le volant. Il avait même espéré pouvoir dormir un peu pendant le trajet. Quel imbécile !

Et là, il était stupidement entrain de regarder le paysage défiler, ruminant des pensées sombres, pendant que Rufus conduisait. Il avait vraiment envie de lui dire de s'arrêter pour prendre sa place, mais le vieux chasseur l'aurait sûrement envoyé se faire voir parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ses conneries. Et il aurait eu bien raison.

Joe, entre eux, essayait bravement de faire la conversation, mais ne recueillait que des grognements à sa gauche et le silence à sa droite. Elle poussa un profond soupir de dépit et tourna le bouton de l'auto radio. Immédiatement le son du CD de Bon Jovi se déversa dans l'habitacle apaisant les nerfs mis à rude épreuve de Dean. Il lui en fut reconnaissant et la gratifia d'un petit sourire d'excuses que la jeune femme lui rendit.

Joe savait ce qui trottait dans la tête de Dean: son frère d'abord, et Castiel ensuite, qui était parti avec Pamela chercher chez Bobby les ingrédients nécessaires au sort de localisation.

Castiel et Pamela.

Dean avait eu du mal à croire que la medium lui ait proposé son aide. Après tout c'est l'ancien ange qui l'avait rendue aveugle, même si ça avait été involontaire et que Castiel n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'emplumé impassible de cette époque. Mais quand même, on pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas rancunière !

En tout cas, il aurait voulu être avec eux, et pas ici, coincé dans ce foutu camion qui roulait en direction de ce putain d'entrepôts.

Depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à capter cette transmission, il y avait maintenant quatre jours, Dean ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il avait d'abord tenté de cacher ses intentions au reste du groupe, pensant que la nouvelle de son futur départ risquait d'affoler les gens, mais il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Pamela pour comprendre. Chuck, lui, savait déjà. Ellen ne mit pas longtemps à deviner. Et finalement le petit cercle qui le connaissait le mieux fut rapidement mis au courant. Personne ne songeait d'ailleurs à lui reprocher ses intentions. Et tous appréciaient qu'il soit resté pour l'expédition. D'où la certaine indulgence de Joe à son égard, là où en d'autres circonstances, la jeune femme au caractère bien trempé n'aurait pas hésité à lui rentrer dedans.

\- Ils vont s'en sortir tu sais. Dit-elle doucement.

Dean reporta son regard sur elle sans comprendre de prime abord à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- Castiel et Paméla. Expliqua-t-elle. Ça va aller. Ils vont récupérer tout ce qu'il faut et tout va bien se passer.

\- Ouais. C'est bien connu, y a jamais rien qui foire dans nos plans en général. Vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ironisa t'il.

\- Donc toi aussi, tu lui fais si peu confiance ?

Dean plissa les yeux, étonné du ton de sa voix d'un seul coup beaucoup plus amer.

\- A Castiel, tu lui fais si peu confiance ? Notre Dean ne lui faisait pas confiance non plus. En tout cas plus les derniers temps. Sauf quand il s'agissait d'aller se battre. Là oui, il recommençait à s'apercevoir de sa présence. Tu en es déjà là ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je fais confiance à Cass. Mais ce n'est plus un ange. C'est dangereux et il…

\- Il a survécu cinq ans sans toi, Dean. Et même sans ton double en fait, parce qu'on peut pas dire qu'il ait jamais bien eu le temps ou l'envie de s'occuper de lui depuis qu'il l'avait largué au Road House sans même se retourner.

\- T'as des truc à me dire, on dirait. Alors va s'y, vide ton sac, Joe. Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

\- Oui c'est sûr, j'en aurais des trucs à te reprocher. T'imagine même pas. Et pas que pour Castiel, d'ailleurs. Dit-elle d'un ton sec. J'espère vraiment que tu feras mieux que lui.

\- Joe, je n'ai pas…je ne suis pas… Répondit Dean abattu, qui commençait à en avoir vraiment marre qu'on lui reproche des choses qu'il n'avait pas encore faites, mais sans pour autant savoir si il avait vraiment le droit de protester. Il préféra finalement se taire. Après tout qu'ils pensent tous ce qu'ils veulent. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne changerait ce qu'ils avaient vécu, alors à quoi bon ?

\- J'y travaille, Joe... J'y travaille. Répondit il finalement en fixant de nouveau son regard sur le paysage qui défilait.

Bon Jovi se faisait toujours entendre dans l'habitacle, comblant le silence lourd qui s'installait. Rufus n'avait pas prononcé une parole, les yeux rivés sur la route.

.

Ils étaient partis dès le lever du jour, Joe, Rufus et Dean dans le camion de tête. Ed, Ash et un autre de leurs compagnons dans le suivant. Devant eux, dans la Jeep s'entassaient plusieurs hommes qui seraient bien utiles pour charger les camions une fois sur place.

Cela faisait pratiquement trois heures maintenant qu'ils roulaient. Le plus compliqué était de trouver une route qui ne soit pas coupée par des gravats, des arbres tombés ou des voitures abandonnées en plein milieu de l'asphalte. Pour le moment, mis à part deux ou trois Croats qu'ils avaient pu éviter facilement, ils n'avaient pas rencontré âme qui vive.

Dean n'arriverait décidément jamais à se faire à une telle désolation. Il reconnaissait parfois certains des endroits qu'ils traversaient, pour y être déjà passé avec Sam ou son père, lors d'une chasse. Mais tout était ravagé.

Ils étaient actuellement en dehors de la ville, et partout où il regardait la nature avait poussé de façon libre et sauvage. Les rares bâtiments étaient en ruine, la végétation poussait au milieu, dépassant des toitures éventrées et des fenêtres cassées. Plus rien ni personne n'entravait son développement, et elle prenait visiblement une revanche éclatante sur cette civilisation à présent anéantie.

\- Personne n'a pu trouver de remède contre ça? Demanda Dean après que Rufus vienne de faire un nouvel écart pour éviter un autre Croat égaré en plein milieu de la route.

\- Les scientifiques ont essayé au début. Répondit Joe. Mais ils ont pratiquement été les premiers touchés. Comme si le virus les avait ciblé eux en premier. Et sans eux, c'était foutu, on était impuissants. On a juste pu assister à l'avancée de l'épidémie. Les antibiotiques, les antiviraux et tous les traitements connus étaient inefficaces. Cette saloperie attaque tout le monde, les jeunes, les vieux, les enfants. Tout le monde se transforme.

\- Ouais, Lucifer a bien travaillé, il l'a eu finalement son apocalypse ...d'une autre manière. Commenta Rufus.

Dean ne savait pas comment il devait prendre ça. Est-ce que c'était encore un reproche pour avoir empêché cette autre apocalypse, celle qui était prévue de tout temps par les anges ? Peut-être que, comme le Dean de cette époque, Rufus pensait lui aussi qu'il aurait dû dire oui à Saint Michel et sauver la moitié de la planète en laissant crever l'autre dans leur combat. Il jeta un regard à l'homme qui conduisait tranquillement. Non, visiblement pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne parano non plus.

Finalement les grilles électrifiées de l'entrepôt furent en vue. Tout était conforme à la description des éclaireurs qu'ils avaient envoyé en repérage deux jours auparavant. En tout cas de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir de l'extérieur, car ils n'avaient pas trouvé le moyen d'entrer et n'avaient donc pas pu inspecter l'intérieur des installations.

Ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin dans l'enceinte trois immenses hangars reliés les uns aux autres par des passerelles, des silos à grain, des bâtiments qui devaient contenir les bureaux administratifs, et plus loin, relié par différentes routes, un hameau de quelques dizaines de maisons qui devaient être celles du personnel permanent de l'entreprise. Le tout semblait s'étendre sur plusieurs hectares, intégralement entourés de cette clôture métallique de quatre mètres de hauteur se terminant à son somment par des rouleaux de fils de fer barbelés. Une vraie prison de haute sécurité. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça pour un simple entrepôt de stockage alimentaire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centaines de mètres, en haut d'une colline leur offrant une vue dégagée de l'ensemble, et observèrent les bâtiments à l'aide de jumelles. Effectivement, tout semblait désert.

Et intact.

Pas même un cadavre au sol, aucun signe de bataille ou de destruction.

Et vide.

C'en était surprenant. Les employés auraient dû s'y barricader au début de l'épidémie, et garder jalousement ces lieux qui leur offraient à la fois l'abri et toute la nourriture nécessaire pour survivre pendant des dizaines d'années. Étrange quand même.

Ils observèrent plusieurs heures, alors que d'autres hommes se déployaient deux par deux autour de leur position pour vérifier que leur petit convoi n'avait pas attiré l'attention.

Aucun mouvement. Pas de trace de vie. Juste le silence.

Dean fit signe à tous de remonter dans les véhicules. De toute façon de là où ils étaient, ils n'en apprendraient pas davantage. Ils devaient s'approcher.

Il prit le volant de la Jeep, accompagné de Ash et de Joe, laissant ses compagnons monter à leur place dans les camions et vint se garer devant le portail, cherchant le meilleur moyen pour entrer. Les camions stoppèrent à distance de la clôture, en sécurité. Parce que si la cours d'enceinte était immaculée, le bas de la clôture, lui, était jonché des cadavres des bêtes et des hommes qui avaient tenté d'y pénétrer. De toute évidence, même après cinq ans, elle fonctionnait toujours parfaitement, alimentée par d'immenses panneaux solaires disposés sur les toits des hangars, et qui lui apportaient le haut voltage nécessaire.

Dean sortit de la jeep, arme au poing, prêt à tirer sur la première créature qui viendrait les attaquer. Mais rien, pas un mouvement, pas un bruit.

L'immense grille blanche en fer forgé était bien sur fermée et verrouillée. Un grand panneau au centre indiquant qu'elle était sous tension le dissuada de vérifier cette affirmation par lui-même, mais c'était évident. Ça aurait été trop facile.

A sa gauche se trouvait la cabane du poste de sécurité. Au-dessus des colonnes de béton soutenant le portail, des caméras avaient dû en leur temps assurer la sécurité de ce point d'entrée principal.

Avaient dû...ou peut-être devaient encore ?

Le point vert lumineux sous l'œil de la camera indiquait clairement que comme le reste des installations défensives, elles étaient toujours en fonction. Mais elles étaient parfaitement immobiles, braquées dans des directions absurdes et contraires, l'une fixant le ciel et l'autre déviée vers la droite, en tout cas pas dans leur direction, comme abandonnées. Elles n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre lors de leur approche.

Dean s'approcha de l'interphone. Après tout on ne savait jamais. Si il y avait encore quelqu'un ici, alors il les avait forcement déjà repérés. Autant faire savoir qu'ils étaient venus en amis.

Malgré tout, il fit signe aux hommes de se déployer de nouveau et de sécuriser les environs. Mieux valait être prudent, de leur position, ils étaient totalement exposés.

Il appuya sur le petit bouton de l'interphone.

\- Euh...y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t'il en se sentant un peu stupide.

Ash vint le rejoindre son ordinateur portable à la main.

\- Tu sais que ça me fait drôle. Ça fait des années que je ne m'en suis pas servi. Pas d'électricité, ou si peu grâce aux générateurs, donc pas d'ordinateur. Et puis en plus il n'y avait plus d'internet, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors à quoi bon ? Le solitaire, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Lorsque j'ai mis la batterie à recharger l'autre jour, j'en aurais presque pleuré, mec !

\- Tu arrives à capter quelque chose ?

\- Et bien aussi stupéfiant que ça soit, oui. Je suis me connecté directement au réseau wi-fi de l'entreprise, et tout fonctionne. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des protocoles automatisés, mis en œuvre par des ordinateurs algorithmiques. Mais après cinq ans, c'est quand même incroyable ! On dirait que cet entrepôts a été conçu pour travailler en parfaite autonomie. Il a même sa propre antenne et son propre serveur. C'est bizarre.

\- Bizarre comment ?

\- Comme vachement trop sophistiqué pour un simple entrepôts de denrées alimentaires. Ceux qui ont conçu ces programmes étaient de véritables génies et des grands paranos. Les protocoles de sécurité sont hallucinants. Je les verrai plus protéger des missiles nucléaires que des boites de conserves. Sérieux mec.

Il recommença à pianoter sur son clavier.

\- Mais personne ne résiste au docteur Badass ! Punaise, j'aurais vraiment voulu rencontrer les concepteurs de ces programmes. On aurait eu de super discussions, ces mecs et moi.

Ash fronça les sourcils.

\- Et il y a un autre truc qui m'étonne, c'est que même un système parfait finit toujours par dysfonctionner. Il y a forcément des surtensions, ou des pannes qui auraient dû nécessiter l'intervention humaine. C'est vraiment bizarre. J'aime pas beaucoup ça, Dean.

\- Tu peux savoir si il y a encore quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

\- Je me suis connecté au réseau des caméras de surveillance interne. je suis entrain de parcourir tous les couloirs et ...rien ! Pas âme qui vive. Même pas un chat. Nada.

Ash tourna l'écran de son portable vers Dean lui montrant une succession presque infinie de rayonnages entreposant des cartons de nourriture.

\- Regarde mec. Il y a de quoi nourrir une armée pendant des siècles. Ce truc est immense et s'étend sur plusieurs niveaux souterrains. C'est définitivement beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Mais c'est désert.

\- Bon ben tant mieux. Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir ?

\- Minute papillon, j'essaie, mais c'est vraiment pas évident.

D'un seul coup Ash se mit à crier.

\- Non, non, non ! Merde ! Même pas en rêve. Tu crois que je vais me faire avoir si facilement ? Dans tes rêves!

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mais l'informaticien ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Il s'était assis en tailleur, à même le sol, son ordinateur sur les genoux et pianotait à toute allure sur le clavier.

\- Aahh ! Alors c'est qui le meilleur ? Exulta-t-il, en rejetant sa longue chevelure derrière son épaule. Ces mecs avaient beau être des génies, il n'est pas né celui qui m'arrêtera, même avec un programme aussi bien foutu. Mais je dois reconnaître que j'ai bien failli me faire avoir par le virus qu'ils avaient installé pour défendre leur système contre toute tentative de piratage.

\- Ash ! T'en es où ? Demanda Dean exaspéré.

\- Du calme, amigo. J'y arrive. Bon alors, j'ai inspecté toutes les installations intérieures. Comme je te le disais, tout fonctionne. Y compris les congélateurs. C'est pas croyable. Il n'y a qu'une pièce que je n'ai pas pu pirater, probablement celle qui contient les serveurs de l'usine. Elle est entièrement isolée du reste du réseau. Pour y avoir accès, il faut être à l'intérieur. De vrai paranos, ces gars, j'te dis.

\- Et tu peux nous faire entrer ou pas ?

Un déclic se fit entendre attestant de l'ouverture du portail. Ash regarda Dean avec un mélange de joie enfantine et d'outrage amusé.

\- Homme de peu de foi !

Dean allait tendre la main pour ouvrir la grande grille lorsque Ash cria de nouveau.

\- NON ! N'y touche pas. Le système vient de se reverrouiller tout seul. le portail est de nouveau sous tension. Si tu y touches, tu vas griller comme un toast.

Dean prit une branche posée au sol, et la jeta sur le portail. Il recula immédiatement en se couvrant le visage pour éviter d'être atteint par la gerbe d'étincelle qui jaillit.

\- Putain, Ash, mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?!

\- C'est pas normal, ça mec. Pas normal du tout. Un système, aussi sophistiqué soit-il, ne se remet pas en marche tout seul une fois qu'on l'a coupé. Il y a forcément quelqu'un là-dedans. Quelqu'un de vraiment très fort pour se cacher.

D'un seul coup les deux caméras de surveillance se braquèrent simultanément sur eux, menaçantes.

\- DEGAGEZ D'ICI ! hurla une voix par l'interphone. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? C'est chez moi ici!

Par réflexe, Dean avait braqué son revolver sur les caméras, en direction de la voix masculine qui s'était adressée à eux. Fort heureusement, les dites cameras n'effectuaient qu'une surveillance, elles n'étaient pas équipés pour faire feu sur d'indésirables visiteurs. Au vu l'équipement de ce curieux endroit, ça aurait largement pu être le cas et ils seraient morts à présent. Dean baissa son arme inutile et releva les yeux vers les cameras.

\- On est juste un petit groupe de survivants installé un peu plus loin au sud. On a besoin de vivres et il y a ici bien plus que tout ce que vous pourrez consommer en une centaine de vies.

\- Rien à foutre! Fichez le camp ! Cracha de nouveau le haut-parleur.

\- Écoutez, de toute façon on va trouver le moyen d'entrer. Ça peut se passer en douceur ou pas. Ça ne dépend que de vous.

Dean était conscient que Ash derrière lui, continuait à pianoter sur son clavier. Il voulait juste distraire l'homme pour gagner du temps. De nouveau le clic de déverrouillage du portail se fit entendre, et la lourde grille de fer forgée commença à s'ouvrir. Mais au bout de quelques dizaines de centimètres, elle recommença à se refermer.

Dean se précipita. Il saisit une grosse pierre et la posa sur le rail, empêchant le portail de se reverrouiller et donc de se remettre sous tension.

\- Bien joué mec ! Dirent ils simultanément.

\- Je vous interdis d'entrer ! Allez-vous en sinon je tire! Cria de nouveau la voix.

Mais cette fois elle venait de sa droite et non plus de l'interphone.

Dean se retourna pour faire face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grisonnant, portant de petites lunettes foncées, et armé d'un fusil qu'il tenait braqué sur eux.

\- Voyez-vous, ça. Dit-il en souriant d'un air mauvais en s'approchant davantage, les tenant en joue. Des mouches se sont prises dans la toile.

\- Ecoute mec. On ne vous veut aucun mal d'accord. Dit Dean en levant les mains tenant toujours son revolver dans la droite. On va juste prendre ce dont on a besoin et on va s'en aller. Y a pas de raison que qui que ce soit ne soit blessé.

\- Vous allez rien prendre du tout. Vous allez vous casser d'ici et me laisser tranquille.

\- Ça, c'est pas possible.

Un coup de feu retentit, allant se loger précisément entre les pieds légèrement écartés de l'homme qui sursauta sans lâcher son fusil pour autant. Puis, un point rouge apparu sur son front, témoignant du fait qu'il était à présent dans le viseur du fusil d'un tireur d'élite. Dean, aussi surpris que son vis à vis, se retourna et aperçu un de ses compagnons de voyage, un gars solitaire et pas commode d'allure militaire qui ne lui avait encore jamais adressé la parole. Il se retourna vers l'inconnu qui s'était figé.

\- Ok, mec. Allez, baissez ce fusil. Personne n'a besoin de mourir aujourd'hui.

L'homme hésita, puis finalement obtempéra. Il posa son fusil au sol et leva les bras.

Ash avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle du portail et termina de l'ouvrir permettant à Dean qui tenait toujours l'homme en joue, de s'approcher et de s'emparer de son fusil.

\- Je m'appelle Dean Winchester. Écoutez, ce que je vous ai dit est vrai. On ne vous veut aucun mal. On est juste un petit groupe qui essaie de survivre, tout comme vous. Il y a des femmes, des enfants. On a besoin de ces vivres.

\- Vous avez des enfants ? Dit l'homme surpris, qui sembla s'adoucir pour la première fois.

\- Oui, il y en a quelques-uns au camp. Vous en avez aussi ?

\- Non... plus maintenant.

Dean ne releva pas.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ?

L'inconnu le considéra avec méfiance. Il semblait réfléchir intensément, comme pesant le pour et le contre, jaugeant l'homme face à lui.

\- Appelle moi Franck.

\- Juste Franck ? Pas de nom de famille ?

\- Ouais, exactement ! Cria t'il brusquement agressif. Comme Cher ou Madonna. Ça te pose un problème ?!

\- Non non ! Dit Dean en levant les bras en signe de paix.

\- Il y a des choses pour les enfants, dans le hangar de droite. Reprit l'homme d'une voix un peu adoucie. Des boites de lait pour nourrissons, des petits pots.

Putain, ce type avait vraiment un grain ! Il passait de la méfiance absolue, voire de l'agressivité, à un ton calme et amical en un quart de seconde. Il était vraiment difficile à suivre.

\- Ok, merci, Franck, c'est noté.

Dean fit signe à ses compagnons et les camions apparurent et entrèrent dans la cour. La Jeep se plaça sur le rail du portail, sécurisant cet accès à présent grand ouvert. Ash qui en avait maintenant le contrôle aurait pu le refermer pour les protéger mais ça les aurait aussi emprisonné. Et pour le moment, ils voulaient pouvoir repartir rapidement, ils en savaient encore si peu sur cet étrange endroit et leur hôte tout aussi étrange.

Franck les guida calmement vers l'entrepôt dont il venait de parler. Dean le suivait à pied, gardant en main son revolver, sans viser l'homme, mais tout de même sur ses gardes. Les camions suivaient derrière eux, au pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immense porte coulissante en métal ondulé du hangar. Franck composa un code et la petite porte d'accès du personnel sur le côté s'ouvrit.

En une seconde l'homme se précipita à l'intérieur et disparu. Dean eut à peine le temps de mettre son pied dans l'embrasure de la porte pour éviter qu'elle ne se referme automatiquement.

\- Fils de pute ! Jura t'il entre ses dents, passant son revolver dans l'ouverture de la porte avant d'entrer dans l'entrepôt sombre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

 **Bon , j'imagine que vous avez reconnu ce Franck. Mais jamais je ne donnerai son nom, parce que j'ai pris quelques libertés avec son passé et donc libre à chacun d'imaginer qu'il est lui ou bien un autre.**

 **C'est encore un perso que j'aime beaucoup. J'aurais tellement aimé le voir plus dans la série. Heureusement qu'on a les fics pour faire revivre les personnages qui nous manquent, n'est ce pas ?**

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **Et à la semaine prochaine si vous voulez bien, pour la suite de l'histoire dans ce curieux endroit...**

 **;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis contente de vous retrouver.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

.

Franck venait juste de leur fausser compagnie.

Dean ouvrit en grand la porte d'accès du hangar, arme à la main, se plaquant sur un côté, prêt à tirer au cas où il se ferait attaquer. Evidemment, l'homme avait disparu. Il se serait volontiers filé des baffes. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant !

\- Merde !

Et maintenant ? Est-ce que ce mec était seul ? Il était visiblement complètement siphonné, mais en tout cas pas idiot si Ash n'avait pas pu le repérer. Est ce qu'il y en avait d'autres ? Est ce qu'ils allaient se faire attaquer ?

\- PRENEZ CE DONT VOUS AVEZ BESOIN ET ALLEZ VOUS EN ! Cria la voix de Franck par un haut-parleur.

.

Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fit signe aux hommes dans les camions et ceux-ci se garèrent le long des quais de chargement, pendant que la lourde porte en métal ondulé, probablement actionnée par Franck, glissait sur son rail, découvrant le contenu du hangar.

Les hommes sortirent des camions et commencèrent à inspecter les rayonnages. Il y avait de tout. Des conserves de légumes, de viande séchée, de fruits aux sirop, des paquets pâtes, de légumes secs, pois, haricots, fèves, lentilles, maïs, des sacs énormes de farine, du sucre... Tous regardaient cet étalage de nourriture avec des yeux stupéfaits. C'était Noël !

\- Allez les gars, on commence à charger. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait se servir des chariots élévateurs ? Prenez directement des palettes, ça ira plus vite.

\- Je vais regarder ce que contiennent les autres hangars. Décréta Rufus en s'éloignant suivi par Joe.

.

Deux heures plus tard, le premier camion était chargé.

Joe revint vers Dean et le prit à part, lui parlant tout bas en jetant des coups d'œil aux cameras de surveillances qui ne les lâchaient pas.

\- J'ai fait un tour rapide des installations. Il y a des maisons, de quoi loger tout notre campement, plus de nourriture qu'il nous en faut. Ça serait plus confortable et beaucoup plus sécurisé qu'à Chitaqua. Et si on venait s'installer ici? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ash vint les rejoindre, son ordinateur portable sur le bras.

\- J'ai localisé cette pièce mystérieuse coupée du reste du système. Elle se trouve dans le sous-sol du bâtiment administratif juste à côté. Je vais aller voir ce que c'est, par curiosité. Ok ?

\- Sois prudent Ash. Dit Dean en lui tendant une arme. On a trouvé ce qu'on était venu chercher. Ne prend pas de risques inutiles. Et sert toi de ça si nécessaire.

Ash acquiesça et s'éloigna.

\- JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS SERVIR. PAS DE FOUINER PARTOUT! POURQUOI ST EC QUE VOUS FAITES CA ,VOUS ETES DES ESPIONS? QUI EST CE QUI VOUS ENVOIE ? Cria de nouveau la voix de Franck, furieux, par le haut-parleur.

Dean se retourna vers Joe.

\- Je pense que ton idée d'emménagement risque fort de ne pas plaire à notre nouvel ami Franck. Ironisa-il. Mais oui, c'est grand, il y a tout ce qu'il faut, et c'est ultra sécurisé. Ça mérite réflexion. On va attendre de voir ce que Ash va trouver. D'après lui, cet endroit ne serait peut-être pas ce qu'il semblerait. On doit en savoir plus avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais le rejoindre. Ne partez pas sans nous, ok ? Dit Joe en s'éloignant à la suite de Ash.

.

.

Ça faisait des heures qu'ils étaient partis. Les deux camions étaient à présent chargés, mais Joe et Ash n'étaient pas encore revenus. Dean commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ce Franck ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, et même si il était seul, ce dont ils ne pouvaient pas être sûr, il avait l'avantage sur eux et pouvait facilement les piéger.

Pas le choix, il devait aller les chercher.

Il ordonna que les camions se tiennent prêts au départ, juste derrière la jeep qui sécurisait toujours la grille d'accès. Si ils n'étaient pas revenus dans quinze minutes, ils devraient partir sans eux. Rufus le regarda s'éloigner, l'air grave. Deux étaient déjà partis sans revenir. Et maintenant un troisième. Toute cette histoire en lui disait rien qui vaille.

.

Dean se coula dans l'angle du bâtiment administratif, hors du champ des caméras de surveillance. La porte d'accès était sécurisée par un digicode. Nul doute que Ash avait pu le craquer avec son ordinateur, mais lui en était bien incapable. Il fit le tour du bâtiment. A l'arrière, une porte de service ne disposait que d'une serrure, certes sophistiquée, mais déjà plus à sa portée.

Il sortit son nécessaire de crochetage et se mit au travail. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, le faisant sursauter, alors qu'il commençait à comprendre que malgré son habileté, il ne parviendrait pas à la faire céder. Joe sur le seuil, souriante le regarda se relever brusquement.

\- Alors Winchester, on ne sait plus crocheter une petite serrure de rien du tout ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Dean se renfrogna.

\- J' t'en foutrais moi de la petite serrure de rien du tout ! Grommela t'il. Bon, qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Où est Ash ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Tu ne vas pas le croire ! En l'invitant à entrer.

\- On a pas le temps Joe. Les camions sont chargés. On récupère Ash et on part.

\- Crois-moi, même si tu ne le sais pas encore, tu _veux_ voir ce qui se trouve là dessous.

Dean la suivit, en regardant sa montre. Il leur restait douze minutes. Ok, juste un coup d'œil rapide, alors.

\- Pas de problème avec Franck ?

\- Si, au début. Il a voulu nous interdire l'accès à cette pièce...qui n'est en fait pas du tout une pièce, mais un simple sas d'accès. Ash est avec lui en ce moment, je les ai laissés pour aller te chercher. Et puis j'en ai marre, je ne comprends rien de ce qu'ils disent. Apparemment ce gars est le concepteur du programme informatique de sécurité du complexe. Ash est aux anges. Ce gars est complètement fêlé, mais comme lui aussi...ils se comprennent. Apparemment il vit seul ici depuis des années.

\- Un sas d'accès pour quoi, Joe ? Demanda Dean lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la dite porte qui s'ouvrit sans qu'ils ne fassent rien.

\- Va voir par toi-même.

Dean entra. Devant lui, deux nouvelles portes coulissèrent et disparurent dans les murs, lui permettant d'accéder à un endroit entièrement vitré surplombant comme un observatoire, une immense pièce blanche en contrebas. L'endroit était immaculé, presque éblouissant. Et c'était sans aucun doute le plus grand laboratoire qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Bon effectivement Dean n'avait jamais vraiment mis les pieds dans un laboratoire. Mais bon sang celui-ci était gigantesque! Partout où son regard se posait il voyait des équipements plus sophistiqués les uns que les autres dont il ne connaissait pas du tout la fonction. Il y avait aussi des microscopes, du matériel de laboratoire, des tubes à essais, des appareils d'analyses, des ordinateurs... Et tout semblait en état de marche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ? Demanda le chasseur stupéfait.

\- C'était un ancien laboratoire pharmaceutique privé, installé secrètement au sein de cet innocent entrepôts qui lui servait de couverture. Répondit Franck. Ne demandez pas. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici. On dira juste que le gouvernement l'a réquisitionné et réaménagé au tout début de l'épidémie, pour essayer de trouver un remède. Mais ...

\- Et où est passé tout le personnel ?

Franck se renferma.

\- Ils sont tous morts. Répondit il d'une voix blanche. Tous, sauf moi. J'étais parti quelques jours en déplacement inspecter une des annexes du complexe à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'ici. Lorsque je suis revenu, il y avait des corps et du sang partout et j'ai trouvé ça.

Il désigna un mot, inscrit en lettres de sang sur le mur:

 _CROATOAN_

\- Ils se sont tous entre-tués. Reprit il. Le personnel du laboratoire et les gardes ont dû être contaminés en premier et ils ont massacré tout le monde, tous ceux qui étaient encore sains et même leurs propres familles ... les enfants... Ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui se brisa sur les derniers mots. Il n'y a plus que moi ici. Depuis près de cinq ans.

Putain, ce mec avait vécu complètement seul pendant cinq ans, sur les lieux du massacre de tous ces gens. Avait-il une famille ici lui aussi ? Dean ne posa pas la question. La réponse se trouvait dans le regard torturé de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Franck repris d'une voix lasse:

\- Je suis informaticien, moi, pas chercheur. Alors tout ça ... Dit-il en désignant l'équipement médical. Et puis, ils étaient déjà tous morts. Alors à quoi bon? Il ne restait plus que moi. Un fantôme parmi les morts.

Il arrêta son récit. Les yeux soudainement dans le vague, perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

.

Dean regarda de nouveau sa montre. Rufus et les autres allaient partir dans moins de trois minutes.

\- Franck. Appela t'il doucement sans obtenir la moindre réaction de l'homme quasi catatonique.

Joe s'approcha de Dean.

\- Il est d'accord. On peut venir ici. Quand on lui a dit qu'on avait des enfants au camp... il a accepté. Et puis avec Beth qui va bientôt accoucher...ça serait quand même bien d'avoir un lieu aussi médicalisé. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Maman n'est pas médecin, et elle ne saura pas utiliser tout ce bazar mais elle pourrait soigner correctement les gens ici au moins. Et puis parmi les derniers arrivés au camp, il y a un couple qui bossait dans un hôpital pour faire les analyses de sang. Ils sauront peut être à quoi tout ça peut servir. Dean, tu imagines ce qu'on pourrait faire avec un équipement comme ça ? Il faudrait qu'on trouve des scientifiques. Peut-être qu'il en reste dans d'autres groupes de survivants. Et si on arrivait à trouver un remède !

\- Calme toi Joe. Pour le moment, on ne va pas sauver le monde. On va juste décider si on vient s'installer ici ou pas. Et il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres aux camions maintenant, sinon, ils vont partir sans nous. On va rentrer au camp, en parler avec tout le monde et après on décidera. Allez, faut qu'on y aille, maintenant.

\- Allez-y. Je reste avec lui. Décréta Ash.

Tous deux se retournèrent.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, il faut que quelqu'un reste pour continuer à fouiner. Allez-y. Décidez. Et si je ne vous vois pas revenir d'ici une semaine, je vous rejoindrai au campement.

.

Joe et Dean sortirent du bâtiment et retournèrent rapidement aux camions dont les moteurs étaient déjà en marche.

\- Ok, les gars, on rentre.

\- Et Ash ? Demanda Rufus.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Et tu vas pas y croire.

\- Y croire peut être. Mais aimer j'en doute. Grommela le vieux chasseur en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose de mauvais ici. Je le sens.

.

Le trajet de retour fut beaucoup plus animé que l'aller. Dean conduisait et Joe expliqua brièvement à Rufus tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Le vieux chasseur restait suspicieux.

\- Et où ils sont passés tous ces cadavres si ce qu'il dit est vrai? Tout était propre ? Pas une trace de sang à part cette inscription alors qu'il y a eu un massacre? Vous êtes surs qu'on peut lui faire confiance à ce type?

\- On est surs de rien, Rufus. On a que sa parole. Répondit Dean. Et ce labo qu'on a vu de nos yeux.

\- Ouais, ben moi, sa parole, ça me suffit pas vraiment. Ce mec est complètement timbré!

\- Je crois qu'on le serait devenu aussi à sa place. Répondit Joe doucement. Je suis entrée dans quelques une des maisons du personnel. Dans l'une d'elles, il y avait des photos de Franck et de sa famille. Il avait une femme et deux petits enfants. Et j'ai vu trois tombes dans le jardin.

Le silence s'installa dans la cabine du camion.

Ce mec était rentré chez lui pour trouver toute sa famille massacrée. Comment avait-il seulement pu y survivre ?

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

A peine arrivé, Dean se précipita vers sa cabane, laissant à ses compagnons le soin de disposer des camions et d'expliquer aux autres leurs découvertes.

\- Cass ?

\- Je suis là, Dean. Et oui, pour répondre aux questions que tu te poses, tout s'est bien passé et on a tout ce qu'il faut pour le sort.

Dean souffla de soulagement.

\- Genial !

 _Et merci Bobby ! C'est toi le meilleur !_

Encore une fois son quasi père lui apportait l'aide dont il avait besoin, même après sa mort. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit là !

Dean expliqua à Castiel en quelques mots leur rencontre avec Franck et la découverte de cet endroit bien plus complexe que ce qu'ils avaient pensé au début.

\- Ils vont être en sécurité Cass. Enfin si ils décident d'y aller. Il y a tout un système de surveillance, des grilles électrifiées, des caméras. Et il y a des maisons, le confort, l'électricité. On pourrait presque oublier que le monde est détruit là-bas.

Castiel se détourna pour focaliser son attention sur une carte posée sur la table.

\- Donc on va partir chercher Sam, c'est bien ça ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on va y aller! Répondit Dean sans comprendre où son ami voulait en venir, mais alarmé par le ton de sa voix. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je pense pouvoir localiser Lucifer avec ce sort, et peut être que tu réussiras à atteindre Sam pour qu'il l'expulse de son corps. Mais et après ?

\- Comment ça après ? On récupère Sam. Voilà ce qui se passe après. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Vas y, crache le morceau !

Castiel hésita puis se lança.

\- Lorsqu'on était chez Bobby, j'ai discuté avec Pamela. Elle pense que ce qu'on va faire est très dangereux. Pas pour nous. Enfin si. Mais surtout pour Sam. Elle dit qu'on ignore comment l'esprit de Sam a supporté la cohabitation avec Lucifer pendant toutes ces années. Et qu'on ne sait pas dans quel état il sera après que Lucifer soit sorti, si on arrive à l'expulser. Souviens-toi de l'état du vaisseau de Raphaël lorsque qu'il l'a quitté, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Est-ce que tu as pensé qu'il y avait un risque pour que le Sam que tu connais ne survive pas au processus.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries! Commença à s'emporter Dean. Sam est bien plus fort que vous ne le pensez tous. Il peut survivre même au diable. Pourquoi tu fais ça, Cass ? Rien ne t'oblige à venir, si tu as changé d'avis.

\- Dean, je veux t'aider et je veux aider Sam. Ce n'est pas le problème. Je ...je voulais juste envisager tous les scénarios possibles.

\- Ouais, ben celui-là n'arrivera pas. C'est Sam. Ok ? Et puis de toute façon, peu importe dans quel état il sera quand on le récupérera, on gérera ça à ce moment-là. Il en a vu d'autres, il s'en remettra.

Castiel n'ajouta rien, mais resta pensif. Il regardait Dean passer en revue tous les ingrédients pour le sort qu'il avait disposé sur la table. Le chasseur prit un carton et commença à les y placer avec précautions.

\- Des que tout le monde sera installé en sécurité dans ce complexe, je pars chercher mon frère. Avec ou sans toi. C'était ça le deal. J'ai fait ma part. Toi, tu fais comme tu veux. Ajouta t'il presque avec hargne sans regarder l'ancien ange qui détourna le regard.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- La sécurité, le confort et tout ce qu'il faut comme nourriture pour tout le monde ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Demanda une voix féminine dans l'assemblée.

Et beaucoup approuvèrent.

Cette fois la réunion se tenait en plein air, au milieu du camp, aucune cabane n'étant suffisamment grande pour accueillir la petite centaine de survivants. La décision était importante et allait engager l'avenir de chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant présent. Et tout le monde devait pouvoir donner son avis. D'ailleurs ça faisait des heures qu'ils en discutaient. Les membres de l'expédition avaient raconté tour à tour tout ce qu'ils avaient vus. Ils avaient été écoutés presque religieusement par les gens restés au camp. Puis les questions avaient fusé. Y a avait-il vraiment autant de nourriture ? Chaque famille pourrait vraiment avoir sa propre maison ? Une vraie maison avec des murs et un toit et des fenêtres? Pas une cabane ou une tente ? Il y avait de l'électricité ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça qui compte. Objecta Rufus presque agacé. On ne sait rien de ce type. Rien de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, ni des attaques des Croats ou des bandes armées qui pourraient encore roder dans le secteur. Il ne faut pas s'emballer.

\- Si il a survécu là-bas tout seul pendant cinq ans, c'est que ça doit être moins dangereux qu'ici, non ? Déclara une voix masculine dans l'assemblée.

\- Et puis pensez aux enfants. Renchérit une jeune femme en caressant son ventre arrondit par une grossesse avancée. Ils pourraient grandir sans avoir peur de sortir de chez eux en permanence. On pourrait même leur refaire l'école. J'étais institutrice avant.

Toute l'assemblée se mit à murmurer, chacun discutant avec son voisin ou en petit comité, argumentant pour ou contre leur installation dans le complexe. Quelques objections furent évoquées mais le "pour" semblait majoritairement l'emporter.

.

Dean se tenait à l'écart, debout, adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la réunion. Il voulait qu'ils décident seuls. Après tout c'était leur décision, pas la sienne. Au moins personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de les avoir influencé. Et puis à vrai dire, il ne se sentait déjà presque plus concerné. Bien sûr il resterait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous installés. Dean Winchester n'avait qu'une parole. Mais dans sa tête il était déjà parti.

\- Dean. L'appela Pamela. Tu n'as rien à dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers lui et le silence se fit.

 _Merde !_

\- C'est votre décision. Votre avenir.

\- Mais tu es notre chef ! Tu as toujours décidé pour nous. Objecta Chuck non loin de lui, oubliant encore une fois, comme tout le monde, que Dean n'était pas "leur" Dean.

Le chasseur soupira, renonçant à reprendre l'ancien prophète. Après tout ça faisait des semaines qu'il assurait cette fonction, qu'il s'était quasiment coulé dans la peau de son double, bien que cette idée lui déplaise au plus haut point.

\- Pas cette fois, mon ami. Aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui décidez. Et tu sais pourquoi. Ajouta-t-il à voix plus basse.

.

Chacun regardait autour de lui, semblant chercher une confirmation dans le regard de son voisin, mais aussi dans le décors, les cabanes, les tentes, les tas de métaux et autres objets de récupération entassés un peu partout au cas où ils auraient pu servir. Ce camp, aussi précaire soit-il, avait été leur abri, leur refuge, pendant plusieurs années. Tout n'y avait pas été idyllique, loin de là. Il y avait eu le froid, l'hiver et son humidité, la peur à la nuit tombée, en pensant à la possibilité d'une attaque de vampires ou de loups garous. C'était déjà arrivé d'ailleurs. Plus un groupe devenait nombreux et plus il attirait l'attention et la convoitise. Il y avait eu la faim aussi. Et là, ils entrevoyaient des conditions de vie bien meilleures. Ils imaginaient déjà leur futures maisons, propres, spacieuses, sécurisées. Une vie presque comme avant. Oui, un massacre y avait eu lieu. Mais et alors ? Le monde entier était un terrain de massacre. Qu'y avait-il eu de pire là-bas que partout ailleurs?

\- On devrait voter. Suggéra quelqu'un.

Immédiatement chacun approuva. Chuck monta sur une caisse en bois posée au sol, il leva les bras et le silence se fit.

\- Que ceux qui sont pour notre déménagement lèvent la main. Dit-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre de toute l'assemblée.

Presque toutes les mains se levèrent.

\- Ok. Que ceux qui sont contre, lèvent la main.

Seul deux ou trois mains, dont celle de Rufus se levèrent.

\- Le vote est clair. On déménage ! Cria t'il enthousiaste.

Des cris de joie retentirent à travers tout le camp. Chuck reprit la parole après que le vacarme se soit apaisé.

\- Bien. La décision est prise. Il va nous falloir quelques jours pour tout mettre au point, trouver des véhicules et organiser tout ça. On vous tiendra informés. Commencez à rassembler vos affaires. Uniquement ce que chacun pourra transporter par lui-même. Faites du tri. On ne pourra pas tout emmener. Merci mes amis. Que chacun retourne à son poste.

La foule commença à se disperser, chacun discutant toujours de leur future vie, de tout ce qu'ils allaient y gagner.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas le regretter. Grommela Rufus à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crains ? Lui demanda Ellen. C'est le moment de parler si il y a un problème.

\- Je sais pas. Je pourrais même pas l'expliquer. C'est juste une intuition. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. Dis moi, combien de fois ça nous est arrivé qu'un tel cadeau nous tombe du ciel sans qu'il y ait quelque chose de pourri à l'intérieur ? Répondit-il en s'éloignant sous le regard soudain plus inquiet d'Ellen.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le chargement que le petit groupe avait ramené dans les camions aurait pu faire vivre tout le campement pendant des mois. Mais malgré ça, chacun s'activait sans relâche, comme si brusquement leur déménagement était devenu une urgence.

L'ordre et la discipline bien rodée du camp s'en trouvait altérée. Plusieurs fois, Chuck dut leur rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours en temps de guerre, que les Croats menaçaient toujours, que les démons et autres créatures maléfiques n'avaient pas disparu. Oui, il fallait rester sur ses gardes et continuer à faire des patrouilles la nuit et surveiller le campement, comme avant. Rien n'avait changé. Le monde autour d'eux était toujours aussi dangereux. L'oublier s'avérait souvent mortel.

Mais cette ambiance enfiévrée et joyeuse était contagieuse et même Rufus semblait vouloir se laisser contaminer. Enfin, autant qu'il était possible au vieux chasseur qui ne perdait tout de même pas une occasion de râler. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de quoi se réjouir. C'était presque une deuxième chance ou en tout cas une deuxième vie qui allait s'offrir à eux.

.

Comme à chaque fois, le petit groupe qui composait l'état-major non élu mais pourtant évident de leur campement se réunit dans la cabane de Dean. Chuck toujours aussi pragmatique et doué en matière d'organisation prenait la direction des préparatifs. Dean le regardait faire pratiquement sans intervenir, et cela lui convenait très bien, persuadé qu'après son départ, l'ancien prophète prendrait la direction de leur nouvelle installation.

\- Il faudrait trouver un moyen de transport. Mais pour autant de monde, les camions ne suffiront pas. D'autant qu'ils sont toujours plein du chargement que vous avez ramené.

\- Des cars ? Suggéra Ellen. Beth est venue me voir pour son suivi de grossesse hier. Elle a pensé qu'on aurait pu utiliser les bus scolaires qui transportaient ses petits élèves avant. Le dépôt où ils sont stationnés se trouve pas très loin, à côté de l'ancienne gare routière, à la sortie nord de la ville. Un petit groupe pourrait y aller en repérage et vérifier si ils sont toujours là et en état de marche. On a de l'essence maintenant. Un bus peut emmener trente personnes. Avec quatre bus, on pourrait emmener tout le monde en une seule fois.

\- C'est ça oui. Et se faire massacrer tous ensemble en une seule fois aussi. Contra Rufus. Un convoi de ce genre sera trop lent, bien trop exposé et bien trop facile à attaquer. Il suffira d'une embuscade et les bus devront stopper. Vous êtes tous tellement pressés d'aller vous installer dans votre nouveau petit paradis que vous seriez prêts à faire vraiment n'importe quoi sans réfléchir ! Continuez comme ça et on va tous se faire tuer!

Il se retourna vers Dean.

\- Et toi tu restes là sans rien dire ? Tu es si pressé de te débarrasser de nous ?

\- Rufus a raison. Répondit le chasseur qui se sentit soudainement en faute, sous le regard accusateur de son aîné Il faut être plus prudent. Les bus, c'est une bonne idée. Mais on serait vraiment trop vulnérables.

\- On pourrait se diviser en trois groupes. Suggéra Joe. Un bus de trente personnes et une escorte armée de dix en motos et la jeep qui assurerait la sécurité de chacun des cars. On a qu'une seule jeep et elle devra faire les aller et retours, mais ça nous permettra aussi de savoir que chaque groupe est bien arrivé et de faire partir le suivant.

\- Non, se diviser serait encore plus dangereux. Affirma Castiel. Ça multipliera par trois le temps de trajet et donc le risque de se faire attaquer. D'autant plus qu'il faudra six heures par convois. Et qu'on ne pourra déménager tout le monde la même journée. Le dernier groupe se retrouvera seul au camp à la nuit tombée. Trop dangereux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Cass ? Demanda Dean.

\- Un mélange de vos deux idées. Dit-il en regardant Ellen et Joe. On part tous en même temps. Mais avant la jeep fait un premier voyage pour vérifier que la route est praticable. Trois bus devraient suffire pour emmener presque tout le monde. Il faudra trouver une douzaine de volontaires qui pourraient faire le trajet en moto autour du convoi pour le protéger comme une escorte, avec la jeep en tête pour forcer un éventuel barrage. En queue de convois, la citerne et les deux camions. On ne va pas les laisser là. Et on pourrait envoyer des hommes devant, en éclaireurs pour vérifier que la route reste dégagée pour le passage des bus.

Tous le regardèrent, surpris et admiratifs. Il détourna le regard et Joe sourit en voyant les joues de l'ancien ange s'empourprer.

\- Ben dis donc, un vrai stratège.

\- Quelques millions d'années enrôlé dans l'armée céleste vous apprennent forcement quelque petites choses. Répondit-il en fixant ses chaussures.

Tous restèrent stupéfaits. Il leur était si facile d'oublier que l'homme qui se tenaient au milieu d'eux, vivant comme eux, avait été un ange depuis la nuit des temps, avait assisté à la naissance de l'humanité, avait combattu et souffert bien plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer.

\- On fait comme ça, alors. Trancha Dean lorsqu'il réussit à se reprendre après un moment de silence et tous approuvèrent.

\- Demain, je désignerai quelques volontaires pour aller récupérer les bus. On a déjà les motos, il faudra juste vérifier qu'elles fonctionnent correctement. Dit Chuck en souriant. Je n'aurais que l'embarras du choix. Tout le monde veut se rendre utile et me demande en permanence ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour aider.

\- Ok, et je m'occupe de constituer les groupes de trente personnes pour les bus, et de leur faire préparer leur départ. Mais il faudra aussi penser aux malades. J'ai pas grand monde en ce moment à l'infirmerie, mais Beth pourrait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre.

\- Comment vont les enfants ? Lui demanda à voix basse Castiel qui était assis juste à côté d'elle. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venus les voir.

\- Ils te réclament, en effet. Enfin surtout Rebecca. Parce que Tom refuse toujours de parler. Ils vont bien, mais ça serait une bonne chose que tu passes quand tu pourras. Ca leur fait du bien de te voir.

\- Je passerai ce soir.

Ellen lui sourit, il était adorable quand il rougissait.

.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, Dean se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira.

\- Est ce qu'on fait une erreur ? Demanda t-il sans regarder Castiel, presque comme si il se parlait à lui-même.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Dean ? Quelle erreur ?

\- Et si Rufus avait raison ? Et si je voulais juste me débarrasser d'eux pour pouvoir partir chercher Sam la conscience tranquille ?

\- Si tu avais vraiment voulu partir, rien n'aurait pu t'en empêcher Dean. Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de te trouver une excuse pour le faire. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Quand il s'agit de Sam, rien ne peut te retenir.

Dean releva la tête et fixa un moment l'ancien ange. Reproche ? Tristesse ? Son regard était indéfinissable.

\- Je sais que tout ce que tu veux c'est retrouver Sam et le sauver. Reprit Castiel. Que c'est ce qui compte le plus pour toi. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'enverrais pas tes amis à la mort. Même pour ça.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sur ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas lui.

\- Pas encore. Soupira Dean.

\- Non, en effet, pas encore.

Un moment passa sans qu'aucun des deux homme ne parle. Castiel s'affairait à préparer leur repas.

Depuis le retour de la petite expédition de ravitaillement trois jours auparavant, Dean avait remarqué que l'ancien ange était beaucoup plus actif, plus fort, plus sûr de lui. Ses blessures étaient à présent complètement cicatrisées. Il ne ressentait plus aucun symptôme de manque lié aux drogues qu'il avait si longtemps prises.

Même son comportement s'était complètement modifié. Dean avait de plus en plus l'impression de retrouver l'ange qu'il connaissait, celui de son époque . Enfin si tant est que l'ange qu'il avait connu ait pu se balader en jean et tee shirt et faire la cuisine.

Il s'était d'ailleurs attendu à ce que Castiel à présent de nouveau autonome retourne dans sa propre cabane, mais jamais il n'en avait manifesté l'intention.

\- Elle n'est plus vraiment habitable. Lui avait-il répondu très sérieusement lorsque Dean avait abordé le sujet la veille.

\- T'exagères, Cass. J'ai peut-être causé quelques dégâts, mais...

Puis Dean s'était aperçu du très léger sourire en coin apparu sur le visage de Castiel et avait stoppé net.

\- Tu essaie de me chambrer? C'est ça ? Avait-il alors demandé plus surpris que vexé.

Bon sang que c'était compliqué ! Castiel se comportait comme l'ange qu'il avait connu pendant un moment puis comme l'humain qu'il était devenu la minute suivante. Dean ne savait pas si il pourrait s'y habituer un jour.

Castiel avait alors repris son air impassible et penché la tête de côté avec cette expression unique qui rappelait tant à Dean le Castiel de son époque.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul qui a besoin d'être sauvé, Dean.

.

Dean n'était pas vraiment sur de comprendre ce que Castiel avait exactement voulu dire à ce moment là. Mais de toute façon, une chose était sure, sur ce point au moins, il ne pouvait pas le contre dire.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le lendemain, comme il l'avait prévu, Chuck n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver les quelques volontaires nécessaires pour la mission de récupération des bus scolaires.

Dean ne pouvait pas les accompagner et il détestait l'idée de ne pas être au cœur de l'action. Mais il avait déjà trop de boulot avec la révision de toutes les motos, sans compter que comme d'habitude chacun venait le consulter au moindre problème, encore plus en ce moment, ce qui le faisait constamment soupirer de dépit.

.

La petite gare routière ne se situait qu'à six kilomètres de leur camp à l'entrée de la ville.

Dean avait été très clair. Les hommes devaient s'assurer de la présence des véhicules, et de leur état de fonctionnement. Si la route était dégagée à l'aller et que les cars démarraient sans problème, ils tenteraient de les ramener. Sinon, ils reviendraient au camp et on différerait le départ. Il repartirait lui même avec une seconde mission pour tenter de les réparer et de les ramener ultérieurement.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque les hommes revinrent tous, avec les trois bus, il souffla de soulagement. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait craint que la mission ne soit un échec. Que quelque chose foire, comme d'habitude au dernier moment. Parce que quelque chose foirait toujours dans ses plans. Mais il fallait croire que pour cette fois, la chance avait été avec eux.

Il lui fallut la journée, aidé de quelques autres, pour vérifier que tous les véhicules étaient en bon état de fonctionnement. Pas question de se retrouver en panne en plein milieu du chemin. Puis les réservoirs furent remplis et les plus gros bagages chargés dans les soutes.

Chacun connaissait son rôle et sa place. Chuck et Ellen avaient abattu un boulot de dingues, comme chacun d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Pamela avait même tracé des symboles anti-démons et anti-anges sur chacun des véhicules, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Tout était prêt. Donc le lendemain serait le grand jour. Celui du départ.

.

Ce soir-là, Dean ne trouva pas le sommeil. Et il ne fut pas le seul dans le camp. Que ce soit par inquiétude, espoir, ou impatience, nombreux furent ceux qui passèrent une nuit blanche.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **La semaine prochaine, le déménagement...**

 **Bonne semaine. Et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre si vous le voulez bien.**

 **;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oups, j'ai failli être en retard ! J'avais oublié de relire et corriger ce chapitre. PAS BIEN ! Mais c'est fait. ;)  
**

 **.**

 **Donc ça y est, le camp déménage... Le soucis, c'est que comme le dit le dicton, on sait toujours ce que l'on perd, on ne sais jamais ce que l'on gagne. ;)  
**

 **Petit avertissement pour une procédure médicale" un peu hard" qui pourrait choquer.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8:**

.

Lorsque Dean sortit de sa cabane le lendemain matin, le soleil était à peine levé, mais le campement ressemblait déjà à une véritable fourmilière. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pratiquement pas un bruit. Chacun s'affairait silencieusement, concentré sur les derniers préparatifs avant leur départ. Chuck, un calepin à la main, cochait méthodiquement les check-list qu'il avait préparées à l'avance.

Il se retourna lorsque Dean s'approcha de lui sa tasse de café fumant dans sa main.

\- Tout est presque prêt Dean. La jeep va partir. Pendant ce temps-là, on va finir de charger le matériel et les bagages et on sera prêt à partir à son retour. Ce soir on dormira tous à Chitaqua 2.

\- Chitaqua 2 ? Demanda Dean interloqué.

L'ancien prophète désigna le panneau qui se trouvait auparavant à l'entrée du camp, et qui avait été arraché et auquel un "2" grossier avait été rajouté à la peinture verte. Il était déjà posé dans la soute du dernier bus.

\- Si t'as une meilleure idée de nom ...

\- Euh, non, pas vraiment. Mais t'es sûr qu'on peut se permettre de gâcher de la place pour emmener de genre de conneries ?

Chuck leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rabas joie ! On l'emmène. Tout le monde y tient !

\- Ok Ok. Abdiqua Dean en levant les bras. C'est toi qui décide.

L'ancien prophète se renfrogna.

\- J'aime pas quand tu dis ça, Dean, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un chef. J'organise, je planifie, j'oriente, mais j'ai jamais aimé décider. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne veux pas avoir toutes ces responsabilités. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais...

\- Parce que tu crois que moi, je sais ? Ou que je le veux ? Détrompe toi, mon ami. Mais on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Et je suis sûr que tu t'en tireras parfaitement, Chuck. Tu le fais déjà d'ailleurs. Il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en rende pas compte.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu veux que je te dise mon secret ? Un ami me l'a confié il n'y a pas très longtemps, quand je suis arrivé et que j'étais complètement paumé..

Chuck acquiesça et s'approcha davantage.

\- Quand tu ne sais pas, fais semblant, personne ne verra la différence.

Puis il le planta là et partit en direction de la jeep où les hommes avaient déjà pris place. Il vit Rufus au volant, ainsi que trois autres hommes dont celui qu'il identifia comme étant le tireur d'élite qui lui avait sauvé la mise l'autre jour à l'entrepôt, un certain Cole.

\- Ok, les gars, vous faites l'aller-retour. Si il y a un obstacle que vous ne pouvez pas dégager, vous faites demi-tour et on avisera plus tard ok. Ne vous faites pas tuer. On vous attend. Soyez prudents.

\- Oui, maman. Répondit Rufus d'un ton exaspéré en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bon, on peut y aller ? On a pas toute la journée !

Dean sourit puis tapa sur le toit de la jeep en se redressant. Le vieux chasseur mit le contact et la jeep s'éloigna.

.

Quatre heures plus tard, les véhicules étaient fins prêts, chargés. Certaines personnes avaient déjà pris place dans les bus, même si pour le moment ceux-ci étaient encore majoritairement vide.

Dean était assis sur les marches de sa cabane, un autre café à la main, pensif. Joe s'approcha.

\- Un dollar pour tes pensées. Dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Pas sûr que mes pensées vaillent même seulement un centime. Grogna t'il. Vous en êtes où à l'infirmerie ?

\- Tout le matériel transportable est prêt et chargé. Les patients attendent de monter dans le premier bus. Maman leur a aménagé un espace au fond. Par chance, il n'y a pas de cas grave en ce moment. Tout le monde est transportable. Et le bébé de Beth a apparemment l'intention de naître dans sa nouvelle maison.

\- Tant mieux. S'exclama Dean sincèrement soulagé, ne se voyant vraiment pas assister à un accouchement en plein trajet.

L'effervescence du matin s'était calmée. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de la jeep, probablement dans deux heures tout au plus.

\- Et toi, tu es prêt ?

\- Pour quoi ? Demanda Dean qui ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- Aller chercher Sam.

Dean soupira.

\- Toi aussi tu penses que je vous abandonne ?

\- Oui, un peu. Reconnu t'elle en haussant une épaule pour relativiser sa réponse. Mais je comprends aussi. Si c'était ma mère, je ferai pareil. Je pourrais venir avec toi. Je pourrais t'être utile, tu sais.

Dean fut surpris de sa proposition. Joe n'était plus cette jeune fille qui avait le beguin pour lui même si elle n'aurait jamais voulu le reconnaître à l'époque. C'était une jeune femme cinq ans plus vieille, plus mure, plus réfléchie. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi elle lui faisait une telle proposition.

\- J'apprécie, Joe, sincèrement. Mais non.

Il lui sourit.

\- Et puis cette fois ta mère me tuerait, si je recommençais. Ajouta t'il en repensant à la fois où Joe les avait accompagné, Sam et lui sur une chasse au fantôme qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Je vais attendre quelques jours que tout le monde soit installé et je pars.

\- Seul ?

\- Cass m'accompagne.

\- Bien. Accepta t'elle sans dévoiler davantage ses pensées.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, côté à côte, regardant le camp, les gens qui allaient et venaient ou discutaient autours des bus.

\- Ça te dérange si je te pose une question Joe ? Lui demanda t'il soudainement.

\- Ça te dérange si je ne te réponds pas? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur, ayant senti ce que Dean allait lui demander.

\- Tu ne me diras pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Le coupa-t-elle. Tu aurais peut-être pu le découvrir si j'étais venue avec vous.

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de quelques pas, puis elle se retourna.

\- On verra... si tu reviens après avoir retrouvé Sam.

\- Tu veux dire que ... ?

\- Tu n'es pas lui. Je crois que je l'ai compris. Mais ne me déçois pas Dean. Pas une nouvelle fois, d'accord ?

.

.

Des cris de joie retentirent dans le campement au retour de la jeep.

Les hommes en sortirent, accueillis par leurs familles et amis, soulagés de les voir rentrer sains et sauf.

Rufus se dirigea directement vers la cabane de Dean, vite rejoint par Chuck.

\- Pas de problème en chemin ? Demanda t'il après leur avoir ouvert et les avoir fait entrer.

\- Non, la route est dégagée. On a juste vu quelques Croats, comme l'autre fois, mais pas beaucoup. J'ai cru à une embuscade à un moment parce qu'on a dû stopper à cause d'un arbre qui était tombé sur la voie cinquante kilomètres avant l'arrivée à l'entrepôt. Mais on a pu le dégager sans soucis et repartir.

\- Vous avez vu Ash ?

\- Oui, il était heureux de nous voir.

\- Il n'a rien découvert de plus sur le complexe pendant ces quelques jours ? Rien d'anormal ? Pas de soucis avec Franck ?

\- Apparemment non. Il nous attend tous.

\- Et bien alors c'est parti. Sonnez le rassemblement. Il est treize heures. On part dans une heure. Je veux qu'on soit arrivé avant la nuit.

.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour que chacun prenne place dans les bus. La jeep était en tête de convois, Dean au volant, Ed à ses côtés une arme automatique en main prêt à faire feu en cas de besoin. Puis venaient les trois bus. Au fond du premier, les patients et Ellen s'étaient installés. Beth, la jeune future maman venait de les rejoindre.

Comme prévu par Castiel, douze volontaires armés feraient le chemin à moto, dix tout autour des bus et deux en éclaireurs, qui prendraient quelques minutes d'avance pour vérifier que la route restait toujours bien dégagée pour le passage des cars. Ils avaient emporté avec eux de vieux Talkies Walkies afin de garder le contact avec la jeep et pouvoir signaler tout obstacle sur la voie. Enfin en queue de peloton, se trouvaient la citerne d'essence, et les deux camions de ravitaillement.

Chuck, nerveux, passait de véhicule en véhicule, vérifiant et revérifiant presque compulsivement que tout le monde était là et que rien n'avait été oublié.

\- Tout est prêt. Il faut y aller maintenant. Lui dit Castiel en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as raison. C'est étrange, mais ça me fait mal de partir. Dit-il en regardant avec nostalgie autour de lui.

\- Étrange, je sais pas. Après tout ce camp a été notre foyer pendant plusieurs années. On y a des souvenirs.

\- Ouais et pas que des bons en ce qui te concerne n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'ancien prophète.

\- En effet. Mais c'est le cas de tout le monde ici. Il est temps d'y aller.

Chuck acquiesça et monta dans le dernier bus, tandis que Castiel prenait place dans le second. Joe faisait partie de l'escorte à moto du convois, au grand dam de sa mère qui aurait nettement préféré qu'elle l'aide avec les patients à l'arrière du premier bus, mais la jeune femme avait été inflexible. Au moins ne faisait elle pas partie des éclaireurs qui seraient les premiers exposés à une attaque pendant tout ce trajet.

.

Les moteurs furent mis en marche et les motos des deux éclaireurs s'élancèrent. Il avait été prévu qu'ils prendraient un peu d'avance sur le convois, mais la portée limité des Talkies Walkies, certes améliorés par Ash, ne leur permettaient qu'une faible distance, un kilomètre tout au plus. En cas d'obstacle ou d'attaque, ils n'auraient que quelques minutes pour les prévenir afin que le convois se mette à l'abri.

\- Tout est dégagé. Dit une voix masculine dans l'appareil. Vous pouvez y aller.

La jeep se lança, suivie par le reste des véhicules. Dans les cars le silence se fit brusquement. Bien sûr chacun était heureux de se rendre dans ce nouvel endroit où ils auraient tous plus de confort et de sécurité, mais à l'instant du depart, les regards d'un seul coup inquiets révélaient que de toute évidence Chuck n'était pas le seul pour qui abandonner Chitaqua était difficile.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le temps était clair et la vue dégagée. Le paysage défilait tranquillement sur les côtés des véhicules. Les conversations avaient repris après quelques minutes. Chacun se demandait comment les logements allaient être répartis, ce qu'on allait trouver en arrivant, si on n'allait pas être déçus après avoir tant espéré.

Cela faisait à présent plus de deux heures qu'ils roulaient sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive. Les motos de tête venaient, une minute auparavant, de leur indiquer une nouvelle fois que tout était dégagé devant eux. Le trajet qu'ils avaient choisi n'était certes pas le plus court ou le plus praticable, mais il leur faisait éviter toutes les villes et donc les risques de se retrouver face à des bandes de Croats actifs en plein jour et qui auraient pu les stopper facilement en se mettant en nombre devant leurs roues.

Plus qu'une heure et ils seraient arrivés.

Ils venaient de passer l'endroit où la jeep avait dû pousser l'arbre tombé sur la route lors du voyage de reconnaissance ce matin-là, lorsque brusquement, au détour d'un virage, Dean dut faire un écart. Une corde avait été tendue barrant la voie et les deux motos ainsi que leurs conducteurs étaient étalés en plein milieu de la chaussée. Les deux hommes visiblement blessés et sonnés essayaient de s'extirper de sous les lourds engins avant de se faire écraser par le convois, mais ils étaient bloqués et n'avaient pas pu les prévenir. Le chasseur ne dut qu'à ses réflexes aiguisés de pouvoir les éviter et il regarda avec appréhension dans son rétroviseur le premier bus qui tentait de piler. Les freins u car se bloquèrent et il dérapa une seconde sur le goudron humide, se mit en travers de la route mais réussit à stopper à quelques mètres des motards. Le second bus, lancé à pleine vitesse, le percuta de plein fouet par le milieu, le renversant sur le flanc dans un vacarme assourdissant de taule fracassée et de vitres brisées. Heureusement, le reste du convois, plus à distance réussit à s'arrêter avant de venir s'encastrer dans les deux véhicules déjà accidentés.

.

Dean était déjà sorti de la jeep l'arme à la main, suivi de près par Ed. Ils se mirent tous deux à l'abri derrière le véhicule lorsque des balles sifflèrent à leurs oreilles.

\- Jetez vos armes et levez les mains ! Leur ordonna une voix à quelques mètres de distance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Cria Dean toujours à couvert.

La voix venait de dix mètres environs sur sa droite. Il avait réussi à apercevoir trois hommes dissimulés derrière des arbres. C'était une questionpurement rhétorique. Dean savait très bien ce qu'ils voulaient. C'étaient des pillards, ils voulaient leurs vivres et aussi leur essence. Probablement qu'ils les avaient repérés depuis un bon moment, il fallait dire qu'ils ne passaient pas exactement inaperçus. Mais il essayait juste de gagner un peu de temps, suffisamment pour trouver un plan pour sauver leur peau à tous.  
D'un seul coup, trois motos s'élancèrent en direction des assaillants. Dean eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux bonds de Joe au vent. Des coups de feu partirent dans tous les sens, l'obligeant à baisser la tête qu'il avait redressée en entendant les engins démarrer.

Il entendit un premier homme crier, puis un second. Le troisième sortit légèrement de sa cachette en tentant de mettre en joue les motards. Dean le visa et tira, l'atteignant en pleine tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre Joe. L'homme s'écroula et le silence revint, juste troublé par le bruit des moteurs.

Dean s'avança, tentant de faire un premier bilan de leur situation. Le bus de tête était renversé sur le flanc en travers de la route. Toutes les vitres étaient brisées. De l'intérieur les gens criaient, appelaient à l'aide. Il vit les passagers du troisième bus intact qui sortaient pour porter secours aux blessés. Ceux du second bus, sonnés, s'asseyaient sur le sol sitôt sortis, tentant de se remettre du choc. Ed se précipita auprès des deux motards blessés au-devant du convois. Le fil tendu en travers de la route aurait pu les décapiter, mais heureusement il n'en était rien. Ils avaient juste fait une mauvaise chute et avaient quelques écorchures et des contusions. Ils survivraient.

Dean entendit Ellen appeler depuis le premier bus. Il se précipita, grimpa sur le devant, réussit à se hisser sur le côté du véhicule qui se trouvait maintenant au sommet, et tenta d'ouvrir à mains nues la porte coulissante. A l'intérieur les passagers étaient entassés les uns sur les autres et tentaient de se redresser, couverts de sang et d'éclats de verre. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et il put entrer dans le véhicule. Le chauffeur était inconscient, mais il respirait. La plupart des passagers à l'avant ne semblaient pas trop grièvement touchés, et tentaient déjà de sortir par les fenêtres cassées, se blessant davantage sur les éclats de verre et de métal des fenêtres.

\- Pas par là ! Ecoutez-moi ! Hurla t'il pour attirer l'attention. Que tous ceux qui peuvent se déplacer avancent vers l'avant du bus.

D'un coup de pied, il fit sauter le pare-brise déjà à moitié arraché.

\- Sortez par ici. Vite. Que tous ceux qui peuvent marcher sortent du bus.

Le plus gros de l'impact avait été absorbé par le milieu de l'autocar. Dean s'approcha tant bien que mal d'une femme dont le corps semblait disloqué sur le sol. Ses yeux grands ouverts et fixes ne laissaient guère de doutes sur son état. Il posa deux doigts sur son cou, plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle. Il lui ferma les yeux. A ses côtés, Dean reconnu Beth, la jeune femme enceinte, grâce à son ventre proéminent. Elle était méconnaissable, son visage couvert de sang. Il tenta de la redresser, mais la jeune femme hurla de douleur, un morceau de métal profondément logé dans son flanc gauche. Elle porta les mains à sa blessure dans un réflexe pour arracher le corps étranger, mais Dean l'en empêcha. Il savait que si elle le faisait, elle allait se vider de son sang dans la minute.

\- N'y touchez pas. Lui dit-il en déchirant la manche de sa chemise et appuyant avec le morceau de tissus de chaque côtés de la plaie pour limiter le saignement.

Elle gemit.

\- Oui, je sais, ça fait mal.

\- Mon bébé...Parvint elle à articuler dans un souffle. Sauvez mon bébé...

Dean parcouru le bus des yeux à la recherche de quelqu'un pour l'aider.

\- ELLEN ! Appela t'il presque avec désespoir, conscient de la gravité de la situation.

\- Je suis là Dean. Je peux pas ... bouger.

Dean venait de se résoudre à laisser Beth, pour se diriger vers l'arrière du bus, il savait que rester là ne servait à rien, mais c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit Joe le rejoindre.

\- Reste avec elle. Dit-il en désignant la jeune femme qui avait perdu connaissance. Appuie là. Fort. En lui prenant les mains et les posant d'autorité sur le linge imbibé de sang.

Il réussit enfin à atteindre Ellen qui se trouvait ensevelie sous les corps de deux de ses patients malheureusement décédés comme Dean put rapidement le constater. Il l'aida à se dégager. Son épaule droite était déboîtée et c'est en serrant les dents qu'elle tenta de se relever. Ellen trébucha et hurla quand son bras heurta le bord d'un siège.

\- Il faut que tu me la remettes en place, Dean. Tu sais le faire ?

\- Oui. Répondit le chasseur. Ça nous est arrivé plusieurs fois,à Sam et moi. Mais ça va te faire un mal de chien.

\- Dis-toi que c'est déjà pas une partie de plaisir en ce moment. Alors vas-y.

Il posa avec précautions ses mains de chaque côté de son épaule.

\- Prête ? J'y vais à trois. Un!

Le craquement qui se fit entendre fut couvert par le hurlement strident d'Ellen.

\- Je savais que tu allais faire ça. Haleta t'elle, la main posée sur son épaule douloureuse.

\- Désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Ça va mieux. Merci. Dit-elle en ramenant son bras en écharpe devant son corps et rentrant sa main dans la ceinture de son pantalon pour le maintenir en bonne position. Tu as vu Joe ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va très bien. Elle s'occupe de la femme enceinte.

\- Beth ? Elle est blessée ?

\- Oui, elle a reçu un morceau de métal dans le côté. Elle saigne énormément.

\- Je vais voir. Occupe-toi de faire sortir les autres. En lui désignant les autres patients sonnés mais apparemment seulement légèrement blessés.

Ellen avança avec difficultés vers le milieu du véhicule, se raccrochant aux sièges de son bras gauche, marchant sur les vitres brisées.

\- Maman, je trouve plus son pouls. Dit Joe paniquée en la voyant approcher.

Ellen jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la femme inerte. La blessure béante était située sous les côtes à gauche. Si le morceau de métal avait épargné son cœur, il avait sûrement du perforer la rate ou peut être même une artère au vu de la quantité impressionnante de sang déjà rependue sur le sol.

\- Il faut la mettre à plat. Dit-elle à sa fille. Aide moi, je suis blessée.

Joe saisit la jeune femme par les épaules tandis qu'Ellen prenait ses jambes de son bras valide. Lorsque Beth, inanimée, fut allongée au fond du bus, Ellen posa son oreille sur son thorax, puis sur son ventre.

\- Je n'entends plus son cœur. Elle est morte. Mais celui de son bébé bat toujours, trés faiblement. Il est pratiquement à terme, son bébé a une chance de survivre, si on le fait sortir immédiatement. Dans trois minutes il sera mort lui aussi. Joe ! Regarde-moi ! Je ne peux pas me servir de ma main droite. Il va falloir que ce soit toi qui le le fasses.

\- Que je fasse quoi ?

\- Une césarienne, Joe. C'est la seule chance de ce bébé.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je peux pas ! Je suis pas médecin !

\- Moi non plus. Mais je sais comment faire, j'ai déjà assisté le Docteur Carter quand il opérait, je vais te guider. Tu m'as souvent aidé à soigner les gens, tu peux le faire. Et de toute façon, on a pas le choix. DEAN ! Hurla t'elle vers l'arrière du bus.

Il s'approcha.

\- Donne nous ton couteau. Dépêche-toi. Ajouta t'elle devant l'air stupéfait et hésitant du chasseur.

Il lui tendit l'arme, qu'elle passa immédiatement à sa fille.

\- Tu coupes ici. Lui dit-elle en dessinant du doigt un demi-cercle en bas du ventre de la jeune femme. Joe! Vas-y! MAINTENANT !

Joe sursauta en entendant sa mère crier. Elle regarda le couteau dans sa main comme si elle ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, l'approcha en tremblant du ventre de Beth et commença l'incision.

\- Comme ça, c'est très bien. L'encouragea Ellen. Maintenant, tu coupes là. Dit elle de nouveau en désignant une sorte de ballon rose visible dans le ventre ouvert. C'est l'utérus. Vas-y Joe. Et le bébé pourra sortir. Dépêche-toi. N'appuie pas trop fort.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en gémissant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- C'est très bien ma chérie. Tu t'en sors très bien.

Du liquide transparent sortit à flot de la poche ouverte. Et ils purent voir un minuscule petit pied glisser dans l'ouverture. Il était bleu, très pale. Ellen attrapa rapidement le bébé de sa main gauche, le tira hors de l'utérus, et posa sur ses genoux le petit corps visqueux et inerte. Elle pinça immédiatement le cordon ombilical entre ses doigts.

\- Joe, il faut couper le cordon tout de suite. Dépêche-toi. Il draine tout le sang du bébé, à cause de l'hémorragie maintenant que le cœur de la mère ne bat plus.

Joe prit un lacet, le noua autour du cordon puis le coupa. Ellen frictionnait vigoureusement le bébé toujours sans réaction. Elle posa deux doigts sur son sternum, et appuya rapidement par saccades, entamant un massage cardiaque. Elle se pencha et souffla à deux reprises dans sa bouche et son nez puis repris le massage. Soudainement le bébé prit une première inspiration, puis se mit à crier et son corps rosit.

Dean, livide, toujours debout à côté d'elles, se passa une main sur le visage et se mit à rire nerveusement, immensément soulagé, évacuant la tension accumulée. De l'extérieur du bus des applaudissements retentirent. Alors seulement ils réalisèrent que tous les passagers valides les observaient depuis la vitre arrière du bus et avaient retenu leur souffle. Joe éclata en sanglots et Ellen la serra contre elle de son bras valide, grimaçant de douleur lorsque sa fille toucha son épaule blessée. Le bébé sur ses genoux s'égosillait maintenant, hurlant de froid et d'indignation, inconscient du drame qui venait de se jouer. C'était une petit fille.

Dean ôta sa chemise et Ellen y enroula l'enfant, puis la lui mit dans les bras.

\- Emmena la Dean. Et donne la à Castiel.

Dean s'exécuta sans rien dire, sortit par l'arrière du bus, serrant le bébé qui hurlait toujours contre lui. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il sortit, presque éblouis par la lumière.

Castiel s'avança, suivi de Rebecca et de son frère qui avaient voyagé dans le second bus avec lui. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras, s'éloigna du bus, toujours suivi de près par les deux enfants. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et blottit la petite fille contre sa poitrine lui parlant longuement à voix basse. L'enfant hoquetait de chagrin puis elle s'apaisa enfin. Lorsque Castiel revint vers eux, la petite fille s'était endormie.

\- Ça va aller pour elle. Dit-il de sa voix rauque. Elle s'appelle Julia.

\- Elle te l'a dit ? Répliqua Dean complètement interloqué.

Castiel le regarda et pencha la tête sur le côté avec cette expression si particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

\- Non Dean. C'est un bébé, elle ne parle pas. C'est sa mère qui m'avait dit comment elle comptait l'appeler, si c'était une fille.

Dean se sentit idiot. Castiel n'était plus un ange, il ne pouvait pas parler avec les nouveaux nés. Mais la scene avait été tellement surréaliste que plus rien n'aurait pu l'étonner. Dean reporta son regard vers l'intérieur du bus, vers le corps ensanglanté de la mère du bébé.

\- Et le père ? Demanda t'il.

\- Il est mort il y a six mois, en allant chercher du ravitaillement.

\- Ses deux parents sont morts. Cette petite vient juste d'arriver au monde et elle est déjà seule ?

\- Non, elle n'est pas seule.. Répondit Ellen qui sortait à son tour du bus tenant toujours sa fille bouleversée, de son bras valide passé autour de ses épaules. Elle nous a, nous. On sera sa famille.

.

Dean regarda le ciel. Le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon. La nuit tomberait dans moins de deux heures et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se retrouver coincés ici à découvert, dans l'obscurité.

\- On doit repartir. Dit-il en regardant le car en travers de la voie et les deux autres qui se trouvaient bloqués derrière. Il faut dégager ce bus.

Immédiatement une vingtaine d'hommes réagirent et tentèrent de remettre le véhicule sur ses roues, mais sans succès.

\- On pourrait peut-être le pousser avec un autre bus et la jeep. Suggéra Chuck.

Rufus se mit au volant du second bus accidenté. Il mit le contact priant pour qu'il soit toujours en état de marche et souffla de soulagement en entendant le brut du moteur qui démarrait enfin. Il recula l'engin, braqua le volant pour se diriger vers l'avant du bus couché sur le flanc et s'approcha doucement. Le bruit du métal rencontrant de nouveau le métal fit sursauter tout le monde. Echo du choc qu'ils venaient juste de vivre.

Le premier bus commença à bouger, pivotant sur son axe pour se mettre non plus en travers, mais le long de la route. Mais celle-ci était trop étroite pour permette le passage des deux autres véhicules. Il fallait le pousser davantage. Dean monta à son tour dans la jeep, alors que le bus reculait. Les deux véhicules se disposèrent de façon à pousser simultanément le devant et l'arrière du bus vers le fossé. Le moteur de la jeep ronflait et les pneus fumaient contre l'asphalte, mais finalement le lourd autocar glissa et la voie fut dégagée.

\- Récupérez tout ce que vous pouvez et répartissez-vous dans les deux cars restant. Il y a aussi des places dans la jeep et dans les camions. Dépêchez-vous. On doit partir maintenant. Cria Dean à l'assemblée.

Immédiatement tout le monde s'activa. Les bagages accessibles furent transférés dans la soute des deux autres bus. Tout ne tiendrait pas mais tant pis.

Les valides aidèrent les blessés. Les bus étaient bondés, toutes les places occupées, et le reste des gens debout dans l'allée centrale. Mais chacun réussi à embarquer.

Castiel était monté avec Dean dans la jeep, et se serrait sur la banquette arrière, le bébé toujours endormi dans ses bras,avec les deux enfants et Ellen qui tenait son bras blessé en écharpe. Elle regardait par le fenêtre Joe de nouveau sur sa moto qui les escortait à leur droite. Ed avait repris sa place du côté passager, son arme à la main, encore plus tendu qu'auparavant. Deux autres hommes avaient replacés les éclaireurs blessés et le convois pu de nouveau se mettre en route.

Personne n'avait protesté d'abandonner ainsi les corps de leurs amis sur le chemin. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les enterrer et qu'ils n'avaient pas la place de les emmener. Ils reviendraient... peut-être, si ils le pouvaient.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence tendu. L'ambiance était lourde dans tous les véhicules. Ils avaient été attaqués par des pillards. Par des humains. Et même si ils savaient que le résultat aurait probablement été le même si cela avait été des démons ou des Croats, ça rendait les choses encore plus difficile à accepter.

.

.

Une heure plus tard, les grilles de l'entrepôt furent enfin visibles et tout le monde soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi. Mais pas tous.

Ash les attendait debout au centre de la cour. Le portail s'ouvrit immédiatement pour laisser passer les véhicules, et se referma derrière eux, sécurisant de nouveau le complexe.

Chacun se sentit soulagé de sortir des véhicules surchargés. Mais une fois dans cette cours, ils se sentirent perdus, ne sachant plus ce qu'ils devaient faire, regardant autour d'eux, cherchant Dean du regard, attendant ses instructions.

Ash s'avança vers Chuck.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t'il en voyant l'état des véhicules et ses amis descendre, ensanglantés, des bus.

\- On a été attaqués. Des pillards. Il y a quatre morts.

Ash soupira tristement. Ce monde était dingue. Comme d'habitude.

\- J'ai fait la liste des maisons en vous attendant. Reprit il. Il y en a vingt-deux. Certaines plus grandes que d'autres. Et un grand bâtiment à côté qui pourrait quasiment tous nous accueillir. Il avait été aménagé en caserne lorsque le gouvernement a réquisitionné l'endroit, pour loger les soldats. Ce soir tout le monde dormira au chaud.

\- Où est l'infirmerie ? Demanda Ellen. Il faut d'abord soigner les blessés.

Chuck attribua un rôle à chacun, décharger les soutes des bus, amener les blessés à l'infirmerie, prendre en charge les personnes les plus choquées. Sous ses ordres, rapidement tout le monde s'activa.

\- Où est Franck ? Demanda Dean après s'être rapproché de Ash.

\- Il n'apprécie pas trop la foule. Pas sûr qu'on le verra beaucoup, tu sais.

\- Tu as eu le temps d'inspecter le complexe ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiète pas. A part le labo, j'ai tout visité. On aura pas de mauvaise surprise.

\- Bien.

Dean retourna aider et organiser le déménagement. Ellen, Joe et Castiel avaient déjà disparu, emmenant avec eux les enfants, occupés à soigner les nombreux blessés, essentiellement des coupures et quelques fractures.

Les familles furent dirigées vers les maisons qui leur avaient été attribuées. Les couples et les personnes seules devraient dormir pour cette première nuit dans le grand dortoir et trouveraient leur place définitive le lendemain. Personne ne protesta contre les décisions prises par Chuck. Au contraire, chacun coopérait de son mieux et s'émerveillait devant ce confort qu'ils ne connaissaient plus depuis si longtemps.

Rapidement il ne resta plus que les véhicules vides dans la cours et quelques retardataires qui s'attardaient et discutaient en regardant autour d'eux. On aurait presque dit que le drame de l'attaque et de la mort de leurs amis ne s'était pas produit. Finalement, ils y étaient tellement habitués.

.

En quelques heures, chacun reprit instinctivement le rôle qu'il occupait précédemment au camp. Guidés par Ash qui avait appris à connaître les lieux avant leur arrivée, et organisés par Chuck, ils avaient trouvé le réfectoire. Certains préparaient à manger, d'autres reprenaient leurs postes de garde, faisaient des rondes découvrant en même temps leur nouvel espace de vie. Les lieux depuis si longtemps déserts s'animaient.

Personne ne croisa Franck. Et personne ne s'en soucia vraiment.

Il fit une petite apparition, dans un coin du réfectoire, alors que chacun était attablé. Dean l'aperçut et s'avança vers lui.

\- Merci de nous accueillir. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Répondit l'homme le regard fuyant, sans la saisir.

\- Oui, merci Franck. Vous venez manger avec nous ?

\- Non je ...

Il s'interrompit, regarda un moment la salle remplie,puis fit demi-tour, et quitta les lieux sans un mot. Dean regarda Ash qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ça fait beaucoup pour lui, tu sais. Je crois qu'il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour se réhabituer.

Après leur repas, les gens regagnèrent les logements qui leur avaient été nouvellement attribués et commencèrent à défaire leurs bagages.

Mais à la nuit tombée, au moment où chacun aurait dû s'enfermer pour savourer le confort de leurs toutes nouvelles maisons, mus par une étrange impulsion collective, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le grand dortoir aménagé. Ils ne se sentaient pas encore chez eux dans ces lieux étrangers et quelque chose les poussait à se rassembler pour se sentir en sécurité.

Et ce fut là, à quelques pas de leurs maisons confortables, qu'ils passèrent leur première nuit dans le complexe, couchés sur les lits de camps ou même par terre sur des couvertures, mais ensemble.

Demain serait un autre jour.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Une semaine.

Ils n'étaient là que depuis une semaine mais Dean n'en pouvait déjà plus et rongeait son frein.

Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas partir avant que chacun ait trouvé sa place et son rôle dans le nouveau complexe, avant qu'il ne soit sûr que tout allait rouler, qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité, mais bon sang que c'était long !

Et pourtant Dean était débordé, sollicité en permanence par toute sorte de taches dont il n'avait plus rien à faire, et qu'il déléguait la plupart du temps à Chuck, tellement plus doué que lui en la matière, se disait-il pour faire taire sa mauvaise conscience.

Castiel avait passé quasiment tout ce temps avec Ellen à l'infirmerie ou à s'occuper des enfants. La petite Julia se portait très bien, malgré les conditions dramatiques de sa naissance.

Franck n'avait pas menti lors de leur première visite, il y avait dans le premier entrepôts tout le nécessaire pour s'occuper d'un bébé, des boites de lait, du matériel de puériculture et même des couches. Dès le lendemain de leur installation, des familles s'étaient portées volontaires pour adopter l'enfant, mais pour le moment Ellen avait préféré la garder avec elle pour pouvoir la surveiller. Et comme pour Rebecca et Tom, la présence de Castiel l'apaisait.

La maison qui lui avait été attribuée devait être celle du médecin de la base et jouxtait l'infirmerie. Naturellement Rebecca et Tom y avaient trouvé leur chambre. Et tout aussi naturellement, Castiel avait emménagé dans la chambre d'ami, les enfants, angoissés, réclamant beaucoup sa présence.

Dean l'avait d'ailleurs interpellé sur le sujet la veille.

\- Tu m'avais bien dit que tu avais perdu tous tes pouvoirs lorsque les anges avaient quitté la terre, non ?

\- De quel pouvoir parles tu, Dean ?

\- Avec les enfants.

Castiel secoua la tête doucement.

\- Il ne me reste plus aucun pouvoir, je ne t'ai pas menti. Les enfants sentent juste que je les aime. Peut être que leur âme innocente peut percevoir ce que j'ai été et que cela les apaise et les sécurise, je ne sais pas. Mais c'est tout. Non je te l'ai dit, il ne me reste plus aucun pouvoir, plus de grâce. Je n'ai plus rien d'un ange. Avait-il rajouté tristement.

\- Ca c'est toi qui le dit, mon ami.. Avait alors dit Chuck qui passait par là. Alors nous appelleront ça un don du ciel.

Et l'ancien ange avait souri.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean avait posé son sac dans une petite chambre individuelle du dortoir. Pas besoin d'une maison, il ne comptait pas s'installer de toute façon. Il se dirigea vers la maison d'Ellen et frappa à la porte.

\- Cass est là ? Demanda t'il sans plus de cérémonie, lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Dean. Répondit Ellen en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hum, pardon. Bonjour Ellen. Cass est là ou pas ?

Elle soupira.

\- Non, il est à l'infirmerie.

Elle l'interpella alors qu'il se retournait déjà pour s'y rendre.

\- Alors ça y est ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda t'il en lui faisant face de nouveau, instinctivement sur ses gardes.

\- Tu pars ?

\- J'avais dit que je partirais... enfin...quand tout le monde serait installé. Commença-t-il à bafouiller, perdant toute contenance, comme souvent devant la trop grande perspicacité d'Ellen.

\- Je sais Dean. Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais on ne le sera sûrement jamais plus, alors... Et il faut que j'y aille.

\- Quand ?

\- Je dois voir ça avec Cass. Le plus tôt possible.

\- Tu vas le dire à tout le monde que tu t'en vas ? Ou tu vas juste disparaître comme un voleur ?

Dean sentit l'agacement le gagner.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Ellen ? Demanda il irrité. J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé. Je suis resté, j'ai attendu. Tu savais que je n'abandonnerai pas Sam. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous de moi maintenant ? Que je continue à jouer à être votre chef comme je le fait depuis des semaines, que je l'abandonne ? Ça n'arrivera pas, Ellen, tu m'entends ? Jamais je n'abandonnerai mon frère !

\- Tu as raison Dean. Dit-elle d'un ton plus doux. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu et même davantage. On t'en a beaucoup demandé. Mais tu sais qu'il y a de grandes chances que tu te fasses tuer si tu y vas ?

\- Je sais. Reconnu t'il, sentant sa colère refluer devant l'attitude quasi maternelle d'Ellen.

\- Et Castiel avec toi. Ajouta t'elle après un moment de silence.

Dean ne répondit rien, celle fois. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire ?

\- Mais oui je sais, c'est Sam. Ajouta t'elle amère.

Elle garda un moment le silence, comme hésitant à finir d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée mais y renonça.

\- Bonne chance alors. Dit-elle avec lassitude en refermant la porte.

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Castiel alla frapper à sa porte, étonné que Dean ne soit pas venu lui parler après qu'Ellen lui ait rapporté leur conversation, il trouva la chambre vide.

Dean était parti.

Seul.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Bon tout va bien? Je n'ai perdu personne avec ma césarienne à la sauvage ? Dur, je sais, mais il fallait sortir la petite Julia. C'etait sa seule chance.**

 **Et oui, on est dans SPN, tout n'est pas tout rose. Les mamans meurent souvent dans SPN, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

 **.**

 **La semaine prochaine, la réaction de Castiel au départ de Dean... et quelque chose me dit qu'il va pas être content !**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**

 **Et à Lundi prochain, si vous le voulez bien. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, bonjour. Toujours aussi heureuse de vous retrouver en ce lundi.**

 **Merci à vous qui me lisez. Il y a peu de retours sur cette histoire, mais quelques mises en favoris et en alertes qui me font bien plaisir. Et merci infiniment à ceux qui me laissent un petit message, vos commentaires sont un véritable bonheur.**

 **Explications en bas de page pour le petit * dans le texte , si vous le voulez.**

 **Bonne lecture... ;)**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Quitter le complexe sans se faire remarquer n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Mais au fond ça le rassurait. Dean avait croisé plusieurs patrouilles, vu les caméras de surveillances se diriger vers lui et le suivre un moment alors qu'il marchait dans le camps cet après-midi là. Tout était en ordre, les gars faisaient correctement leur boulot. Le camp était sécurisé.

Après sa conversation avec Ellen, Dean n'était pas allé à l'infirmerie, préférant s'isoler pour réfléchir. Ellen avait raison, comme d'habitude, sauver Sam avait tout d'une mission suicide. Et il n'était qu'un foutu égoïste de vouloir entrainer Castiel avec lui, de vouloir l'arracher à la vie qu'il venait juste de se reconstruire à la seule force de sa volonté. Et c'était vrai, ces dernières semaines Castiel avait radicalement changé. Il n'avait plus rien de ce hippie drogué et pathétique qu'il avait rencontré le soir de son arrivée. L'ex-ange avait réussi à se désintoxiquer de toutes ses addictions et même apparemment de cette fichue culpabilité qui le rongeait. Dean l'avait vu plus actif, travaillant à l'infirmerie, se rapprochant d'Ellen, se rendant utile et plus présent auprès de ceux qui avaient toujours été ses amis mais dont il s'était éloigné sans même s'en rendre compte. Il l'avait vu s'attacher à la petite Becky et à son jeune frère Tom qui avait enfin accepté de prononcer quelques mots, juste pour lui, puis Julia. Par sa simple présence, il les rassurait, les entourait, et leur offrait instinctivement l'affection dont ils avaient tant besoin. Lui qui n'avait pourtant jamais connu l'amour de son Père, encore plus absent que le sien, avait su donner l'envie de vivre à ces enfants orphelins. Leurs détresses s'étaient rencontrées, reconnues et mutuellement apaisées. Se sentir de nouveau utile avait fini de le relever, il était presque redevenu l'ange fort et fier que Dean avait connu, mais avec, en même temps, un côté tellement plus humain, mélange déroutant que Dean avait encore bien du mal à comprendre et à accepter.

Et il allait l'arracher à tout ça ? L'entrainer avec lui dans une expédition mal préparée à l'issue plus qu'incertaine. Dean avait pourtant suffisamment reproché à son double d'avoir envoyé ses amis, y compris Castiel, à une mort certaine sans sourciller pour tuer le Diable. Et lui s'apprêtait à faire de même, moins pour essayer de tuer le Diable que pour sauver son frère, mais au fond, est ce que ça faisait la moindre différence ?

Oui, Ellen avait raison, il aurait été le dernier des salopards d'arracher à son ami tout ce qu'il avait réussi reconstruire après avoir tout perdu.

Dean avait repensé à Sam, à cette nuit où il s'était introduit dans l'appartement de son frère, l'arrachant des bras de Jessica, pour l'entrainer avec lui sur une chasse à la recherche de leur père disparu. Le fait qu'il ait eu la meilleure des raisons ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était venu le chercher et lui voler cette vie normale qu'il avait toujours désirée et enfin réussi à obtenir lorsqu'il était parti à Stanford, qu'il l'avait ramené dans ce monde de la chasse et du surnaturel que Sam avait espéré laisser derrière lui, et sur le chemin au bout duquel il était devenu la marionnette de Lucifer.

Et même si il avait affirmé le contraire, Dean savait bien qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Aussi simplement et égoïstement que cela.

Pas question de refaire deux fois la même erreur.

.

Sa décision prise, il était passé voir Chuck et avait discuté avec lui une bonne partie de la soirée. L'ancien prophète avait probablement compris, mais n'avait rien demandé.

Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures de l'organisation du camp, des améliorations à apporter, de la sécurité et des structures à mettre en place. Il faudrait faire le recensement de ce qui était consommable ou périmé dans les entrepôts et voir comment il serait possible de faire durer tout ça le plus longtemps possible. Car même si ces réserves étaient immenses, elles n'étaient pas inépuisables. Il y avait des stocks de grains, ils devraient pouvoir faire des plantations. Il faudrait trouver les meilleurs terrains à côté du complexe, et les sécuriser. Un peu d'élevage aussi peut être. Et puis, il faudrait rechercher des gars calés en informatique et en électronique, pour aider Ash avec l'installation perfectionnée du camp. On ne pouvait pas se fier à Franck, ce gars était trop instable. Il fallait pouvoir prendre les commandes, juste au cas où.

Dean avait repensé à l'idée de Joe, de rechercher des scientifiques qui pourraient utiliser le laboratoire et essayer de trouver un remède à ce fléau. Mais il n'en avait rien dit. C'était trop tôt. Ils devaient encore finir de s'installer et se familiariser avec ces lieux. Chaque chose en son temps. Et Dean faisait confiance à la jeune femme pour ne pas lâcher son idée.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, il sembla à Dean que Chuck voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta d'une accolade qui surprit le chasseur autant qu'elle le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Hé, ça va, mec. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Adieu Dean. Fais attention à toi.

Dean était alors retourné à sa chambre, avait rassemblé ses quelques affaires, sans oublier bien sûr tous les ingrédients pour le sort de localisation. Il avait pris un repas rapide au réfectoire, parlé à quelques personnes. Il fut soulagé de ne pas croiser Castiel, il n'aurait pas voulu lui mentir et ne l'aurait peut être pas pu d'ailleurs. Son ami aurait forcement compris et probablement essayé de l'en dissuader, par devoir ou par obligation envers celui qui n'était pourtant plus son protégé.

Puis, Dean était revenu dans sa chambre dormir quelques heures.

Il n'avait finalement pas trouvé de moyen de sortir du camp sans être vu et, en fait, y avait rapidement renoncé. Il n'avait pas à se sauver, après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal. Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était l'impression qu'il avait ?

Il avait pris une des motos avec lesquelles ils étaient arrivés, avait sanglé son sac dessus et s'était dirigé vers l'entrée du complexe, passant devant le panneau de bois que les réfugiés avaient été récupérer dans le bus accidenté trois jours auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient allés chercher les corps de leurs amis décédés pour les enterrer.

 _Bienvenue au camp Chitaqua 2_

Au poste de contrôle, Ed l'avait vu s'approcher et l'avait reconnu immédiatement.

Il lui avait ouvert la grille sans rien demander. Dean lui avait fait un signe de tête, avait tourné la poignée des gaz et la moto s'était éloignée à vive allure.

.

Dean avait roulé sans vraiment savoir où il allait, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une toute petite ville, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Contrairement aux plus grandes, les combats avaient dû y être moins violents, les murs des maisons étaient encore debout, mais la population avait déserté, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle en fait.

Dean se dirigea presque par habitude vers le petit motel miteux qui ressemblait à tous ceux qu'il fréquentait lorsqu'il s'arrêtait avec Sam entre deux chasses. Dans le hall de réception, les meubles étaient recouverts de poussière et les murs de toiles d'araignées. Aucun client n'avait dû venir ici depuis une éternité. Au moins il ne serait pas dérangé, et de toute façon un Winchester n'était pas vraiment regardant sur l'état du ménage.

Dean prit une des clefs sur le tableau derrière le comptoir et monta l'escalier de bois. Par habitude il avait choisi la dernière chambre à l'étage, celle qui se trouvait la plus proche de l'escalier de secours. Les bons vieux réflexes. Il entra et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol. Le lit grinça lorsqu'il s'assit dessus et un peu de poussière s'envola et le fit tousser.

\- Y a quand même du laisser aller, faut pas abuser, je vais me plaindre au service d'étage. Dit il tout haut plus pour tenter de de briser le silence de mort qui l'entourait, que pour faire de l'humour.

Jamais Dean ne s'était senti aussi seul et perdu depuis que Zachary l'avait catapulté dans ce futur cauchemardesque qui était devenu son présent. De cela, il s'était fait une raison tant bien que mal, il avait compris qu'il ne rentrerait jamais chez lui. Mais imaginer Lucifer se promenant tranquillement dans le corps de Sam était une monstruosité qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter. Dean était sûr que Sam était toujours vivant, déjà parce que son frère était suffisamment fort pour endurer la présence démoniaque, et aussi parce que Lucifer ne se serait jamais privé du plaisir de pouvoir torturer à volonté sa victime favorite. Il secoua la tête, les poings serrés, refusant de laisser son esprit s'aventurer sur ce terrain dangereux.

\- Tiens bon, Sam. Je vais te sortir de là !

Penser à son frère l'empêchait de s'apitoyer sur lui-même et ravivait sa colère. Et c'est exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin à ce moment précis.

Il se leva brusquement, attrapa son sac presque avec rage, essuya la poussière de la table d'un revers de sa manche et commença à sortir les ingrédients du sort de localisation. Il les disposa les uns à côté des autres dans l'ordre où il allait devoir les utiliser. Heureusement qu'il avait été à peu près attentif quand Castiel lui avait décrit la procédure.

Il se força à se calmer. Surtout ne pas faire d'erreur. Il n'avait pas assez d'ingrédients et ne pourrait pas recommencer deux fois. Il déplia la carte qu'il étala sur la table, remplit le bol, prononça la formule, et versa la mixture puis craqua une allumette et y mit le feu. Les flammes d'abord uniformes se repartirent sur les bords de la carte et progressèrent vers le centre dans un ensemble parfait. Elle fut presque entièrement consumée sauf deux endroits bien distincts qui restèrent intacts, le premier autour de la ville de Saint Louis et un second composé de trois cercles concentriques et d'un point au centre de Detroit.

Deux villes.

Pourquoi y avait-il deux villes ?

Est ce qu'il avait mal prononcé l'incantation ? Merde ! Où est ce qu'il avait fait une erreur ?

Detroit, c'est là que Sam avait accepté de devenir le vaisseau de Lucifer. Peut être que ça avait laissé une empreinte particulière sur la ville et c'était ce que le sortilège l'avait détecté. Pourquoi Lucifer serait il resté à Detroit après qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il était venu y chercher ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Non, ça devait être saint Louis. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils avaient capté cet appel au secours avec la vieille radio, Ash avait eu l'impression que cela venait de là, le deuxième point de la carte épargné par les flammes. Le diable devait se trouver à Saint Louis.

Dean rassembla ses affaires rapidement, redescendit l'escalier, sangla de nouveau son sac sur le porte-bagages de la moto et vérifia le réservoir d'essence. Saint Louis n'était qu'à une centaine de kilomètres, le plein devrait suffire, et sinon, il trouverait bien une voiture à siphonner. Il monta sur l'engin, s'apprêtant à le faire démarrer lorsque deux mains vigoureuses le saisirent par les épaules et le tirèrent en arrière. Déséquilibré, il se retrouva étalé au sol, sur le dos. Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette qu'il avait du mal à distinguer à contre-jour tentant d'évaluer le danger, sa main droite déjà en train de dégainer son arme. Un coup de pied fit valser le pistolet au loin. Dean tenta de se reculer, mais son assaillant combla rapidement la distance qui les séparait. Et il le vit enfin.

\- Castiel ?

L'ancien ange, visiblement furieux, mâchoires crispées, le regardait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Dean se releva et lui fit face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ce que JE fais là ? Cracha Castiel avec colère. Qu'est-ce que TOI, tu fais là ?

Dean s'était rarement sent aussi mal sous le regard clairement blessé et accusateur de son ami. Il aurait eu du mal à identifier ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là et l'idée que ce soit plutôt de la culpabilité effleura son esprit. Il accueillit presque avec soulagement la colère qu'il sentit monter en lui, tellement plus familière et facile à utiliser.

\- Je pense que c'est évident, mec. Dit-il froidement. Et c'est évident aussi que je veux le faire seul. T'as pas encore compris ?

Il s'attendait à une explosion de colère de la part de Castiel, à devoir lui expliquer ses arguments, après tout il faisait ça pour son bien, l'ex ange allait bien devoir le comprendre. Au lieu de ça, l'homme lui tourna le dos. Il vit ses épaules se crisper et ses poings se serrer. Et la seconde suivante Dean se retrouva de nouveau allongé au sol, cette fois complètement sonné par le formidable direct du droit que Castiel venait de lui assener dans la mâchoire. Et visiblement l'ancien ange n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il se pencha sur le corps de Dean qui n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un mouvement, le saisit par le col de sa veste d'une main, l'autre poing levé prêt à frapper de nouveau, et le rapprocha de son visage déformé par la colère.

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends !? Lui dit Castiel avec rage en détachant bien chaque mot. Je ne suis plus un ange et je ne suis plus ton protecteur. Je ne suis plus qu'un humain sans force et sans pouvoir et je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais JE décide de ma vie. MOI. Pas toi. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Toujours couché par terre, Dean acquiesça complètement stupéfait. Castiel le relâcha brutalement et se releva, lui tournant le dos à nouveau.

Dean s'assit au sol, frottant sa mâchoire endolorie. Il avait encore du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées tellement sa tête bourdonnait.

\- T'as une sacrée droite, Cass ! Tenta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence, pour retrouver une contenance.

L'ancien ange se retourna. Dean vit dans son regard, au delà de la colère, une douleur profonde, bien plus intense que celle plus physique que lui-même ressentait à ce moment.

\- Cass, je ne voulais pas...

\- La ferme Dean. Je sais ce que tu as voulu faire et j'en ai rien à foutre. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis plus ton protecteur, mais tu n'es pas le mien non plus. Je croyais pourtant qu'on avait réglé ça depuis un moment. Relève toi maintenant. Et je ne veux plus en reparler. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Il lui tendit la main, saisit le bras que Dean leva et aida le chasseur à se remettre sur ses jambes. Lorsque Dean fut de nouveau debout et se retrouva face à Castiel, son bras tenant toujours celui de son ami, il le fixa et vit dans ses yeux la nouvelle blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger.

Dean soupira. Il n'était décidément qu'un con. Un con qui essayait de faire au mieux, la plupart du temps avec les meilleures intentions du monde, mais pourtant qui se plantait à chaque fois. Et aussi un con qui ne savait pas demander pardon. Alors, sans un mot, il laissa ses yeux exprimer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler. Castiel hocha la tête et le relâcha.

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Demanda Dean après un nouveau moment de silence, remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

\- C'est important ? Répondit Castiel encore sur la défensive.

\- Pas vraiment. Simple curiosité.

\- Ed m'a indiqué la direction que tu avais pris. J'ai juste suivi la route, en pensant que tu t'arrêterais dès que possible pour lancer le sort de localisation. Et j'ai reconnu la moto en passant devant le motel.

\- Aussi simple que ça ? Tu me connais si bien alors ?

\- Il faut croire. ... Dean ? Interpella t'il après un nouveau moment de silence

L'interpelé le regarda attendant la suite.

\- Si tu me refais un coup pareil...

Dean se figea devant l'air infiniment sérieux et encore blessé de son vis à vis. Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Message reçu.

Sans rien ajouter, les deux hommes étaient remontés dans la chambre de motel.

\- Le sort a fonctionné ? Demanda Castiel en voyant les restes brûlés de la carte sur la table.

\- Plus ou moins. Ça a donné deux villes: Detroit et Saint Louis.

Castiel tiqua.

\- Ouais c'est bizarre. Répondit dean à la question muette de son ami. Mais Ash a dit que la transmission venait peut être de Saint Louis. Et Lucifer était à Detroit il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est peut-être pour ça.

\- Possible. Répondit Castiel peu convaincu. Donc là, tu partais pour Saint Louis.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Et après ? Une fois que tu y seras ?

Le chasseur haussa les épaules.

\- Comme d'habitude. J'improviserai.

\- Super plan.

\- Ouais, un de mes meilleurs. Lui répondit Dean avec un petit clin d'œil, plus mal à l'aise qu'il voulait le laisser paraitre. Tu en es ?

Castiel le dévisagea, se retenant de sourire.

\- Il me semble que ta mâchoire a déjà reçu ma réponse.

\- Effectivement. Lui accorda le chasseur en passant ses doigts sur l'énorme hématome qui était entrain de s'y constituer.

Il était presque midi et ils décidèrent de manger un morceau sur place avant de repartir. Ils trouvèrent une boite de conserve de raviolis qui était encore consommable dans les cuisines du motel et la firent réchauffer. Ça leur permettrait d'économiser leurs propres provisions.

Leur frugal repas terminé, ils ressortirent du motel.

\- Tu as pris la jeep ? Dit Dean en chargeant son sac à l'arrière du véhicule.

\- Je n'ai rien pris du tout. Je ne me suis pas sauvé comme un voleur, moi. Chuck me l'a donnée.

Dean lui jeta un regard digne des meilleures bitchfaces que Sam lui adressait si souvent.

\- Je conduis. Lui lança-t-il pour changer de sujet, tendant la main pour que Castiel lui donne les clefs.

\- J'ai appris à conduire, tu sais. En les lui envoyant.

Dean s'installa derrière le volant avec un rictus moqueur et mit le contact pendant que Castiel montait côté passager en soupirant.

Le chasseur mit en route l'autoradio qui bien sûr ne cracha que des parasites et fouilla la boite à gants à la recherche de musique. Il tomba sur un Cd de Kansas et _Carry on my wayward son_ fut la première chanson à se faire entendre. Dean grogna de plaisir en appuyant sur la pédale de l'accélérateur.

\- Ca, c'est un signe, mon vieux. Un putain de bon signe !

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ça faisait si longtemps que Dean parcourait les routes des États Unis en long et en large, qu'il n'eut pas de mal à trouver le meilleur chemin, évitant les plus grandes agglomérations pour arriver vers Saint Louis sans trop d'encombres.

\- Quelque chose d'amusant ? Demanda Castiel en constatant le petit sourire sur le visage de Dean alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination.

\- Si on veut. Je repensais juste que c'est dans cette ville que je me suis rencontré moi-même pour la première fois. Finalement, je devrai être habitué maintenant.

Castiel lui lança un regard interrogateur penchant la tête sur le côté, essayant visiblement de saisir l'allusion qui lui échappait.

\- Encore une référence à laquelle je ne comprends rien ? J'ai pourtant fait des progrès ces dernières années, mais là je ne vois pas.

\- Non, Cass. Rien à voir. C'était en 2005 je crois, une des premières enquêtes sur lesquelles on a travaillé Sam et moi après qu'on ait repris la chasse ensemble. Le frère d'une de ses amies de fac avait été accusé de meurtre. C'était un polymorphe le coupable. Le salopard a pris mon apparence et je me suis descendu moi-même. Ca fait bizarre !

Il rit.

\- En fait je me suis tué moi même, sans me suicider. Hé, c'est pas donné à tout le monde! Rit Dean, en levant les sourcils, amusé de sa propre plaisanterie.

\- Très drôle Dean !

\- Par contre, lorsque je suis venu ici la première fois, la ville ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça. Ajouta-t-il plus gravement en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts.

Ils étaient arrivés par la route 64, qui reliait Kansas City à Saint louis, et avaient décidé de s'arrêter dans les quartiers périphériques de la ville, espérant qu'ils soient moins infestés de Croats que le centre. Ils étaient passés devant la galerie Saint Louis, le grand Zoo et à proximité de l'université où Sam avait étudié. Tout était détruit, comme si une bombe avait explosé, ne laissant que des maisons en ruines, des rues défoncées, des immeubles effondrés. Même la Gateway Arch ***** n'avait pas été épargnée et il ne restait plus de la magnifique arche que ses deux bases, montant vers le ciel comme deux cornes maléfiques.

Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent, l'impression de désolation s'accentua encore. Une atmosphère sombre et une odeur de mort planait dans l'air, vestige de la dernière et récente attaque des démons de Lucifer.

La jeep tourna vers la droite, sur un petit boulevard.

Dean écrasa la pédale de frein. Devant eux à quelques mètres de distance, un groupe d'une trentaine de Croats se trouvait au milieu de la chaussée. Un instant le temps se suspendit, et personne ne bougea. Puis tous les visages se tournèrent presque simultanément vers la jeep, exprimant une férocité bestiale. Dean enclencha la marche arrière et la jeep recula en faisant fumer ses pneus. Dès qu'il le pu il fit demi-tour. Cela ne lui prit que quelque secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour que leurs assaillants les plus proches les rejoignent. Ils s'accrochèrent aux portières, essayant de les ouvrir, montèrent sur le capot arrachant au passage les rétroviseurs et les essuie-glaces. L'un d'eux réussi à briser la vitre de la portière du côté conducteur avec un morceau de métal et tentait d'extirper Dean du véhicule. Castiel prit son arme, visa le front de l'homme et tira le projetant sur la chaussée tandis que des morceau d'os et de cerveau éclaboussaient ses voisins.

Dean enclencha la seconde et démarra en trombe, priant pour que la jeep ne cale pas. Le moteur rugit, mais tint bon lorsqu'il relâcha la pédale d'embrayage et la voiture s'élança. Des Croats agrippés aux portières se laissèrent traîner sur le goudron quelques dizaines de mètres avant de lâcher prise. Dean donna un coup de frein brutal pour déloger celui qui se trouvait toujours devant son pare-brise. Un dernier, sur le toit, donnait toujours de violents coups de poings comme si il espérait percer la carrosserie à mains nues. Dean prit à gauche, en faisant un virage serré et l'homme, déséquilibré, tomba sur la route en faisant des tonneaux.

\- C'était peut être une bonne chose que tu conduises, finalement. Dit Castiel agrippé à son siège.

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Joli coup tout à l'heure, mec. Merci. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'avoir.

Le chasseur sourit en voyant l'ex ange se redresser, acceptant silencieusement le compliment.

La jeep s'engageait à présent sur un des ponts franchissant le Mississippi. Dans leur fuite, ils s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés du centre-ville qu'ils avaient pourtant voulu éviter initialement et ils se trouvaient à présent à découvert. Et même si leur vision dégagée leur permettait de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus poursuivis, ils restaient une cible beaucoup trop exposée.

Sitôt le pont franchi Dean voulut tourner sur sa droite pour se mettre plus à l'abri dans une rue adjacente mais une voiture surgie de nulle part manqua de peu de leur rentrer dedans. Le conducteur klaxonna.

\- TON FEU EST ROUGE, CONNARD ! Hurla le chauffeur furieux.

Par réflexe Dean jeta un regard au feu de signalisation effectivement écarlate.

 _Hein ?_

Derrière lui d'autres voitures s'étaient arrêtées pour laisser le passage à celles qui venaient de la rue perpendiculaire. Un autre véhicule les dépassa en klaxonnant de nouveau.

\- Ça va pas de rester en plein milieu de la route ?!

Ils étaient arrêtés en plein milieu du carrefour et tout autour d'eux, ils pouvaient voir des voitures, des gens sur les trottoirs, des rues impeccables. Les bruits de la circulation et des passants leur parvenaient par la vitre brisée de la jeep.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! S'écria Dean complètement abasourdi.

Il regarda Castiel qui voyait visiblement la même chose que lui et était tout aussi surpris. Au moins un bon point, il n'hallucinait pas.

Dean se retourna sur son siège. Les voitures qui le suivaient s'étaient rapprochées et commençaient à le klaxonner. Le feu était passé au vert et leurs conducteurs voulaient avancer.

Mais le problème c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas là la seconde d'avant. Pas plus que cette rue intacte, et que tous ces imbéciles qui les regardaient étonnés ou irrités dans leurs voitures et sur les trottoirs.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?! S'écria t'il de plus en plus effaré.

\- Pas la moindre idée, mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas rester là, Dean. Répondit Castiel alors qu'un homme était descendu de sa voiture et se rapprochait d'eux à grande enjambées en leur hurlant de bouger leur foutue bagnole de là.

Dean enclencha la première et démarra. Il tourna dans la première ruelle qui s'offrit à sa vue et gara la jeep.

Autour d'eux la ville était intacte, les gens passaient en flânant, s'arrêtaient devant les vitrines des boutiques joliment décorées. Une femme sortit de la boulangerie, tenant une petite fille par la main. L'odeur du pain chaud vint leur chatouiller les narines et le ventre de Dean se mit à gargouiller. Sur le trottoir d'en face, un jeune couple promenait leur bébé dans sa poussette. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, Dean ne put s'empêche de se demander comment cet avorton avait pu séduire un mannequin comme cette fille là. Le veinard ! Enfin bref. Une ville normale, pleine de gens normaux qui vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes.

En 2014... Alors que le monde était détruit et envahi de Croats... Ouais, tout était absolument normal ! Prenez moi pour un con !

\- Tu ressens quelques chose ? Demanda Dean à Castiel avant de se rappeler que son compagnon ne pouvait plus détecter les enchantements.

\- Non. Mais malheureusement cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

\- Désolé, mec. A ton avis qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Difficile à dire. Une illusion ? Un sort ? Ou alors cette partie de la planète a été miraculeusement épargnée par le virus.

Dean repensa à Joe. Et si ces gens avaient trouvé un remède ? Ou alors si quelque chose avait protégé cette partie du globe? Ça méritait vraiment qu'ils essaient d'en savoir plus, mais il n'y croyait guère.

\- Mouais. Ou alors... Reprit il plus pragmatique. Ce sont tous des démons. Ou des Croats.

Il regarda autour de lui avec subitement plus d'inquiétude alors que les conséquences de cette idée prenait forme dans son esprit. Zombi land ou Démon land ? Aucun de ces deux n'était vraiment réjouissant. Mais un remède ? Et personne en dehors d'ici n'en aurait entendu parler ?

\- De toute façon on en apprendra pas plus en restant coincés dans cette bagnole, sans compter qu'on se fait un peu remarquer là.

Effectivement, la jeep cabossée, la vitre conducteur brisée et les restes de Croats accrochés en déco extérieur sur la carrosserie attiraient vraiment trop l'attention. Dean voyait les gens se rassembler et discuter entre eux en les observant. Une vieille dame qui promenait un tout petit chien noir au bout d'une laisse alla trouver un policier et parlait avec lui en les désignant du doigt.

\- On se barre. Dit Dean en redémarrant la jeep.

Il parcouru de nouveau les rues alternant zones commerciales ou plus résidentielles. Ils passaient à présent dans un quartier bourgeois, longeant de jolies maisons avec des pelouses bien tondues, propres et agréablement arrangées. Des enfants jouaient au ballons dans les jardins, des chiens y couraient en aboyant.

Il leur sembla apercevoir plusieurs fois des habitants qui les regardaient passer de derrière les rideaux fermés de leurs jolies habitations. Dean se sentait épié. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait ici. Quelque chose de plus encore que de se retrouver dans une ville intacte au milieu d'un monde en ruine.

Après avoir traversé un nouveau carrefour, prêtant attention cette fois à la circulation dont il n'avait plus l'habitude, Dean reconnu la maison de l'amie d'enfance de Sam, Rebecca, la jeune femme dont le frère avait été accusé de meurtre et qu'ils étaient venus aider. Dean stoppa la jeep.

\- Je connais cette maison. C'est là qu'habitait l'amie de fac de Sam. On va voir ?

Après tout, ils devaient comprendre ce qui se passait ici, et Rebecca, si elle vivait toujours ici et si elle n'était pas devenue une mort-vivante enragée dévoreuse de cervelle, pourrait peut-être leur donner quelques explications.

Castiel acquiesça et l'imita lorsque Dean sortit de la jeep et prit au passage de l'eau bénite, un poignard en argent, du sel, le poignard de Ruby et quelques autres armes pour faire bonne mesure.

Ils approchèrent de la porte d'entrée fraîchement repeinte de la maison. Une silhouette se dessina derrière la porte vitrée et une femme blonde aux cheveux longs vint leur ouvrir lorsqu'il sonnèrent.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda t'elle.

Puis son expression se troubla lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Dean.

\- On se connaît, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes Dean, le frère de Sam. Mon Dieu, ça fait tellement longtemps. Mon frère va être déçu de vous avoir manqué. Il n'est pas en ville en ce moment. On vous doit tellement.

Elle s'interrompit en regardant Castiel, comme incertaine des détails qu'elle pouvait révéler en sa présence.

\- Mais entrez, je vous en prie. Qu'est ce qui vous amène à Saint louis ? Vous venez pour une …enquête ? Demanda t'elle en hésitant de nouveau sur le dernier mot.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent, abasourdis de cet accueil chaleureux et parfaitement inattendu au vu des circonstances. Ils entrèrent à sa suite et la jeune femme les amena jusqu'à son salon.

\- Euh oui. Une enquête. Répondit Dean dans son dos en haussant les épaules pour Castiel qui n'en revenait pas. On peut dire ça.

Elle se tourna vers le brun et lui tendit la main.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Rebecca Warren. Les amis de Sam et Dean sont aussi les miens.

\- Castiel…euh… Novak. Répondit-il avec hésitation en saisissant et serrant la main tendue.

\- Vous travaillez dans le même domaine ? Demanda t-elle à Castiel, interrogeant Dean du regard.

\- Oui, Cass bosse avec nous. Tu peux parler devant lui sans problème. Répondit Dean à sa place.

\- Bien. Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ? En les invitant à s'asseoir.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Bon ok, le canapé sous leurs fesses était bien réel. Tout comme les bières qu'elle leur tendit. Dean pouvait sentir la fraîcheur de la bouteille dans sa main. Si c'était une illusion, c'était quand même drôlement bien imité. Il ouvrit la bière, la sentit avec méfiance, mais n'y toucha pas. Castiel posa la sienne sur la table basse.

\- Mon ami préférait du thé, je pense. Affirma Dean sous le regard étonné de Castiel.

\- Bien sûr. Je reviens dans une seconde. Répondit elle en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Dean sortit un flacon de la poche intérieur de son blouson, saisit la bouteille de bière que Rebecca s'apprêtait à boire, versa un peu de son contenu dans le pot d'une plante verte et le remplaça par de l'eau bénite. Il reposa la bouteille à sa place sur la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revint avec une théière fumante et une tasse qu'elle posa devant Castiel et le servit.

\- J'espère que vous aimez le thé vert. J'ai bien peur de n'avoir que ça. Lui demanda t'elle en se rasseyant et reprenant sa bière.

Les deux hommes l'observaient attentivement, s'attendant à tout moment à la voir se convulser de douleur et hurler si elle était possédée, mais rien ne se produisit lorsqu'elle en prit une gorgée.

\- C'est parfait. Répondit Castiel de sa voix grave plus pour Dean que pour Rebecca et il vit du coin de l'œil le chasseur relâcher sa prise sur le couteau dissimulé derrière son dos et dont il s'apprêtait à se servir.

\- Alors ? Demanda t'elle en leur souriant. Sam n'est pas ici ? Ça m'aurait fait tellement plaisir de le voir.

Dean se racla la gorge ne sachant pas comment aborder toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Rebecca ou la créature qui avait son apparence se comportait comme celle qu'il avait rencontrée des années auparavant, possédait ses souvenirs, et n'avait pas réagi à l'eau bénite. Ils pouvaient à priori exclure une illusion et un démon. Un polymorphe ? C'était possible. Mais une ville entière de polymorphes, ça ne tenait pas debout.

Il n'y avait de toute façon pas de bon moyen d'aborder le problème, il attaqua donc directement.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, Rebecca ? Comment est ce que vous avez survécu au virus, à l'invasion des Croats, aux démons ? Comment est il possible que tout soit aussi normal ?

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

\- Un virus ? Des démons ? Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles Dean ?

\- Juste de l'épidémie qui a ravagé le monde ! Du Croatoan ! Des milliards de morts ! S'exclama t'il de plus en plus stupéfait.

Cette fois la jeune femme le regarda comme si il était subitement devenu fou.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive. Mais rien de tout ça ne s'est jamais produit. Je ne sais pas qui est ce "Croatoan", mais il n'est pas venu ici.

Elle fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe devant l'air incrédule de ses deux vis à vis.

\- C'est un autre monstre comme celui qui avait pris l'apparence de Zack, c'est ça ? Tenta t'elle. C'est lui que tu chasses ?

La situation était de plus en plus abracadabrante. Chacun des interlocuteurs regardait son voisin en essayant visiblement de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Et le monde se porte très bien, Dean. Ajouta t'elle. Je sais que les nouvelles ne sont pas toujours bonnes, mais quand même. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'habitude.

Elle se dirigea vers son poste de télévision, l'alluma. Immédiatement, l'image d'une femme vantant les mérites d'un robot ménager pour un télé achat quelconque apparu. Elle zappa d'une chaine à l'autre, pour trouver une émission d'information. Le présentateur, en costume cravate assis à son bureau une feuille de papier entre les mains commentait l'actualité, alors qu'un encadré s'ouvrait dans le coin de l'écran montrant les images correspondantes.

« _le président Barack Obama avec d'autres dirigeants du monde et des anciens combattants assistent à Colleville-sur-mer à la commémoration du 70e_ anniversaire du débarquement de Normandie. _»_ Commenta le présentateur. _  
_

\- Tu vois. Le monde va bien. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Dean ?

Elle regarda Castiel à son tour, ne comprenant visiblement pas comment il pouvait rester silencieux alors que son ami délirait de la sorte.

Dean se leva.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangée Rebecca. C'est une enquête compliquée. On reviendra te voir plus tard. Ok ? Avec Sam, j'espère.

Il se tourna vers l'ex ange.

\- Viens Cass. Faut qu'on y aille là.

\- Dean, attends! Entendirent ils Rebecca crier alors qu'ils franchissaient déjà la porte d'entrée.

Ils remontèrent dans la jeep et démarrèrent rapidement.

\- Elle ne nous aurait rien appris de plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais on va bien finir par le découvrir.

A côté de lui, Castiel regardait les rues défiler avec un air sombre, se demandant bien où ils étaient tombés ? Dans un oasis miraculeusement épargné ou plus probablement un gigantesque piège ? C'était dans ces moments là que ses pouvoirs lui manquaient plus que depuis bien des années. Avec eux, il aurait su immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il aurait vu les démons et toutes les créatures sous leur véritable aspect, sentis les sortilèges. Et là il était impuissant, inutile.

Dean engagea la jeep dans le parking souterrain d'un centre commercial.

\- Faut qu'on change de bagnole.

Il gara le jeep dans l'emplacement le plus éloigné qu'il put trouver au fond du parking et commença à parcourir les allées, à la recherche d'une voiture laissée ouverte par son propriétaire.

\- Dean ? Appela Castiel qui en faisait autant de son côté.

Le cœur du chasseur manqua un battement lorsqu'il le rejoignit et vit la superbe Chevrolet 67 noire que son ami fixait. Il s'approcha. On aurait vraiment dit...

\- Bébé ?!

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Non mais qu'est ce c'est qui se passe ici ? Des idées ?**

 **Pour infos, la Gateway est un monument de Saint Louis que l'on peut visiter. C'est une arche de 192 mètres de haut située sur la rive ouest du Mississippi.**

 **Bonne semaine.**

 **A lundi prochain si vous le voulez bien.**

 **;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir les amis...**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont cherché ce qui se passait dans cette ville si miraculeusement épargnée et qui ont émis des hypothèses. Ce chapitre devrait vous donner quelques réponses.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Dean passa sa main sur la carrosserie brillante, intacte.

C'était impossible, et pourtant c'était bien son bébé. Son odeur, tous les petits détails qui faisaient que cette voiture n'en était pas seulement une, mais était une véritable part de lui même. Il y avait même le petit soldat de plomb que Sam avait glissé dans la ventilation. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, personne n'aurait pu falsifier ça. Il ouvrit le coffre et souleva le double fond, tout était là, toutes les armes, les amulettes, l'eau bénite. Rien ne manquait.

Son bébé. Son chez lui.

Il referma le coffre et sans réfléchir, ouvrit la portière et se glissa sur le siège du conducteur fermant les yeux avec délectation.

 _Oh bon sang!_

L'impression que tout était revenu à la normal, un peu comme quand on se réveille encore perturbé d'un cauchemar, l'envahit brusquement.

\- Dean attend, c'est peut être un piège. Voulut le retenir Castiel qui s'interrompit en entendant le gémissement de pur plaisir de Dean.

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux, se redressant sur son siège, rougissant légèrement en voyant son compagnon le regarder en levant un sourcil. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Non, c'est Baby. J'en suis sûr.

\- C'est impossible, Dean. Ta voiture est restée à Chitaqua. Ton double l'avait ramenée très endommagée après une expédition de sauvetage qui avait mal tourné. C'était peu après qu'on ait trouvé le corps de Bobby chez lui. Il ne l'a plus jamais utilisée après ça. Ca ne peut pas être la tienne.

\- C'est elle, Cass. J'en suis sûr. Et puis c'est pas plus dingue que tout ce qui se passe déjà ici. Monte.

\- Dean, c'est forcément un piège. Insista t'il.

\- Toute cette foutue ville est forcément un piège, Cass. Monte, j'te dis.

L'ancien ange s'exécuta à contre coeur.

Lorsque Dean mit le contact, il ferma de nouveau les yeux craignant malgré tout que ça ne soit qu'un mirage et que sa chère voiture ne se volatilise. Mais rien ne se produisit, si ce n'est le son merveilleux du moteur qui parvint à leurs oreilles. Il appuya très légèrement sur la pédale de l'accélérateur et le moteur rugit.  
 _Putain !_

Conscient du regard de Cass sur lui, Dean se retenait de laisser s'exprimer son plaisir. Mais ça faisait si longtemps.

\- Mmmm ! Tu m'as tellement manqué bébé !

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil gêné à Cass qui l'observait toujours, la tête légèrement penchée, dubitatif.

\- Me juge pas mec. Tu peux pas comprendre.

Puis il passa finalement la première et sortit de l'emplacement. La sensation du volant entre ses mains était si familière, presque jouissive. Il s'offrit un moment, conduisant dans les rues, prenant le temps de simplement savourer. Et merde, la fin du monde pouvait bien attendre cinq minutes !

.

Brusquement le volant se mit à tourner de lui même et la voiture accéléra.

Evidemment, c'était trop beau !

Dean essaya de freiner, écrasant la pédale, mais rien ne se produisit. Castiel de son côté, tenta d'ouvrir sa portière sans succès. Ils étaient bloqués.

Dean regarda son compagnon avec un air faussement menaçant.

\- Si jamais tu me dis " j'te l'avais bien dit "... Le mettant presque au défit de le faire.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Et puis, c'est aussi bien comme ça. Peut être qu'on va enfin savoir ce qui se passe ici. Rajouta t'il avec la plus parfaite mauvaise fois.

.

La voiture, toujours en pilote automatique arrivait à présent à l'entrée d'un parc magnifiquement entretenu avec en son centre la grande arche, emblème de la ville, intacte, comme le reste de ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Et pourtant, ils l'avaient bien vue, en arrivant, elle était détruite. Tout comme le reste de cette foutue ville. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

La chevy s'engagea d'elle même dans le parking souterrain des visiteurs, le moteur se coupa lorsqu'elle eut terminé de se garer et les portières se déverrouillèrent.

Dean bondit de son siège et sortit de sa voiture comme électrocuté.

\- Salopard ! On ne touche pas à bébé ! Hurla t'il furieux en s'adressant aux murs.

.

Il regardait autour de lui, tout comme Castiel. Des néons s'allumèrent, leur éclairant un passage tout désigné vers les cabines permettant d'accéder au sommet de l'arche.

\- Dean.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est un piège. Tu as raison Cass. Mais de toute façon qu'est ce qu'on peut faire d'autre? Quelque soit cette créature, si elle arrive à créer tout ça, elle est suffisamment puissante pour nous écraser d'un battement de cil. Alors autant jouer son jeu, en tout cas, pour le moment.

Il commença à avancer le long du chemin éclairé.

\- Pas d'accord. Commenta Castiel récupérant des armes dans son sac et s'engageant dans l'ombre. Je te couvre.

\- Ok, mec. Comme tu veux. Fais gaffe à toi.

.

Dean avança vers une des cabines qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Il hésita, puis avança d'un pas et les portes se refermèrent sur lui. La musique de "Heat of the moment" de Asia emplit la cabine confirmant les soupçons que Dean nourrissait depuis un petit moment et lui rappelant les souvenirs d'innombrables mardis.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination les portes s'ouvrirent et Dean le vit enfin. Il se tenait au milieu du fin couloir au sommet de l'arche en train d'apprécier la vue magnifique par l'une des trente-deux minuscules fenêtres qui permettaient cette observation.

Comment avait il put ne pas le reconnaître ? C'était l'avorton avec ce magnifique mannequin et leur bébé qu'ils avaient croisé lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en ville ce matin. Et il l'avait déjà rencontré.

\- Lâche ça Dean. Tu sais bien que ça ne te servira strictement à rien. Fit l'homme en désignant le couteau que le chasseur tenait dans la main.

Dean le regarda successivement, lui, puis l'arme, et rangea le couteau inutile à sa ceinture.

L'homme prit un sac de sucreries posé sur une table à proximité et commença à déplier un bonbon avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Il sourit et fit un petit clin d'œil à Dean.

\- Wouhaaa. Mais tu n'es pas toi ! Enfin si, mais une autre version de toi, c'est ça ? 2009, je dirais. J'ai raison ou j'ai raison ? Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle, ça ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. Bienvenue en 2014 ! Jubila t'il en écartant les bras en signe d'accueil

Pour toute réponse Dean se renfrogna

\- Va te faire foutre, connard. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

L'homme rigola un instant puis reprit:

\- J'adorais déjà ta répartie à ton époque, Dean. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, je vois. Bon alors, tu as aimé mon petit cadeau ? Je sais à quel point tu tiens à cette voiture. C'en est presque malsain, tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Mais enfin tu n'es plus à ça prêt, n'est ce pas ?

Dean approcha, mettant fin au petit monologue de son interlocuteur.

\- Je savais que c'était toi ! Mais comment ?

\- Menteur, ne te vante pas. Tu n'avais rien compris du tout avant que je ne t'amène jusqu'ici. Pas très futé d'ailleurs. Se moqua t'il. Et l'angelot non plus. Je me serai attendu à mieux de ta part, Castiel. Dit il plus fort en se retournant pour le voir courir vers lui son épée angélique à la main, prêt à le poignarder.

L'homme claqua des doigts et Castiel fut projeté contre le mur pendant que son arme apparaissait dans sa main comme par enchantement. Il eut un mouvement de surprise et fixa un moment, avec un air presque préoccupé, l'ex ange effondré au sol qui peinait à reprendre son souffre.

\- Je...je n'avais pas réalisé... Commença t'il troublé. Tu es ... humain ?

L'homme s'approcha pour aider Castiel à se relever, mais celui ci se redressa refusant la main tendue et recula sur ses gardes.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas. Constata il plus pour lui-même que pour son vis à vis. Non bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter... sans ta grâce.

L'ex ange baissa la tête, touché là où cela faisait le plus mal. Mais son esprit travaillait à toute allure. Leur ennemi venait de lui donner deux informations capitales. Premièrement, il avait pu voir qu'il avait perdu sa grâce, peu de créatures en étaient capables. Et deuxièmement, ils se connaissaient apparemment. Et à défaut d'être en mesure d'utiliser ses pouvoirs angéliques, Castiel comptait bien se servir de ses connaissances et de sa mémoire millénaire pour trouver à qui ou à quoi ils avaient affaire.

Cependant il avait beau chercher, il était sûr de ne jamais avoir rencontré cet homme auparavant. Donc si cela avait été le cas, ce ne devait pas être sous cette apparence là. Et sans ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait distinguer sa véritable nature. Il revenait à son point de départ !

\- Frustrant, hein ? Se moqua l'homme devant lui comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, et après tout c'était peut être bien le cas. Mais finalement c'est aussi bien comme ça. Reprit il.

\- C'est un Trickster, Cass. L'informa Dean. Sam et moi, on a déjà eu affaire à lui plusieurs fois. Ce connard m'a tué des centaines de fois !

L'Embrouilleur rit.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'étais surpassé cette fois là. Mais ce n'était pas _que_ pour le plaisir, Deano. Quoique...

Il haussa les sourcils en souriant, savourant manifestement les souvenirs qui lui venaient à l'esprit, avant de rajouter plus sérieusement:

\- Il y avait une leçon à en tirer, souviens toi.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais tenter de faire rentrer quelque chose dans le crane d'un Winchester est aussi facile que de vider l'océan à la petite cuillère. En parlant de ça, où est notre cher petit Sammy ? Ah mais oui, j'oubliais. Comment tu avais dit déjà ? Il sert de smoking à Lucifer pour le bal de promo. J'aime beaucoup cette expression. Rit il de nouveau.

Dean tiqua, comment ce connard pouvait il savoir ce qu'il avait dit à Sam juste avant de se retrouver projeté en 2014 par ce salopard de Zachary ?

Le souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sam lui serra une nouvelle fois les tripes. Si il avait su !

\- Mais te tuer encore une fois n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu cette fois ci, Dean. Reprit le Trickster. Ca n'était plus aussi drôle à la fin.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que tu as prévu, exactement ? Grogna le chasseur entre ses dents serrées. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Il se passe que je me fais chier, c'est tout simple. Répondit il crûment. Le monde version Lucifer est d'un ennui mortel ! Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots. Rien que des zombies décérébrés, presque plus d'humains pour s'amuser avec, plus de Superbowl. Je ne comprends pas ce que le Diable trouve de si enviable à ce foutoir. En tout cas moi, ça ne m'amuse plus du tout. Alors je me suis créé ma petite bulle. Ici, le virus n'a jamais existé. Pas de Croatoan, le monde est comme avant, comme il aurait dû être si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. En tout cas sur quelques kilomètres carrés.

\- C'est une illusion ?

\- Pas du tout. Tout ça est bien réel. Bon, ok, la télé et quelques autres bricoles pour ça soit crédible, ce sont des illusions. Mais en fait, j'ai juste bâti une barrière que seuls les humains peuvent franchir. Et donc les Croats ne peuvent pas passer et venir contaminer mes petits compagnons de jeu. Avec un peu de magie pour fournir à chacun ce dont il a besoin et un peu de contrôle des esprits, tout roule. Les gens sont si manipulables finalement.

\- Et l'appel au secours de l'autre fois ?

\- Il fallait bien que je te fasse venir jusqu'ici Dean. Pas question que je risque mon magnifique postérieur en mettant un pied en dehors de cette zone protégée, je suis pas fou. Et la poste fonctionne horriblement mal de nos jour, c'est une honte ! J'avais peur que mon invitation ne se perde dans le courrier.

\- Tu voulais me faire venir ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Et bien à vrai dire, je voulais faire venir ton double. Je devais ...dirons nous... le dissuader de tuer le Diable. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas perçu le léger petit changement vous concernant lui et toi. Mais c'est encore mieux en fait. Je suis très heureux que ce soit toi qui sois venu.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Dean sur ses gardes.

\- Parce que cette version de toi ne tuera pas Sam. Ma mission est donc accomplie.

Dean se renfrogna, agacé que ce salopard ait raison, au moins sur ce point.

\- T'es devenu pote avec le grand cornu, c'est ça ? Il te permet de garder ta cour de récré si tu protèges ses arrières? T'es encore plus pourri que ce que je pensais. Cracha Dean avec dédain.

\- Ca me fait beaucoup de peine ce que tu dis là, Deano. Ironisa le Trickster, faisant mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire au coin de son oeil. Mais oui, tu as à peu près deviné. Je ne peux garder cette petite partie du monde intacte que s'il m'y autorise. Et tous ces gens qui vivent ici comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu m'en sont sûrement reconnaissants. Enfin, ils le seraient, si ils le savaient.

\- Et le reste du monde peut bien crever, c'est ça ?

Un instant Dean cru voir un éclair de culpabilité dans les yeux de l'Embrouilleur. Puis son regard se durcit et il reprit d'un air menaçant faisant un pas vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, Dean. Et je trouve que tu es très mal placé pour me faire la leçon, parce que TOI tu aurais pu. Si tu avais dit oui à Michel à ton époque, on en serait pas arrivé là. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir, ton frère et toi. Je vous avais bien dit que vous ne récolteriez que la mort et la destruction en vous obstinant à ne vouloir que vous sauver l'un l'autre. C'est _vous_ qui avaient condamné le monde, pas moi! Alors garde tes reproches pour toi, d'accord ?

Castiel s'était rapproché de Dean, lorsque le ton de la conversation avait changé.

\- N'ai pas peur, mon petit Cassie. Reprit le Trickster d'un ton amusé. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Cet humain m'amuse en fait. J'aimerai beaucoup que vous restiez ici tous les deux. Mes petits concitoyens dociles ne sont pas aussi drôles que je le pensais. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Vous pourriez même faire venir vos amis. Plus on est de fous...

Dean n'en revenait pas du culot de ce connard qui prétendait lui aussi lui dicter sa conduite. Tout comme Lucifer et Michel. Tout comme tous ces connards d'emplumés qui pensaient que Sam et lui allaient se conformer au destin qu'ils avaient prévus pour eux bien avant leur naissance.

\- Tu peux garder ton petit paradis pour toi, salopard. Pas question qu'on devienne tes jouets.

L'Embrouilleur soupira en haussant les épaules, d'un air consterné.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais: vider l'océan à la petite cuiller. Un Winchester n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs. C'est désespérant !

\- Vous n'êtes pas juste un Trickster, n'est ce pas ? Dit calmement, les interrompant, la tête penchée sur le côté aux prises avec ses propres déductions.

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui et l'homme sourit.

\- La tête pensante du duo! Je suis fier de toi, mon petit Cassie.

\- Cessez de m'appeler comme ça. Il n'y a que mes frères qui en avaient le droit.

L'homme eut un petit sourire ironique.

\- Tes frères, hein ? Tu persistes à les appeler comme ça, après tout ce qu'ils ont fait ? Après qu'ils soient repartis au paradis en abandonnant le monde à son sort et toi au passage ? Très bien, Castiel donc, qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Est ce que vous avez le pouvoir de renvoyer Dean à son époque ?

\- Il n'y a que Zacharie qui aurait pu le faire. Ou un autre ange au pire. Mais le seul spécimen qui reste sur cette terre a perdu ses ailes. Ajouta t'il en le désignant.

Puis il posa un doigt sur son menton mimant une intense réflexion.

\- Mais non, je me trompe, il reste Lucifer. Vous pourriez peut être lui demander un petit coup de main. Se moqua t'il ouvertement. Et quand bien même vous trouveriez un ange assez stupide pour vous aider et qui ait encore ses pouvoirs, si ce n'est pas le même qui se charge de l'aller et du retour, ça pose quand même un très léger petit problème. A moins que notre cher primate ici présent ne soit capable de nous donner la date et l'heure exactes de son départ, et par exactes j'entends au millionième de seconde près, il serait impossible de le renvoyer dans sa propre peau. On ne réussirait qu'à créer un autre double, mais dans le passé cette fois. Et je pense que cette pauvre planète ne supportera pas un Winchester de plus, si ?

\- Va te faire foutre. Grommela Dean.

\- Toi d'abord mon chou. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais ça. Répliqua le Trickster en retirant l'emballage d'une sucette qu'il commença à lécher en le regardant dans les yeux, tout sourire.

Dean le fixa avec indignation. _Quoi !?_

\- Mais il y aurait peut être autre chose à tenter. Reprit l'homme en savourant toute l'attention que ses deux vis à vis venaient de reporter sur lui à ses mots. Si on me le demandait très gentiment...

Il s'arrêta en souriant dans le but affiché de ménager un effet de suspens.

\- Accouche connard ! S'emporta Dean excédé.

Le Trickster soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il claqua des doigts et Dean se retrouva sanglé dans un fauteuil, bâillonné, dans l'incapacité de bouger ou d'émettre le moindre son. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient toute l'intensité de sa fureur impuissante.

\- Ah voilà ! C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je disais donc que si on me le demandait trèèèès gentiment, je pourrais peut être vous apporter mon aide dans votre combat contre le Diable.

Castiel le regarda avec méfiance.

\- Vous venez de dire que vous vouliez empêcher le Dean de cette époque de tuer Lucifer et là vous auriez changé d'avis en deux secondes et nous proposeriez votre aide?

Le Trickster regarda l'ex ange, presque avec douceur.

\- Tu sais comme moi que l'homme qu'il était devenu n'aurait pas eu une seule chance contre Lucifer. Dit il en désignant Dean toujours immobilisé.

Il fronça les sourcils et marqua un temps de silence en voyant la réaction peinée de son interlocuteur.

\- Ca s'est déjà produit, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que je ne me retrouve pas à dialoguer avec les _jumeaux_ Winchester ?

Il secoua la tête, dépité, en soupirant de nouveau.

\- Evidemment. Cet imbécile s'est fait tuer.

Il se retourna vers Dean toujours immobilisé qui ne perdait pas un mot de leur conversation.

\- Mais celui-là a peut peut être encore une chance d'y arriver. Une petite, toute petite chance. Rajouta t'il d'un air peu convaincu. Bon, j'imagine que vous aviez un plan en venant jusqu'ici, non ?

Il claqua de nouveau les doigts pour libérer le chasseur de ses entraves.

\- Allez vas y, épate moi.

Dean s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour hurler à ce connard ses quatre vérités, lorsque l'Embrouilleur leva la main et lui dit.

\- Et soit sage Deano, ne m'oblige pas à faire disparaître tes bijoux de famille et à te laisser comme ça pour le restant de tes jours.

Dean referma la bouche, non sans avoir par automatisme placé une main en protection devant la zone mentionnée. Il grogna quelque chose d'inaudible.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Rien du tout. Ronchonna le chasseur avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Bon garçon !

L'embrouilleur claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le salon d'une maison confortable. Deux jeunes femmes, une brune et une rousse, grandes et aux formes généreuses, habillées en soubrettes avec un tablier très court, se précipitèrent pour le débarrasser de sa veste.

\- Merci mes chéries.

Dean leva un sourcil appréciateur laissant glisser ses yeux le long du corps des demoiselles.

 _Pas mal!_

Ce mec était un connard, mais au moins il avait bon goût

\- Je te les prêterais si tu es sage. Dit le Trickster en suivant le regard du chasseur.

D'abord approbateur, le regard du chasseur se fit outré puis furieux, lorsque l'homme ajouta en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive:

\- ... Et si tu me laisses regarder.

 _Bordel de merde !_

Soudainement, un grognement se fit entendre provenant du ventre de Dean.

\- Mes chéries ? Je pense que nos invités aimeraient manger quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Dean.

\- J'imagine que tes goûts en matière de gastronomie n'ont pas dû beaucoup évoluer ? Alors voilà qui devrait sans doute te plaire.

L'une des jeunes femmes déposa sur la table devant eux un plat rempli de hamburgers fumants tandis que la seconde apportait un pack de six bières tout juste sorti du réfrigérateur.

Dean et Castiel s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard une seconde.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Si je voulais vous tuer, vous seriez morts depuis bien longtemps. Affirma leur hôte.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il avait sûrement raison et en plus le chasseur crevait littéralement de faim. Il s'assit, prit le burger le plus proche de lui et mordit dedans avec délectation.

Castiel s'installa à son tour, prit lui aussi un hamburger, le sentit et releva les yeux sur le Trickster qui le regardait amusé.

\- La confiance règne !

L'homme lui prit le burger des mains et mordit dedans en regardant Castiel en face, lui prouvant par la même que le plat n'était pas empoisonné.

\- Bien. Reprit l'Embrouilleur, en reposant son burger. Donc on était entrain de parler d'un plan pour combatte Lucifer. Des suggestions ?

\- Et bien sûr tu nous aiderais par pure charité? Qu'est ce que tu y gagnes ? Demanda Dean la bouche à moitié pleine, visiblement toujours peu convaincu de la sincérité de leur hôte.

\- Plus de liberté mon ami. Plus de pouvoirs. Lucifer bride les miens. Il me tient dans ses griffes et je suis obligé de lui obéir. C'est bien moi qui ai permis que la transmission radio parvienne jusqu'à vous l'autre fois, mais ses démons sont réellement venus attaquer Saint Louis ce jour là. C'était une leçon à mon intention. Lucifer voulait que je n'oublie pas qui était mon maître et à qui je devais obéissance.

Dean réfléchit un moment, puis il posa son burger au trois quart mangé et reprit la parole.

\- Le plan est simple. On sait que Lucifer possède Sam.

Il lança un coup d'œil menaçant au Trickster, s'attendant à ce que celui ci fasse une de ses remarques graveleuses habituelles, mais rien ne vint.

\- Mais même si c'est le Diable, c'est juste un putain d'ange comme les autres. Continua t'il. Et il doit obéir aux même lois que tous ces foutus emplumés. Il doit avoir le consentement de son vaisseau pour pouvoir y demeurer. Je sais pourquoi Sam a dit oui. Et je suis sûr que si je pouvais lui parler, il aurait la force de l'expulser de son corps.

\- C'est ça ton super plan Dean ? Ah pour être simple, c'est simple. Simpliste serait même plus approprié. Une bonne petite conversation entre frangins et le Diable va déguerpir bien gentiment.

Le chasseur acquiesça.

\- Et tu comptes faire comment pour arriver jusqu'à Lucifer et accéder à Sam ? Et même si tu y arrives, qu'est ce qui te dit que Sam est encore vivant? Est ce que tu as autre chose de concret qu'une très touchante et tout aussi stupide confiance en ton si précieux petit frère ?

Le chasseur resta silencieux.

\- Bon et bien finalement j'avais tort. Reprit calmement l'Embrouilleur en regardant cette fois Castiel. Celui-ci va se faire tuer également. En désignant Dean du pouce.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Les amis, ça m'a fait super plaisir de vous revoir, mais je ne vous retiens pas. Je sais que vous avez plein de choses très intéressantes à faire dehors. Vous pouvez emmener les burgers. Cadeau de la maison.

\- A quoi est ce que vous jouez ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme referma la porte et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que ce qu'il vient de dire est autre chose qu'une façon très originale et tout aussi efficace de se suicider ? Lucifer ne va même pas lui laisser ouvrir la bouche. En une seconde Winchester 2009 ira rejoindre Winchester 2014 directement au ciel...ou en enfer...ou ailleurs. Je ne sais pas où il va atterrir la prochaine fois qu'il claquera, vu qu'il a déjà presque tout visité. Le purgatoire, ça te dirait Deano? Il parait que c'est très agréable en cette période de l'année !

\- Si tu as une meilleure idée, on t'écoute. Te gêne pas ! Grogna Dean qui n'osait cependant pas élever la voix, se remémorant la précédente menace du Trickster sur ses bijoux de famille.

\- C'est pas ton idée qui est mauvaise, Dean. C'est ton absence de plan pour la mettre en pratique.

Il réfléchit un moment laissant son regard passer de l'ex ange au chasseur puis en sens inverse.

\- Mais je pense que c'est là où je vais pouvoir vous aider. Elle est pas belle la vie ? Reprit il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en leur souriant d'un air satisfait. Qu'est ce que vous feriez sans moi, franchement les gars?

.

Le plat de burgers avait nettement diminué, même si il semblait presque impossible de le vider, une autre illusion probablement, et les six bières avaient été bues depuis un bail, alors que les trois hommes avaient discuté pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

\- Donc si j'ai tout compris, commença Dean, il y a une formule, écrite quelque part en enfer, qui permettrai d'immobiliser le Diable et de brider ses pouvoirs suffisamment longtemps pour que Sam puisse l'expulser de son corps si j'arrive à l'atteindre. Et si il le fait, pendant que Lucifer sera hors de son vaisseau, tu seras capable de l'expédier on ne sait où, mais suffisamment loin pour qu'il mette des millénaires à revenir. C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, enfin c'est un résumé assez grossier, mais c'est à peu près ça. Si Sam réussi à expulser Lucifer de son corps, je pourrais le catapulter au paradis et comme la porte est scellée, cela fractionnera sa grâce en si petits fragments qui se disperseront tellement dans l'immensité de l'espace qu'il lui faudra quelques centaines ou milliers d'années pour parvenir à se reconstituer suffisamment pour pouvoir revenir.

\- Donc ça ne sera pas définitif. Il reviendra. Demanda Castiel voulant s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris.

\- Et il sera probablement furax. Renchérit Dean. On ne pourrait pas tout simplement le tuer ?

\- Non Dean, on ne peut pas "tout simplement" tuer le Diable. Répondit le Trickster en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. C'est un archange, je te rappelle, le plus puissant, le tout premier créé par Dieu lui même. Personne autour de cette table n'a le pouvoir de le tuer. Pour ça, il nous faudrait l'aide du Tout Puissant en personne. Et aux dernières nouvelles, le Big Boss est aux abonnés absents.

\- Bon ok. Et comment est ce que je fais pour aller chercher cette formule en enfer? Demanda Dean. Il faut que je meure ou quoi ?

\- Me tente pas. Lui répondit l'embrouilleur avec un large sourire. Non, aussi réjouissante que soit cette idée, cela ne suffirait pas. Ton âme humaine serait repérée et piégée en moins d'une seconde et tu ne pourrais pas revenir. L'enfer n'est plus le petit coin sympa que tu as connu lors de ton précédant petit séjour, Dean. Depuis que les démons ont envahi le monde et que Lucifer règne en maître absolu, l'enfer a gagné en puissance. Ses défenses sont inviolables, et aucune âme humaine ne pourrait en ressortir. Non Dean, ce ne sera pas toi le héro du jour cette fois.

Il se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Prêt pour la grande mission, l'angelot ?

Castiel eut un mouvement de surprise, alors que Dean s'apprêtait à protester mais se ravisa.

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne suis plus un ange.

\- Et heureusement mon petit Cassie. Parce que un ange non plus ne pourrait pas passer la barrière. Mais toi peut être. Tu es une anomalie, sans vouloir t'offenser. Ta grâce n'a pas disparue, elle ne t'a pas été arrachée, elle s'est seulement progressivement éteinte lorsque le paradis s'est refermé en la coupant de sa source d'alimentation. Et elle a commencé à se transformer. Ce qui renferme ton essence aujourd'hui n'est plus une grâce et n'est pas non plus une âme, c'est autre chose. Quelque chose d'unique qui ne porte même pas de nom, parce que ça n'a jamais existé auparavant. Et on peut espérer que les démons n'ont pas pensé à protéger leur précieux enfer contre ce que tu es.

\- Espérer ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va envoyer Castiel au casse-pipe sur de vagues espoirs ? Fulmina Dean. Qu'est ce qui se passera si ton plan foire et qu'il ne peut pas passer? Il va se faire tuer! Pas question !

\- Effectivement, si il ne peut pas passer, vous êtes morts. Répondit L'embrouilleur d'une voix neutre en haussant les sourcils comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence à peine dommageable. Dans le meilleur des cas. Ajouta t'il. Parce que je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait vous arriver si les démons de Lucifer parvenaient à vous mettre la main dessus vivants.

Il grimaça puis fit mine de chasser cette déplaisante éventualité d'un revers de la main.

\- Mais ne partons pas défaitiste. L'optimisme, c'est la moitié de la réussite. J'ai quelques préparatifs à faire, en attendant vous êtes mes hôtes. Sortez, profitez. Cette ville est la vôtre pour la soirée. Je vous conseille cependant de ne pas vous éloigner du périmètre délimité, vous savez ce qui se trouve à l'extérieur. On se revoit demain, les enfants. Lorsque tout sera prêt.

\- Non, il y a forcément une autre solution. Commença Dean, mais il fut coupé par le claquement de doigts de l'embrouilleur.

.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'impala, Dean derrière le volant et Castiel assis à côté de lui, dans le parking souterrain de la Gateway.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui vient de se passer là ? Demanda le chasseur plus à lui même qu'à son compagnon.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, Dean. Commenta Castiel de sa voix grave.

\- Sans blague ?

\- Non. Reprit l'ancien ange très sérieusement. Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'anormal chez cet embrouilleur. Je connais ces créatures, Dean. Je les ai côtoyé à plusieurs reprises lorsque j'étais encore un ange. Ils ne sont pas censés posséder les pouvoirs dont cet homme dispose. Il n'aurait pas dû être capable de sentir que je n'avais plus ma grâce. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir maîtriser la magie nécessaire pour ce qu'il projette de faire.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Qu'on se tire d'ici et qu'on oublie tout ça? Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que ce mec est un enfoiré de première et qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Dit Dean, en regardant autour de lui, plaçant par réflexe une main sur son entrejambe sans même s'en apercevoir, juste au cas où le dit enfoiré aurait pu les entendre.

\- Il me connaît Dean. Sa façon de me parler...

Castiel passa ses deux mains sur son visage.

\- Oh bon sang, il y a vraiment des moments où ma grâce me manque ! Avoua t'il dans un souffle presque avec désespoir. C'est tellement frustrant. Tout ce que je pouvais faire avant... et maintenant être si...limité.

Il se retourna vers Dean.

\- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on peut lui faire confiance. C'est stupide et dangereux et peut être que je me trompe complètement, mais je le sens. Affirma Castiel.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'instinct, Cass. C'est très humain.

\- Et c'est fiable?

\- Plus ou moins. Mais est ce qu'on a vraiment une autre option ?

\- Non, pas vraiment je crois, si on veut sauver Sam et le reste du monde avec lui. Répondit Castiel, presque fataliste.

\- Cass, je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça...

\- Tu ne me demandes rien, Dean. Le coupa t'il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je choisis ce que je veux faire de ma vie. J'ai tout perdu, je ne suis même plus l'ombre de ce que j'ai été, mais j'ai au moins gagné une chose: le libre arbitre. Et je ne laisserai personne, pas même toi, me l'enlever. Je vais le faire, pour Sam, pour toi, pour ce qu'il reste de l'humanité, mais je vais le faire parce que _je_ l'ai décidé.

Dean hocha la tête. Il démarra l'impala et sortit du parking sans ajouter un mot.

.

Il s'arrêta au panneau de priorité avant de s'engager dans la circulation. La lumière de cette fin de journée les éblouit un instant. Il faisait doux, c'était une belle journée de juin. Les gens passaient à pied ou en voiture, inconscient de ce qui se passait à seulement quelques kilomètres de chez eux, pantins soumis à la volonté d'un fou. Tout semblait si normal. Bon sang qu'il était facile et tentant d'imaginer que rien d'autre n'existait que cette réalité tronquée mais si enviable.

Tout était si frais encore dans sa mémoire. 2009. Rien de tout cela n'était encore arrivé. Il y avait la chasse, Bobby vivant, ainsi que tous leurs amis, la planète au bord de l'apocalypse, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Et Sam, toujours lui même. Il aurait suffi d'un coup de fil. Une phrase de sa part et rien de tout ça ne se serait produit.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il repensait à son frère, la culpabilité s'abattit de tout son poids sur ses épaules. Encore. Tout comme la révolte qui l'accompagnait systématiquement. Heureusement d'ailleurs, comment aurait il put supporter la première sans la seconde pour le soutenir ?

Que tous les anges du paradis aillent se faire foutre ! Un homme seul n'aurait pas dû avoir à porter un tel poids. C'était inhumain.

Mais pas un homme seul, _deux hommes en fait_ , corrigea t'il en jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Cass avait sacrifié encore plus que lui dans toute cette histoire et il s'apprêtait à sacrifier encore plus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire ? Demanda le chasseur en s'engageant sur le boulevard.

La réponse de l'ancien ange le surprit. Pendant des millénaires, son ami avait été un ange, posté sur terre pour observer l'humanité depuis ses premiers pas. Il avait tout vu, assisté à toute son évolution, ses guerres, son obscurantisme, ses erreurs, ses progrès aussi, ses découvertes et ses victoires. Il avait assisté à tout cela en spectateur et si peu partagé, si peu pu expérimenter. Même lorsqu'il était devenu son protecteur, il n'était qu'un soldat entièrement dévoué au paradis, conditionné à obéir, et non pas à désirer. Et lorsque devenu humain, il aurait pu se voir enfin délivré de ces devoirs écrasants, la terre avait été ravagée et les possibilités plus que réduites.

Dean se dit que lui aurait voulu aller se saouler la gueule, passer du bon temps avec des filles, hurler à la pleine lune ou il ne savait pas quoi encore, mais en tout cas se défouler, faire un truc fou. Puis il réalisa que c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait Castiel lorsque sa grâce s'était éteinte, se plonger à corps perdu dans les excès en tout genre, vivre sa vie comme si le jour présent pouvait être le dernier, et que cela n'avait aucune importance.

Et ce soir, alors que c'était peut être le cas, que son ami vivait peut être ses dernières heures vu la dangerosité de la mission qui l'attendait le lendemain, ce n'était pas de tout cela dont il avait envie. La réponse que lui donna Castiel fut tout autre.

\- J'aimerai aller au cinéma, Dean.

Le chasseur haussa les sourcils et le dévisagea incrédule.

\- Demain, tu vas aller en enfer, et tout ce que tu as envie de faire ce soir c'est regarder un film ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi, c'est mal ? Demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté dans cette expression si sérieuse et familière.

\- Non, Cass. C'est juste surprenant.

\- Tu viens de dépasser le cinéma, Dean. Ils passent Indiana Jones et le temple maudit. Tu m'avais dit une fois que c'était un très bon film.

\- Le meilleur Cass. On fera ce que tu voudras.

Il fit faire demi-tour à l'impala, en pleine circulation, s'attirant quelques coups de klaxon des autres chauffeurs mécontents.

Ils se garèrent et entrèrent dans le cinéma où la séance allait bientôt commencer. Sans même qu'ils n'aient eu besoin de le demander, l'ouvreuse leur tendit en souriant un énorme gobelet XXXL rempli de pop-corn caramélisé et les conduisit à leurs places. La salle n'était pas vide, quelques couples discutaient en attendant que le noir se fasse. Ils s'assirent à la meilleure place et dès qu'ils furent installés, comme si on n'attendait qu'eux, le silence se fit ainsi que l'obscurité et les bandes annonces commencèrent à défiler. Dean sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu des publicités pour Casa érotica lorsqu'il était allé au cinéma les fois précédentes. Ce gars était vraiment un obsédé !

Castiel a côté de lui, détendu, piochait du pop-corn, simplement heureux d'être là, le regard rivé sur le générique du film qui démarrait. Dean détacha les yeux de son ami et les reporta lui aussi sur l'écran.

Ce soir Indiana Jones.

Et ne plus penser à demain. Au moins pour quelques heures.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Voila voila... alors vous aviez deviné ?**

 **J'adore Gabriel ! Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Et nos amis ne savent pas, contrairement à nous, que c'est un archange à ce moment là de la série. Pour Dean c'est juste un Tricster, et Castiel n'a aucun moyen de voir sa grâce puisqu'il n'a plus la sienne, il ne voit que son vaisseau même si il se doute de quelque chose.**

 **A la semaine prochaine, si vous le voulez, pour la suite du plan de sauvetage de Sam...et ce qui va arriver à Castiel, puisque cette fois ce n'est pas Dean qui va devoir aller au charbon.**

 **.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous allez bien avant d'entamer votre lecture parce que Warning dans ce chapitre pour violence autant physique que morale. Cass va en enfer... c'est tout dire.**

 **Pitêtre bien qu'à un moment vous allez m'en vouloir un peu...ou beaucoup... on verra.**

 **On se retrouve en bas... ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 11:**

.

\- CASS !

Dean frappait depuis plusieurs minutes à la porte de la salle de bain. Castiel y était entré pour se préparer un bon quart d'heure auparavant. Ils discutaient à travers la porte, des choses à revoir pour la mission, lorsque le silence s'était soudainement fait.

Dean s'était approché et avait appelé sans que plus personne ne lui réponde. Il s'était mis à frapper à la porte, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant de plus en plus.

\- Cass ? Appela t'il une dernière fois. Cass, j'entre, mec.

Et il ouvrit la porte, pour constater, comme il s'y attendait, que la petite pièce était vide. Il tira le rideau de douche par acquis de conscience. Personne !

.

\- Putain de merde ! Cass !

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La veille, Dean et Castiel s'étaient arrêtés dans ce petit hôtel pas loin du cinéma et de la pizzeria où ils avaient ensuite dîné après le film. Dean se souvenait encore du goût délicieux de la spéciale boulettes de viande et bacon qu'il avait commandée. Oh bon sang, la meilleure pizza qu'il ait mangé de toute sa vie !

L'hôtel était simple et joliment décoré, mais Dean aurait pu jurer qu'il n'était pas là avant, lorsqu'ils étaient passés dans cette rue le matin même. Ce foutu Trickster manipulait la réalité à sa guise, c'était complètement déconcertant, mais aussi en l'occurrence plutôt pratique.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient adressés à la réception, ils avaient eu la surprise - mais ils auraient probablement dû s'y attendre - de constater qu'une chambre avait été réservée à leur nom. Enfin plutôt au nom de Mr et Mme Winchester !

Dean avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait eu beau expliquer de toute les façons possibles au réceptionniste, y compris en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise, qu'il y avait une putain de foutue erreur. Qu'ils n'étaient de toute évidence _PAS_ un couple marié et qu'il leur fallait donc deux putains de chambres. Mais cet imbécile n'avait pas voulu en démordre.

Dean avait fini par lui arracher des mains la clef qu'il leur tendait, en vociférant des chapelets d'insultes où le mot Trickster était revenu à plusieurs reprises.

Ils étaient ensuite montés à l'étage et Dean avait de nouveau étouffé un grognement de rage lorsqu'ils avaient constaté que la chambre ne possédait qu'un lit double.

\- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces conneries ?! Ça devient franchement lourd là ! MERDE ! Fulmina t'il.

Castiel le calma en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ignore le, Dean. Plus tu t'énerves et plus ça doit l'amuser. Ça ne vaut pas le coup. Regarde.

Castiel s'était alors approché du lit qui s'était révélé être en fait composé de deux lits d'une personne qui avaient été rapprochés. Ils les avaient séparés et avaient pu s'installer pour la nuit.

.

Dean avait fait des cauchemars cette nuit là, ses souvenirs de l'enfer revenant le hanter et se mêlant à l'image d'un Castiel blessé, perdant tout son sang tel qu'il l'avait trouvé après le massacre où Lucifer avait tué son double. Il s'était redressé sur son lit, en sueur, jetant un regard dans l'obscurité vers le lit de son ami, presque certain qu'il avait entendu crier. Mais Castiel respirait paisiblement et ne bougeait pas. Dean s'était alors rallongé, essayant de calmer sa respiration erratique.

\- Tout va bien se passer Dean. Lui avait alors dit Castiel à voix basse au bout d'un moment.

Dean n'avait rien répondu, fixant silencieusement l'obscurité, un mauvais pressentiment chevillé aux entrailles.

.

Le matin, Castiel s'était réveillé avant lui. Dean, encore somnolent après la nuit agitée qu'il avait passée, l'avait entendu entrer dans la salle de bain et prendre une douche. Même après toutes ces semaines, il avait encore du mal à s'habituer au fait que Castiel ait désormais besoin de se plier à tous ces petits rituels si humains tels que manger, dormir, se laver. C'était un rappel constant de l'anormalité de sa situation. Il n'était pas à son époque, pas avec le Castiel qu'il avait connu. Il était loin de chez lui, de sa vie. Pour toujours.

Dean s'était levé et habillé. Et lorsque Castiel était ressorti, pour prendre quelques affaires puis était de nouveau rentré dans la petite pièce pour se raser, ils avaient entamé la discussion sur la mission et leur plan.

\- Je le sens pas du tout cette histoire, Cass. On devrait réfléchir un peu plus.

\- Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça. Mais on en a déjà discuté. On a pas vraiment d'autre option.

\- Et comment est ce que tu feras pour te diriger en enfer, si tu arrives à passer la barrière ?

\- Je connais l'enfer, Dean. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'y rends.

Assis sur son lit, Dean avait revu dans une série de flashs les salles de tortures, senti l'odeur du sang et de sa propre chair brûlée. Ses souvenirs n'avaient jamais été aussi nets, douloureusement précis, même juste après son retour. Il avait revu Castiel venir le délivrer, halo de lumière celeste dans la puanteur nauséabonde de ce cloaque infernal.

Dean n'avait pas compris au début. Il l'avait cru que ses sens suppliciés l'abusaient. Il avait pris l'ange pour un autre tortionnaire venu s'amuser. Mais au lieu de le faire souffrir, il avait fait disparaître les crochets fichés dans sa chair et qui le maintenaient écartelé. La douleur avait disparu, enfin, après tant d'années. Car même si ses bourreaux le torturaient moins souvent, après qu'il ait lui même cédé et commencé à supplicier d'autres âmes, malgré cela, régulièrement ils le remettaient sur le chevalet d'Alastair, afin de parfaire sa transformation. Quelques années de plus et il serait devenu un démon comme tant d'autres avant lui.

Mais Castiel était venu. Et il l'avait sauvé.

Dans la petite chambre d'hôtel, Dean avait dû faire un réel effort de volonté pour s'arracher à l'emprise de ces flash-back douloureux de réalisme. Il se passa vigoureusement les mains sur le visage et souffla pour évacuer la douleur presque physique.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par ses souvenirs. Evidemment tout ça remontait à la surface parce que Castiel s'apprêtait à retourner en enfer. Pas besoin d'être docteur en psychologie pour le comprendre. Mais justement, c'était Castiel aujourd'hui qui allait retourner en enfer, pas lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser submerger.

\- Cass ? Avait il appelé, n'entendant plus son ami parler derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Dean se dit qu'il avait dû perdre le fil de la conversation et que Castiel en avait sûrement eu assez de discuter dans le vide.

\- Castiel, ça va ? Appela t'il une seconde fois.

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- CASS !

Il frappait à présent sur la porte, l'angoisse commençant vraiment à le prendre aux tripes.

\- Cass ? J'entre, mec.

Et la salle de bain était vide. Castiel avait disparu.

\- Putain de merde ! Cass !

.

Dean en était sûr, le Trickster était derrière cette disparition. Qui d'autre ?

Soudainement la télévision se mit en marche, affichant d'abord des parasites, puis l'image de l'embrouilleur dans son salon apparut à l'écran. Castiel était debout derrière lui, son rasoir et sa serviette encore à la main, visiblement surpris de se retrouver brusquement à cet endroit-là.

\- Les adultes ont besoin de discuter ensemble, Dean. Dit le Trickster. Et ça sera plus facile sans toi dans nos jambes. Alors détends toi et profite encore un peu du room service. Je te ferai venir dans peu de temps.

Il le vit claquer des doigts et l'écran s'éteignit.

\- Bordel ! Rugit le chasseur dans le vide. Je vais buter ce salopard !

Pour toute réponse quelqu'un frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit et une superbe serveuse poussa dans la chambre un chariot portant un très complet et appétissant petit déjeuner.

\- J'ai rien commandé ! Hurla Dean exaspéré.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et lui sourit, puis se retira.

.

Dean rassembla ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac avec des gestes rageurs, furieux contre lui même.

Putain, ils auraient dû se méfier davantage! Cet enfoiré allait forcement leur jouer un mauvais tour. Il avait sûrement changé d'avis, décidé de les vendre à Lucifer. Bon sang qu'ils avaient été cons! ils auraient dû se tirer hier soir quand ils en avaient encore la possibilité. Et là c'était trop tard. Mais il allait retrouver Castiel et faire payer ce fumier ! Foi de Winchester !

Dean attrapa au passage un croissant et sortit en trombe de la chambre d'hôtel. Arrivé dans la rue, il se dirigea droit vers sa voiture, fourra son sac dans le coffre, monta dans l'impala et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, bien décidé à trouver lui même la maison du Trickster, et Castiel par la même occasion.

.

Mais il avait du rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que la tache allait être plus difficile que prévu, voire même carrément impossible. Comment pouvait il trouver une maison qu'il n'avait jamais vue de l'extérieur, dans un quartier qui lui était inconnu et qui pouvait changer d'aspect à volonté selon les désirs du maitre des lieus.

Cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'il roulait. Et Dean était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Mais il refusait de s'arrêter, il aurait eu l'impression d'abandonner Castiel et ça, il n'en était pas question. Pas plus que d'attendre que ce connard ne le fasse venir alors qu'il prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à le torturer.

Le réservoir de la voiture était presque vide, il allait devoir s'arrêter faire le plein et bien sûr il n'avait trouvé aucune station-service dans les quartiers qu'il avait visités.

Brusquement l'impala stoppa net. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à la jauge de carburant. Il ne lui restait presque plus d'essence certes, mais le réservoir n'était pas encore complètement vide. Ce n'était pas ce qui avait arrêté le moteur.

La porte d'entrée de la maison devant laquelle il venait de stopper s'ouvrit, et il comprit. Il descendit de la voiture immobilisée, la laissant à regret au milieu de la chaussée et s'avança prudemment dans l'allée, tous ses sens en alerte.

Immédiatement l'impala redémarra, le faisant se retourner en sursaut beretta déjà en main, et vint se garer d'elle même le long du trottoir. Dean poussa un soupir exaspéré, en remettant l'arme à sa ceinture dans son dos. Bon sang qu'il détestait ce mec! Ce connard se permettait de le manipuler comme un pantin, d'enlever son ami et même de posséder sa voiture! Il allait le lui faire regretter !

.

Dean entra en trombe dans la maison, reconnaissant au premier coup d'oeil celle dans laquelle le Tickster les avait emmené la veille.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait de Castiel, salopard ?! Cria t'il lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Dean. Si tu te calmes, je t'emmènerai jusqu'à lui. Lui dit il du ton qu'emploierait une maîtresse d'école pour apaiser un enfant récalcitrant.

Dean serra les poings, mais tenta de se maitriser, conscient de son impuissance face à l'embrouilleur. Il devait retrouver son sang-froid. Pour Castiel. Pour les sortir tous les deux de ce traquenard.

\- C'est mieux. Repris l'homme face à lui. Suis moi et sois silencieux.

Il le conduisit le long d'un couloir, jusqu'à la porte d'une chambre d'ami. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Dean aperçu le corps de Castiel allongé sur le lit, immobile, dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Dans un grondement de rage, Dean saisit le Trickster à la gorge, puis le plaqua contre le mur du couloir d'un bras en travers de sa poitrine tandis qu'il enfonçait son arme parfaitement inutile sous son menton.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? REPONDS !

L'embrouilleur lui sourit, absolument pas impressionné. Soudainement les doigts de Dean se refermèrent sur du vide tandis que l'homme réapparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

\- Calme toi, Dean. Castiel va bien, en tout cas pour le moment. Il a commencé son voyage. Dit-il à voix basse, sans quitter le corps immobile des yeux. Il a réussi à passer la barrière, il est en enfer à présent.

Le chasseur toujours furieux ouvrit la bouche mais l'embrouilleur le fit taire d'un geste impérieux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander ? Pourquoi est ce que je l'ai fait venir, lui, et pas toi ? Oh Dean. Soupira t'il exaspéré en levant les yeux au plafond. Réfléchis une minute et cesse de te comporter comme un enfant stupide! Cette fois, il ne s'agit pas de toi. Cette fois il s'agit de lui. Seul Castiel pouvait y aller. Il le savait, et il a voulu te protéger comme toujours. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas à toi de sauver le monde Dean. Il va falloir que tu le comprennes et que tu l'acceptes.

Le chasseur fixait le corps de son ami étendu sur le lit. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Son esprit est détaché de son corps, mais il respire toujours. Il ne faut pas le bouger, ni le réveiller. Tout ce qui arrive à son esprit se retranscrira sur son corps et inversement.

Dean fixa cet homme qui lui parlait si calmement, sérieusement, en regardant Castiel avec une lueur d'affection dans les yeux. Mais qui était ce mec ? Il rangea de nouveau son arme dans son dos et s'approcha du lit avec angoisse.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, Dean. Ou plutôt si, veille sur lui. Il l'a tant fait pour toi. Après tout, ce serait un juste retour des choses, non ?

L'homme quitta la pièce.

Dean regarda tout autour de lui. La petite chambre était toute simple, un lit, une table avec une lampe de chevet qui diffusait une lumière douce et à côté du lit, un fauteuil. Il s'y assit fixant son ami du regard.

La respiration de Castiel était calme, mais ses yeux s'agitaient en tous sens, il avait commencé son périple.

Dean se sentait tellement impuissant. Rester sans rien faire pendant que Castiel affrontait son pire cauchemar lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. De dépit, il posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il eut un rire amer, en se rendant compte qu'une personne entrant dans la pièce à ce moment là aurait presque pu penser qu'il priait.

Et pourtant prier n'avait jamais été son fort. Pourquoi s'adresser à un Dieu absent et démissionnaire qui n'en avait visiblement pas grand chose à foutre de sa propre création ?

Mais vu ce qui attendait Castiel alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, après tout... pourquoi pas? Peut être que pour lui, IL entendrait. Après tout Castiel avait été Son fils. Et de très loin le meilleur d'entre tous ces enfoirés d'emplumés. Et puis, il n'était pas à une idée stupide prés de toute façon. Dean se sentait à la fois idiot et maladroit, mais il pouvait bien faire ça pour son ami.

\- Euh...Dieu... si vous m'entendez, veillez sur lui, d'accord ? Je sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais c'est un beau bordel ici. Oui, je sais, j'ai ma part de responsabilité là dedans. Et je me fous pas mal de ce qui m'arrivera à moi. Mais Cass ... il a toujours obéi à vos ordres. Il a vraiment fait de son mieux. C'est de loin le meilleur de tous vos soldats. Alors ça serait bien de lui filer un p'tit coup de main pour une fois, vous croyez pas ?

Une prière à la Winchester, pas très respectueuse et encore moins conventionnelle. En espérant qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour l'entendre... Et que ce quelqu'un veuille bien les aider.

Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, jetant un coup d'œil gêné en direction de la porte d'entrée de la chambre pour s'assurer que ce fichu embrouilleur ne l'avait pas espionné.

Il se cala dans le fond du fauteuil, posant son arme sur la table de chevet à portée de main, lorsqu'il la sentir s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il reporta son regard sur Castiel. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Ca ne peut pas être normal que ce soit si long ! Affirma Dean pour la centième fois, faisant les cents pas dans la chambre.

Le Trickster soupira.

\- Dean, soit tu t'assois et tu attends en silence comme moi, soit je t'expédie au fin fond de l'Alaska. Le temps que tu reviennes en raquettes, Castiel sera de retour.

\- Mais ça fait des heures ! Pour lui en bas, ça fait des jours ! Hurla à voix basse le chasseur.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se contenir. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester là à ne rien faire et de ne pas savoir ce que son ami endurait.

Castiel avait dû se battre, ça, il l'avait déduit des hématomes et des plaies qui étaient apparues sur son corps. L'ancien ange avait hurlé alors que de profondes lacérations étaient apparues sur sa poitrine. Et Dean s'était figé, en voyant son sang imbiber abondamment sa chemise. Dans un nouveau flash, il avait revécu en direct les tortures endurées sous la lame du rasoir d'Alastair.

Et aussi difficile que cela soit pour lui de l'admettre, c'est le Trickster qui l'avait aidé à reprendre pied, et qui avait pansé soigneusement les blessures de Castiel.

\- Fais moi entrer dans son esprit. Demanda brusquement le chasseur, à peine remis de ses émotions. Je suis sûr que tu en as le pouvoir. Je dois pouvoir l'aider.

\- Tu ne pourras rien faire, Dean. Si je te faisais entrer, tu ne pourrais qu'assister à ce qui se passe en spectateur impuissant. Et tu n'es pas assez fort. Regarde toi, l'enfer te colle encore à la peau. Comment crois tu que tu pourrais l'aider, alors que tu ne peux pas t'aider toi même?

Le chasseur détourna les yeux.

\- Il le ferait pour moi.

L'embrouilleur l'avait alors regardé avec moins de condescendance que d'habitude. En soupirant, il avait posé deux doigts sur le front du chasseur et sur celui de Castiel.

\- N'oublie pas Dean, il ne pourra ni te voir, ni t'entendre. Tu ne seras qu'un fantôme. Pour repartir, il te suffira de le demander.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Noirceur putride.

Chaleur suffocante.

Odeur de sang, de sueur et de désespoir.

.

Immédiatement Dean se crispa. Une peur primale le submergea, et un instant tout son être voulut faire demi-tour. Il ferma les yeux pour se maîtriser, serrant si fortement les paupières que la pression en devint douloureuse.

Il devait se concentrer. Castiel. Evacuer le reste. Surtout ne pas regarder autour de lui, ne pas croiser le regard des suppliciés, et ne pas y reconnaître le sien.

Il tenta de focaliser son esprit sur son ami, fouillant l'obscurité épaisse, et enfin il l'aperçu.

Castiel était à genoux, terrassé, les mains violemment pressées sur ses oreilles, dans un effort désespéré pour échapper aux paroles de ses plus terribles tourmenteurs.

.

Son périple avait été si long et douloureux. Mais il avait tenu bon. Castiel avait cru réussir. Il était si proche. Mais là, arrivé aux portes de la délivrance, il capitulait devant cette si criante évidence: Ils avaient raison, il n'en était pas digne.

Dans une ultime torture, alors que ses bourreaux le tourmentaient de leurs paroles acides et qu'il se recroquevillait au sol dans l'espoir insensé d'échapper à leur venin, les images de son calvaire repassèrent devant ses yeux et donc devant ceux de Dean connecté à son esprit.

.

Il le vit courir poursuivi par des démons. Dès l'instant où Castiel avait franchi la barrière, les démons l'avaient pris en chasse. Il les avait combattus avec rage, terriblement conscient que ses poings nus n'étaient que d'une désespérante inefficacité face à leurs grilles acérées qui avaient meurtri et lacéré sa chair. Mais l'ancien ange connaissait ces lieux, il savait exactement où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait. Tout au fond, au plus bas de ce cloaque de douleur et de désespoir. Et il avait couru de toutes ses forces.

Il avait descendu un gigantesque escalier sans fin menant jusqu'à la crypte la plus profonde des enfers. Des éclairs illuminaient par moment la noirceur aveuglante, dévoilant pendant une fraction de seconde la succession interminable des marches de pierre et les murs sombres incrustés d'âmes aux bouches déformées par des hurlements silencieux d'agonie.

Plus Castiel descendait plus l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de désespoir, de douleur, et d'effroi. La température au départ suffocante diminuait à chaque nouvelle marche parcourue.

Qui avait dit que l'enfer était brasier ?

Le souffle erratique de Castiel sortait maintenant de sa bouche sous la forme d'une épaisse fumée blanche et gelée. Malgré sa course frénétique, il grelottait à présent et ses muscles se rigidifiaient, rendant ses mouvements de plus en plus difficiles. Et même si il n'était que pur esprit, les plaies que lui avaient infligées ses poursuivants le faisaient souffrir tout aussi sûrement que si il avait été incarné.

Mais malgré le froid engourdissant et la douleur, il savait qu'il devait courir. Ils étaient juste derrière lui.

L'un deux le rattrapa, et lui entailla profondément le dos de ses griffes acérées.

Castiel trébucha, posa une main sur le mur et la retira dans l'instant, profondément brûlée par le froid abyssal. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et reprit sa descente effrénée.

Brusquement les démons disparurent et il se retrouva seul dévalant toujours l'interminable escalier.

Le sol sous ses pieds le surpris et il tomba emporté par son élan se déchirant les mains et les genoux contre la pierre. La consistance sous ses doigts était poisseuse, désagréable. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer de quoi elle était constituée et en fut presque reconnaissant. Il se redressa, essuyant ses mains écorchées sur son pantalon maculé.

Au centre d'un espace immense, tellement sombre que ses contours se perdaient dans l'infini, il la vit: une immense colonne noire aux contours irréguliers tel un gigantesque éclair inquiétant et figé.

Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il put constater que sa surface rugueuse était recouverte de symboles étranges, incroyables de finesse et de complexité, un langage que même lui, qui possédait pourtant toutes les connaissances de l'univers, ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Ce n'était pas de l'Araméen, langage des hommes, pas de l'Enochien, langage des anges. Ces caractères qui irradiaient d'une puissance qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de divine étaient le langage de Dieu Lui même.

Castiel avait entendu parler de cet endroit lorsqu'il était encore un ange, mais il ne lui avait jamais été donné de le voir. Cet éclair était la matérialisation de la terrifiante Colère de Dieu lorsqu'il avait banni son fils favori du paradis. C'était le point de chute de l'archange déchu, l'épicentre qui avait créé l'enfer.

Celui qui avait été un ange frémit. Il s'approcha de l'immense concrétion avançant la main sans oser la toucher, avec autant de déférence que de crainte.

.

Autour de la colonne, l'obscurité démoniaque et glaciale semblait impacter tout être vivant ou mort qui se trouvait à proximité, absorbant toute énergie, toute volonté. Elle semblait lui parler, lui ordonner d'abandonner, lui susurrant qu'il n'était pas de taille, que les démons dans le noir l'attendaient et finiraient de le mettre en pièce lorsqu'il remonterait.

Castiel se sentit faiblir. Ses forces le fuyaient, le découragement l'envahissait.

Sa mission allait être un échec.

Par sa faute.

Parce qu'il était faible.

Insuffisant.

Humain.

Il était pourtant si près du but. Le froid le transperçait jusqu'aux os, il avait tellement mal et il était si fatigué. Il se sentit sombrer. Autant rester ici, renoncer, ce serait tellement plus facile, moins douloureux.

Castiel se redressa brusquement lorsque cette idée s'insinua dans son esprit, le fouettant à sang.

 _Jamais!_

Il refusait de se laisser corrompre par le mal. Il refusait d'abandonner! Il y avait forcement une solution. Il avait appris ça des Winchester, ne jamais renoncer, même quand tout semblait perdu. Tenir, même quand on était à bout de forces.

Il plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité, regarda plus attentivement autour de lui et cru apercevoir un éclat rougeoyant dans les ténèbres, le véritable but de son périple. Il avança dans l'obscurité, les mains tendues devant lui comme un aveugle, sentant ses forces revenir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la colonne.

Il se laissa guider par la lueur. Elle provenait d'un énorme chaudron noir rempli de charbons ardents. Il reposait sur un socle rond en pierre et un second piédestal identique un peu plus loin était vide. Une phrase en énochien, cette fois, y était gravée. Castiel aurait pu la traduire grossièrement par:

"la _souffrance apporte repentance et salut."_

Castiel s'approcha, en fit le tour et reconnu sur les côtés du récipient brûlant certains des symboles gravés sur la colonne. Les caractères en relief semblaient presque bouger d'eux même tellement la chaleur du métal chauffé jusqu'à l'incandescence faisait onduler l'air.

Castiel comprit ce qu'on attendait de lui, de quelle façon il allait pouvoir ramener les précieux symboles qu'il était venu chercher. Sa nouvelle épreuve. Après avoir résisté à la tentation d'abandonner, il devait maintenant faire preuve d'abnégation et de sacrifice, prouver qu'il avait la force d'endurer la douleur et ce qui était encore plus difficile se l'infliger lui même.

Il n'y avait pas de poignée pour déplacer ce chaudron d'un socle à l'autre, aucun objet avec lequel il aurait pu le faire. Il retroussa ses manches, découvrant ses avant-bras et les plaça à distance de chaque côté du récipient face aux symboles rougeoyants. Il hésita un instant, ressentant déjà la vive brûlure sur sa peau nue, puis les appliqua sur le métal incandescent.

La chair grésilla et il hurla.

La souffrance fut mille fois pire que ce qu'il avait anticipé, irradiant depuis ses bras dans chaque fibre de son être, mais il tint bon. Dans un effort gigantesque dont il s'ignorait capable depuis qu'il était humain, il souleva le chaudron, et le déposa sur le deuxième socle, sentant les symboles se graver profondément dans sa chair.

Lorsque le poids du chaudron reposa sur le second socle, il recula, tremblant de tout son être, les avants bras levés devant lui, tentant de maîtriser la douleur violente qui le suffoquait. Il entendit plus qu'il ne la vit, une porte se déverrouiller, et une lumière vive, immaculée, angélique, l'aveugla.

La délivrance.

Il avait réussi.

Chaque parcelle de son corps était souffrance mais il avança toute de même vers l'éblouissante clarté.

.

Et c'est là qu'il les entendit, dans sa tête et tout autour de lui. Les voix des anges.

Il les reconnaissait, et aurait même pu en identifier certains qui avaient été si longtemps ses frères et qui à présent allaient être son ultime épreuve.

.

Dean n'avait pu assister qu'en spectateur impuissant à la course effrénée et aux épreuves endurées par son ami. Son esprit était lié au sien, il voyait et ressentait les sentiments de Castiel mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il n'était qu'un fantôme invisible, comme le Trickster le lui avait dit. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur physique de celui qui n'était plus un ange, mais sa peur, son désarroi, la détestation qu'il éprouvait de ce qu'il était devenu.

Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte et que la lumière avait jailli inondant la crypte, un son strident s'était fait entendre. Dean le reconnaissait, c'était la voix des anges. Cette voix qu'il avait entendue lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette station-service juste après sa résurrection. Une voix qui avait brisé toutes les vitres, qui avaient failli lui crever les yeux et les tympans. Cette fois là, cela avait été la voix de Castiel même si il l'ignorait à ce moment là.

Mais là, le son était un million de fois plus fort, ce n'était pas un ange qui parlait, mais des milliers. Il regarda Castiel, qui ne semblait pas physiquement affecté, mais qui restait immobile, les poings serrés, devant cette issue ouverte qui était pourtant son salut. Son visage reflétait une douleur différente de celle plus physique qui l'avait assaillie précédemment, mais plus intense encore.

Plus les voix lui parlaient, plus Castiel fléchissait. Ses épaules se voûtaient. Sa tête s'inclina d'abord vers le sol, puis il releva un visage suppliant, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

Dean comprenait sans vraiment les entendre, ce que la cacophonie des anges répétait dans un écho sans fin.

.

 _"Tu es un monstre, Castiel, indigne de Dieu et de Son paradis._

 _Une abomination. Inutile. Faible. Maléfique._

 _Tous ceux qui t'approchent vont mourir, tu resteras seul._

 _Tu as failli à toutes tes missions._

 _Dean Winchester a brisé le premier sceau parce que tu ne l'as pas sauvé à temps._

 _Son âme est pervertie. Il va mourir par ta faute. Il retournera en enfer et il deviendra un démon._

 _Tout est de ta faute, Castiel._

 _Renonce ou tu provoqueras la fin du monde, la chute des anges, tu détruiras le paradis, tu te prendras pour Dieu lui même et tu assassineras tes frères._

 _Tu n'es plus un ange, Castiel, pas même un homme. Tu souilles tout ce que tu touches._

 _Tu n'es plus rien. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre._

 _Tu as déçu ton Père._

 _Reste en enfer, Castiel, où est ta place._

 _Accepte ton châtiment et peut être qu'IL te pardonnera un jour._

 _Renonce, Castiel."_

.

L'ancien ange était à genoux à présent, les mains fermement pressées sur ses oreilles, il n'en pouvait plus.

Ils avaient raison. Il devait accepter son sort. Il devait payer pour ses crimes passés, présents et futurs, pour tous ses manquements, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas su être.

Peut-être pourrait il espérer le pardon, la paix, peut être la souffrance disparaîtrait elle, si il obéissait?

Il s'allongea au sol, se recroquevilla en position fœtale, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine.

.

Une ombre passa devant la lumière.

Dean ?

Non. Dean ne pouvait pas être là. Il ne _devait_ pas être là.

Castiel l'avait sorti des enfers. Il l'avait sauvé lorsqu'il était encore un ange. Il avait échoué pour tout le reste mais cela, il l'avait accompli, il avait arraché l'Homme Vertueux à la damnation.

Dean ne pouvait pas être là, c'était forcément une illusion, mais elle lui faisait du bien. Son ami le regardait, tendait la main vers lui et Castiel avait un peu moins mal.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû bouger, qu'il aurait dû obéir aux anges, abandonner, capituler, mais malgré cette certitude, dans une douloureuse espérance, il tendit la main vers ce mirage et saisit celle qui lui était offerte. Des doigts se refermèrent fermement sur son bras et il se sentit tiré en avant. Il ferma les yeux, se laissa emmener.

Mourir, enfin...

.

La douleur brusquement cessa.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Dean debout à ses côtés.

Il se trouvait allongé sur un lit et reconnut la chambre de l'embrouilleur.

Il était revenu.

L'échange intense et silencieux entre les deux hommes se prolongea quelques secondes.

.

Puis un bruit de raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

\- Euh...les gars...croyez bien que je m'en veuille énormément d'interrompre un moment aussi émouvant, mais il reste du boulot quand même.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Mais non je suis pas un horrible monstre sadique.**

 **Et puis dites vous que j'aurais pu faire pire. J'ai envisagé de vous laisser sur le moment où Castiel se sent mourrir.** **Mais j'ai pas pu, même moi je ne suis pas aussi cruelle.**

 **Mais j'ai hésité...hihi, parce que** **je trouvais que** **ça faisait une super fin de chapitre.**

 **L'intervention de mon petit Gaby, apres tellement de tension, ça fait du bien non ?**

 **.**

 **D'attaque pour la semaine prochaine ? :)  
**

 **.**

 **Ps: qui a reconnu la série d'où j'ai emprunté l'épreuve du chaudron incandescent ? Ah ah... Dites moi si vous savez, ... ou si vous voulez savoir...** **;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir les amis. Contente de vous retrouver.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Dean lâcha le bras de Castiel et recula.

L'ancien ange semblait perdu, il s'était senti partir. Il avait cru et souhaité mourir, et là, il se retrouvait dans cette chambre, bien vivant.

Et intact.

Il palpa son torse lacéré où ne se trouvait plus aucune blessure. Seules les taches de sang sur sa chemise témoignaient de leur réalité passée. Il retroussa ses manches et vit des marques fines sur la peau de ses avant bras, presque invisibles, comme une sorte de tatouage réalisé à l'encre blanche. Il reconnut les symboles qui s'étaient gravés profondément dans sa chair lorsqu'il avait déplacé le chaudron. Mais de nouveau, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de brûlure.

Dean regarda le Trickster avec suspicion.

\- C'est toi qui l'as guéri ?

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot. Je suis doué, mais si j'avais ce pouvoir, je serai un ange. Ses plaies se sont refermées d'elles même lorsque son esprit a réintégré son corps. Me demande pas comment, vous devez avoir des amis haut placés. Mais heureusement ceci est resté. Dit il en désignant les dessins.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda le chasseur.

\- Le but de cette petite virée champêtre, Deano. Le moyen de paralyser temporairement Lucifer et de te donner les quelques minutes en tête à tête que tu réclames avec ton cher petit frère. Ces caractères ont retenu le Diable banni et emprisonné en enfer pendant des millénaires. Bien sûr, c'est plus efficace quand c'est Dieu en personne qui les utilise, pour vous l'effet ne sera pas le même, mais ça devrait suffire pour ce que vous voulez faire. Je pense que tu lui en dois une. Dit il en désignant Castiel du pouce. Cassie a payé cher pour que tu puisses avoir cette petite réunion de famille, Dean. Alors ne foire pas tout comme d'habitude, d'accord ?

Dean jeta un regard peu amène à l'embrouilleur, puis il baissa les yeux.

\- Je lui en dois plus d'une. Murmura le chasseur trop bas pour que quiconque puisse l'entendre.

Les trois hommes se rendirent au salon. Le Tickster claqua des doigts et un flacon translucide, rempli d'un liquide citrin apparut au centre de la table.

\- De l'huile sacrée ? S'étonna Castiel. Lucifer est un archange. Cela ne le retiendra pas longtemps.

\- Parfaitement exact, mon cher. Mais les jolis petits graffitis que tu as sur les bras, vont... comment dire ? ... lui donner un peu plus de peps.

Le Trickster passa deux doigts au dessus des avants bras de Castiel, son autre main posée à plat sur le flacon et les marques disparurent de sa peau pour se transférer dans le liquide ambré où elles semblèrent flotter un instant, puis finalement s'y dissoudre.

\- C'est prêt. Si vous parvenez à emprisonner Lucifer dans un cercle de feu sacré fait avec cette huile, non seulement il ne pourra pas en sortir, mais sa grâce sera momentanément pétrifiée, et vous pourrez accéder à l'esprit de Sam. Du moins si il est toujours en vie... et en état de parler. Mais ça ne durera pas. Vous n'aurez pas plus de quelques minutes, le temps que l'huile se consume et que le feu s'éteigne. Alors il ne faudra pas traîner, si vous tenez à votre peau.

\- Votre aide pourrait nous être utile. Tenta Castiel.

\- Évidemment, mais non merci. J'ai déjà fait plus que je n'aurais dû. A vous de jouer les amis ! Et si vous vous faites prendre, n'oubliez pas qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré. Dit il en leur adressant un clin d'œil entendu.

Claquement de doigts.

.

Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent à bord de l'impala rutilante à l'emplacement exact où Dean avait vu sa chère voiture en bien piteux état le soir de son arrivée en 2014.

 _Cadeau de la maison, Deano. Tu ne diras pas que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi._ Entendirent ils résonner dans l'habitacle.

Les deux hommes regardaient autour d'eux. Ils étaient revenus à Chitaqua. Le camp était vide bien sûr, puisque tous ses habitants étaient partis à l'entrepôt. Et ça lui donnait un côté désolé, presque fantomatique. Castiel se retourna vers le chasseur.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Maintenant, on retrouve le Diable et on libère Sam. Affirma Dean d'un ton déterminé.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dès le lendemain de leur retour, Dean avait voulu aller attaquer Lucifer.

Et il avait fallu tout le pouvoir de persuasion et la sagesse de Castiel pour l'en empêcher. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps. Pour trouver un plan viable tout d'abord, mais aussi, pour se remettre de leur incursion en enfer. Car même si les blessures physiques de Castiel avaient miraculeusement guéri, ils n'en étaient pas revenus indemnes, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Vivre à deux dans le camp était étrange. Toutes les cabanes vides, le camp désert, tout leur donnait une impression de fin du monde pire encore que la réalité. Ils auraient presque pu croire qu'ils étaient les derniers survivants sur le globe.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Castiel semblait devenir froid et distant. Il était retourné dans sa propre cabane et Dean avait presque l'impression qu'il le fuyait. Ils ne se voyaient que pour discuter de leur plan pour le moment encore à l'état embryonnaire. Castiel lui répétait inlassablement qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts, qu'on ne piégeait pas le Diable sans un plan parfaitement au point, et qu'en l'état actuel du leur, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Dean savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais les jours passaient, et l'argument sonnait de plus en plus comme une excuse.

Dean frappa à la porte de la cabane de Castiel.

\- Tu es là, mec ?

\- Où veux tu que je sois ? Lui répondit une voix peu engageante à travers la cloison.

Dean prit sa réponse pour l'invitation qu'elle n'était pas et entra. Castiel était assis à sa table, un livre entre les mains. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsque son ami franchit le seuil.

\- Bon, ok, j'en ai marre là. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Attaqua Dean directement.

Castiel referma et posa lentement son ouvrage sur la table, croisa les mains par dessus le livre et releva les yeux sur Dean avec un soupir résigné.

\- De quoi est ce que tu veux parler ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Je veux parler de toi, de ta façon de rester enfermé ici, le nez dans ces bouquins. Ca fait des jours maintenant.

\- Je travaille sur notre plan, Dean. Je te l'ai déjà dit, on est pas prêt.

\- Mais on ne le sera jamais plus qu'aujourd'hui, Cass! Et c'est exactement comme d'habitude. On se prépare comme on peut et ensuite on fonce et on improvise. Depuis quand est ce qu'on doit tout contrôler avant de pouvoir faire notre job?

\- C'est très simple, depuis que je ne suis plus un ange. Depuis que Lucifer t'a tué une fois déjà et que je n'ai plus le pouvoir de nous protéger et de te guérir si tu es blessé ou pire. Depuis que ...

Il baissa la tête.

\- C'est à cause d'eux, n'est ce pas? Affirma Dean plus qu'il ne posait la question. A cause de ce qui s'est passé en enfer.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Répondit Castiel en évitant son regard.

\- Cass, écoute mec, je suis pas doué pour ça, d'accord ? C'est pas mon truc. Parler, les sentiments, tout ça. Mais je sais ce que ça fait de revenir de là-bas et de ne plus être le même. Moi aussi, j'ai laissé une part de mon âme dans la fosse.

Le visage de Castiel se décomposa plus encore. Les voix résonnèrent de nouveau dans sa tête.

 _" Dean Winchester a brisé le premier sceau parce que tu ne l'as pas sauvé à temps._

 _Son âme est pervertie. Il va mourir par ta faute. Il retournera en enfer et il deviendra un démon. "_

\- Dean... Commença t'il d'une voix brisé.

\- La ferme Cass. Laisse moi parler, parce que sinon je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de finir.

Dean prit une grande inspiration, puis releva un regard voilé sur Castiel.

\- Lorsque je suis revenu de l'enfer, j'ai dit à tout le monde que je ne me souvenais de rien, mais c'était faux. C'était juste plus facile de ne pas en parler. J'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas me souvenir, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé là bas, tu sais, de tout ce que j'y ai subi et aussi de tout ce que j'ai fait. J'en ai parlé à personne, jamais. Sauf à Sammy.

\- Je sais. Répondit simplement Castiel.

\- Évidemment, tu sais. Reprit Dean amer. Ca ne devrait pas me surprendre. Qu'est ce que vous ignorez vous autres, foutus emplumés ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel.

\- Désolé, mec, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit une bière. Elle n'était pas fraîche car il n'avait pas refait fonctionner les générateurs, ne pensant pas rester aussi longtemps au camp, mais tant pis, ça ferait l'affaire quand même.

Tournant le dos à son ami, les mains crispées sur le rebord de l'évier, Dean regardait le camp vide par la fenêtre. C'était à son tour de ne pouvoir soutenir le regard de son compagnon.

\- Donc tu sais aussi ce que j'ai fait là bas. D'une voix brisée.

\- Dean, tu as tenu trente ans. Commença Castiel en écho aux paroles que Sam lui avait dites lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son terrible secret.

\- Peu importe. J'ai cédé. Ils ... ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient réussi à me briser. Si tu ne m'avais pas sorti de là, je serait devenu l'un des leurs. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas. Tout ce que j'ai fait là bas, Cass, tout ce que j'ai fais... Toutes ces âmes...

Il se retourna brusquement vers Castiel et le fixa droit dans les yeux, l'obligeant à faire de même.

\- Alors tu vois mec, je sais ce que ça fait. Et peut être bien que ces putains d'emplumés ont eu raison. Peut être bien qu'on est pas dignes de la tâche qui nous attend, ou simplement pas assez forts. Mais on est tout ce que cette foutue planète possède. Parce que corrige moi si je me trompe, mais y a pas tant de mecs que ça qui se bousculent pour faire le job. Alors dignes ou pas, suffisants ou pas, on va y aller et on va botter le cul au Diable. Ok ?

Castiel eut un sourire peu convaincu.

\- Et on va s'y prendre comment ?

\- Si on ne peut pas faire venir Lucifer à nous et bien on va aller le chercher là où il se trouve.

Castiel leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- A Detroit. Affirma Dean. C'est le deuxième endroit que le sort de localisation avait donné.

\- A Detroit où Sam a dit oui. C'est vraiment une super idée, ça. Ironisa Castiel.

\- J'emmerde le destin Cass, les prophéties et tout le reste. On a pas de meilleure piste alors on va à Detroit. Tu en es ?

\- Comme toujours. Répondit l'ancien ange sur un ton résigné après un moment de silence.

L'étrange impression de déjà vu d'une autre mission suicide en préparation et d'un autre Castiel tout aussi fataliste bien que plus misérable vint se superposer devant l'homme qui lui faisait face et mit Dean profondément mal à l'aise.

\- Alors départ demain à l'aube. Conclu t'il en sortant de la cabane.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Même si l'impala ne passait pas inaperçue, Dean n'aurait pu envisager de prendre un autre véhicule. Au volant de son bébé il avait toujours l'esprit plus clair. Le bruit du moteur l'apaisait. La conduite retenait juste assez son attention pour que ses pensées puissent se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

A côté de lui, Castiel regardait défiler le paysage par la vitre passager, silencieux.

Arriver jusqu'à Detroit en empruntant les routes secondaires avait été assez simple. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient de la ville plus les routes devenaient encombrées de carcasses de voitures abandonnées, de détritus et d'obstacles en tous genres.

Au détour d'un virage, une odeur âcre de corps en décomposition les prit à la gorge. Dean écrasa la pédale de frein. Devant eux à vingt mètres, des centaines de cadavres d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants leur barraient la route, empilés les uns sur les autres en une monstrueuse barricade. Ils restèrent un moment sans réaction, pris de stupeur devant l'immonde charnier.

Castiel fut le premier à se ressaisir.

\- Dean, recule, vite !

Comprenant que son ami s'attendait à juste titre à une embuscade, Dean enclencha la marche arrière et l'impala s'éloigna dans un panache de pneus brûlés Mais personne ne les attaqua. Pas de démons en vue, pas de Croats, seuls les visages grimaçants des cadavres profanés qui semblaient les fixer de leurs yeux éteints.

Ils tentèrent d'entrer dans la ville par plusieurs chemins qui se révélèrent tous barrés de la même macabre façon. Il y avait des milliers de corps, des millions peut être. Toute la population de Detroit probablement.

 _Enfin tous ceux qui n'ont pas été transformés ou possédés_. Se dit Dean sentant la bile lui remonter dans la gorge.

Les deux hommes pourtant endurcis par une vie entière à combattre toutes sortes d'horreurs innommables, avaient envie de vomir.

Après plusieurs tentatives, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, la barricade morbide ceinturait entièrement la ville tel un rempart de chairs putréfiées. Et donc, aussi répugnante que soit cette idée, si ils voulaient vraiment entrer, ils allaient devoir se frayer un passage au travers.

\- Il faut qu'on passe. Déclara le chasseur, plus pour se donner le courage de le faire que simplement énoncer l'évidence.

Il s'approcha au plus près, le pare choc de l'impala venant toucher l'empilement de cadavres. L'odeur et la vision était simplement cauchemardesques. Il tenta de ne pas réfléchir, ferma probablement les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte, respirant autant que possible par la bouche, et enclencha la première.

Parvenu de l'autre côté, Dean accéléra.

S'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette horreur et de cette odeur qui semblait vouloir leur coller à la peau jusqu'à la fin de leur jours.

Il parcouru quelques centaines de mètres, puis brusquement il stoppa la voiture, ouvrit sa portière, se pencha en dehors et vomit tout le contenu de son estomac. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de sa manche et jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Castiel toujours silencieux qui regardait fixement devant lui. Son ami était d'une pâleur mortelle, les mâchoires crispées sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se maîtriser

\- Ca va, mec ? demanda le chasseur.

\- Roule, Dean. Fut tout ce que Castiel parvint à articuler.

Dean était conscient que cela avait dû être pire pour son ami que pour lui, car c'était son frère qui avait ordonné ou même perpétré de ses mains ce carnage.

 _Oui, mais dans la peau du tien. Les mains du Diable, ce sont les mains de Sam._ Murmura la petite voix dans sa tête.

Quelle monstrueuse ironie, c'étaient leurs frères respectifs qu'ils les avaient tous les deux amenés jusqu'ici. Un nouveau point commun dont ils se seraient bien passés. Bon sang était-il écrit quelque part que leur amitié devait absolument être forgée dans la souffrance et le combat ?

Dean redémarra l'impala. Ils étaient à présent entrés dans la ville dont les quartiers périphériques avaient en grande partie été détruits. Les immeubles écroulés, les maisons éventrées et la chaussée défoncée, tout faisait penser à une zone de guerre. Des Croats, nombreux, circulaient en bandes compactes et Dean commençait vraiment à regretter de ne pas avoir écouté Castiel.

Il avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça.

Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Au moins pouvaient ils avoir la certitude que le Diable se trouvait bien à Detroit. Une telle mise en scène ne pouvait pas signifier autre chose.

Ils roulaient à présent dans les restes d'un quartier résidentiel à la recherche un abri. Si ils continuaient à avancer ainsi en terrain découvert, sans savoir où aller, ils allaient finir par se faire tuer. Dean repéra l'entrée du parking souterrain d'une petite galerie commerciale et s'y engouffra. C'était risqué, des Croats pouvaient s'y trouver mais ils devaient prendre le risque. Il fit le tour de l'endroit par chance désert et stoppa la voiture.

\- Putain de merde. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Lucifer était un ange. Déclara Castiel d'une voix blanche, visiblement encore sous le choc. Le plus beau d'entre nous, le préféré de Dieu. Comment a t'il pu ?

Dean dévisagea son compagnon. Le visage de Castiel reflétait le combat que se livraient ses émotions: horreur, incompréhension, stupeur. Il préféra ne pas savoir ce qu'on pouvait lire sur le sien, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus brillant. Mais lui au moins, il avait réussi à évacuer, au sens propre du terme. Et il se sentait mieux.

\- Ecoute Cass. On est venu faire un boulot et on va s'y tenir, ok ? Ca va aller ?

Castiel se retourna vers lui presque surpris de le voir à ses côtés. Il lui fallut une minute, puis son visage s'apaisa. Il avait repris le contrôle. Il hocha la tête.

Dean sortit de la voiture et alla fermer les grilles des trois accès du parking. Au moins, ils étaient provisoirement tranquilles. Il ouvrit le coffre et y prit divers objets qu'il fourra dans deux sacs et en tendit un à Castiel qui l'avait rejoint et compléta le sien.

\- Allez, on y va.

Laisser son bébé dans ce parking ne l'enchantait guère, mais l'impala était à présent trop repérable. Ils devaient passer aussi inaperçus que possible et pour cela, ils devaient continuer à pied.

Ils leur suffisait d'agir comme pour n'importe quelle enquête, avait affirmé Dean. Localiser Lucifer, s'en approcher, le piéger dans un cercle de feu, libérer Sam et repartir ensuite. Un jeu d'enfant, non ?

Mais l'un comme l'autre étaient conscient que malgré l'air faussement décontracté de Dean, l'exécuter serait une autre paire de manche.

Ils ressortirent du parking. Sac sur le dos et couteau de Ruby en main, Dean se faufilait le long des murs de la rue suivi de près par Castiel qui couvrait ses arrières, tous sens aux aguets. Le centre-ville était leur but, le point central de la carte brûlée, au milieu des trois cercles concentriques. Instinctivement, ils s'étaient dit que c'était là qu'ils avaient le plus de chance de trouver Lucifer.

Un cri bestial retentit derrière eux et il se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Une bande de Croats les avait repérés.

Ils regardèrent tout autour, aucun endroit où se planquer dans cette petite ruelle, pas de porte, pas de fenêtre où s'engager, juste des murs nus et sales. Pas d'autre possibilité, les Croats étaient trop nombreux, ils devaient fuir pour sauver leur peau.

La course poursuite s'engagea. Les deux hommes courraient droit devant eux à une vitesse effrénée, faisant tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage, poubelles, morceaux de bois ou de métal encombrant le passage, pour tenter de retarder leurs poursuivants qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Dean prit à droite dans une rue perpendiculaire, heurtant le mur dans son élan, pour tenter de semer les Croats qui les poursuivaient toujours. Il courait à en perdre haleine, mais il fut rapidement arrêté par un grillage qui fermait le fond de la rue. Pas le temps de tenter de grimper, ils étaient juste derrière lui. Il était piégé comme un rat.

Il se retourna en position de combat, couteau à la main pour faire face à ses assaillants et constata qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois. Et surtout que Castiel n'était pas à ses côtés.

Sans lui laisser davantage le temps de se préoccuper de la disparition de son ami, le premier homme se précipita sur lui, le visage déformé par la rage. Dean l'esquiva en sautant sur le côté et roula à terre. Il se releva en une seconde alors que les deux autres se jetaient sur lui, tentant de le maîtriser en l'attrapant chacun par un bras. Mais Dean n'avait pas lâché le couteau et au moment où son assaillant de droite allait l'immobiliser, il dégagea son bras et dans un mouvement circulaire lui trancha profondément la gorge. Les artères carotides sectionnées libèrent un flot de sang avant que le corps ne s'effondre avec un bruit mat. Plus que deux.

Rendus plus prudents par la mort de leur compagnon, les lèvres retroussées dans un rictus de colère, les deux autres attendaient en grognant que Dean fasse un mouvement. Au bout de quelques secondes, n'y tenant plus, ils se précipitèrent simultanément sur le chasseur et réussirent à le faire tomber au sol. Dean repoussa celui qui était le plus proche de lui de ses deux pieds joints contre sa poitrine, l'envoyant valser en arrière où il s'empala sur un morceau de bois pointu qui dépassait d'une palette. L'homme s'agita un moment, du sang sortant de sa bouche dans un gargouillis immonde puis il s'immobilisa. Le dernier poussa un cri guttural et chargea sans réfléchir. Dean se baissa, lui balayant les jambes d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant au tapis. En une fraction de seconde il fut sur lui, posa un genou en travers de sa poitrine pour l'immobiliser et lui planta son couteau dans le cœur.

Le souffle court, essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui avait giclé sur son visage pendant le combat, Dean se releva et regarda tout autour de lui. Plus personne. Mais pas de Castiel non plus.

Il se précipita dans la ruelle où il l'avait vu pour dernière fois courant à ses côtés. Castiel avait dû continuer tout droit lorsque lui avait bifurqué. Et si, comme il pouvait le craindre le plus gros du groupe de Croats l'avaient poursuivi, son ami devait avoir besoin d'aide.

C'est du moins ce qu'il se dit jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit revenir de cette même ruelle, le cherchant visiblement.

\- Comment tu t'es débarrassé d'eux ? Demanda Dean stupéfait et immensément soulagé.

Castiel leva l'arme peu conventionnelle qu'il tenait à la main et dont une petite flamme s'échappait encore. C'était un assemblage étrange fait à partir d'une bombe aérosol trafiquée et d'un tuyau métallique souple.

\- Un mini lance flamme de ma fabrication. Les Croats détestent le feu.

Castiel appuya sur le bouton et une flamme d'un mètre environ en jaillit brièvement. Dean regarda l'arme dans la main de Castiel puis le couteau dans la sienne.

\- Ok, tu gagnes, là ! Sourit il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Bien joué, mec !

Castiel recula, subitement sur ses gardes.

\- Ce sang sur ta manche. C'est le tien ou le leur ?

\- C'est le leur, t'inquiète pas. Ils sont forts mais pas très malins. J'ai juste quelques bosses et des égratignures, mais je suis pas blessé.

Le visage de Castiel se ferma et blêmit.

\- Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit le tien, Dean. Déclara t'il d'une voix grave. Tu ne comprends pas ? Le virus...

Dean regarda ses mains rougies puis toucha son visage, réalisant la gravité de sa situation. Le sang du premier homme lui avait giclé sur le visage lorsqu'il lui avait tranché la gorge.

Le Croatoan.

Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Il encaissa en silence, puis releva le regard vers Castiel.

\- Il me reste combien de temps ?

\- Difficile à dire. Pour certains c'est très rapide, quelques heures, parfois moins. Et pour d'autres, ça prend un jour ou deux.

\- Et c'est sûr à cent pour cent? Je n'ai pas de grosse plaie, juste quelques écorchures. Si son sang n'est pas entré en contact avec le mien, je ne suis peut être pas contaminé.

Castiel baissa la tête.

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Reprit le chasseur.

Il donna brusquement un violent coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche, puis regarda sa main gauche dont les jointures s'étaient mises à saigner et déplia ses doigts endoloris.

\- Merde ! Cria t'il. Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça!

Il se retourna vers son ami.

\- Va t'en, Castiel. Tu dois repartir! A deux on avait déjà pas beaucoup de chance d'y arriver, mais si tu dois en plus te battre contre moi lorsque je me transformerai, là c'est carrément impossible. Rentre au camp, va retrouver les autres. Moi je continue. De toute façon je suis foutu. Si je réussi, je sauve Sam. Et si j'échoue...

Il se tut.

\- Pas question que ... Commença Castiel avant que Dean n'essaie de le faire taire en lui balançant par surprise un direct du droit qu'il bloqua habilement dans sa main ouverte.

Il secoua la tête d'un air navré.

\- Tu es vraiment trop prévisible Dean. Ton double aurait fait exactement la même chose.

Le chasseur ne put qu'acquiescer, se rappelant avec amertume du coup qui l'avait mis ko, avant l'attaque suicide où son alter ego avait trouvé la mort. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'il agisse si spontanément de la même façon que ce connard ne lui plaisait vraiment pas du tout.

\- Tu nous connais trop bien. Admis le chasseur. Ecoute Cass...

\- Dean, donne moi ton arme. Lui ordonna Castiel d'un ton ferme en tendant la main.

Dean, surpris, obtempéra et lui donna le Beretta qui ne le quittait jamais, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Castiel fixa le pistolet un moment, vérifia qu'il était chargé et prêt à fonctionner, puis le rangea à sa propre ceinture.

\- Lorsque le moment sera venu, je ferai le nécessaire. Déclara il très sérieux en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux. En attendant, comme tu l'as dit, on a un boulot à faire. Alors on y va.

Et il s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

.

Ils reprirent leur progression en direction du centre ville croisant plusieurs autres bandes de Croats, mais ils réussirent à ne pas se faire repérer. Ils se coulaient dans le décor, longeant les murs, passant d'un immeuble à l'autre en restant dissimulé dans l'ombre des bâtiments.

Le Renaissance Center.

Dean aurait été bien incapable de dire pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait que c'était là que se trouvait Lucifer. Les plus grandes tours, les seules encore debout, avec à leur sommet, le plus grand palace de la ville. Pour le roi des enfers, archange déchu, ça lui paraissait juste logique.

Longeant toujours les bâtiments, ils arrivèrent à un carrefour dégagé. Merde ! Pas moyen de se dissimuler pour traverser. Ils inspectèrent tous les côtés, sans voir personne.

\- Pas le choix, faut traverser.

Armes à la main, ils se mirent à courir, tentant de gagner le trottoir d'en face le plus rapidement possible pour se remettre à couvert. Et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une autre bande de Croats. Décidément cette foutue ville en était infestée. Il y en avait partout.

En quelques secondes ils furent cernés et leurs assaillants se ruèrent sur eux.

Dean et Castiel, dos à dos essayaient de se couvrir mutuellement. Mais ils furent rapidement dépassés par le nombre et séparés. Dean sortit son couteau et frappa, de sa lame et de ses poings. Il écrasa ses jointures contre tous les visages qu'il put atteindre, tailla dans tous les sens toute chair passant à proximité. Il réussit à tuer quelques uns de ses agresseurs, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et il fut vite submergé et plaqué au sol. Des hommes le maintenaient fermement par terre, et alors que le reste du groupe s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui et à le mettre en pièce, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. L'un d'eux le renifla, penchant la tête sur le côté, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'éminemment complexe. Puis tous le lâchèrent et s'éloignèrent, pour rejoindre l'autre groupe qui s'en prenait à Castiel.

L'ancien ange, son lance flamme bricolé à la main tenait les Croats en respect... jusqu'à ce que son arme soit vide. Il battit en retraite, et tenta de fouiller dans son sac tout en courant à la recherche d'une recharge, mais l'aérosol lui échappa des mains. Il se retourna et voulu le rattraper au sol, mais en une seconde il fut rejoint par les Croats qui se jetèrent sur lui et l'ensevelirent.

Ils se mirent à hurler et s'écartèrent brusquement alors que la flamme atteignait ceux qui se trouvaient le plus à la surface de cette monstrueuse mêlée.

\- Barrez vous ! Hurlait Dean, l'arme bricolée à la main, les arrosant généreusement.

Plusieurs d'entre eux prirent feu et se mirent à courir en tous sens avant de s'effondrer au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Le groupe s'était rapidement dissout et il ne restait plus que Castiel recroquevillé au sol, les bras sur le visage, dans une tentative pour se protéger au mieux.

Dean se précipita sur lui.

\- Ca va Cass ? Tu es blessé ?

Castiel était sonné, mais conscient. Du sang provenant de son arcade éclatée maculait son visage. Il tenta de se relever mais trébucha et retomba au sol à genoux. Dean approcha la main pour le retenir, mais la retira instantanément, par peur de le contaminer.

\- Ca va Dean. Et toi ?

Dean s'assit au sol à côté de lui, pour reprendre son souffle et se mit à rire. Oui, il allait bien, c'était quand même un comble! Le fait d'être entrain de devenir un monstre venait de lui sauver la vie. Les croats avaient reconnu l'un des leurs. Il éclata d'un fou rire aussi désespéré que nerveux.

Il finit par se ressaisir et se releva.

\- Faut y allez, Cass, on peut pas rester là.

Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui. L'infection était déjà à l'œuvre dans son corps, il ressentait les frissons de la fièvre. Bientôt les premiers symptômes apparaîtraient

Ils reprirent leur avancée, le plus rapidement possible. Plus ils approchaient du centre-ville, plus les bâtiments étaient préservés. Les groupes de Croats étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Pendant quelques centaines de mètres, ils ne croisèrent plus personne.

Il passait à présent sur Jefferson Avenue. La zone était intacte, vide de ses occupants. A quelques centaines de mètres, les sept gratte-ciel du Renaissance center se dressaient fièrement, miraculeusement épargnés. Devant les immenses tours des démons armés montaient la garde, leurs yeux noirs ne laissant aucun doute sur leur véritable nature.

Dans un flash, Dean se rappela de la carte brûlée qui lui avait indiqué détroit. Les trois cercles et le point au centre. Il comprenait maintenant. Il y avait eu la barricade de corps humains, le cercle des Croats et maintenant visiblement, ils étaient dans celui des démons. Le point central ne pouvait être que le Diable. Bien, au moins ils étaient proches de leur objectif. Lucifer !

Dean sentit monter en lui une rage primale incontrôlable et ne put s'empêcher de grogner à l'évocation du nom de l'archange déchu. Des images des tortures qu'il avait infligées aux autres damnés en enfer revinrent à sa mémoire. Il s'imagina en train de lacérer le corps de l'archange déchu de son couteau, de faire couler son sang sur son costume blanc immaculé et d'extirper son cœur encore battant de sa poitrine largement ouverte.

Mais lorsque l'image sanglante qu'il avait en tête se focalisa sur le visage du supplicié, Dean vacilla sous le choc. Sam! Lucifer était dans le corps de Sam. Il venait de s'imaginer en train de massacrer son frère.

La rage qui le consumait céda la place à la panique en une fraction de seconde. Sa transformation était trop rapide, il était en train de devenir un monstre. Il devait absolument localiser Lucifer, et sauver Sam maintenant, sinon, il ne serait bientôt plus en état de le faire.

Sans dire un mot à Castiel sur ses intentions, il repéra un démon plus isolé des autres, se coula derrière lui en silence, lui enfila sur la tête une cagoule marquée d'un pentagramme qui l'empêcherait de s'enfuir et l'assomma d'un violent coup de crosse.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean regardait l'homme attaché sur la chaise, les mains et les pieds liés solidement par des menottes d'acier gravées d'un pentacle. Il lui retira sa cagoule et lui jeta de l'eau bénite au visage pour hâter son réveil. Le démon hurla et Dean le regarda se débattre un moment, puis réaliser qu'il était immobilisé, impuissant au centre d'un piège à démon.

\- Tu sais qui je suis? Demanda le chasseur d'une voix terriblement calme.

Le démon inspecta la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, jaugea les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face puis sourit avec arrogance en reportant son regard sur le chasseur.

\- Dean Winchester, si je ne m'abuse. Le favori d'Alastair.

Dean serra les poings tentant de contenir la rage que le nom de son ancien tortionnaire puis mentor faisait monter en lui.

\- Bien. Puisque tu sais qui je suis, tu sais aussi de quoi je suis capable. Tu ne vas donc pas faire de difficultés pour répondre à quelques petites questions.

\- Va t'faire foutre, j'ai rien à te dire !

Dean avança et planta soudainement son couteau en travers de la cuisse du démon qui cria, tirant sur ses entraves dans l'espoir illusoire de s'en libérer.

Castiel s'avança, mais le chasseur lui jeta un regard noir qui le figea. Dean reporta son attention sur sa victime et se pencha au dessus de lui.

\- Et là, toujours rien à me dire ? Demanda-t-il avec sadisme, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'homme haletant.

Il reposa sa main sur le manche du couteau et fit tourner la lame dans la plaie. Les cris devinrent des hurlements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Cracha le démon à bout de résistance.

\- Où est ton maître ?

\- Lucifer ? Demanda l'homme en ouvrant deux grands yeux sincèrement stupéfaits, puis il se mit à rire nerveusement. Tu veux t'attaquer au Diable lui même ? Tu es suicidaire ma parole? Tu ne pourras jamais t'approcher de lui.

Dean retira le couteau et le planta dans la deuxième cuisse de l'homme qui hurla de nouveau.

Castiel posa sa main sur l'épaule du chasseur.

\- Dean, arrête! Le virus est entrain de te changer. Tu dois résister. Si tu étais dans ton état normal, tu ne voudrais pas faire ça.

Dean se retourna pour regarder l'ex-ange et éclata d'un rire mauvais.

\- J'ai fait tellement pire, Castiel, si tu savais. Tellement, tellement pire. Et c'est juste un putain de démon qui détient les informations dont j'ai besoin. Lui rétorqua t'il la main toujours posée sur le couteau planté dans la chair du captif. Je me souviens que vous étiez prêt à détruire une ville entière Uriel et toi et là tu pleurniches parce que je torture un petit démon sans importance. Effectivement, tu as bien changé. Cracha t'il avec dédain. Si tu ne peux pas le supporter, barre toi. Et laisse moi faire ce que j'ai à faire. Dit il en retournant de nouveau le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Arrête ! Supplia le démon entre deux hurlements. Pitié, je ne peux rien te dire. Si je parle il me fera mille fois pire !

\- JE vais te faire mille fois pire, fais-moi confiance. Affirma Dean avec un rictus sauvage en retirant brutalement la lame de sa chair.

Il allait le poignarder à nouveau, lorsque brusquement, le chasseur sentit une douleur fulgurante exploser à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il tomba au sol inconscient.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **La suite lundi prochain.**

 **Bonne semaine. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, toujours aussi contente de vous retrouver en ces lundis.**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 13:**

.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Dean constata que c'était lui à présent qui était attaché sur une chaise dans le salon de cette maison dans laquelle il avait ramené le démon pour l'interroger. Il tira sur ses liens, la rage coulant littéralement dans ses veines, mais rien à faire, il était solidement maintenu.

Il regarda autour de lui, et aperçu Castiel accroupit en train de dessiner un pentagramme qui recouvrait le sol de toute la pièce.

Par la porte ouverte, dans celle d'à côté, il pouvait voir le démon toujours attaché lui aussi au centre de son propre piège, la tête de nouveau recouverte de la cagoule.

.

Dean se sentait brûlant, l'infection de Croatoan avait énormément progressé dans son corps, le faisant régresser au stade animal. La partie encore fonctionnelle de son esprit comprenait que la fureur qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, y compris envers son ami, n'avait rien de rationnelle. Mais cela ne la rendait pas plus contrôlable pour autant. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur ses cordes en poussant un grognement sauvage, s'arrachant la peau des poignets sans y prêter la moindre attention.

Castiel se retourna vers lui.

\- Dean, je ne sais pas si tu me comprends encore, mais il faut que tu essaies de te calmes. Il faut que tu résistes encore un peu. Pour Sam. Je ne pourrais pas le ramener, c'est à toi de le faire, tu m'entends ?

.

Les mots de Castiel lui parvenaient à travers une brume épaisse faite de chaleur et de colère. Sam. Son frère. Il lui parlait de son frère. Dean se concentra sur ce nom et tenta de faire refluer sa rage.

\- Est ce que tu peux encore parler ? Demanda Castiel en se rapprochant de lui, inspectant ses yeux à la recherche d'une lueur de compréhension.

Malgré lui, Dean montra les dents et grogna bestialement. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps et ce constat le paniquait plus encore, et lui faisait perdre pied davantage à chaque minute.

.

Renonçant à communiquer avec lui, Castiel retourna à son ouvrage. Il acheva le dessin du pentagramme avec soin, y ajoutant les symboles appropriés. Ensuite, il prit la jarre et rependit l'huile sacrée modifiée au sol sur toute la périphérie de la pièce, formant un cercle aussi large que le pentacle qu'elle contenait.

Dean suivait chaque mouvement de Castiel, grondant comme un chien enragé à chaque fois que l'homme s'approchait de lui. Il tirait sur ses liens, déchirant sa chair, son sang coulant à présent sur les cordages et les pieds de la chaise.

.

Castiel regarda le dessin et le cercle d'huile et hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait de son travail.

Il s'approcha de Dean sans tenir compte de ses grondements inarticulés, prit son couteau et lui entailla profondément le poignet gauche. Le chasseur se mit à saigner abondamment et une flaque écarlate se forma rapidement sur le sol.

Sans perdre de temps, Castiel sortit une seringue du matériel de premiers soins contenu dans son sac. La tenant de sa main droite, il piqua son propre bras gauche, dans la veine de la pliure de son coude, remplit la seringue de son sang et l'injecta à Dean. Il répéta l'opération encore et encore, se saignant lui même littéralement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus la force, stérilisant l'aiguille entre deux injections pour éviter que la lente et douloureuse opération ne le transforme également et ne l'empêche d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé. A chaque nouvelle injection, Dean avait l'impression de recouvrer un peu de ses capacités mentales. Il redevenait lui même, reprenait le contrôle de ses pensées et de son corps.

Castiel était maintenant à genoux au sol, exsangue, tenant dans sa main tremblante la dernière seringue encore pleine de son propre sang. Il appliqua un pansement compressif sur le poignet entaillé de Dean, pour arrêter le saignement.

\- Non. Parvint avec difficultés à articuler le chasseur. Ne me ... touche pas... Mon sang... je... je vais te... contaminer.

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, Dean. Répondit Castiel d'une voix épuisée, en lui faisant la dernière injection.

\- Cass, pourquoi... tu as fait ça ?

D'un mouvement de la main, l'ancien ange lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Il se releva péniblement, trancha les liens de Dean puis franchit avec difficulté les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du démon dans la pièce voisine. Il brisa le pentacle en rayant le sol avec la pointe du couteau puis lui retira sa cagoule et commença immédiatement à réciter.

\- Exorcizamus te ...

\- Cass, non! Le coupa Dean d'une voix de plus en plus assurée à mesure que celle de son ami faiblissait. Si tu l'exorcises, on est foutus, il ira directement tout raconter à Lucifer.

Castiel leva de nouveau la main lui enjoignant de se taire, grimaçant comme si ce simple geste lui avait coûté un effort titanesque. Sans plus d'explication, il poursuivit son incantation, y mettant ses dernières forces.

\- ...omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversii omnis congregatio secta diabolica ergo draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audi nos

Une épaisse fumée noire sortit de la bouche du possédé. Elle tourbillonna un moment dans les airs comme si elle était encore prisonnière du pentagramme puis trouva la faille et se volatilisa laissant derrière elle le cadavre de son ancien hôte.

Castiel tomba au sol. Dean se leva précipitamment de sa chaise dont il n'avait pas bougé même après que Castiel l'ait détaché, et s'accroupit devant son ami livide. Il l'aida à se redresser car il n'en avait plus la force.

\- Cass !

\- Ecoute moi attentivement Dean, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Commença t'il d'une voix faible. J'ai remplacé ton sang par le mien, c'est pour ça que tu te sens mieux. Tu restes contaminé et le virus va se propager de nouveau, mais ça va te donner un peu de répit. J'ai sciemment libéré le démon pour qu'il aille prévenir Lucifer. On a aucune chance d'arriver jusqu'à lui, mais je suis sûr qu'il viendra. Si il veut te tuer, il devra venir le faire lui même parce que le piège sur le sol empêchera ses démons de passer. Méfie toi de lui, Dean. Ne le laisse pas te manipuler. Ne perds pas de temps, dès qu'il sera là, enflamme l'huile. Dit il en désignant le cercle dans la pièce d'où ils venaient. Et tu pourras parler à Sam.

Son bras retomba, Castiel était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Tu n'auras que quelques minutes. Si Sam ne l'a pas expulsé de son corps avant que les flammes ne s'éteignent, Lucifer rependra le contrôle. Et c'en sera fini pour Sam, pour nous et pour toute la planète aussi.

\- Pas de pression, hein Cass ? Tenta de plaisanter Dean, mais son maigre sourire se flétrit bien vite.

\- A toi de jouer Dean. Articula Castiel dans un souffle, sa tête retombant sur le côté. Pardon de t'abandonner encore.

\- Cass !

.

Un éclair illumina la pièce.

\- On m'a dit que tu voulais me voir Dean ?

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas lui. Rien ne pouvait être plus douloureux.

Ses yeux voyaient Sam, mais c'était bien le Diable qui se tenait devant lui, dans son costume blanc immaculé et sa chemise ivoire, affichant cette attitude nonchalante et ce sourire ironique qui ressemblaient si peu à son frère. Son aura était magnifique, malfaisante, écrasante.

Lucifer s'avança vers lui en souriant.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir Dean.

Le chasseur avait allongé avec précautions Castiel inerte au sol et s'était relevé, couteau en main. Il recula et se mit instinctivement en position de combat.

\- Oh Dean. Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien contre moi. Et d'ailleurs le pourrais tu, que tu ne le voudrais pas. Je me trompe ?

.

Lucifer ne le quittait pas des yeux, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie, un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage de Sam. Dean se déplaçait lentement, essayant de l'éloigner du corps de Castiel à ses pieds. Il devait l'amener dans le salon, où se trouvait le pentacle et le cercle d'huile sacrée.

\- Tu as beaucoup manqué à Sam, tu sais. Je serais presque tenté de le faire venir pour que tu puisses lui parler.

Le cœur de Dean fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Lucifer venait de lui confirmer que son frère était vivant. Prisonnier, mais vivant. Le soulagement se rependit dans ses veines comme une onde bienfaisante, apaisant momentanément la brûlure que le virus recommençait à lui infliger de nouveau. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à son adversaire.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais tuer ton frère? Oh Dean, tu me connais si mal. Alors que moi maintenant je te connais si bien.

Il se rapprocha de lui. Dean ferma les yeux une seconde tentant d'échapper à l'insupportable vision de cet être démoniaque se promenant dans le corps de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il serra les poings puis les ouvrit, tentant de maîtriser la colère et la douleur qu'il sentait de nouveau monter en lui.

\- Je sais tout de toi par les souvenirs de Sam. Reprit le Diable d'une voix doucereuse. Et je sais tout de ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Veux-tu savoir Dean?

Il sourit sadiquement.

\- Veux tu savoir à quel point ton petit frère te hait ?

Dean s'arrêta net dans son imperceptible mouvement de retraite, brusquement figé par la boule d'angoisse qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il se rappela des paroles de Castiel. _Ne pas le laisser parler._ Oui, c'était le Diable, et son ami avait raison. Dean était conscient qu'il allait forcement chercher à le manipuler. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à ignorer ses mots perfides qui avaient auparavant si souvent hanté ses pensées.

\- Tu l'as rejeté Dean, alors qu'il avait confiance en toi, alors qu'il te demandait ton aide.

Lucifer se rapprocha encore d'un pas.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour cela, n'est ce pas? Ton aide m'a été si précieuse. Je n'y serai jamais parvenu sans toi.

La bile remontait à présent dans la gorge du chasseur alors que le Diable continuait son monologue, se délectant ouvertement de sa souffrance. Lucifer se mit à rire.

\- Sais tu qu'il était venu me combattre ? Si, je te l'assure. Aussi ridicule que cela paraisse, c'est pourtant la vérité. Et le plus ironique, c'est qu'il l'a fait à cause de toi, pour te prouver sa valeur, pour te prouver que tu te trompais et qu'il ne me céderait jamais, malgré ce que tu lui avais dit, ce soir là au téléphone. Tu te souviens Dean?

Dean serra les poings de nouveau avec rage. Ce salopard savait exactement où frapper pour que cela fasse le plus mal possible.

\- Et lorsque je l'ai vaincu, il a essayé de résister. Oh Dean, tu aurais du voir ça, tu aurais été si fier de lui ! Mais si lui était ta raison, toi, tu étais sa force. Et l'un sans l'autre, vous n'êtes plus rien. Comment as tu pu ne pas le comprendre ? Tu me l'as livré sur un plateau d'argent.

Il fit un nouveau pas en avant, savourant la souffrance de son vis à vis qui reculait à présent autant pour échapper à ses paroles pernicieuses, que vraiment le conduire dans le piège.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte comment je l'ai fait céder ? Comment j'ai obtenu ce petit oui, que j'attendais depuis si longtemps ?

Le visage de Sam s'éclaira d'un sourire purement maléfique qui eut pourtant l'effet inverse de celui escompté. A cette vision, Dean se ressaisit. Non, ce monstre n'était pas son frère. Sam était un homme bon, intègre, courageux et altruiste. Rien à voir avec l'enflure démoniaque, perverse et manipulatrice qui avait pris ses traits. Il ne laisserait pas cette ordure profaner plus longtemps le corps de Sam. Dean recula d'un nouveau pas, se rapprochant de la pièce piégée.

\- Où vas tu Dean ? Je suis sûr que cette petite histoire va te plaire et te rappeler quelque chose.

Lucifer leva les mains devant lui, en riant devant le regard horrifié de Dean.

\- Non rassure toi, je n'ai pas torturé ton cher petit Sammy. Pas physiquement en tout cas, devrais-je dire. Je n'allais tout de même pas abîmer mon si précieux véhicule. Mais j'ai massacré de mes mains et sous ses yeux tous les parasites qui peuplaient cette pauvre ville. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux mourrait, je lui demandais si il allait me dire oui ou si je devais passer au suivant. L'affreux dilemme du choix. Tu dois savoir de quoi je veux parler, Dean, n'est ce pas? Souffrir ou faire souffrir, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Alastair aimait ce petit jeu, presque autant que moi. Et tout comme toi, ton cher petit frère a cédé. Pauvres humains faibles et pathétiques, ridicules singes sans poils que vous êtes.

Son visage se transforma, la colère venant déformer ses traits.

\- Comment Dieu a t'il pu vous aimer et vous préférer à nous, ses véritables enfants ?

Puis il se mit brusquement à rire et demanda d'un ton désinvolte.

\- Tu savais que Sam aimait les enfants? Qu'il avait rêvé d'en avoir avec Jessica ?

Il attendit un instant, comme si il pensait vraiment que Dean allait lui répondre, savourant juste l'expression encore plus torturée sur le visage de sa victime.

\- Cela m'a été très utile. Sam est fort, Dean. Très fort. Et j'ai bien cru que son esprit allait sombrer avant sa volonté, mais ton cher petit frère a voulu sauver les enfants. J'ai cessé de les torturer à la seconde où il m'a dit oui, comme je le lui avais promis. Je te l'ai dit, je ne mens jamais. Mais lorsque j'ai enfin pu investir son corps, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de le forcer à regarder pendant que mes démons les massacraient tous. J'espère que tu as apprécié la déco à l'entrée de la ville Dean? Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup.

Il fit un pas vers Dean, et son regard voulut se faire compatissant, ce qui ne le rendit que plus monstrueux.

\- Alors tu comprendras facilement que ton frère te déteste, n'est ce pas ? Il sait que tout ceci est de ta faute, parce que tu l'as abandonné, ainsi que tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer depuis ce jour également d'ailleurs. L'esprit offre tant de subtiles et délicieuses possibilités.

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, dans une moue caricaturale de déception enfantine.

\- Mais mon jouet n'est plus aussi drôle ces derniers temps. Ton petit frère est cassé, Dean. Il ne veut plus s'amuser avec moi. Et c'est pourquoi je suis si heureux de te voir. J'ai beaucoup regretté d'avoir si rapidement tué ton double, tu sais. J'ai été si heureux de te savoir que tu me cherchais, Dean. Surpris, certes, je dois bien le reconnaitre et cela ne m'arrive pas si souvent, mais si heureux car je pense que tu es la seule personne qui puisse encore faire sortir Sam de la catatonie dans laquelle il s'est réfugié. Oh, rassure toi, je ne vais pas te tuer, encore. Cela n'arrangerait pas du tout mes affaires. Mais il y a tant d'autres choses que je voudrais te faire.

Son regard se fit féroce.

\- Tu croyais avoir déjà tout enduré entre les mains d'Alastair, n'est ce pas ? Je vais te montrer à quel point tu te trompais. Et qui sait, peut-être que Sam aura quelques petites suggestions à me proposer ? Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait se montrer très créatif.

Dean reculait à présent sans se cacher, essayant de fuir les paroles qui le brûlaient plus encore que le virus dans son corps. Il entra dans le salon, se plaça au centre du pentagramme et attendit que son tortionnaire ne vienne le rejoindre.

Lucifer ricana, en contemplant le sol, depuis le seuil de la porte.

\- Je suis surpris Dean. Es-tu déjà aussi fou que ton frère ? Ceci est un piège à démon. Et si je suis leur roi, je n'en reste pas moins un archange. Crois tu vraiment que ce dessin ridicule puisse avoir le moindre pouvoir sur moi ?

Il fixa le chasseur d'un air méprisant et fit volontairement quelques pas en avant.

\- Tu vois, Dean. Tu n'es vraiment pas aussi malin que tu le pensais.

\- Toi non plus. Affirma le chasseur avec un sourire victorieux en allumant son Zippo et le jetant au sol.

L'huile s'enflamma aussitôt. Le cercle se referma en une seconde, emprisonnant le Diable, alors que Dean avait juste eu le temps d'en sortir.

\- De l'huile sacrée ? Sérieusement ? Commença Lucifer en ricanant.

Puis ses yeux commencèrent à se révulser et il releva un visage furieux vers le chasseur.

\- Mais...qu'est ce que ...?

Lucifer dans le corps de Sam tomba à genoux en criant de frustration.

De l'autre côté des flammes, Dean impuissant regardait le corps de son frère, à présent secoué de puissantes convulsions. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité, puis Sam cessa de s'agiter et resta immobile étendu au sol, inconscient.

\- Sam ? Cria Dean en proie à la panique. Sam, tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse.

Dean regarda les flammes hautes, ne sachant pas de combien de temps il disposait.

\- Sam, je t'en supplie. Il faut que tu m'entendes. J'ai eu tort, si tu savais comme je regrette. C'est toi qui avait raison. SAM ! Cria le chasseur au corps toujours immobile.

Les flammes étaient déjà moins hautes. Cette huile infiniment plus puissante se consumait aussi beaucoup plus rapidement.

\- Je comprends que tu me détestes. Reprit le chasseur, d'une voix brisée. Tout est de ma faute. Tout ce qui est arrivé, tous ces morts. Ils sont sur ma conscience, pas sur la tienne. Mais il faut que tu reviennes, Sam. Il faut que tu chasses Lucifer de ton corps, sinon, il tuera encore plus de gens. Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour moi, mais fais le pour tous ces innocents que tu as essayé de sauver toute ta vie. Pour les enfants. Fais le pour Jess, elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses posséder. Fais-le, pour tous nos amis, pour Joe, pour Ellen. Sam, je t'en prie, réagit. Si tu le laisse faire, il va massacrer toute l'humanité.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Les flammes faiblissaient déjà très nettement.

Que ce soit les effets du virus ou seulement de son désespoir, Dean sentit de nouveau la colère monter en lui.

\- Merde Sam. Bat toi ! Tu me détestes, c'est ça ? Tout est de ma faute ?! Et bien lève toi et viens me faire payer! Tu es un Winchester, bordel, pas le pantin de Lucifer ! SAM !

Les poings à présent serrés autant de rage que d'angoisse, Dean regardait son frère toujours immobile, les yeux fermés. Il ne savait même pas si il avait entendu la moindre de ses paroles ou si il s'était juste adressé à un corps inconscient. De toute façon, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Il regarda de nouveau le rideau flammes qui le séparait de lui.

\- Bon ok, frangin. Tu ne veux pas revenir? Alors je viens te chercher.

Et il sauta à l'intérieur du cercle de feu.

Même si leur intensité avait baissé, les flammes sacrées léchèrent son corps et la douleur lui coupa le souffle. D'abord extérieure et cutanée, elle se propagea dans ses muscles, dans chacun de ses organes, jusqu'au cœur de ses os. Dean se sentait littéralement brûler de l'intérieur.

Il roula sur lui même au sol, heurtant le corps de son frère en arrivant de l'autre côté et sourit malgré la douleur insoutenable. Il avait réussi, il était passé. Lorsque la souffrance reflua enfin, Dean s'assit sur le sol, reprenant son souffle une seconde.

Il regarda son frère immobile à côté de lui, les yeux fermés. Malgré les cinq années écoulées, Sam avait l'air si jeune, si innocent dans son inconscience. Le contraste avec l'expression cruelle qu'il arborait quelques minutes auparavant en était d'autant plus saisissant. Là, Dean aurait presque pu penser qu'il dormait. Il se rapprocha de lui, posa la tête de son si grand petit frère sur ses jambes allongées. Il arrangea ses cheveux trop longs qui étaient revenus sur ses yeux, dans un geste presque maternel qu'il avait eu si souvent, lorsque Sam, enfant, avait besoin d'être rassuré. Sa colère semblait s'être entièrement consumée dans les flammes sacrées. Il ne ressentait plus que de la tristesse et l'affection sans cesse grandissante qu'il avait éprouvée pour son frère depuis le jour de sa venue au monde.

\- Sammy, je suis tellement désolé. Dit il à voix basse. Je te demande pardon de t'avoir laissé tomber. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière, ou même pour échanger ma place contre la tienne. Tu es mon frère, mon sang, ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie. Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi.

Une larme tomba sur la joue du cadet toujours inerte.

\- Je t'aime Sammy. Ajouta t'il dans un murmure.

.

Les flammes étaient à présent presque éteintes, Dean savait que tout était perdu. Lucifer allait reprendre le contrôle d'un instant à l'autre. Il avait échoué.

Il resta là, tenant dans ses bras l'immense carcasse de son frère inconscient. Peu lui importait ce que le Diable comptait faire de lui ou même de cette putain de planète. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Sam. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à fredonner en le berçant doucement.

\- Hey Jude, dont make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better...

.

Sam ouvrit les yeux.

\- Très touchant Dean. Se moqua ouvertement Lucifer en se redressant. J'en aurais presque la larme à l'œil, mais je suis le seul. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, tes pathétiques et larmoyants sentiments ne signifient plus rien pour ton frère. Il te déteste à présent et je suis sûr qu'il prendra autant de plaisir que moi à te voir souffrir.

Lucifer se mit debout, attrapa Dean par les cheveux d'une main et frappa son visage de son poing libre, lui explosant la pommette gauche. Du sang de mit à couler sur sa joue.

\- Nous allons tout de suite vérifier cette petite théorie d'ailleurs, si tu es d'accord.

Il força Dean à se relever, le tenant toujours par les cheveux, le plaqua contre le mur et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui cassa deux côtes au passage. Dean se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, crachant un sang épais.

\- Oh oui ! Jubila le Diable. Sam va sentir chacun de tes os se briser.

Il retourna le chasseur face contre le mur, ramena son bras gauche en arrière dans son dos et le releva, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Vas-y, crie Dean. C'est le seul son que je veux entendre sortir de ta bouche désormais.

\- Va te faire foutre, salopard !

Lucifer lui cogna le front contre le mur et appuya plus fortement sur son bras. Dean hurla lorsque son épaule se déboîta.

Le Diable relâcha sa prise et le chasseur s'écroula au sol, dans un gémissement de douleur. Lucifer le contempla un moment à ses pieds avec dédain, puis il se baissa et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise. Il leva le poing et Dean ferma les yeux, anticipant déjà la douleur.

Mais le coup ne s'abattit jamais. Le visage de Sam changea totalement d'expression, passant de la cruauté à la détermination, puis à la compassion. Dean rouvrit les yeux. Il voyait la lutte sur le visage de son frère et comprit que Sam était revenu et se battait à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Il se mit à espérer, peut être avait il tout de même réussi à l'atteindre?

Mais, hors du cercle de feu sacré Lucifer étaient trop fort. Il parvint à reprendre le contrôle.

\- Pas question, Sam ! Affirma le Diable. Tu n'es pas de taille, tu ne peux pas gagner. Cesse de lutter où tu en subiras les conséquences.

\- Ne l'écoute pas. Lui hurla Dean dans un cri de désespoir. Bats toi Sammy !

Sam regarda Dean, toujours au sol et lorsque ses traits s'adoucirent, Dean sut qu'il avait de nouveau son frère face à lui.

\- C'est Sam. Lui répondit-il en lui souriant avec tendresse.

Brusquement, tout son corps se crispa et il rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'un immense panache de fumée blanche sortait par sa bouche. Puis il s'effondra au sol, inerte de nouveau.

.

Dean ramena son bras déboîté devant sa poitrine, en gémissant de douleur. Il se traîna avec difficultés jusqu'au corps immobile de son frère, l'angoisse lui serrant la gorge.

\- Sam. Non pitié mon Dieu, je vous en supplie. Priait t'il de toutes ses forces ce Dieu auquel pourtant il n'accordait guère de confiance.

Il posa deux doigts sur le cou de son frère et soupira de soulagement en sentant son pouls battre fort et régulier.

\- Sam. Appela t'il, en le secouant légèrement.

Son frère ouvrit les yeux, regardant devant lui, le visage figé, sans la moindre émotion.

\- Sam ?

A cet instant le cœur de Dean se brisa. Sam n'était plus là. Ce regard vide en témoignait sans aucun doute. Son corps était vivant, mais son esprit semblait mort.

Dean s'approcha de Sam et malgré la douleur fulgurante qui lui transperça la poitrine et l'épaule, serra son frère contre lui de toutes ces forces.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, chaudes, continues, silencieuses.

.

\- Sam...

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Tout va bien ... ?**

 **Mais non, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que Lucifer. Quoique là, effectivement...**

 **.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine si vous le voulez bien, pour la suite et la fin de cette aventure qui je l'espère vous surprendra encore un peu.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapter 14: The beginning

**Bonjour mes amis, toujours heureuse de vous retrouver.**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'ils ne vous décevra pas. C'est toujours difficile de terminer.**

 **Je ne voudrais pas trahir la fin alors si vous voulez lire le Warning, il est en bas de page avec mes commentaires de fin, mais attention de ne pas vous auto spoiler. A vous de voir. ;)  
**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 14: Épilogue. The beginning**

.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux.

Il était allongé dans un lit confortable. Il regarda autour de lui. Des murs blancs, une lumière crue qui descendait des néons, des lits impeccablement faits. Il reconnut l'infirmerie de Chitaqua 2. Il se redressa sur les coudes et aperçut au fond du grand dortoir, Ellen assise au bureau, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre de médecine. Elle releva la tête en l'entendant bouger.

\- Bonjour Le Beau au bois dormant. Lui dit-elle dans un sourire en se levant et s'approchant. Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur, toi ?

Castiel s'assit dans son lit.

\- Ellen ? Mais comment? Et depuis combien de temps est ce que je suis là ? Et qu'est ce que ...? Bafouilla t'il en regardant son bras dans lequel avait été posé une perfusion.

\- Hey, une question à la fois. Rit elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Pour le "combien de temps", ça je peux te répondre, ça fait deux jours que tu dors. Et pour le "comment", là par contre il faudra attendre que celui ci se réveille. Dit elle en désignant l'homme étendu sur le lit à la droite du sien.

Castiel se pencha, regardant dans la direction indiquée.

\- Dean! Comment va t'il ?

\- Il est en plus mauvais état que toi. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance, mais les Winchester ont la peau dure. Il devrait survivre.

\- C'est un Croat, Ellen. Il a été contaminé. Mais c'est impossible. Il aurait déjà dû se transformer.

Castiel toucha son visage, ses lèvres, son front.

\- Et moi aussi. Reprit il. J'ai été en contact avec son sang. Je ne comprends pas.

Ellen le regarda avec circonspection.

\- Ecoute Castiel. Calme toi, tu as besoin de repos d'accord? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler, mais Dean a de plusieurs côtes fracturées, une épaule déboîtée et des brûlures. Et toi, une sérieuse anémie. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé et je compte bien sur vous pour me l'expliquer, mais une chose est sure, vous n'êtes pas contaminés, ni l'un ni l'autre. Les analyses de sang sont formelles. Sans compter que si c'était le cas, on le saurait déjà parce que vous vous seriez transformés depuis longtemps. Tu as du halluciner, ce qui ne serait guère surprenant dans ton état. Tu as perdu tellement de sang que tu es presque mort. Ton cerveau a été privé d'oxygène et dans ce cas, il est normal d'imaginer des choses.

\- Mais non, je...

\- Maintenant tais toi et dort. Lui ordonna t'elle en le repoussant contre son oreiller. Ordre du médecin !

Castiel se redressa brutalement, s'attirant un regard mécontent.

\- Est ce qu'on a réussi ? Est ce qu'on a vaincu Lucifer ? Et pour Sam ? Demanda t'il en vrac, ses souvenirs refluant dans sa mémoire dans le désordre, en une fraction de seconde.

Ellen soupira. Cette fichue tête de mule refuserait sûrement de se reposer avant de savoir. On aurait dit un Winchester !

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Dean est arrivé ici, il y a deux jours, au volant de son impala flambant neuve. Faudra d'ailleurs m'expliquer, comment c'est possible ça aussi d'ailleurs. La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette voiture, c'était une épave. Enfin bref, je ne sais même pas comment il a pu conduire jusqu'ici dans son état, tout ce que je peut te dire c'est qu'il s'est effondré sitôt arrivé et qu'il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance depuis. Ce qui était également ton cas jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes. Sam était sur le siège passager et toi sur la banquette arrière. On vous a soigné ici tous les trois.

\- Comment va Sam ? Demanda Castiel.

Ellen se leva, et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Castiel la suivit du regard et le vit, assis dans un fauteuil, immobile, regardant fixement devant lui.

\- Sam ...n'est plus vraiment lui même. Dit elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Il ne parle pas, ne bouge que si on le lui ordonne. Lui non plus je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Physiquement il semble aller bien, mais...

Elle s'interrompit, le regardant tristement, ne sachant pas comment préciser sa pensée.

\- ... son esprit semble mort.

Elle reporta son regard vers Castiel.

\- Que s'est il passé ?

Il soupira, ne sachant vraiment pas par où commencer son récit.

\- Pas maintenant. Le coupa Ellen. Je n'aurais pas du demander. Tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard. Ici aussi il s'est passé bien des choses. Mais même si on a tous besoin de réponses, là, il faut vraiment que tu dormes. Si tu te voyais, tu fais pitié, repose toi. Et je ne veux plus t'entendre! Ordonna t'elle en levant sévèrement un sourcil, alors que l'ancien ange allait protester.

Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit presque instantanément. Ellen avait raison, il était si fatigué.

.

.

Le soir venu, jugeant l'état de ses patients suffisamment rassurant, Ellen alla retrouver Joe qui s'occupait de Rebecca, Tom et Julia dans sa maison.

Avec douceur et patience, lui parlant comme on le ferait avec un jeune enfant, elle avait fait manger Sam, puis l'avait couché dans le lit contigu à celui de son frère, sans qu'il ne manifeste la moindre émotion ou ne fasse le moindre geste par lui même.

Castiel repassait dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté alors qu'elle s'occupait de nourrir son patient. Ash était mort, Rufus, aussi. Et franck s'était sacrifié pour sauver le reste du camp.

Bon sang, ils n'étaient partis que quelques jours. Comment est ce que tout ça avait pu se passer en si peu de temps?

\- Cet entrepôt, c'était trop beau pour être honnête non ? Avait elle répondu à sa question. On aurait du se méfier davantage. Toutes ces installations, toute cette nourriture, et ce système de sécurité. On aurait dû comprendre.

Elle avait secoué la tête, comme n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avaient pu être aussi crédules puis avait repris son récit

\- Ash travaillait sur le système informatique du labo. Il essayait de comprendre sur quoi les scientifiques travaillaient. Il avait réussi à accéder aux systèmes internes et avait commencé à décoder des fichiers cryptés. Apparemment c'est ici que le Croatoan avait été mis au point. Il a même trouvé des films des expériences que les démons avaient pratiqués sur leurs cobayes humains. C'était plutôt moche, crois moi. Et c'est pour ça que l'armée s'était installé ici, avec les scientifiques. Ils s'étaient surement dit qu'en travaillant sur le virus d'origine, avant toute mutation, ils allaient trouver un vaccin ou un remède, ou un truc comme ça. Mais eux aussi ont été contaminés et il se sont entre tués. Et l'histoire a bien failli se répéter avec nous. Un soir, une alarme a retenti dans tout le camp. Rufus était de garde à la grille et il est arrivé le premier sur les lieux. Au début on a pas compris. On voyait ce qui se passait dans le labo par les cameras de surveillances. Ash était comme fou. Il a attaqué Rufus avec une hache. Il l'a mortellement blessé mais Rufus a réussi à l'abattre avant de mourrir. Il n'a vraiment pas eu le choix.

Ellen s'était interrompue un instant dans sa tache, le regard dans le vide, la cuiller de soupe suspendue devant les lèvres de Sam qui ne semblait pas la voir ni l'entendre, puis elle avait repris son récit et recommençé à nourrir Sam.

\- C'est Franck qui a compris le premier ce qui se passait. Que le virus avait de nouveau été relaché. Il s'est précipité dans le labo. On aurait tous été contaminés en quelques minutes si il n'était pas intervenu. On a pas pu le retenir. Il hurlait qu'il allait sauver sa femme et sa fille, qu'il ne permettrait jamais que ça arrive encore ...il s'est sacrifié, pour nous. Il a scellé le laboratoire de l'intérieur et ...il a mis le feu. J'entends encore ses cris.

De nouveau Ellen s'interrompit, une expression infiniment douloureuse sur le visage.

\- Le bâtiment a entièrement brûlé, il n'en reste plus rien. Que des gravats et des cendres.

Castiel s'était approché et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Ellen avait un regard si las, si plein de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues toutes ces années. Elle semblait si épuisée. Brusquement, elle s'était levée et avait pris l'ancien ange dans ses bras. Surpris, Castiel était resté un moment sans réaction, les bras le long du corps, avant de les remonter dans son dos et de simplement lui offrir le réconfort dont elle semblait avoir terriblement besoin.

Elle s'était alors éloignée de lui avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Joe va se demander ce que je fabrique.

Elle avait aidé Sam à s'allonger dans le lit à coté de celui de son frère, avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment, laissant Castiel passablement déboussolé.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean bougea dans son lit et porta brusquement la main à son bras blessé en grognant de douleur.

\- Dean, tu es réveillé ?

\- Cass ? Appela-t-il surpris.

Castiel se leva. Il s'appuya sur la potence à roulette qui supportait sa perfusion et s'approcha du lit du chasseur.

\- Je suis là. Ne bouge pas. Tu as des côtes fracturées. Tu vas rouvrir tes blessures.

\- Où est Sam ? Demanda t'il en s'asseyant sans tenir compte des conseils de son ami et porta la main à son torse bandé en grimaçant.

Castiel baissa la tête et se retourna vers le lit de Sam.

\- Il est juste là.

Dean regarda dans la direction indiquée et son regard se voila.

\- Il ne réagit toujours pas, c'est ça ?

\- Pas pour le moment.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

\- Ellen a dit deux jours. Comment est ce que tu as fait Dean ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Dean se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers, le regard toujours fixé sur Sam, avec une expression douloureuse.

\- J'ai pas réussi, Cass. Les flammes se sont éteintes, Lucifer a repris le contrôle. Il était entrain de me dérouiller, et ... je crois que Sam a voulu me sauver. Il a réussi à l'expulser de son corps et ensuite il s'est effondré.

\- Alors tu as réussi, Dean. Tu as pu atteindre Sam.

\- Pas à temps. Pas pendant qu'il était dans le cercle de feu. Il ne serait pas dans cet état là, dans ce cas, si ? Je ne sais même pas si la grâce de Lucifer a été dispersée comme le Trickster l'avait dit. Sam... n'a pas dit un mot depuis. On dirait qu'il est...  
Sa voix se brisa.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, Dean.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le lendemain, Ellen autorisa Castiel à quitter l'infirmerie. La transfusion qu'elle lui avait faite à son arrivée avait compensé ses pertes sanguines. Il serait encore fatigué quelques temps, mais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, il pouvait sortir.

Dean tenta de se lever, bien décidé à prendre la porte également, mais Ellen le retint.

\- Toi tu restes là !

\- Pas question ! J'aime pas les hôpitaux. Grogna le chasseur avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Je sais. Répondit elle d'un ton blasé en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es un gros dur et c'est pas deux petites côtes cassées, une épaule en vrac et des brulures et des bleus partout qui vont retenir Dean Winchester.

Puis elle regarda en direction de Sam.

\- Si il n'y avait que toi, je te laisserai aller jouer les machos stupides ailleurs. Mais tu n'es pas en état de t'occuper de lui.

Dean regarda son frère et son visage se ferma. Grimaçant sous la douleur qu'il tentait de réprimer, il se leva, le bras gauche en écharpe et la main droite serrant ses côtes, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère. Il releva le visage vers la garde malade.

\- Je voudrais que tu fasses venir Pamela. Demanda t'il. Elle pourra peut être sentir ce qui lui arrive.

Ellen acquiesça en silence, sortit de l'infirmerie et revint avec la médium quelques minutes plus tard.

Pamela s'approcha lentement de Sam. Son visage d'abord souriant se ferma lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son front, l'autre sur son torse.

Le verdict fut sans appel.

\- Je ne sens rien Dean. Ton frère n'est plus là. Affirma t'elle après l'avoir soigneusement examiné.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Il respire, il marche, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas mort!

\- Son esprit l'est, je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire ! Un sort, une incantation. N'importe quoi !

\- Non Dean, j'avais essayé de vous prévenir, souviens toi, avant que vous ne partiez. Il est pratiquement impossible pour le vaisseau de survivre lorsque un archange quitte son corps. Et encore moins quand cet archange est le Diable en personne.

\- Tu te trompes ! Explosa Dean en envoyant la lampe de chevet valser contre le mur où elle explosa. Sam va se remettre. Il faut juste lui laisser du temps.

Il regarda son frère et son expression s'adoucit.

\- Je vais trouver un moyen, Sam. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber.

Le lendemain, contre l'avis d'Ellen, Dean quitta l'infirmerie et alla s'installer avec Sam dans une des maisons encore inoccupées du personnel.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Castiel, accompagné de Chuck, frappa à la porte de la maison de Dean.

\- Tu nous invites, c'est l'heure du déjeuner ? Demanda l'ancien prophète en lui montrant les boites en plastique qu'il tenait à la main. J'ai pris de quoi manger au réfectoire.

Dean s'écarta de la porte et les fit entrer sans répondre.

\- Comment ça va ? Lui demanda Castiel.

\- J'ai connu pire. Avec ça, c'est plutôt supportable. Répondit Dean en avalant un des analgésiques qu'Ellen lui avait donné.

\- Et Sam ?

\- Pas de changement.

\- Dean, Castiel nous a raconté tout ce qu'il a pu. Commença Chuck. Saint Louis, le Trickster. Mais pour Detroit, on a besoin de toi pour combler les blancs. Il faut qu'on comprenne ce qui s'est passé. Qu'on sache si Lucifer peut revenir posséder Sam de nouveau.

Dean se figea, les sourcils froncés, immédiatement sur ses gardes.

\- Si vous avez peur de Sam, on peut être parti demain matin, lui et moi! Affirma t'il le visage fermé.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Chuck en levant les mains devant lui. Non, bien sûr que non, Dean ! C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Alors quoi ? Aboya le chasseur toujours sur la défensive.

Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule et Dean lui jeta un regard abattu.

\- Désolé, je... C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment. Reprit le chasseur en baissant la tête, sa colère retombée.

\- On le sait Dean. Répondit son ami.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la table de la cuisine. Dean sortit des bières du frigo et Chuck déballa les plats.

\- Un vrai petit dîner en famille. Ironisa Dean amer.

Puis il passa dans la pièce à côté et revint tenant le bras de Sam qui le suivait docilement.

\- Assied toi Sam. Lui dit il en tirant une chaise.

Le géant obéit sans dire un mot, le regard vide.

Chuck regarda Castiel avec un air gêné, évitant autant le regard malheureux de Dean que celui éteint de son frère.

\- Il ne fait toujours rien de lui-même ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, il faut le nourrir, l'habiller, le faire manger. Il obéit aux ordres simples. Mais pour le moment, c'est tout.

Il se tourna vers l'ex ange.

\- Cass, je sais ce que Pamela a dit, mais elle n'était pas là bas, elle ne l'a pas vu. Il m'a regardé, il m'a parlé avant d'expulser Lucifer. Je ne peux pas croire que tout est foutu. Je refuse, tu m'entends ! Il n'y a rien, dans tes souvenirs d'anges qui puisse l'aider ?

\- Si j'avais mes pouvoirs... Commença Castiel le désespoir inscrit sur son visage.

\- Je sais. Mais peut être un sort, une formule, un talisman. Je sais pas, il y a forcément quelque chose à tenter.

\- Je te jure que je vais chercher, Dean.

\- Merci, mec. Bon, reprit il après un moment de silence, qu'est ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

.

Et Dean leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé après que Castiel ait perdu connaissance. Lucifer, le cercle de feu, Sam inconscient au sol, puis les flammes qui s'étaient éteintes et le Diable qui avait repris le contrôle. La bataille que Sam avait menée à l'intérieur de son propre corps et la façon dont Lucifer était sorti sous la forme d'une grande fumée blanche.

\- Il est juste ... sorti ? Demanda Chuck.

Dean acquiesça.

\- Donc pas moyen de savoir si il est mort, ou déjà dans un autre vaisseau, ou si il risque de revenir.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse revenir dans le corps de Sam, car il faudrait qu'il lui donne de nouveau son accord. Commenta Castiel. Et malheureusement, Sam n'est pas en état de le faire.

Dean prit une gorgée de sa bière, et eut un rire amer.

\- Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Enfin si je peux dire ça comme ça.

\- Et ensuite ? Comment nous as tu ramené au camp, Dean ? Demanda Castiel. J'étais inconscient et Sam...

\- Lorsque je suis sorti de la maison tous les démons étaient partis. Le coupa Dean. Il n'y avait plus que leurs hôtes morts, partout. Tu étais faible, mais tu respirais encore. Alors je me suis traîné jusqu'à la première pharmacie que j'ai pu trouver. J'ai récupérer tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, des antibiotiques, des perfusions et je t'ai tout balancé. Foutu pour foutu, hein ?

Castiel eut un mouvement de tête amusé.

\- Ça devient une habitude chez toi de jouer les infirmiers avec moi. Dit il en passant ses doigts sur la cicatrice de son épaule.

\- Ouais, ben, j'aimerai autant qu'Ellen s'en charge la prochaine fois, si ça te dérange pas, ok ? On est resté dans cette maison jusqu'au lendemain, le temps que tu récupères un peu. Tu as repris connaissance par moment, tu te souviens de rien ? J'ai volé une voiture et je nous ai ramené jusqu'à bébé. J'ai croisé quelques Croats, mais ils avaient l'air complètement perdus, ils ne m'ont même pas attaqué. Et ensuite j'ai conduit jusqu'au camp sans m'arrêter. Voilà vous savez tout.

\- Il y a encore une chose qui me dérange. Reprit Castiel.

\- Sans blague ? Ironisa Dean. Juste _une_ chose ? Laquelle ?

\- Le virus. Tu étais entrain de te transformer. Et moi aussi j'ai été contaminé. Comment est ce possible qu'on s'en soit sorti ?

\- Tu as été un ange, peut être que tu es immunisé? Ou alors j'en sais rien moi, peut être que tu as des amis haut placés. En ce qui me concerne, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je me suis senti mieux après être passé au travers des flammes. Enfin mieux, si on veut, parce que sur le moment, j'ai bien cru que j'allais en crever, mais ensuite, c'est comme si cette rage s'était juste ... envolée. Tu crois que c'est le feu sacré qui a pu me guérir ?

\- Je n'ai pas de meilleure hypothèse. Reconnu Castiel.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait alors? Demanda Chuck.

.

Dean ferma les yeux et soupira. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il reprit d'une voix lasse.

\- Vous, je sais pas. Mais moi, je vais me mettre à table et m'occuper de mon frère. Et probablement foutre mon poing dans la gueule de la prochaine personne qui me demandera ce qu'on fait. C'est compris ?

Les deux hommes semblèrent approuver ce programme.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Epilogue

.

2014

.

Trois mois déjà que Dean, Sam et Castiel étaient revenus de Detroit.

Trois mois sans aucune manifestation de Lucifer.

Sans leur maître, les démons se faisaient nettement plus discrets et les Croats moins agressifs.

La vie au camp avait pris une certaine routine. L'installation offrait un degré de confort et de sécurité dont les réfugiés n'avaient plus l'habitude.

Dean aimait regarder les enfants jouer dans la cour, Sam assis à ses côtés sur les marches de leur maison. Il avait presque l'impression parfois que le regard de son frère les suivait. C'était le seul moment où un semblant de vie paraissait animer son regard absent. Le reste du temps, son cadet n'avait pas la moindre réaction.

Malgré l'aide de Pamela, Castiel n'avait pas pu trouver de moyen de ramener Sam. Dean restait persuadé que son frère était toujours présent, qu'il s'était juste réfugié dans un coin tellement reculé de son esprit qu'il ne parvenait plus à retrouver son chemin. Il lui parlait en permanence, lui décrivant tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, comme il l'aurait fait pour un aveugle, tentant jour après jour, sans se lasser, d'établir un contact.

Il tenait à être le seul à s'en occuper. Et les rares moments où il le laissait sous la stricte surveillance de Castiel et d'Ellen, c'était pour partir sur la moindre piste qui aurait pu aider son frère. Comme lorsqu'il était retourné à Saint Louis. Des que ses blessures avaient été suffisamment cicatrisées, Dean avait repris la route, espérant que le Trickster puisse le faire pénétrer dans l'esprit de son frère, comme il l'avait fait dans celui de Castiel pendant qu'il passait ses épreuves en enfer. Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place, la ville était déserte, le centre ville aussi délabré que les quartiers périphériques, comme si toute cette partie préservée et tous ces habitants insouciants n'avaient jamais existé.

Illusion ? réalité ?

Dean avait crié, appelé l'embrouilleur à s'en briser les cordes vocales, mais personne ne lui avait répondu.

Plusieurs fois, il était parti à la recherche de talismans, de reliques miraculeuses, tout ce qui pouvait avoir le moindre effet curatif. Et autant de déceptions.

Sam restait éteint, esprit mort dans un corps vivant.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

2017

.

" Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, mes chers concitoyens." Annonça l'homme en costume dans le poste de télévision. "Un vaccin vient d'être trouvé. Il nous aura fallu trois ans. Trois ans d'efforts acharnés pour en arriver là. Mais de nouvelles contaminations ne seront désormais plus à craindre. Et j'espère que dans un futur proche, une fois le traitement curatif mis au point nous pourrons enfin ouvrir les zones de quarantaines et soigner ceux qui ont déjà été exposés. Réjouissez vous mes amis ! L'épidémie de Croatoan touche à sa fin !"

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

2019

.

\- Pousse Joe ! Encouragea Ellen. Allez ma chérie, tu dois faire encore un effort. Oui, je sais que tu es fatiguée et que c'est dur. Mais le bébé est presque là. A la prochaine contraction, tu pousses de toutes tes forces.

Joe bloqua sa respiration et poussa en criant de douleur.

\- Dean, je te hais ! hurla t'elle lorsqu'elle relâcha son effort. Plus jamais tu ne me toucheras, je te le jure !

Debout à côté d'elle, les manches retroussées jusqu'au coudes, le chasseur transpirait à grosses gouttes, tentant de dissimuler la douleur que lui infligeait Joe en serrant sa main au point de la broyer.

\- Je suis désolé ma chérie. Dit il d'une petite voix.

\- La ferme ! Plus jamais tu m'entends ! Jamais! Jamais!

Ellen lui sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Elle ne le pense pas. Je suis sure que tout sera bien vite oublié et que vous allez me faire une douzaine de petits enfants magnifiques.

\- Ouais, ben commence par sortir celui ci de mon ventre, au lieu de jacasser avec mon mari. MERCI MAMAN !

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard de connivence. Ah, les femmes enceintes !

Une nouvelle contraction, et Joe, écarlate, poussa de nouveau.

\- Viens chercher ton bébé, Dean. Lui ordonna Ellen, alors que la tête de l'enfant était déjà à l'extérieur.

\- Euh...je crois pas...

\- Allez Winchester, un peu de courage !

Le chasseur quitta le côté de son épouse et vint se placer entre ses jambes. Il saisit l'enfant gluant par les épaules, lorsqu'Ellen lui en fit signe et se retrouva à serrer contre lui une petite créature sanglante et rose qui poussa un cri vigoureux.

\- C'est une fille ! Joe, on a une petite fille! Dit il en pleurant de joie. Elle est magnifique.

\- Félicitations à tous les deux !

Ellen lui tendit les ciseaux et lui désigna une zone du cordon sur laquelle elle venait de placer deux pinces.

\- Coupe ici, Dean, et emmène ma petite fille voir sa maman.

.

.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'accouchement portant son précieux colis dans les bras, Dean fut vite entouré de tous ses amis. Il sourit à Castiel.

\- Ellen a été géniale. En lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Tu la remercieras de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Répondit Castiel en rougissant légèrement. Comment va Joe ?

\- La maman et le bébé se portent à merveille.

Il laissa ses amis s'extasier un instant sur son bébé, puis alla rejoindre Sam, toujours assis à l'écart, immobile.

\- Sam, lui dit il doucement en s'asseyant à ses côtés, je te présente Mary Jessica Winchester. Ta nièce.

Le visage éternellement sans expression de son frère se tourna vers lui. Il le fixa dans les yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté, dans une expression autrefois si familière à un certain ange. Sam avait fait des progrès ces derniers temps, arrivant parfois à communiquer par le regard. Un miracle que Dean attribuait à la présence joyeuse et bienfaisante de Joe, depuis qu'elle était venue emménager avec eux. Dean prit les bras de son frère et les plaça en coupe. Sécurisant la prise de sa main, il y déposa son bébé. Le regard de Sam descendit sur l'enfant, et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, il sourit.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

2054

.

\- Ne pleure pas ma chérie, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Tout ce qui vit doit mourir un jour, et mon tour est arrivé. Qui aurait cru que Dean Winchester mourrait dans son lit au terme d'une aussi longue route ? Pas moi en tout cas. S'étonna t'il lui même.

\- Papa, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Mary tenait sa main dans la sienne, essuyant d'un geste rageur la larme impudente qui s'était permise de couler sur sa joue.

 _Une véritable Winchester, celle là_. Se dit Dean. _Surtout ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses._

\- Je vais rejoindre ta maman, ta grand-mère Ellen et ton oncle Castiel, chez ces foutus emplumés, là haut. Tout va bien se passer pour moi.

\- Tu ne devrais peut être pas parler d'eux comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? Surtout maintenant.

Il rit.

\- T'inquiète pas ma chérie. Je vais leur foutre un tel bordel là haut qu'ils vont regretter le temps où je leur bottais le derrière ici bas. Et peut-être même que je vais pouvoir les persuader de rouvrir complètement le paradis qui sait. Ca fait quarante ans qu'on a pas entendu parler de Lucifer. Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils arrêtent de se planquer.

Il regarda sa fille, et les traits de la femme qu'il avait devant lui s'effacèrent pour laisser la place à ceux du nouveau-né qu'il avait pris dans ses bras il y avait tant d'années. Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Il y a quand même une chose que je voudrais te demander, ma chérie. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de...

\- Je prendrais soin de lui, papa. Tu le sais bien. Le coupa t'elle.

\- Oui, je sais. J'avais juste besoin de te l'entendre dire. Je vais pouvoir partir tranquille maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Je suis si fatigué.

Mary laissa libre cours aux larmes qui inondaient maintenant ses joues. Bien sûr qu'elle était adulte depuis bien longtemps, mais et alors? Perdre son père était douloureux quel que soit l'âge. Surtout un père aussi merveilleux que le sien.

Elle se retourna vers Sam assis dans un coin de la petite chambre d'hôpital.

\- Sammy, si tu veux lui dire au revoir, c'est maintenant. Lui dit elle.

\- C'est Sam. Répondit son oncle d'une voix trop enfantine malgré son âge avancé.

\- Oui, je sais. Viens.

Et le géant aux cheveux maintenant blancs se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers eux. Dean rouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sam s'assit sur son lit et Dean lui prit la main.

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas, frangin, mais je suis obligé de partir le premier. Mary va prendre soin de toi. D'accord ? Je t'attendrai là bas. Tu me comprends Sam ?

Son frère hocha la tête lentement, puis regarda sa nièce, l'interrogeant du regard, comme si il cherchait une explication à la situation qui lui échappait.

Dean sourit. Oui, il pouvait partir en paix.

Sa main retomba sur le lit.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

2009

.

Dean se retrouva dans la même chambre de motel que celle où il avait dormi cette fameuse nuit de 2009 avant que ce fumier de Zacharie ne l'expédie dans le futur.

C'était ça son paradis ? Sans déconner !

Son enfer plutôt ! Surtout que le fumier en question se trouvait juste devant lui avec son air arrogant.

Dean n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça en passant l'arme à gauche, merde !

En plus Zacharie était mort, il s'en était personnellement assuré et avait même espéré lui avoir offert un billet direct pour le dernier sous sol !

\- En voilà une drôle de surprise. T'es le fantôme des Noëls foireux !

\- Ca suffit! Dean, ça suffit ! Tu as tout vu n'est ce pas. Tu as vu ce qui nous attend. Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir déjouer les plans de Lucifer. Tu n'as qu'à dire oui.

 _Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait, cette enflure ?  
_

Ce connard d'emplumé lui parlait comme si rien de tout ce qui venait de se produire n'était réel. Comme si toutes ces années, toute sa vie en fait, n'avait été que ces fameux trois jours qui devaient lui permettre de voir son futur et d'en tirer la leçon qu'il avait voulu lui apprendre.

Dean était complètement perdu. Son séjour en 2014 n'avait pas duré trois jours comme prévu, mais plus de quarante ans. Et toutes ces années n'auraient jamais existé ? Sam possédé ? Et Joe ? Et Mary ?

Dean repensa à ce que Lucifer lui avait dit avant que Sam ne réussisse à l'expulser de son corps. Qu'il ne comptait pas le tuer parce que cela n'arrangerait pas ses affaires. Est ce que c'était de ça qu'il parlait? Le Diable savait il qu'à sa mort Dean serait automatiquement renvoyé à son point de départ, à son époque?

Dean se sentit soudainement très las.

Quarante ans en enfer.

Quarante ans dans le futur.

Pour un homme de trente ans, il avait effectivement l'impression d'en avoir vécu cent dix!

.

Devant lui Zacharie continuait son monologue, tentant toujours de le convaincre de dire oui à Saint Michel.

\- Sois le véhicule de Saint Michel. Dis lui oui et alors nous pourrons frapper. Avant que Lucifer n'atteigne Sam. Avant que des milliards d'êtres ne meurent

\- Non. Lui répondit Dean.

\- Non ? Lui redemanda l'ange stupéfait. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas retenu la leçon.

\- Oh j'ai retenu la leçon, ça oui. Sauf que ce n'est pas celle que vous vouliez m'apprendre.

L'ange était alors entré dans une violente colère.

\- Alors je vais te l'apprendre encore une fois. Parce que je te tiens mon petit. Et je n'ai pas l'intention te laisser...

.

Dean s'était retourné et Castiel était là, devant lui, dans son éternel trench-coat avec sa cravate de travers, sur le trottoir d'une ruelle seulement éclairée par un lampadaire au dessus de leurs têtes. Ce n'était plus Castiel l'humain, mais Castiel, l'ange, son protecteur, il n'avait pas le moindre doute là dessus!

\- Pas mal! Pile dans les temps Castiel ! _Enfin avec un tout petit retard de quarante ans quand même._ Se dit il en lui même.

\- On avait rendez vous, n'est ce pas ?

Dean aurait reconnu ce ton et cet air si sérieux entre mille. Non pas de doute, il était revenu à son époque. Il soupira et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Surtout ne change rien ! Dit il à l'ange face à lui.

Oh bon sang que ce Castiel lui avait manqué. Et son époque. Et Sam !

\- Comment Zacharie t'a retrouvé ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. _Vraiment très très longue, si tu savais !_ Ajouta t'il dans sa tête de nouveau. Mais à partir de maintenant on se tient loin des témoins de Jéhovah.

Dean sortit son téléphone et fouilla dans son répertoire à la recherche du seul numéro de téléphone qui lui importait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda l'ange suspicieux, ne comprenant pas vraiment les réactions encore plus étranges que d'habitude de son humain.

\- Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps.

 _Oh bon sang oui !_

Il allait enfin pouvoir effacer tout ce qui s'était passé, corriger ses erreurs, retrouver son frère et lui demander pardon en sachant que cette fois Sam pourrait l'entendre. Et construire un nouveau futur, ensemble, parce qu'ils étaient la force l'un de l'autre et non pas leur faiblesse, comme il l'avait si stupidement cru.

.

Pour une fois, la vie lui donnait une seconde chance et Dean était fermement décidé à la saisir.

Les cris d'un nouveau-né, écho d'un futur effacé, retentirent à ses oreilles.

 _Mary, mon enfant, la seule véritable bonne chose qui soit ressortie de cet enfer, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur ... mais là, je dois parler à oncle Sam._

.

Les deux sonneries qui le séparaient de ces retrouvailles lui semblèrent de nouveau durer quarante ans, mais enfin, au bout du fil, Sam décrocha.

.

A eux maintenant de réinventer leur futur...

.

The end.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 _ **Comme cité en haut de page, voici donc le warning du chapitre: pour mort, même provisoire, d'un personnage principal et de personnages secondaires de la série.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Et voila, c'est fini.**

 **Vous les avez reconnus, les dialogues du dernier chapitre sont ceux exacts de la série que j'ai empruntés à leurs auteurs, avec quelques petits ajouts de ma part contenant les pensées de Dean.**

 **Je tenais absolument à ce que la fin de mon histoire tombe raccord avec la fin de ce fameux épisode 504 de Supernatural, justement parce que Dean est revenu et que la vie a repris son cours normal. Je voulais que tout cela reste une version possible, ce qui aurait pu se passer si Dean n'était pas revenu au bout de trois jours, même si du coup ce futur alternatif a été supprimé par son retour.**

 **.**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire. Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie, mise en follow et en favoris et à ceux, peu nombreux certes mais bien présents, qui ont bien voulu me laisser des petits mots. Merci merci ! Vous allez me manquer.**

 **.**

 **Bonne journée à tous. Et soyez heureux !**


End file.
